Amber: generation next Jessica's Tale
by brandier
Summary: [Dworkin] “What would another generation have been like?” He chuckled
1. Chapter 1: Growing Up in Amber

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Innocence 2157-2403 d'L _

**_Chapter 1_**: Growing Up in Amber

Dworkin "What would another generation have been like?" He chuckled

Corwin "How can such a question be answered? I have no idea." (Roger Zelazny's** _Hand of Oberon_**)

I am about to answer that question.

A beginning is a very delicate time . . . especially if your whole life is but a Shadow of the truth . . . every possible reality exists in Shadow they say . . .

'_Many of the truths we cling to, depend greatly upon our own point of view.'_

– _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Oberon's Pattern Ghost "I can recite the entire genealogy of the royal House of Amber."

Merlin "So can any good scribe back home."

Oberon "I'll throw in the illegitimates."

Merlin "How many were there, anyway?"

Oberon "Forty-seven, that I know of."

Merlin "Aw, come on! How'd you manage?"

Oberon "Different time streams," he said smiling. (Roger Zelazny's **_Knight of Shadows)_**

My brother, Owen, and I are counted among those illegitimates, as are Michael, Anthony, and Kyle. Valian and Julia are illegitimate children of Dworkin. This fact however was hidden from us most of our lives, even by the Pattern and the Logrus. No one but Oberon and Dworkin knew the truth, until now . . .

My name is Jessica Brandier Barimen. I have brownish-green eyes depending upon lighting and my mood. I weigh about 48 kilos; stand approximately 154 cm high; have an incredible athletic 86-55-86cm figure id est 107 lb.; 5' 6"; 34-24-34 inch. Although I've always tried to maintain a rich golden tan, I have fair skin. I have long, beautiful, blondish-red hair on my head with eyebrows and long lashes to match, but that's it, not even hair one between my legs. I've never touched a razor in my life. I have no body hair whatsoever. My absolute physical age is 21, though I've lived much longer.

I would prefer to roam au naturel, but even in Amber, clothes are required. My style would be equivalent to 14th-15th Century European on Shadow Earth. I prefer dresses to breaches and sandals to boots if I must wear shoes. My colors are blue, black and a touch of gold id est -for all the heralds reading this: _Azure, Sable, Or_. I don't wear much jewelry, except on formal occasions, but I do wear earrings occasionally, perhaps a ring or two, a necklace, or a bracelet rarely all at once. Okay, back to my story . . .

**Amber time: 2157-2169 d̀L**

Seventy-two years before the_ Battle of Yavin_, a twelve-year-old girl named Lurlyne Damaris was abandoned on Mimban.

The planet Mimban, also known as Circapous V, is part swamp, part jungle, and part bog. It is the world which holds the Kaiburr Crystal. The crystal is said to have the power to make someone that is Force-sensitive virtually invincible.

At the age of fourteen, Lurlyne conceived twins by middle-aged man with thick black hair and beard streaked with silver, his name was Oberon. One month later, she met an aging Jedi named Alandean and his blue-skinned female companion Malina. They had come to Mimban in search of the Kaiburr Crystal and the Sith Temple which contained it.

I don't remember Master Alandean, at least not in the sense non-Jedi remember people. I remember a prenatal test he did on my brother and me before we were born. I remember him telling my mother, "The girl child's midi-chlorian level is unusually high, and there is an unidentified factor in her chemistry. Something I've never seen before. As for the boy child I sense unusual tendencies toward violence."

Malina searched for the temple of the crystal, while Alandean taught my mother to use her Force ability. He died before I was born. Malina was not a Jedi, but she did have knowledge of the Force, and tried to continue my mother's training after his death. I listened and learned as much as an unborn infant could. Our mother died in childbirth, Oberon left us at Dierdre's side when we were born.

Princess Dierdre of Amber spent many years in the shadow called Star Wars. Seventy-two years before the Battle of Yavin, her younger brother, Brand, during one his psychotic episodes, disguised himself as her lover and caught up with her there. She conceived twins as a result of that incestral union, a girl and a boy. They were to be part of Brand's plot against Amber 2387.4 d̀L rakasa / through 2390.5 d'L desta , also called the Pattern Fall War era. They mysteriously vanished or were destroyed by Oberon.

However, Brand was imprisoned by Fiona and Bleys before we were of any use to him. Brand admitted this to Dierdre as they were falling into the Abyss, unaware of the switch, at the end of the Pattern Fall War, but I get ahead of my story again. . .

'_Always emotion is the future, difficult to see.' – Master Yoda_

**Amber time: 2169.3 d'L rakasa **

Dierdre had taken refuge the ruined temple of the Kaiburr Crystal on the planet Mimban. And, as I will find out much later, the Kaiburr Crystal has similar properties to the Jewel of Judgment . . . But I get ahead of my story once more.

I was firstborn by two minutes, although Owen, my near identical twin brother, as always called me 'little sister.' I look back now and I seem to have a vague memory of having been touched by the power of the Crystal upon birth. At the same time Lurlyne was birthing us Dierdre was birthing her ill-fated children...perhaps they died at birth by natural causes...we may never know. As I said before we were left at Dierdre's side in the place of her own children, I can only assume by the hand of Oberon.

Dierdre Mom, when she regained consciousness, shuffled out her Trump for Amber and stepped through into the Great Hall with Owen suckling her right breast and me on her left. We lived in Amber for the next seven years. During that time, I began exhibiting powers unlike any ever known before in Amber. So unusual in fact that I caught the attention of Aunt Fiona and great-grandfather Dworkin, but it was Fiona who truly took interest.

There was a telepathic link, between Owen and I, that developed from the Moment of our conception. We were infants, what else is there to say. We slept. We ate. We soiled diapers and everything else babies do.

Owen seemed to have natural aptitude for warfare and weaponry. He caught the attention of Uncle Benedict.

**Amber time: 2170.15 d'L asada **

Owen began walking a week before I did. I developed telekinetic abilities and expanded by telepathic powers. My telepathic powers also allowed me to begin talking early.

**Amber time: 2171.5 d'L dewa **

I began developing the ability to communicate with animals, and to heal myself and others with a touch. I also began to Farsee, but I didn't understand my visions. I've a feeling Dworkin and Fiona understood, but neither of them ever told me.

**Amber time: 2172.3 d'L rakasa **

Owen and I were playing in one of Uncle Benedict's gardens, early one autumn morning, when a snake slithered by. I tried using my powers to communicate with it. Snakes lead fascinating lives, if you ever take the time to talk to one.

Owen had found a dagger, carelessly dropped on one of the garden paths, and lept out of a bush to scare me with it. I felt his presence as always, but he did frighten the snake. As it moved to strike him, Owen threw the blade. The snake lay dead, pinned to the ground with the blade in its head.

Uncle Benedict, while looking for his lost blade, saw this act. He scolded me for playing with the snake, and Owen for playing with knives at our age 3. He picked up the blade, wiped it clean on his cloak, sheathed it and escorted us out of the garden. I could feel Benedict's pride in Owen for his skill with the blade, though he wouldn't admit it openly.

**Amber time: 2173 d'L**

Bleys introduced the family to his twins, Jonathan and Mary. I could sense then that she and I would be rivals, but I didn't understand those feelings.

**Amber time: 2174.3 d'L**

By the age of five, Owen and I were reading books from the library. Owen, no doubt encouraged by Benedict, primarily read DiGrassi and the works of other fencing masters translated into Thari, as well as tales of warfare and heroic knights. I chose books on romance, religion, theology, Magic and anatomy. Owen read the anatomy books as well, applying the knowledge to warfare uses of course.

**Amber time: 2174.3-2176.3 d'L**

Mom Dierdre took us into shadow to attend grammar school. During this two-year period of time in Amber we covered six years of schooling.

With the help of Uncle Benedict we learned the art of fencing on horseback, during his visits. On his last visit to that particular Shadow, he brought with him a woman named Tyne, who was pregnant with his son, Darvin.

Aunt Fiona also paid us frequent visits. She taught me a little about the Trumps and how to utilize my psychic abilities for defense and attack. She tried teaching Owen, but he was only interested in the basics.

**Amber time: 2175 d'L**

Kyle was born to Julian's mistress, Carmel. Unbeknownst to Julian, Kyle was his brother and not his son.

**Amber time: 2176.3 d'L**

Upon our arrival back in Amber, Uncle Eric was showing off his son, Michael. again unbeknownst to everyone, Michael was the son of Oberon. There was something about him that intrigued me, a strange attraction, but I didn't know just what. Flashes of images Farseen of a future I could not understand.

**Amber Time: 2177 d'L**

Despite the animosity between our parents, our generation seemed to get along fine. There were problems though with Jonathan, Mary, and Darvin. Problems and rivalries that would continue and magnify as we grew older.

While playing in the Grove of the Unicorn, I called upon the Dark Side of the Force for the first time. The boys: Jonathan, Kyle, Owen, and Darvin, played soldier with wooden swords. I sat under a tree making fallen leaves and flowers circle around me. Mary threw a rock at me, for reasons I still don't know, and hit me in the left shoulder. It left a bruise and a knot, though I was unaware of it at the time. I hurled a rock back at her along with a Force Lightning Bolt. I did her no real harm, but she cried. She ran screaming all the way back to the Castle.

**Amber time: 2178.3 d'L**

Hide-n-seek has always been a favorite game among children. We Amberites were no different. Owen and I found a secret crawl space in the library and worked our way down.

Eventually we found stairs to the dungeons. We forgot our game and began to explore. I suppose we could've been lost in the tunnels for years, but the Force was with us. We found the Pattern room. The door was ajar so we went in. Old Dworkin stood near the beginning of the Pattern. He was talking to himself, or perhaps the Pattern. Suddenly he looked up at us and said, "You should not be here. It is not your time." With a wave of his hand we were each teleported to our bedrooms.

We tried to go back a few days later, to find a great, dark, metal bound door blocked the opening now, instead of the simple wooden one we'd seen earlier. It was locked with no key in sight.

**Amber Time: 2179 d'L**

Michael was proving himself the natural sorcerer. At the age of three, he began learning or perhaps developing minor cantrips.

The rivalry between Owen and Darvin began to grow into hatred. Darvin was Benedict's son, but Owen was Benedict's squire. Owen had the gift of warfare, but Darvin fell short.

Jonathan was Mary's lackey, while she was my thorn. I had never done her any real harm, but she resented my abilities.

Kyle tried to keep the peace and remain friends to us all.

**Amber Time: 2180-2182 d'L**

Feeling an irresistible pull toward the forest and the life within, I snuck out of the castle, when I was eleven, wearing only my night shift.

I was intoxicated by the freshness of the air. The full moon was my light in the darkness. Tir Na-Nog'th high in the sky above Kolvir reminded me of a fairy tale castle. I was a nymph flittering in the forest.

My shift caught a low hanging tree branch. It tore as I struggled to get free, so I discarded it. At first, the cool night air sent a chill rippling through my body, but I soon shrugged it off. The lonely cry of a wolf in the distance excited me. Like that wolf, I was at peace with the night, one with the great forest that is Arden.

I later encountered the wolf pack. They took me as one of their own, for the night, and shared with me their meal. At sunrise I left them with a fond farewell.

I bathed in a pond, nearby where I left the wolves. Then I lay in the sun on the shore to dry. As the sun rose higher, I sat beneath a great oak tree. I could feel its strength and discovered that I could draw upon that strength.

I began to take in the scents of the day as I had the night. It was then I saw her for the first time though I never told anyone before now The Unicorn of Amber. Soft, shimmering white as if covered in down rather than fur and maning; her tiny cloven hooves and the delicate, whorled horn that rose from her narrow head were golden. She looked straight at me with her bright, emerald green eyes.

A soft, gentle, almost sensual voice echoed in my head as I stared into those piercing eyes, "Guard well the truth young one. The hour of your destiny comes." She made a quick gesture with her front feet, pawing the air and striking the ground, three times. Then she blurred and vanished like a snowflake, silently.

I could hear the baying of hounds and the thunder of hooves. I looked around and realized the day had passed. It was early evening and Uncle Julian had finally come to find me. I stood up despite a slight cramp. I began to dust myself off when I realized I was bleeding, not from any wound, my menses had begun. I had also begun developing breasts. _How long had I been out there?_

The storm hounds broke through the woods. They stopped before me. The lead dog called to his master 'we found her.' The call is answered by a blow from Julian's hunting horn. They circled me and in unison sat on their haunches, patiently waiting for their master.

Morganstern leaped into the clearing followed by another smaller horse. Uncle Julian had arrived and Kyle was with him. Julian saw the blood and nearly panicked.

"It's alright, Uncle," I said, for the first time, using the Force to calm an adult. "I am a young woman now, nothing more."

He threw his cloak around me, lifted me onto Morganstern's saddle and climbed up behind. A whistle to his dogs and we were on the trail back to Amber. I knew I was in big trouble when Mom found out the truth of my escapades.

I convinced everyone a few days later that I was old enough for my own private apartment in the Castle and where to locate it. Located on the third floor of the castle sharing the west wall with Aunt Flora's apartment. The entrance would be through the sitting room nearest the library. I had the door in the southwest corner the sitting room closed off and had a door added between the two former guest rooms. These two rooms each had a small balcony, which together might equal Aunt Flora's next door, perhaps not.

As the staff finished the final details of my decor, I stepped out onto what would become my private balcony below which Michael would plant 'Our Garden.' I leaned against the rail and looked down upon the city below. It was at that moment I first heard the dark sinister voice I would come to recognize as my own. It said, "Embrace the Dark Side and all of this can be yours."

I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to block out the voice. I looked up again, and I saw a procession from Eregnor and Begma. Something was amiss, so I ran downstairs to see what I could learn.

The delegates were granted an audience with King Oberon grandfather. I heard the word vampire mentioned as the doors to the yellow room were closed. The ambassadors brought their daughters with them, both about Mary's age. I was charged with entertaining them.

After dinner that evening, the girls and Mary came up to my rooms for a 'sleep-over.' We gathered around my large rug depicting the Celtic Tree of Life. We sat or lay on pillows on the floor. I was hoping the social setting might seal the breach between Mary and I, but it didn't as time will tell.

That night we swapped stories, secret desires, and took turns braiding and styling each other's hair. We even used the family Trump deck like tarot cards pretending to tell each other's future. Mary used these opportunities to pull my hair and foreshadow a dark future for me.

After we fell asleep on the floor, I had a dream that the tree was trying to communicate with me. A lecture on the sanctity of all life . . . A warning about the seductive nature of darkness . . . A suggestion to ignore that advice and fulfill my destiny and rule Amber at my father's side . . . The Force gives you your power . . . Life creates it . . . It surrounds us and binds us. Like most dreams it may little sense without contemplation, a time-consuming luxury I did not have.

The next morning, King Oberon ordered Benedict to lead a group to hunt the vampires down and destroy them. Benedict announced that he would take Owen, Michael, Kyle and Darvin with him. When I asked to go along, he said, "Jessica, dear niece, you're not old enough."

"Not old enough!" I argued, "I'm older than all the boys, yet you are taking them."

"Your skill at arms is . . . " Benedict began.

"Try me!" I insisted interrupting. "I'm as good as they are. I also have skills they don't!"

Finally, he agreed to test my mettle in a fencing match with Owen. Armed with epees and safety equipment, we saluted each other and commenced our duel. I tried a head cut, which he parried. I parried his riposte to my heart and cut at his wrist. He parried this too.

I parried his attack, and he mine. Then I lunged, was parried, was attacked, and parried again myself. I tried a beat, a feint in quarté, a feint in sexte, and a lunge veering off into attack on his wrist. He parried, barely.

He lunged and beat me back, for all my work he was still my master. I suddenly had the feeling that I couldn't take him, and I parried madly and retreated in the same fashion as he beat me back, step-by-step. With the Force, I instinctively hurled things at Owen. But he dodged everything and came on strong, and I circled to his left, but I couldn't draw the tip of his blade from my right eye. And I was afraid. The young man was magnificent. If I wasn't so desperate to prove myself, I would've applauded his performance.

I kept backing away, and the fear and the knowledge came upon me: I knew I couldn't take him. He was better than I was, when it came to the blade. I tried three more elaborate attacks and was defeated on each occasion. He parried and made me retreat before his own attacks.

Owen disarmed me and held his blade at my throat, but not before I made a strike which would have cut his wrist and we been using non-practice weapons.

Benedict applauded both of us and agreed I could travel with his party. He told us to gather our things and meet him at the Sword's Gleam, the shop of Amber's finest weaponsmith. Benedict bought each of us a fine sword and a dagger for our journey.

Note: in the event you are taking notes on ages, Michael, Kyle, and Darvin were physically nine at this time, due to adventure in Shadow with their fathers

Afterward he took us to the public bathhouse for a customary cleansing, something he picked up from the Japanese on Shadow Earth. The girl that gave me my pre-bath scrubbing was excessively rough. When I got to the hot water of the community tub, I felt scalded though I wasn't. Before that however, as I complained of her technique I cried out, "She's scrubbed all the hair from my body! Aach, my navel is gone!"

Everyone but the girl and Benedict got a laugh out of this. As a result he almost changed his mind about taking me with him. I dressed in a pair of tight black leather breeches, thigh-high black boots, a blue silk blouse, and a black leather doublet trimmed with gold cord. My hair was pulled back and braided in a queue like Owen's. With my dagger on my right hip and the sword on my left, I mounted a palomino named Goldenrod and rode off toward Eregnor with the others. This style was not of my choosing, but worn at Benedict's insistence.

We spent the next two years hunting and destroying the demons that plagued our allies. Together we dispatched two succubi, fourteen vampires, six werewolves, and a Roc.

**Amber time: 2182.20 d'L asada **

Late summer, the great-grandchildren of the Unicorn played in the sand and surf on the beach near Faiella-bionin, the stairway to Rebma. As Uncle Eric and Mom Dierdre came to fetch us for dinner, Michael was casting his 'Twang' spell on the straps of my bikini. All the boys gawked and my thirteen-year-old breasts and hairless vagina. Mary, who was now physically as old as I was, hadn't yet developed. She was jealous, and I could feel it. I believe she put Michael up to it, but I never asked.

Eric saw the humor in the prank, but Dierdre did not. Eric 'punished' Michael for her sake. I tried to convince Mom that there was no harm done, as I already stated, modesty is not one of my best attributes, but it was no use.

I also sensed Michael's secret desire for me grow stronger at the sight of my nudeness, as quickly as his erection. That was the day our relationship became more than friends or cousins, but neither of us had a clue we were siblings.

There are some moralists out there who would say our relationship was sick and twisted. But even on Shadow Earth, especially this time period circa 1450 A.D., it was not uncommon for brothers to marry sisters, or cousins to marry cousins, especially among royal families to preserve the purity of bloodlines. Our relationship mounted to little more than heavy petting, and masturbation, but no intercourse or vaginal penetration on his part. I'm parthenomanic or was then besides what teenage girl wants to get pregnant? Not I for sure.

**Amber time: 2183-2184 d'L**

Michael and I studied the art of Trump together, under Dworkin, Fiona, and Brand. Michael is decidedly better than I was. This fact seemed to annoy Uncle Brand, but he hid his reasons and feelings well, only now do I know why. He thought I was his daughter.

**Amber Time: 2185.3 d'L ogan **

Owen and I hunted together in Arden. A large buck elk came into view. I stopped to marvel a Moment at its beauty. Owen knocked an arrow and drew back his bow. My foot slipped and I crashed into the brush. This startled the elk, who bolted into the woods, as Owen's arrow flew harmlessly by. He prepared to fire again as I stood up, right in his path. He lowered his bow shouting, "You did that on purpose! Damn you and your pacifism."

"I'll not stand here and be insulted by the likes of you," I retorted.

Owen was Benedict's best student, but tended to act without thinking sometimes. He dropped his bow and drew his blade. "Time's up, Little Sis," he said. "Let's see if you to prove yourself a warrior or coward."

"Owen, I'm not in the mood for this," I said.

"Moods are for cattle and love play," he said, "not fighting. Now guard yourself for truth!" He lunged.

I drew my blade in time to parry his strike. I called upon the Force to match his endurance. Hours passed while we fought. It was only through the power of the Force that I was able to stay alive, he wasn't faking this fight he wanted my blood on his blade.

The battle raged. Parry, thrust, riposte, parry, feint, parry, riposte. Finally, I backed him over a fallen tree. He dropped his sword and fell. I stood over him with my sword pointed at his chest. "Looks like I win, dear brother," I laughed.

As I sheathed my blade and extended my hand to help him up, he grabbed his blade in rage to strike a death blow. An arrow deflected his blade. "Enough, Owen," commanded Julian's voice. "She outwitted you. Learn from it, but no sororicide. Go back to Amber and cool your temper. Jessica, come with me."

Uncle Julian pulled me up behind him on Morganstern and we rode off to a secluded area of the forest where he told me to commune with the forest and center myself. Uncle Julian was the only one of my relatives whoever understood that about me.

**Amber time: 2186-2187.2 d'L rakasa **

I was lonely that year. Michael had gone off with Fiona to study magic in some distant Shadow. Jonathan and Mary were traveling with Bleys. Kyle was learning survival skills with Julian. Darvin and Owen were campaigning with Benedict.

Mom was often shadow seeking my father, but was not having much success. I traveled some with King Oberon on political liaisons, but although I learned a great deal about negotiation and diplomacy, I was quite alone.

Around this time off in a distant shadow near the Courts of Chaos, I believe Julia may have been born to one of Dworkin's concubines. The details of Dworkin's affairs are as vague as Oberon's.


	2. Chapter 2: Walking in Shadow

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Innocence 2157-2403 d'L _

**_Chapter 2_**: Walking in Shadow

**Amber time: 2187.3 d'L rakasa _Rite of Passage_**

More or less Owen and I turned eighteen. Compared to most young adults in shadow we had a college-level education, the advantage of Shadow travel with our mother. Today, however, marked our ascension to adulthood. This was the day we walked the Pattern for the first time. Mom led us to the Great Hall and hidden corridor of stairs within.

Eons ago, the stair was built around the great central shaft into Kolvir's heart. Who constructed it and how was done remains a complete mystery. King Oberon may know, but neither he nor anyone else has ever spoken up. The descent was very long, in fact, the route back up is exhausting beyond belief. Owen and I found our way down a few years ago during a game of hide-n-seek as you remember.

The stairway leads to the dungeons below the castle, and beyond the dungeons, as special room behind a locked door, the Pattern of Amber is etched into the floor.

The seventh tunnel from the guard's station leads to the Pattern of Amber. A great, dark, metal bound door blocks its opening, but all of the Amberian royals were given a key. Today my brother and I received ours. When it opened, Mom Dierdre extinguished the lamp she was carrying. The glowing form of the Pattern itself illuminated the room. The center of the room, a shiny, shimmering mass of curved lines, inscribed into the stone floor, lines that fool the eye as one tries to trace them.

"To the Amberian non-royal the lines are almost blinding, to anyone not from Amber they are hypnotic," Mom explained. "The Pattern begins in the far corner. From there, the walker places one foot down carefully after the other, until after expending great energy, the Pattern's center comes into sight. Upon reaching the center, the walker, by an act of will, can go to any desired location. Only those whose veins bear the Blood of Amber may walk the Pattern and live." Or so the legend says . . .

Owen, as usual, got the jump on me and began walking the Pattern first. I wouldn't see my brother again, for a few years, while he was off with Uncle Benedict studying the art of war.

I strode forward, setting my left foot upon the path. It was outlined with blue-white sparks. Then I set my right foot upon it, and I felt the current Mom Dierdre had mentioned earlier. I took another step.

There was a crackle and I felt my hair beginning to rise. I took another step.

Then the thing began to curve, abruptly, back upon itself. I took ten more paces, and a certain resistance seemed to arise. It was as if a black barrier had grown up before me, but some substance which pushed back upon me with each effort I made to pass forward.

I fought. It was the First Veil . . . I saw the great temple of the Kaiburr Crystal. I saw the gem itself only centimeters from my infant body. It glowed brightly. As Mom cut my umbilical cord, the Crystal glowed even brighter. My umbilicus healed without a trace before we Trumped to Amber.

...Each raising and lowering of my foot suddenly required a terrible effort, the sparks shot from my hair. I concentrated on the fiery line.

Suddenly, the pressure was eased. The veil had parted before me as abruptly as it occurred.

I was well into the Pattern now, the sparks flashed continually about my feet, reaching to the height of my knees. I no longer knew which direction I faced . . . The currents swept through me, and it seemed my eyeballs were vibrating. Then came a pins-and-needles feeling in my cheeks and a coldness on the back of my neck, I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering.

I took six more rapid steps, reaching the end of the arc and came to the beginning of a straight line.

I sat my foot upon it, but each step I took, another barrier began to arise against me. It was the Second Veil . . .

...visions of childhood . . . Running naked for Forest Arden . . . The sore arse I had after Mom found out. The rivalry between Mary and I for no reason all . . . The temptation to choke her where she stood . . . My first fencing match with Owen . . .

There was a right-angle turn, then another, then another. Another curve began, it was as though I were walking in glue as I moved slowly along it.

One, two, three, four . . . I raised my fiery sandals and let them down again. It was tricky . . . Instinctively, I knew that to leave the Pattern before I'd completed it would mean my death. I dared not raise my eyes from the places of light that lay before me, to see how far I had come, how far I had yet to go.

I emerged from the filigree and marched along the Grand Curve. I walked three more curves, a straight line, a series of sharp arcs. Ten turns which left me feeling dizzy, another short arc, a straight line, and the Final Veil.

It was agony to move. Everything tried to beat me aside. The air was cold, then hot. It seemed that the winds were constantly pushing against me. I struggled, putting one foot before the other. The sparks reached as high as my waist at this point, then my breasts, my shoulders. They were in my eyes. They were all about me. I could barely see the Pattern itself.

Then a short arc, and then blackness. One, two . . . And to take the last step was like trying to push through a concrete wall. I did it!

I couldn't help feeling the Pattern was alive somehow. I felt as if it were trying to hide certain things from me. One thing for sure it has a sense of humor, but I'll explain in a Moment. I bid Mom adieu and decided I wanted to go to the Shadow of Star Wars and study my powers, to find the Kaiburr Crystal and to find someone to teach me their secrets.

I found myself aboard the Starliner Xylina, a stowaway. Hours later, I was discovered hiding in the engine room by one of the crewmen. He promised not to turn me in, to the ship's captain, or throw me out the airlock, if I was a good girl and entertained him en route to Coruscant. He tore off my dress and began to fondle me. In panic, my instincts threw him off me with a telekinetic push. I was barely eighteen, but I had the power to push a grown man across the engine room where he smashed into a console. The engines went off-line and the ship fell out of hyperspace in the middle of an asteroid field.

The ship took heavy damage and plunged into the atmosphere of Ingo. I climbed into an escape pod which jettisoned just before the crash. Almost a thousand citizens of the Empire died because I tried to save my virtue. All I received was a concussion, a few bruises, minor cuts, and two broken legs. I was the only survivor.

Tig Fromm found me and took me to the bacta-tank himself. His father, Sise, a crime boss planned to put me to work in an escort service, but Sise promised Tig could use me anytime after I was healed. Fortunately, the Force or perhaps the Pattern intervened.

I'm not even aware how long I remained in the tank. I was taken from the bacta-bath, naked and a little scared, I was lead through the corridors of an office building to a corner office or conference room. A silver-blonde, blue-skinned woman stood before me, or vice versa. She dismissed the guards with a wave of her hand.

When they had gone in the door closed behind them, she whispered, "The Force is with you, and I sense another great power unlike any I felt before except in one other."

"Milady, who are you?" I asked.

"A friend. To be truly one with the Force, you must be as pure in body as you are in spirit. Both are impossible as a slave in the capacity for which you've been intended by Fromm," she responded.

Within days, I was under her tutelage. Her name was Malina and she'd met my mother Dierdre on several occasions. She was the same companion that traveled with Alandean that taught my birth mother. One of the first new lessons I learned was how to construct a lightsabre. "Traditionally this is one of the last lessons taught," she said. "But these are desperate times." It was then she gave me a shard from the Kaiburr Crystal for use in its construction.

We traveled the galaxy for three years. By the Imperial Standard Calendar, it was one year before the Battle of Yavin, I was still physically eighteen, even though I should be 21, but by Amber's calendar it was still 2187 d'L for least one more Imperial Year. The day I turned 'twenty-one' we returned to Ingo and Malina vanished into the deserts, leaving me at the spaceport. Note: Amberites are virtually immortal and age slowly.

I sat in a hole-the-wall cantina, several months later, called the Spacer's Rest. My dirty blue dress sported a tattered hem just below my knees. A black-hooded cloak hung loosely over my rather broad shoulders. My sandals, more than a little worn, were laced up my calves. On my right forearm I wore a Mandalorian vambrace wired with a microcomputer and comlink. Magnetically clipped to the vambrace was my lightsabre. A typical Jedi I was not, fortunately, I wasn't on any of the Emperor's Most Wanted lists either.

The air was filled with smoke. The scent of intoxicants, both illegal and legal, permeated the air. I leaned against the bar sipping a glass of Corellian brandy. The bartender, a Twi'lek, grew impatient with me to finish my drink or order another. I was nursing it carefully, because I was out of money, and I think he suspected.

I knew he cheated at least four customers, since I had ordered mine. I watched him water down the already weak liquor he served. I also saw him take another unwary spacer's money from the bar top. I called him over, while he still had the money in his hand.

"Adylroc, you're right," I said, downing my drink. "I need another."

"Ha! I caught you now, girl!" He said, leku twitching with delight, "you don't have any money, so . . . "

"But I just paid you, my friend," I said calmly, waving my fingers slightly. He opened his hand as I knew he would and found five hard credits. Before he could reconsider what I had done, I pressed the issue, "Now, Adylroc, please, another Corellian brandy. This time, make it the straight stuff not the water bottle."

The Twi'lek began mumbling, as he poured my drink. I may never be sure whether was the Force, the Pattern, or chutzpah, but Adylroc never questioned my payment of that second drink. I am sure he wanted me to 'work off' my tab in his upper rooms.

A brash young Corellian smuggler and his Wookie companion walked in. The Wookie's fur was white and he seemed much shorter than tales led me to believe he should be. The Corellian had thinning brown hair, pulled back in a queue. His bluish green eyes were accented by his gold rimmed spectacles. He wore his side arm, holstered low, tied at the thigh. The holster cut so that it exposed the Blastec DL-44's trigger and trigger guard. He couldn't be older than thirty, but likely no older than twenty-five or so.

The lean young Corellian caught my gaze and walked immediately to the bar. I turned away as he approached, trying to ignore him. The long fur of his companion brushed my bare leg. Instinctively, I twitched at the ticklish sensation to shew it away. My cloak dropped to the floor as I did.

The Wookie growled something as the man picked up my cloak. Draping it around my shoulders and lightly caressing them in the process, he said, "Chacca says he's sorry. His fur needs to be brushed again."

"Nice line," I retorted. "Stow it, fly-boy."

"Take it easy, sweetheart," he responded. "The name's Hawke Hunter."

"Jessica Barimen," I replied, less politely then he expected. He moved to take my hand in his, but my Amber-born Jedi reflexes caught his arm instead. "Hands-off, Hunter!"

My right arm placed as if my lightsabre were a wrist blaster pointed between his eyes. The Wookie growled and the Corellian made a motion with his free hand to back down.

"Let's not do anything rash, dear lady," chimed the voice of a tall camel-faced humanoid. "The name is Doc. Let me buy you three a drink, and we can all start over."

Doc began telling us he was looking to hire a ship and crew to find a rare mushroom on an obscure planet near the Outer Rim. Somehow he managed to slip some form of toxin into our drinks as he handed them to us. I used my Jedi powers to detoxify myself, but Hunter and Chacca weren't so lucky.

"Congratulations, you're now infected with the Oroblram virus," Doc said with a blunt-toothed grin. "The only cure is made from the Camaroom native only to Arboria."

Chacca picked up to camel-faced man roaring loudly. Hunter drew his blaster demanding, "Give us the antidote, Doc, or I'll let my friend here rip your arms out of their sockets!"

"If he does, you'll all die," Doc insisted. "You have three months to get to Arboria, retrieve the fungi and returned it to me before you all die a horrible death."

"Give us the coordinates to Arboria," I piped in. "And tell us how to identify this fungus."

I could tell Doc was lying about what he'd given us, in fact it was nothing more than a mild case of the Corellian flu, but I wanted off his rock and violence wouldn't solve our problems. Using the Force to Farsee, I learned nothing specific, but I had a feeling were meant to go to Arboria.

Within an hour, Hunter's ship the BlackHawke rocketed off the dustball known as Ingo, bound for the jungle world Arboria. An old tramp freighter captain is quoted as having said, 'there's no such thing as a Corellian Stock light freighter.' This was a truism, the fact they were still called that was a joke, for no two YT-1300s were alike, at least not anymore. Each new owner these old ships modified them so many times even the designers would have a hard time recognizing most of them.

The BlackHawke was no exception. She had a faster engine; and extra cargo bay built up where the front fork used to be; passenger facilities for six in addition to space for a crew of four although most of the circuits were slaved for two. One of the escape pods had been replaced with a heavy laser cannon. She had better than average shields. In truth, the one thing "stock" about her was the two laser cannons mounted in the central gunwell.

The remainder of the BlackHawke's crew consisted of an astromech droid with a superiority complex. Her designation R3-L9, but Hunter called her 'Arlene.' He had won her in a Sabbacc game and claims he tried to erase her memory twice, but she managed retain her personality files.

During our hyperspace flight to Arboria, I learned quite a bit about the YT-1300 series from Arlene. I also learned Hawke Hunter was competing to rival another Corellian smuggler by the name Han Solo. So far all he really managed to do was go into debt to a Hutt called Garrla.

Hunter scanned the planet when we entered orbit, besides the landing beacon of an Imperial Garrison he found no signs of civilization. Chacca spoke up in his native 'grunt and growl' language. Hawke replied, "I suppose it's possible, 'else the Empire relocated an entire population."

"What did he say?" I asked, even with the Force and my Amber born language skills I didn't understand Wookie yet.

"He said maybe the Arborians have developed a biotechnology similar to his home world of Kashyyyk," Hunter responded. "Let's land somewhere away from the Imperial Garrison and get what we came for."

Hunter found a clearing large enough to land the BlackHawke and we disembarked to search for the Camaroom. Within minutes we found the giant mushroom-like fungus. "He didn't mention they moved," Hunter commented as the fungus try to escape. An alarm whistle and beeping noise rose from the direction of the ship. "That's Arlene!" Hunter said as he turned to race back.

The BlackHawke was covered in vines and Arlene was trying to keep them from creeping into the ship via the open landing ramp. Hunter ran into the ship cursing the whole planet. Chacca and I attempted to free the ship. I used my lightsabre and the Wookie tried pulling or shooting at the vines.

Power cables snapped. Hull plates buckled. The vines were literally tearing the ship apart. Suddenly from out of the trees came laser bolts and humans dressed in leather and silk. The men and women looked as if they jumped out of a Robin Hood or a Flash Gordon movie. Numerous loud thunks and the ship began to rise, but not under her own power, rather the power of a winch from above, pulling cables attached to crossbow bolts imbedded in the hull.

Chacca jumped onto the landing ramp and disappeared. One of the tree men grabbed me around the waist and we began to rise also. The man was armed with a pistol version of a laser crossbow and a rapier. Several others among his people were similarly armed. Others carried rifle variants of the Wookie bowcaster sized for human hands.

At the top of our ascent was a city and landing pad. The Blackhawke was carefully lowered into position on the pad. The winch or crane seemed to be part mechanical and part organic. Chacca appears to have been right. Everywhere I looked, I saw a perfect blending between technology and biology.

An honor guard of sorts, more men and women from that holo-vid throwback style, flanked a tall, handsome, dark-haired, dark-skinned man. His clothes were more finely tailored than the other treemen: high collared with gold trim, gold buttons, almost a uniform style tunic and virtually form fitting breeches. The belt at his waist supported an ornate rapier, and holstered pistol bowcaster and an ancient lightsabre. I could sense no Force potential and him, so my conclusion: it was an heirloom or one of the hundreds of lightsabres left over from a time before the Empire.

He gallantly strode forward and took my dirty hand and pressed it to his lips. "Baron Ambrose Kentarian," he introduced himself. "But most people call me Baron. Welcome to Arboria, milady."

"Jessica Barimen," I smiled, blushing a little. "My companions are Captain Hawke Hunter and his first mate Chacca."

"You're obviously not with the Empire, so what brings you to Arboria?" He asked, offering me the crook of his arm, which I politely refused. As we walked toward the city proper, I informed Baron of our plight. He assured me there was nothing to worry about Oroblram was the Dromedarian word to the common cold. The Camaroom was used in making an illegal barbiturate.

Baron offered to repair the BlackHawke in exchange for our help destroying the Imperial garrison. I had no love for the Empire, nor did my companions, so we agreed.

With Chacca and me posing as prisoners, Hunter, Baron and his men dressed as Imperial Scouts led us to the rear entrance of the garrison. We had among us enough explosives to destroy two garrisons, maybe three. The guard at the entrance stopped us, as expected. "Corporal, who are these prisoners you bring in?"

"A pair of Rebel spies caught in the jungles," Baron answered. "We believe they were trying to supply the Arborians with arms, but they refuse to give information."

"A few minutes with Commander Drabble...," The guard responded. "Wait, aren't they armed?"

"Of course we're not. You've been in the heat too long," I said calmly, one hand passing casually in front of the guard's face-plate.

The guard shook his head in confusion and said, "Of course they're not. I've in been the heat too, long."

"You've informed the base commander and we're to proceed," I said.

"I've informed the base commander and you are to proceed," he said opening the door. Once inside the door closed behind us. Baron and his men removed the Scout Trooper armor and began passing out thermal detonators. We each had our assigned areas. We synchronized our chronometers and separated.

I proceeded along my assigned path, but found my way into the main reactor power core. I could not resist the opportunity, I activated my detonator, said its timer on maximum delay which of course is generally unreliable and placed it beside the core unit. Running toward the rear door, I called into my comlink, "Get out now! The reactor _IS_ gonna blow!"

Our entire espionage team made out with only a few scratches. One of Baron's men acquired a Mekuun Hoverscout, which made our escape and the trip back to Baron's city swifter. With the Garrison destroyed at the reactor core, Baron and his people would have an easier time erasing the Imperial presence on Arboria, until another was built. Fortunately, that would take some time. When we arrived at the city, Baron declared a holiday.

Hunter, Chacca and I were shown to refresher facilities in Baron's own mansion. Not since Mistress Malina and I left Mimban, had I seen such a large quantity of fresh water. I wanted to soak in the large bubbling tub for hours, perhaps I did, because it was dark when I emerged from the tub. Wrapped only in a towel, I entered the adjoining room where I'd left my clothes and equipment. My vambrace and lightsabre had been cleaned and polished. My tattered dress and worn sandals had been replaced with new ones. There was also a set of ladies undergarments, which I never use, so these I left on the dressing table. As I slipped into the silky blue and black gown, I felt a presence. The dress was alive, a kind of living silk. I felt more peace with the Force than I ever had before.

The golden sandals like my old pair laced up my calves. They too, had a presence to them in seemed to conform to the very contours of my feet providing the most comfort I had ever felt in a shoe. I snapped my vambrace into place on my right forearm, clipped my lightsabre to it, then went in search of Baron.

A grand celebration was in full swing in Baron's courtyard. Baron himself was dressed even more lavishly than when I first saw him. He kissed my hand again as I drew close. "Baron, the fabric of this dress," I asked, "is it alive?"

"Yes," he explained. "It's made from a plant indigenous to Arboria and cannot be grown anywhere else in the galaxy. It was our primary export before the Empire."

"What keeps it alive?"

"In its natural state it takes nourishment from the sun, water and soil like any other plant," he continued. "But when spun into silk it forms a symbiotic bond with the one wearing it. Even the Arborian Jedi could not explain it, but it thrives on sweat and body heat. Once a garment bonds to an individual, it will repair itself if torn, it can be used to bind wounds like no synthetic bandage ever could, and even seems to have a limited ability to alter its form slightly to suit the wearer's style. And the oddest thing is it can be dyed any color without harming the plant."

"The one you're wearing seems to have bonded with you already," he mused.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"The style is different," he said reflectively. "It belonged to a Jedi, my wife, Aurora. That was one of her favorites."

"Was?" I responded.

"She was killed by Darth Vader, or one of his minions," he replied softly. "It suits you. Keep it."

"I couldn't," I said feeling flushed. Humility is not a common trait among Amberites, but I possessed it at least at that moment. "You honor me, too much, sire."

"Please, I insist. It is you who honor her by wearing it, so long as there is one Jedi there is hope," Baron said, offering me his arm, again. This time I took his arm leaving my lightsabre clipped in place and I smiled. Then I looked at the floor of the tree city and thought to myself, 'I'm no Jedi, just a Padawan. There are no Jedi anymore.'

It's amazing how real this Shadow was almost as if it where primal plane like Amber or the mythical Courts of Chaos old Dworkin spoke of. The longer I stay here the more I feel part of it and it part of me.

The celebration went on for two days. Food, wine, ale, and intimacy of all kinds abounded. I felt obligated to decline even the most serious offers of affection remembering Malina's words: 'you must be as pure in body as you are in spirit.' Hunter lived up to his name and made every score he could. He even managed an export contract for Arboria's "living silk."

I stood at the railing overlooking a jungle below when Malina appeared to me as a ghostly, shimmering, blue-white apparition. I knew somehow she'd passed from the living world into the next life. "Jessica, my Padawan, I don't have much time," she said. "Beware Emperor Palpatine. He is the Dark Side. You your abilities wisely. Seek another Master if you feel you must. Seek the light and followed the code and you will be a Jedi. Do not misinterpret my first words to you concerning purity with parthenomania."

"Thank you, Mistress," I said, "for everything." Baron came up behind me as the vision of Malina vanished. He put his arm around me asked me to come back to the party. "Baron, I've got to leave," I said. "Thank you for your hospitality and your gifts."

"Where will you go?" He asked puzzled. "How?"

"To find my destiny, out there among the many worlds," I replied finding words he could understand. "The Force will guide me."

"Will you ever come back?"

"I can't answer that now, but I'll try."

"If I can't convince you to stay, then may the Force be with you," he said kissing my cheek. I blushed and climbed over the rail, then down the tree to the forest floor.

I walked a game trails of Arboria, slowly shifting Shadow this way and that until I arrived on Mimban. At the temple the Crystal, I removed all my clothes, my vambrace, jewelry, everything. I walked outside and breathed deeply. The scents of decay, stale water, moist earth, a thousand flowering plants, all these and more mingled together. I began running.

The Force was strong on this world. Life, death, rebirth all around me. The mud of the swamp oozed between my toes. Leaves and twigs entangled in my hair. Dirt under my fingernails, the splattering of mud all over my body . . . the Force was all around me, yet there was something missing. I bathed in a clear stream not far from the Temple and returned.

I took the Jewel from the statue which held it. It was about the size of a small skull or perhaps a large fist. It was warm and cold at the same time, reminding me of the Trumps. Its red glow bathed over my body. I saw an ancient ash tree in the glow, deep within the Crystal. I saw a Pattern within the facets. I saw a shapeless writhing tentacled form. Michael, Owen and Kyle traveling Shadow together, all of the older than I remembered and someone else was with them . . . the glow faded, but did not disappear.

' _Through the Force things you will see. Other places. The future. The past. Old friends long gone.' – Master Yoda_

I replaced the Jewel and dressed myself. Just as I finished, my monthly menstruation began. As the blood began to trickle down my leg, the living silk dress altered its form. I was wearing a pair of black knee length, skin tight shorts and a blue silk sleeveless blouse. Was it my unconscious desire or will of its own? The blood no longer flowed down my leg. One thing for sure, this was a lot better than other forms of 'feminine protection.' That was an aspect of the silk Baron politely forgot to mention. Then it hit me: my dress would be more real than any other, it was absorbing the blood of Amber. If I walked the Pattern again wearing it, what other powers might it acquire? I was determined to find out.

I pulled my Trump deck out of a hidden pocket in the blouse and shuffled out the card for Amber. I put the rest of pack away, and regarded the card in my hand. As it grew cold, I stepped through rainbow frame into the Great Hall. Fortunately, there was no one there so I had no problem sneaking down the stair and into the Pattern room.

Anyone who says things are easier the second time around has never walked the Pattern. While pushing through the Second Veil I saw visions of Baron's wife while she wore the dress. Her sense of style seemed to reflect mine. Although the living silk was definitely psychic sensitive, it had no independent will, except its instinct to protect its host wearer.

When I reached the center, I felt the fabric surging with power, but I did not know to what extent. And what of the influence on my lightsabre? Now I was ready to face the challenge of becoming a Jedi.

' _Ready are you? What know you of ready?' – Master Yoda_

I found myself on a road looking toward a bridge across the river, which opened into the sea not far away. The road led to a town. A sign on the far side read 'Welcome to Pharr.'

'This is where the Pattern chose for me to face my trials?' I thought, so I began crossing the bridge. Not far from the center a carriage came racing toward me. There was no room to step aside; the bridge was barely wide enough to accommodate the carriage itself. Using my Jedi enhanced Amber reflexes, I leaped over the side and grabbed the edge of the bridge. The driver never looked back. Once a carriage passed, I swung myself back onto the bridge and minutes later strolled through the Pharr city gates. Apparently, one of the guards noticed my acrobatics, because he had a puzzled look in his eyes and his surface thoughts were, 'How'd she do that? Who's that girl?'

The road from the bridge took me passed the walled manor of the local lord and the main barracks of the city guard. I came to an intersection which would take me deeper into town or toward the waterfront. I turned toward the west . . . 'er right . . . to go toward the waterfront hoping to find an inn, like Jake's on Harbor Road back home, with a little less violence.

Although the sun was getting low, it seems strange so many shops were closing as I passed. It wouldn't be dark for a couple of hours. The wind began to pick up slightly. The temperature was dropping rapidly and a light snow began to fall. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders and flipped the hood up over my head.

I passed the tavern called the Sleeping Dragon. A large bald man cast a young girl out its door shouting, "Don' come beggin' 'round 'ere agin, else I'll 'ave ya sent to da work̀ouses!"

The snow was falling heavily now. The girl was clad in a tattered dress with a rags wrapped around her feet instead of shoes. Her hip length black hair was matted and unkept. Her pretty young face was flushed by the cold. No older than sixteen or seventeen and malnourished.

I helped her up from the ground. I took my cloak and wrapped it around her saying, "Come, child, let's get you cleaned up and a nice hot meal." I let her to the Narwal. The tavern popular among adventurers and sailors. The inn featured fine food, the best spirits and tall tales of glorious adventures spun long into the early morning hours.

Three hearths blazed with the smell of oak and elm. Candles flickered in chandeliers above. Men and women of all shapes and sizes caroused all around, mostly human or near-human. There were rooms to rent on the upper floors. This was the inn of my desire, but despite the cheery atmosphere I could feel a darkness, an evil, in the air. The garb of people around me was Gaelic and design and I noticed my dress had altered itself to suit.

I was leading the girl toward a table near the hearth at the far end of the room. Along the way, for the bar, were subjected playful pats on the arse, cat calls, and invitations from the surly men gathered here. I ignored them all, except one, who managed to catch the loose thong of my left sandal under his boot as I passed. I stumbled as a strap broke and almost forced me and the girl to the floor. I caught us both with a telekinetic push.

He laughed, "Why don' cha rest 'ere in mi' lap, lassies. We can talk 'bout what 'er pops up." The rest of the tavern joined his guffaws. I told the girl to wait where she was. I turned calmly, slowly, seductively, moving toward him.

He wore a leine chroich, brat, and curans. On his waist a wide leather belt, from which hung a sporran and a basket-hilt claidheamh-mor. His brat, or great kilt if you prefer, was pieced together from scraps of various plaids. His tea stained leine chroich, or kilt tunic, was poorly mended. His long hair unwashed; face unshaven. The term 'dirty Scotsman' came to mind.

My hand slid slowly under the pleats of his kilt. He smiled triumphantly, until I reached his throbbing manhood. I grabbed it . . . hard; penis, scrotum and all. As I raised him, screaming, over my head I chuckled, "Looks like you're the first thing to come up. Still wanna talk?"

I dropped him back into his seat and raked him with my nails as I withdrew my hand. There was a trace of blood and seminal fluid under my nails, which I made sure he noticed. "Next time I might not be so nice. He should be more careful who he trips in the future," I said picking up my broken thong. All of my attributes were probably twenty times sharper and stronger than his, or anyone else's in the tavern. It's fun to show off, occasionally.

I turned back to the girl and let her to the table by the hearth. One of the table's occupants began to protest, but thought better of it and the five of the moved away. I sat the girl in a chair, nearest a hearth and collected a bag of gold coins dropped under the table by one of the previous occupants. It felt heavy, drawn tight and quite full enough to last me the duration, whatever I needed to do in this Shadow, perhaps beyond that.

A serving wench came over. I told her to clear the table and bring two bottles of the best wine and an order of everything on the menu. I took about five coins from the pouch for her trouble. Turning back to the girl, I knelt beside her and carefully unwrapped the wet, dirty rags from her feet. They were bruised, blistered and cold. I used the Force and my medical knowledge to accelerate her recovery and healing.

"Milady, you have the hands and garb of a noblewoman," the girl commented. "Why do you take such measures for one as low born as I?"

"Everyone has a purpose in the Force," I said. "Jessica Barimen, daughter Princess Dierdre of Amber. Your name?"

"Sorcha, milady," she replied looking not at me, but the floor.

"Jessica will do," I responded as the waitress returned with a cart of food. I tipped her gold piece and asked her to send for the town's best cobbler and tailor. Turning back to Sorcha I said, "Eat your fill, Sorcha, and then we'll talk."

I removed my broken sandal as I went to tie the strap back into place it wove itself anew. As I stepped back on, I listen to the tales being spun around the room.

"The creature comes with the darkness. The townspeople have dubbed it the bane, because it is truly a bane to this once-peaceful community. It stalks the streets. Almost nightly the terrified screams of its victims echo hauntingly throughout the city. Those investigating the deaths and disappearances have found only a few bloodstains to mark the citizens' passing," I heard one man say to another.

"Jonathan, here, has offered a reward of a magical shield to anyone who can stop this bane. And the merchants' guild is putting up a reward of 4,000 gold pieces," a third man said to the second. "None have stepped forward to earn it, at least none of those who have stepped forward have returned. And a terrible aura of fear has settled over the area. Some people are talking of moving out of this city."

"The cobbler and tailor sent word they would arrive after sunrise," said the lovely young waitress returning to my table with another round of food. She wore a royal blue skirt, a black bodice, over a sky blue chemise. Her figure was fuller than mine. Her hair a shade brighter red, and her eyes were blue. She wore a leather vambrace on each wrist and a dagger at her waist. We could almost pass for sisters. Her name was Rebecca.

I ordered a room and a hot bath to be ready when Sorcha and I were finished eating. The rumors and tales of the bane continued as I finished the larger portion of the first cart and started the second Amberites eat like pigs, id est. large quantities. Numerous merchants had recently vanished. A few it was said had been seen later bearing fanged mouths, glowing eyes, and pale complections. I knew the signs too well, from my travels with my mother and Owen et. al. when I was young, the bane was a vampire.

"My name is Jonathan Mistraven. I am screening adventurers to help rid this town of the bane," said a strikingly handsome, silver-haired elf, in soft somber tone. He wore finely pressed clothes, a stark contrast to the adventurer clientele. I had seen him moving about the room sitting at various tables listening to stories and sharing a few tales of his own. He was quite friendly, despite his aloof appearance. He looked, with his violet elfin eyes, into my eyes . . . psychic contact . . .

"Jessica Barimen," I responded softly, "You're a vampire, so how do I know it's not you? Don't try your charms on me. They won't work."

"Jessica Barimen . . . " he responded as if remembering an ancient ballad or prophecy, "The last Padawan comes out of the darkness to become and Knight of the old code . . . to vanish again when the bane is gone . . . clad in both day and night . . . you'll know her by her hair of twilight gold . . . so it is foretold."

"Run that by me again?" I said.

"An ancient prophecy written in blood on the walls of ancient ruins that I saw years ago," he replied. "I was once a Jedi Knight, the last in truth, before my rebirth into this unlife."

"The bane is my brother," he said. "Years ago, we were exploring ancient ruins when my brother, Jemiah, fell victim to a vampire. I was killed by a succubus trying to avoid the same fate. We ran together for a while until my nature was changed by a magic helm. I settled here, set up this tavern and tried to live as close to a normal life as I could. The nature of my vampirism allows me to exist in daylight, so no one suspects me."

"How do you survive without blood?" I asked.

"I don't," he responded. "A few of my closest friends know and are freely willing to share some of theirs. I am extremely careful not to hurt them. I also have a few magic items which create 'nutritious' foods for me."

"Why tell me this?" I asked. The waitress Rebecca returned to say the room and bath were ready. I told her to escort Sorcha to the bath, saying I would be there shortly.

"You can stop my brother. I can feel it," Mistraven replied.

"If I take this endeavor and find you behind it," I began.

"I take in beggars and other misfortunates, frequently," he interrupted. "My barmaids are reformed thieves, which I have shown the error of their ways."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Salvation of my brother's spirit," he concluded. "Come it's late. Let me show you to your room."

Sorcha was asleep when I arrived. She looked like she felt better since her bath and a good meal. I curled up next to her, in the room's only bed for warmth.

Early the next morning. I scrubbed and washed Sorcha myself, before the cobbler and tailor arrived. The whole time she reminded me it was her place to wash me and play servant. I wouldn't hear it. "I may be a Lady by blood, but I was born a bantling," I informed her. "A bastard child with no knowledge of my heritage or my father. I recently carved my way out of the gutter, with everyone else around me, struggling against an evil emperor. I don't know that I deserve to be a Lady with all the things I've done, but I was born to serve the Force."

When the cobbler and tailor arrived, I had each of them in turn measure Sorcha for new clothes with no expense spared. The tailor had a few pieces in his shop which were quickly made to fit. The cobbler made a pair of soft-ankle high boots. I paid each of them from my bag of gold.

The tailor and cobbler returned on time to make the final fittings and adjustments on Sorcha's new clothes. Her garb rivaled my own. She looked more a Lady than I, which was my intention. I paid each of the craftsmen handsomely. I then commissioned the tailor to alter the wraparound wool skirt and the dress Sorcha had been wearing into a cloak for her, which he did with ease. I paid him and sent the pair on their way.

I sent Sorcha downstairs. Moments later, after donning my boots and brushing my hair, I followed a few steps behind. She was lovely, rivaling almost any Amberite. The men in the tavern reacted as I knew they would, even the rude bartender from the Sleeping Dragon came up to her and said, "Milady, I di'na see ya go up. May I help . . . " Then he realized who she was and his jaw dropped men are so superficial.

I introduced Sorcha to Mistraven. Mistraven offered her job as I hoped he would. The talk of the tavern was 'two more people had fallen victim to the bane.'

After breakfast, I went to the sight of last night's disappearance. A few scuff marks leading down an alley between two buildings. Someone had drug a large, heavy object down the alley. The marks disappeared a few meters down the alley. I looked around for clues. No doors or windows in either building, but there was a sewer grating.

I pulled up the grating and climbed down an iron ladder that extended twenty meters down into the sewer system. The stone-tiled tunnel at the bottom was roughly twenty meters wide and ten meters high. As unpleasant as the experience may seem the sewer was relatively clean. I neglected to mention the weather had warmed up and last night's snow was melting.

This particular chamber contained dirty plates, half-a-dozen bedrolls and lanterns. There were footprints leading up to the ladder, and to a worn section of the well. There I found a section of loose masonry. I removed a few blocks to reveal a small tunnel and a makeshift ladder. At the top of the ladder, I found a hidden panel in the floor of a warehouse. The obvious conclusion was this was a hiding place for a band of thieves.

The bane was using the sewers as an escape route, possibly a lair. The problem was finding the location of his resting place, in an estimated five hundred square meters of tunnel. He was not living in the usual sense, but vampires have a distinguishable lifeforce after a fashion. All I had to do was seek that unlife and go to the most probable place to find him, using the Force and the Pattern. It would be an abandoned, forgotten cellar with an outlet in the sewers. It would be guarded day and night. Humanoids tend to talk loudly even if only to themselves. I enhanced my hearing through the Force and followed the echoes, once I crawled back into the sewers.

A luminescent fungus among the mud, muck, and moss provided ample light to find my way without stumbling. Ninety meters down the tunnel, from where I entered, the thongs of my sandals broke free from the soles. I sat on the service walkway and removed them. Barefoot, I continued another twenty meters to a branch going north and south. Voices came from the south, accompanied by the sounds of rats. I turned to my left and followed the sounds.

Bats took flight at my approach, giving warning to the human guards. The rats swarmed to attack next. I dispatched them easily with the Force and my lightsabre, as necessary, without a scratch.

The three human guards that attacked me were under the influence of the vampire's charm. I dealt each a non-lethal, but incapacitating blow. Beyond this chamber, I found a crude living quarters; beyond that a decaying stone wall, with an iron-banded door.

Sitting in front of the door was an elderly man, who was reading a book by the light of an old lantern. He glanced up as I approached, and made a comment about introducing me to his friends the rats and bats. He seemed moderately insane, but unharmed by the vampire.

"Go fetch your friends. I'd love to meet them." I lied. "I'll be here when you get back."

As soon as he left, I made short work of the door with my lightsabre. The room beyond was an abandoned wine cellar. A few good bottles still on the racks. The cellar was sealed off with no access from above. Behind one empty rack I found an iron door. The next chamber was magically darkened. I had heard once of a Force ability that could generate light. Using the Pattern to enhance it, I generated a glow around my body. The glow was bright enough to see the entire room, despite the magic, it was Shadow magic after all, and the Force is as real and old as life itself.

The female vampire that lay in wait cringed from my glow. A single stroke of my Jedi weapon, ended her immortality and freed her silver-haired elfin head from her undead shoulders. Hordes of treasure were piled about the room in coffers, strategically placed away from the hidden door at the far end. I used the Force to animate the fallen body of the female vampire and hid behind the treasure. As soon as my marionette attempted to open the door, a fireball exploded from it. The door was gone and there was no chance of this vampire returning to unlife. The door to the next room had been magically trapped and the treasure was placed a safe distance away from the blast radius.

As I expected, the blast woke Jemiah. He stood in the doorway once the burning effects of the fireball died out. He was Jonathan's twin except for his pale appearance and dark draping clothes. His expression was pure evil. He grinned, bearing his blood-encrusted fangs, for an instant I met his gaze. His sculpted elfin hands touched my shoulders . . . I pushed him back and cut him down in the same motion. I picked up his head and carried it back to Jonathan.

"It's done," I said placing the head on the bar top. "Keep your rewards. I did it for the lives of those he killed and those he might have killed."

"Thank you," Mistraven choked. "I will see to it that he is properly put to rest. You are a Jedi Knight at last and a Padawan no more."

I returned to Amber the next day, but I didn't stay long; my friends were off in shadow themselves. I returned to Star Wars.

**Amber time: 2188.3-2192 d'L**

I booked passage on the starcruiser, Serina Dawn, bound for Alderaan. The gentleman in the seat beside me wore an olive-brown flight uniform and carried a blaster unlike any I had ever seen before. His tray table was pulled down and he was playing a sort of solitaire with a hexagonal deck of cards. When he finally noticed me staring at him, he paused to introduce himself, "Lieutenant Logan of the Battlestar Raven, fighter pilot, gambler . . . "

"In other words," I cut in. "A scoundrel, rogue and gigolo."

"Hey that hurt," he said. "Not a nice way to say hello or to treat someone who's lost almost everything, even his ride back to the Outer Rim and home."

"I'm sorry," I agreed, reluctantly. "Jessica Barimen, jack of all trades, but master of none."

He smiled, kissed my hand and I flushed again. "Would you like to learn Pyramid?" he asked, shuffling his cards.

A few hours went by while he taught me the rules of Pyramid. Suddenly the ship lurched out of hyperspace and the alarm claxons sounded. These were accompanied by the sounds of blaster fire and explosions. Pirates had made a play for the ship, I could sense a large number and strongly suggested to Lieutenant Logan we abandon ship via the nearest escape pod.

We escaped in the last lifeboat and managed a controlled crash on an unknown planet . . . another desert world. As we stepped out and surveyed our surroundings, I saw in the distance a great trapezoidal sandcrawler approaching on the horizon. Whether they were friendly or not the prospect of hiking across unknown stretches of desert seemed far worse at the moment than hitching a ride with an unknown alien.

The sandcrawler labored up the long slope of golden sand that rippled with heat under the twin suns. The immense vehicle moved ahead at a moderate but inexorable rate. Its clanking tractor treads left parallel furrows on the virgin surface of the dune. Logan and I waved and shouted to get their attention, then waited. It was definitely headed our direction.

When the sandcrawler arrived, a large gangway opened and out poured a dozen or so small hooded forms. Beneath their hoods I could see glowing yellow eyes. They carried with them an almost unbearable stench, and seemed to have more interest in the wreck of the lifeboat than us.

Logan took a gamble that they were scavengers and traders. It paid off. He traded them the entire lifeboat for a two-seated swoop and directions to the nearest human settlement. As we approached the sprawling, squalid city of Mos Eisley, a battered Corellian freighter raced over our heads.

Logan and I both agreed a cantina was the best place for us to make our first stop in town, for different reasons. He wanted a drink and a game. I wanted a place to rest out of the heat and to look for passage off this dustball.

It took a few Moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside the smoke-filled room. The odors that permeated the air made the bar on Ingo smell like the jungles of Mimban after a rain. A Bith band played a lively tune that reminded me of the forests of Arboria, most humans they say can't hear the natural melodies that inspire Bith music, I can. Behind the bar stood a bulky, middle-aged man, with a late-afternoon-shadow beard, dark bags under his eyes, and a surly attitude from the top of his greasy head to the depths of his stony voice. His name is Wuher.

"Barkeep, one Corellian brandy," I said. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Some crazy old man and a brash kid blasted out of here with a notorious smuggler, named Han Solo," a female Corellian free-trader retorted. " Corrine Silver, pilot and captain of the Spartacus."

"Another modified stock light freighter?" I inquired. "What is it with Corellians and that piece of junk design?"

"They're plentiful and easy to modify," Corrine laughed. "Looking for passage out of this sandbox?"

"How can you tell?" I retorted.

"Your skin's not weathered enough to have been here long and you don't look much like the moisture farming type," she remarked. "Besides that ain't no glowrod on your wrist. With all the Stormtroopers around, a young Jedi might want to get scarce."

"You offering passage or threatening to turn me in?"

"I was supposed to meet with an Ithorian," she whispered, "and then rendezvous with the Alliance."

We waited a couple of days for the Imperials to settle back into their usual lax presence on Tatooine before we left for the rendezvous. When we arrived the Alliance was planning their strike on the Death Star. I volunteered my services as a fighter pilot as did Corrine. I flew an Incom T-65 X-Wing. Corrine piloted a Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing. I was shot down in a dogfight and crashed in the jungles of Yavin IV. I was left by the Alliance for dead, but Corrine found me, seriously wounded, but alive.

Between the _Battle of Yavin _and the fleeing from Hoth, we ran the civilian merchant circuit. During one of our barren periods when we were out of work, we took a rest on a planet called Aluni. I was bathing in a small river in the wilderness and I was lost in the serenity when a group of slavers, all female pirates, struck me from behind causing amnesia.

Fortunately, they left my wristband/comlink on the shore, along with my living silk dress, my sandals, and my lightsabre. Corrine with the aid of a bounty hunter friend of hers, named Marc Windrider, and an alien student of the Force formally under the influence of the Emperor called Prath, tracked the slavers to their ship and the slave market on the Outer Rim Frontier.

They found me on the auction block, and to their surprise the highest bidder was Imperial Captain Belledonna. She was a member of the Emperor's personal recruiting service and a Dark Jedi. I stood near naked, wearing only a blue, loose fitting, sheer, almost transparent body suit, and chains binding my wrists and ankles.

Corrine provided cover fire while Marc made a move to snatch me off the center stage. He was successful, however, Belledonna had Farseen this event and had her troops standing ready. They were waiting for us at the Spartacus. A firefight ensued, during which time I was knocked against a bulkhead regaining my memory, but unaware of what events had transpired that I ended up here.

We rejoined the Alliance proper and were there for the _Battle of Endor_. I coordinated operations on the medical frigate trying to repair it after the first hit by Imperial T.I.E. fighters. I never saw Corrine or her YT-1300 the Spartacus after that. Marc died in the space battle, and Prath vanished without a trace.

**Amber time: 2192 d'L**

Owen took Michael, Kyle and I to one of his favorite shadows. A place which could only be called Space:1889.

In this alternative Victorian-era reality, Thomas Edison invented the Ether Flyer in 1868 and in 1870 made the first manned Ether Flyer flight. His destination was Mars, where he found intelligent inhabitants and an ancient civilization based along the canals using lift-wood for aerial wind- and muscle-powered craft. By 1889, many Earth nations had a presence on Mars, but the British and the Belgians had the most extensive colonies. Venus was also colonized, primarily by the Germans.

The themes of exploration of space and other planets, interaction with the inhabitants of those planets and investigation of mysterious cultures and history, political intrigue between nations, Earth-Based and otherwise I found intriguing.

The fact that Victorian-era theory of the Luminous Ether was actually correct and the invention and use of technology that work with it, I found disturbing. Not so much the technology, but the Ether itself, and away the Force was disrupted by it, always. I didn't stay long.

**Amber Time: 2193-2194 d'L**

I wandered Shadow searching for the elusive tree, which plagued by dreams. I also learned all I could about the light and dark sides of the Force. I felt as if I were being watched, perhaps by Trump. Aunt Fiona? Or someone else? There were times when I swear I could hear Uncle Brand's laughter whenever I called upon the Dark Side.

I never stopped anyplace long enough to record anything notable, that I can recall at this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Again

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Innocence 2157-2403 d'L _

**_Chapter 3_**: _Home Again_

**Amber time: 2194.27 d'L wadra **

Dworkin walked into the Great Hall Moments after a Trumped in. "Jessica, come with me," he said taking my arm and leading me out. He led me upstairs to the infirmary and said, pointing had a large sphere, "What do you make of that? Can you sense any life?"

"It's Llewella," I answered reaching out through the Force, "and a virus of some sort."

"Can you help her?" Dworkin asked.

"With the bauble around her," I replied, "I'm uncertain. Can you remove it?"

"The bauble is a suspension spell," he said. "If I remove it, the virus will kill her."

"I'll do what I can," I sighed. I placed my hands on the silver sphere which surrounded Aunt Llewella. I tried to use the Force to heal her, but I only succeeded in reflecting my own body heat back into my palms.

I felt an itching, cold sensation in my mind. A Trump contact and whomever it was on the other end was broadcasting feelings of despair. I accepted the call. "Jessica, we need your help," came Michael's voice out of the darkness behind the rainbow frame. Only Kyle's eyes were visible and they were glowing. Michael and Kyle had joined together in the contact.

"Kyle, maintain the contact and send Michael through," I insisted. "I need him to deactivate this bauble to help Llewella." No sooner had I finished than Michael tumbled the rainbow. Undoubtedly pushed by Kyle since Llewella was his favorite.

Picking himself up from the floor he deactivated his spell. I lay my hands on Llewella. Splitting my concentration between the Trump and the Force, I tried to detoxify the poison associated with the virus, with poor results. Accelerate Healing – same thing. A dark sinister version of my own voice said, _'drain the life from the virus . . . kill it.'_

I knew was wrong to use the Force in that manner, but I saw no alternative. It was working, but far too slowly. Michael and Kyle mention seeking the anti-virus, which led them to that dark Shadow. Very well, I placed a virus in a hibernation state and Llewella as well. And followed Michael back through the Trump to Kyle.

I summoned the Force within me to glow with the intensity of daylight. At least we could see fifteen meters 50 feet in all directions now. That I called on the Force to sense the life force of the virus, knowing the anti-virus would not be far away. I located its direction with proceeded toward it.

We found a ruined castle and a live lichen growing of the walls. I proceeded into the castle with a test tube which I used to telekinetically capture a dormant sample of the black ooze which is inside the finger bone of the skeleton.

I trumped Fiona for a syringe to inject the lichen through the rubber stopper of the test tube to which had been added a small portion of Kyle's blood. The vile broke because of violent exploding reaction between the two viruses. The remaining substance is an ashen material with the life whatsoever and piece of bone from the skeleton.

The skeleton had no flesh, due to the virus, but we needed to know its effect on living flesh. Would the anti-virus destroy the flesh? Using Michael's dagger, I cut a piece of flesh from my left thigh the ability to control pain as a wonderful tool. This was placed into another test tube with another bone fragment, containing the virus where the marrow should be, along with another sample of the lichen. The results were the same, except the chunk of flesh was unharmed, and still possessed life.

Michael Trumped Dworkin and received a container for about 0.75 kilos 2 lbs. of the lichen and we returned to Amber. Afterward either Dworkin or Michael destroyed the remains of the castle and the virus.

Dworkin administered the anti-virus and it took effect immediately. Within minutes Llewella was covered with a layer of dusty-ashen material which cracked off and fill the air the moment she sat up. She began coughing up black chunks of dead virus conglomerations. Aside from that she was fine.

Kyle decided to go to Jake's down the harbor area. Michael and I followed soon after. The city is divided into nine districts and two sections. The eastern portion is most predominantly residential, while the western section is predominantly commercial. All of the standard professions of Shadow Earth in the early Renaissance can be found there: carpenters, fishers, milliners, clothiers, stonemasons, brick-makers, and artisans and craftsmen, to name a few. House construction is usually of stone, brick, or wood, with the occasional whitewashed plastered wall, the odd thatched roof, and the rare stone mansion, and the tallest buildings having eight floors. Shopkeepers live above their shops, and hostels of various kinds keep the poor off the streets. Despite its relative wealth, Amber has it's inevitable share of poverty. Temples exist in the city, but for the most part they are found in the countryside. The unicorn has never been seen in the city itself, and these sightings determine where the temples are located.

Many of the shops, cafes in restaurants occupy the Main Concourse. A white cobblestone street, it is the place of business for most Amber merchants.

Vine Street intersects the Main Concourse and cuts across the city from West to East. On its eastern portion reside many of Amber's Nobles, while to the west it leads down to the port district. To get to the port district means a walk down cobbled streets where lights are much farther apart and walking much more dangerous. There is something almost archetypical about unsafe harbor areas, and Amber's fits the archetype well. At one point, in fact, Harbor Road gives way to a stretch called Death Alley. All port cities seemed to have such a street.

Michael and I turned there. There weren't any corpses or even collapsed drunks for the first fifty paces, though a man in a doorway try to sell me a dagger and a mustachioed stock character offered to fix Michael up with something young and tight. We declined both. We were far from Jake's later to be called Bloody Jake's, Bloody Andy's, Bloody Bill's, et al.. Occasional glances showed three dark-cloaked figures far to the rear which could be following us; or they might not.

Predictably, the beer-houses and bars near the harbor are unsavory and dangerous. They also serve the best seafood in the city. Here are make deals of a different order from those made on the Concourse, and here thieves, the dishonest merchants, and prostitutes stalk anyone who ventures into the area.

Jake's is the most popular bar in the district. It's a quaint place, but it offers the best seafood in town. Kyle had already arrived, and as usual he was causing a scene. Kyle shape shifted into a griffin. Jake, the owner, didn't seem to mind but some of the patrons seem to take offense.

In one far corner, a Hunter stood and knocked his bow, aiming at Kyle. Michael with a flick of his wrist cast a simple 'cantrip' that caused the bow string to snap before the arrow could be released. Another took aim at Kyle and his arrow flew harmlessly into the ceiling the telekinetic push from me.

"I remember the first time you used that trick," I said Michael.

"Really, when was that?" Michael asked.

"Twelve years ago," I replied blushing Momentarily, "I was thirteen and we were all at the beach. You caused by bikini straps to break."

"Oh, yeah, I was banned from the beach for year after that," he smiled, "at least while you were there."

'_Adventure, heh! Excitement, heh! A Jedi craves not these things.' – Master Yoda_

After a few drinks and a good meal; also a minor scuffle caused by the boys, we decided to perfect our power over Shadow by taking along ride out of Amber. The boys mentioned hunting werewolves, vampires, etc. I decided to go along for the fun of it, after all I hadn't seen any of them and nearly two years Amber time.

Kyle had his own personal horse, but Michael and I just chose a couple from the Royal stables. His was a large roan mare, while mine was a strong black Arabian with gold hooves, blue eyes and hints of blue in his coat when the light was right.

Michael teleported us all to the edge of Forest Arden were we began to shift Shadow. The trees became fewer, the sky two shades lighter, the sun a shade darker. The sounds of a river in the distance. The sun beginning to set. The sounds of night creatures beginning to stir. The road turning to a game trail that ran beside waterfall . . . the sounds of battle just over the hill. One man facing thirty . . . if it were Uncle Benedict, my brother Owen, or even Darvin, I'd've thought nothing of it, but it wasn't and those odds just weren't fair.

Michael teleported into the fray . . . I wonder if is a way to do that with the Force? Kyle used his axe like Thor's hammer and hurled himself onto the scene, and I drew my lightsabre in charged down on my black stallion.

We made short work of the mob and help the man, Kull, claim the throne which was rightfully his.

Kyle wanted to go to another bar. We could've stayed in Amber to do that. Michael and I decided to ride down to the riverbank.

A group of teenagers were having a party-picnic and coed swimming. Kyle created a scene by jumping into the river half naked, wearing only a pair of swim trunks which of course were out of period for this shadow. Then he started making conversation with a lovely fair-skinned milky-white, platinum blonde about my age my absolute age, a.k.a. 21.

Michael and I dismounted and sat under a tree catching up on time lost in Shadow.

I felt a disturbance in the Force, not once but twice. The woman Kyle was with was the source. She was using the darker aspects of mind control and manipulation. She had drawn a lightsabre when I reached the scene. I drew mine and challenged her.

I used the Force against her and compelled her to lower her weapon. Her name was Belledoña. She had arrived through shadow via a Force storm. I had almost talked her into leaving my cousins alone in peace, when seemingly without provocation she slashed at Kyle with her laser sword. Owen would've been proud of me I had deactivated my weapon when she did hers I drew my lightsabre from my vambrace, ignited it and severed her head in one swift stroke.

As I knelt down to pick up her lightsabre, I thought, 'I tried to warn her. She left me no other choice. Regrettable.' I took the clip from her belt attached to my own; then attached her weapon to it. I mounted my horse and turned for home.

**Amber time: 2194.30 d'L wadra **

The next day back in Amber, Michael and I went to the city to do some shopping. I needed new pair of sandals, which up to now I forgot I lost back in the sewer searching for the bane. I also needed a new cloak and a new pair of boots. The weather took a nasty turn back toward winter and my old boots were a half size too small and I'd lost my cloak in Shadow.

We walked down Pimp Street to the corner of Barter Street. The Taylor's Guild House is a somewhat rundown five-story building. The Taylor's Guild being rather poor, does not want to spend the money to have it fixed up. The building is narrow and shallow, getting most of its interior space from its height. The first floor is the shop of the Guild Master, a time-honored tradition in the Guild.

The noblemen and wealthy citizens of Amber shop here because the Guild Master is usually the best tailor in the city. The interior of the first floor is a sharp contrast to the outside. The shop is exquisitely decorated with fine art objects. The tailors pay tribute to the Thieves' Guild to keep the Guild Master's shop safe from theft.

As we entered an aged man looked up from his work with a pleasant smile. "Greetings, Lady Jessica; Milord Michael," he said. "What brings you to my humble shop?"

"I need a cloak, guild master," I answered, "black with a hood." He motioned for me to wait and went into the back room. When he returned he brought with him a cloak of corduroy lined with felt. I tried it on. It was too large, but a couple of minutes under his expert care and it fit as if it were made for me all along. I paid him and we left the shop.

We proceeded up Barter Street about eight blocks and turned left onto Carter Street. We continued walking past Damp Street, Cash Street, Craft Street, Street of the Thinkers and almost Too Street of the Gods until we reached the House of Basharat. The six-story building contains the home of Basharat. He owns the entire building but only is the top three stories. The ground floor is a shoemaker's shop, the second is a broom merchant's place of business and the third floor is currently vacant.

I contracted for pair of sandals, for later use, and a pair of thigh high soft boots fitted at the shoemaker's shop. We left and returned to Damp Street, turning left and proceeding to the bathhouse.

Owned and operated by Tremelo, these are the only public baths in Amber. The demand for public bathhouses is not great enough to support more than one. Tremelo is a finicky fat man. He spends most of his time making sure that the shop is spotless and perfectly organized. He is almost always in good humor, especially when cleaning.

The building is three stories tall, and totally owned by Tremelo. The bathhouse is on the first floor. The other two floors for his living quarters.

The bathhouse was divided into three sections: men, women and public. Personally I usually opt for the public section, Mom always hated that about me – no modesty. I wore clothes out of necessity and because she forced me to do it. Michael followed me, at the twisted adolescent sense of lust, I think, just to see me naked. Of course the other "bathing beauties" didn't hurt any.

As with a Roman or Japanese bath you are scrubbed and soaped outside the main bath, then rinsed. The 'bath' itself is for meditation and relaxation. As a child I used to create a scene, or try to, about how the bath maids scrubbed me so hard all the hair came of my body and my navel disappeared. They didn't of course, since I never had either to begin with.

The water in the bath was warmed by natural hot spring with an average mean temperature just below the boiling point. Most people eased into the large pool, I always to the shallow dive right in the ability to absorb/dissipate energy and to ignore extreme temperatures is a wonderful gift. I rose to the surface of the steaming water and shook the water from my hair before seating myself on one of the stone step-benches near the outer rim.

Michael swim over and sat beside me. We talked until he turned red the face from the intense heat, or was it my foot lightly touching his genitals when I shifted positions while pulling my knees up to my chin. He caught me up with the two years of Amber time I missed and I told him of my adventures. I should remind you that Michael and I have always had a forbidden attraction for each other.

I was hungry and after we put our clothes back on we decided to visit the Silver Eel. While we ate, we heard talk of a young man with long hair and odd clothes offering a ridiculous amount of gold to anyone who the defeat him in fair combat. They could only be one person . . . Owen, my brother.

After lunch, Michael wanted to buy Aunt Llewella a 'get well' gift. We left the Silver Eel turned right on Dim Lane to Cheap Street. A right on Cheap Street to Craft Street, then left for two blocks to The Golden Globe. Here, Rathmar the glassblower works his craft. He makes glass objects of any size and shape, especially bottles.

Rathmar is a large chested man with great amounts of hair. His voice is rather high and squeaky because an accident he suffered as an apprentice glassblower. This is a source of great amusement for newcomers until they find his six-foot four inch frame towering over them. It is said, however, that he is all growl and no fangs.

The six-story building is a fair condition now, but getting worse every year. His shop is on the first floor, his home is on the sixth. The intervening floors are mixed shops and living quarters.

As we walked in Rathmar was blowing a bottle or perhaps a drinking glass with a relief figure of the naked woman on one side. We waited for him to finish, then he turned to greet us. "Lord Michael and . . . Lady Jessica? My how you've grown. Lovely young woman you've become."

"Thank you, Rathmar," I said blushing. Growing up I used to like watching Rathmar work and I broke many a bottle in the process.

"I was wondering if he could make a lifelike pair of dolphins leaping from the water?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Rathmar said, "but it'll take a day or two."

Satisfied Michael paid him and we left. From there we made our way to a shop called Sword's Gleam in the Plaza District. There Michael purchased a swept hilt rapier and matching main gauche.

From there we wound our way back to Castle Amber. After hearty evening meal, I retired to my apartment on the third floor. Located to the west of Aunt Flora's apartment the entrance is actually off the sitting room nearest the library. I closed off the door and the southwest corner of the sitting room and added a door connecting the two rooms giving myself two small balconies one each room.

Aunt Flora boasts the largest apartment next to the royal chambers, but I think mine is equal hers or very close. The first room is sparsely furnished a small European writing desk on the northeast wall, a couple of plush chairs, but that's about it. The room is dominated by a large rug depicting the Celtic Tree of Life, ironically similar to the tree in my vision via the Kaiburr Crystal.

As a young girl, whenever, the dignitaries from the Golden Circle kingdoms would come and bring their daughters, I got to entertain them. We usually gathered on pillows around the rug and swap stories, braid and style each other's hair, and even he is the family Trump deck like tarot cards. Most of the time, we'd fall asleep there in the floor and I'd dream the tree was trying to communicate with me.

A pile of pillows in the southwest corner near the door to the first balcony. On the first balcony I had a small round table and four high back chairs.

The bedroom is dominated by a blue canopied bed made a black ash in southern Scotland Mom Dierdre had told me. The canopy and sheets are cobalt blue silk from Japan or China, I forget which, a gift from Uncle Benedict and my brother Owen a my 16th birthday.

A modest wooden wardrobe in the corner where the old sitting room door used to be, containing a few clothes, most of which I've since outgrown or will never wear again, now that I have my living silk dress.

A small vanity with a mirror positioned so visitors invited or not can be seen entering from the other room or the balcony a little trick I learned from Owen. What few jewelry items I possess are set here. A sapphire ring, a blue fire opal ring, a couple of gold necklaces and bracelets, and about four pair of gold earrings. There's also a silver hand mirror and matching brush, a gift for Michael and Kyle.

Through the large door on the southern wall is my private balcony. A Grecian marble bench, from the Acropolis in Athens, near the edge in the center. Plants line the walls and a life-sized statue of a winged silver tiger, from the Temple of Bast in Egypt, in the center of the balcony. This serves as my private sanctuary during the spring and summer where I sit and meditate for hours, especially after dark.

Tonight, however, I could only think of curling between the silk sheets of my bed and sleeping. It was also too cold outside. I loathe winter.

The next morning I woke, dressed, then went to the dining room for breakfast. I ate more than my usual share then went to the stables to fetch Ansteorra, the black Arabian I rode before. I rode him into town where I had a few personal touches added to the tack and saddle. That I rode to shoemaker's to get my sandals, which I stuffed into my saddlebags.

Another trip to the bathhouse, my monthly bleeding stopped last night and I felt I needed it. I also had my dress washed by one of the maids while I was there.

I rode Ansteorra down to the beach and raced to the foot of the road that wound up the side of Mount Kolvir. I dismounted and since it was a warm, pre-spring day I took my boots off and lead Ansteorra down the beach barefoot. Finally we reached the edge of the forest and I hobbled my horse. I stripped naked and went for a long swim and a warm sea. Afterward I lay out my cloak on the sand and bathed in the sun.

It was dark when I returned to the castle. I stabled Ansteorra and went straight to bed. I woke late, around ten, the next morning.

**Amber time: 2194.32 d'L wadra **

Michael was a personal touches to the glass dolphins he purchased from Rathmar. When he finished, they felt as real to the touch as they appeared, as did the wave upon which they rode.

Llewella would return to Rebma in perfect health tomorrow.

Michael got the wanderlust and suggested and I join him on a ride to explore the unknown regions of Amber.

We came across a Celtic burial attended by two swordsman, a mage, a ranger, and a female archer. It took some convincing . . . via Dworkin's Trump, but they accepted that we were not bandits, but travelers. The mage, Schroeder, who had mentioned Dworkin's name and contacted him through my Trump, when I showed to him for identification, told us of strange creatures which came out at night to prey on anyone not protected by light. From his descriptions they were creature similar to the Cthulu mythos a Shadow Earth.

As usual Michael tried to make time with the girl, Alandra, but it was her husband they were committing to the next life and she was in mourning. The this swordsman, Bardon and Mik, were quiet of the Ranger, Ice Falcon was gruff and almost rude.

Together we rode to the nearest town. Thanks to Michael's lead we side stepped through shadow, then back again, saving ourselves two days journey.

**Amber time: 2194.46 d'L wadra **

The townspeople were preparing for the coming Darkness by lighting fires from anything that would burn. Schroeder and his party were leading us to meet their king. I activated my ' Force Lights' as we continued. Then came a Trump call from Kyle.

Kyle was in trouble so we went to his aid. I don't remember my to of what occurred in detail. What I do remember is a strange little creature that either saw Kyle as pet or perhaps his master. The whole venture took perhaps an hour or two.

**Amber time: 2194.16 d'L kanam **

I decided to go back to the Shadow from whence we came. Along the way I became separated my cousins. I wish I had a Trump for the place or even one of the citizens. I don't even have the material available to try to sketch one. Fortunately, we took our horses with us to aid Kyle. I'd hate to walk all the way. Spring is in the air, cool breezes, warm temperatures, mild humidity, the best of all I can wear my sandals or go barefoot without fear of frostbite.

I dismounted Ansteorra near a small stream. I took out my boots and cloak and packed them into my saddlebags. Conforming to my desire, my dress shortened its length somewhat exposing my calves allowing for cooler style. The sleeves also vanished, or rather were absorbed and redistributed elsewhere, I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Kyle. I removed my dress and my half chemise (under tunic. The chemise I also placed my saddlebag. I removed my sandals from the bag and placed them beside my dress of the bank of the stream.

The stream was crystal clear, pure clean water. The temptation was, too, great, I jumped in for a swim. I used my lightsabre like a spear to catch a large trout for my dinner and climbed out onto the bank.

A previous picnicker had left a circle of stones and a small pile of kindling. A spark a flint against my lightsabre, and a little coaxing through the Force and I had a small fire going. I cleaned the fish and constructed a makeshift spit to slow cook it. No, I don't like sushi, steak tartar is a different matter.

While the fish cooked, I gathered a few herbs growing wild around the stream. I had finished eating before I noticed my dress still lying on the bank. I casually dressed and laced up my sandals. I climbed up into the saddle on Ansteorra's back and continued riding toward my goal.

**Amber time: 2194.17 d'L kanam **

Sunset, sunrise, moonrise, moonset. I was Hellriding quickly through shadow days past like hours, even minutes. Ansteorra began to sweat and stumble, I had to stop. Midday in a Shadow that is best described by the terms beautiful, mystical, magical and deadly.

I was in a mountain valley. A roaring waterfall cascaded down from sand colored cliffs. Below the falls an inviting pool of crystal clear water. A twisted, old tree rose out of the waters. By the looks of its exposed roots, the pool was lower than normal.

I dismounted and sat on a large rock beside the pool. I removed my sandals and dangled my feet off the edge of the rock, swirling them calmly in the cool water. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the raging water; the creatures of the woodlands around me. I took in the scents of flowers, water plants, the crispness of the very air sweeter even than Amber. I could feel the warmth of the sun high above and the mist off the cliffs. It was as sensual as a lover's caress might be. This was the closest I had been to the Force and what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, I removed my dress and my vambrace lightsabre still attached. I laid them on the rock neatly beside my sandals. I stood in stepped off the rock into the icy water. A chill rippled up my spine as my shapely bottom touched the water. I lay back in the water submerging as much of my body as I could.

I heard the cautious hoof-steps of a woodland animal approaching the shore. Using the Force to maintain the calm and harmony, I slowly rolled onto my stomach trying not to startle the beast.

I propped myself up on my elbows and waited. I bent my knees bringing my calves and feet out of the water as well.

She was small, muscular and slender. From the underside of her neck to her underbelly she was a pinkish, almost flesh-tone tan; the rest of her the color of brown sugar. Her short chocolate brown mane had the appearance and either razorback or having been cropped. Her cloven hooves shone like polished onyx, as did her eyes. Her tail was like a lion's. Her head and body were like a deer, except for the single horn. The horn in the center of her forehead had a slight curve like an impala's, but it was smooth, not spiraled.

She held a rose in her mouth. She paused at the water's edge, and walked through the water toward me. She stopped and I looked up into her eyes as she dropped the rose into my cupped hands. Her eyes were full of green leaves, crowded with trees, streams and small animals. The whole scene began reminding me of the novel by Piotr S. Begal – Das Las Einhorn known on Shadow Earth as Peter S. Begal – The Last Unicorn . Her eyes were full of life, not just mere reflections like most creatures. They were windows into her soul, instead of mirrors of the present. She was not the Unicorn of Amber, but she came close a relative perhaps.

The rose she brought me filled both my hands due to its size. Its color reminded me the Kaiburr Crystal. The scent was ecstatic, almost hallucinogenic.

Had it not been for Ansteorra and my unicorn companion I might not have noticed the three satyrs that watched me for the old tree. One of the satyrs stepped into the water and my four legged friends startled. I reached out through the Force for my lightsabre, and teleported it into my hand.

Slowly, the satyr approached, hardly disturbing the still water. The unicorn ran off into the woods, but I knew she watched. I could sense their feelings. Their desires as the other two satyrs leapt from the tree and proceeded toward me. The first was just out of range of my meter long blade; when I jumped to my feet activating the weapon. I wasn't going to submit to ravishment without a fight. Perhaps I am parthenomanic, but what they had in mind was rape.

I emasculated the first one with a single stroke of the crimson colored blade. All thoughts of debauchery vanished with the masculinity of their companion. They picked him up and fled in terror. 'Chase after them . . . kill them,' came the dark sinister voice in my head. A voice I recognize to be my own. 'They'll only come back for you or wait for someone else.'

' _Once you start down the Dark path, forever with a dominate your destiny,_

_consume you will.' – Master Yoda_

I let them go. I'll not get into the Dark Side that easily. I walked to the rock and stepped out of the water. I put my clothes on and remounted Ansteorra. I rode off downstream. The sun slowly setting behind me. As I rode, I wondered, "Does every Jedi hear their own voice coaxing them to the Dark Side?"

' _Is the Dark Side stronger?'_

' _Quicker, easier, more seductive, but no, not stronger.'_

–_Padawan Luke Skywalker and Master Yoda_

**Amber time: 2194.02 d'L desta**

A few weeks later in that same shadow:

My blow flattens a sweating mercenary against a crumbling wall. His chest heaves with each labored breath. Nearly dead, he reaches to the sky fend off my final blow. But I wait, he falls back, crimson droplets trickling slowly from his wounds.

I stand silent, Momentarily saddened by the waste of us well-muscled youth. But the shouts and screams of those around me quickly snap me back to attention. Not safe yet.

A dying farmer in a partially destroyed hut tells me, "They came in search of a magical item, something very special. They say they will burn every settlement in the Steppes to find it. But no one here knew what they're talking about. These animals, they have no hearts – they seem . . . possessed. When we begged for our lives, asked them whom they served, they just howled and went on killing. They . . . must be stopped."

As the farmer expires, his eyes go wide and he points to a spot behind me. I whirl around to find three more mercenaries poised to attack. Black haired and grimy, the three sneer at me and swing their bloodstained swords in the air.

There are four dead mercenaries at my feet, and the house I'm in is crumbling bits. A broken table lies crumpled in a corner, and intact wooden chair next to it. A wonderful stage for fight . . . according to Owen.

One of them shouts, "It's just a girl!" They soon realize that this isn't play time; this is a serious battle. During the battle I question the attackers about the magical item referred to by the farmer. They mention, "Some magic guy wants it real bad." That's all any of them would say, until finally the last one lay on the ground facing the tip of my lightsabre at his throat, and then all the would say was "the tablet." He knew no more even with the Force's aid to probe his mind. He too expired. I collected a handful of gold pieces from the bodies and placed them into the pouch I carried.

Now that I have some time to breathe, I should tell you I am in a tiny village on the outskirts of Djemal. I have crossed the trail of a wicked band of mercenaries who have ravaged and ruined many settlements in the area. These bloodthirsty killers have managed to avoid any armies so far, as they have stormed only small settlements in outlying areas that are not protected by any ruler's forces.

The timid, surviving villagers slowly return. They stare in amazement, I am I like anyone they have ever seen. The villagers are tired and broken; these raids are a common occurrence. As I searched mercenaries for clues, one of the villagers says, "the raid is no doubt the work of Sotha." When I asked who that was, he replied, "You will know soon enough. He will find you."

Another said, "Why is it we stay here? They come and they raid and they burn our houses and slaughter our children. We should have moved to the city long ago . . . but this is our land, our farmland. And yet here we have no protection from Sotha. Our army is gone; they scattered after the very first raid."

The villagers explain that their lands have been hit my floods, windstorms, and other strange events on a regular basis. "All of it is the work of Sotha. He sends great creatures to destroy our crops."

"Please ask no more of him," says one villager. "We shouldn't even speak his name – he may hear us."

Finally on one of the dead mercenaries I find a small velvet pouch hanging on his belt. As I open it, out falls a small stone. Precisely cut, this pale red ruby is streaked with three veins of gold at me as certain point. There is a small hole in the back of the stone which enables the stone to be strung from a cord or chain.

The farmers have never seen it before and know nothing about it. I decide to string the stone around my neck and follow the mercenaries' trail toward the Northeast. I tried to contact my cousins by Trump, but I get no response.

It's so quiet that every step echoes through the countryside. The trail is hard and cracked; it seems to crack beneath the weight of Ansteorra and myself. But I can smell a river, as I draw close, the trail gets damp, then muddy.

Crossing the trail several places, then leading up into the bushes surrounding the trail are footprints made by wolves. They'll probably attack within the next few minutes the matter what precautions I take to avoid them.

Seven wolves attacked as predicted three minutes down the trail. There is no reasoning with them even through the Force, so I had to kill them all.

Twenty minutes later I discovered, sprawled face down in an unnatural position beside a narrow dirt road the motionless body a young man. Dirty, tattered clothing partially covers his pale skin. A knee-length tunic a tall blue silk is clutched in his hand.

I dismount to examine the body. A of trail blood that has soaked the ground leads from a thick bush about 131 meters 40 ft. from the road to the spot where the man lies now. Wolf tracks cover the road, but there are none closer than 13 meters 4 ft. to the man.

His skin has been pierced by several strange, half-moon-shaped marks, each about 12dm 3 in. across. There is also a wide gash across his chest. Blood has escaped only from the chest wound. Lying beneath the body is a small tablet of granite.

The tablet has been crudely carved from a solid piece of stone. In its center is an oval indentation, which appears to have once held something. Dark veins emanate from the edges of the indentation, but they do not cross it.

The ruby I took from the mercenary fits the indentation perfectly revealing a map of some kind. I put the tablet, the ruby and the silk tunic into my saddle bags and continue along the trail.

A cool breeze sends a slight shiver down my spine. I looked up to see a man dressed in a pale yellow robe materialize before me. Seconds later, the wind abruptly dies, and the man in yellow takes a step toward me.

His long gray hair reaches well past the shoulders. His wrinkled, weather-worn face has sharp features, but it is softened by slight smile. His eyes are gray like his hair, and appear warm and trusting. He wears no shoes; his feet are bear and clean. He reminds me of Dworkin. A wide leather belt sags around his slender waist and holds a small, clear glass orb caught in a woven net. Around his neck hangs a large blue stone on a silver, finely crafted chain that has tarnished somewhat.

"Please stop where you are," he asks pleasantly. "I must speak with you. I mean you no harm."

I find myself wishing Michael were here, or even Owen. He continued as I stopped, "My name is Sotha. I dabble in the arts of magic. I am very glad to see you. I need your help. Would you be so kind as to dine with me this evening?"

'_Keep your friends close, and enemies closer.' – unknown_

I dismounted and followed him, leading Ansteorra by the reins. Though I had to squeeze through 13 m 4 ft. high opening to get in here, this cave is surprisingly large. It extends 98 meters 30 feet from side to side and 164 meters 50 ft. to the back. The crudely carved out ceiling is 33 meters 10 feet high.

The walls are lined the shelves filled with books, bottles, clothing and food. A large, round table, surrounded by four crude wooden chairs, sits off to the side of a stone fireplace that dominates the center of the cave. The embers of a dying fire flicker beneath a huge silver pot that rests on the fireplace's edge. The back wall of the cave is covered by a large straw curtain that looks as if it rolls up from the floor.

Large round globes hanging from the wall, each about 2 cm 6 in. in diameter, give an eerie, orangish glow in the cave. Everything looks discolored, almost diseased, here.

Sotha offers a meal of cheeses, butter, bread, and fruit, washed down with a thin watery wine. He apologizes for not having any meat, but says, "At least your belly will be full. This is better for you anyway. Meat is not pure."

Sotha was very eager to talk and answer all questions in great length and detail. He began, "Very long ago, just before the time of the Prince's war, my father gave my brother and I to a local sorcerer who lived in the mountains outside Djemal. He did not it because he hated us, for he loved us–very much so. And that is why he set us to learn from this wise magic-user."

He went on to say how he and his brother became bitter rivals and talked of a magic bracelet that he wished to recover from his dead brother's body. He claimed he planned to use it to stop the marauding bands of desert scum that ruin the land.

"I've heard word there is a map which shows the burial grounds where Maren rests. His apprentice, Doma, probably has it. But Doma has apparently disappeared."

"I thank you for the food," I said politely. "I hope you find your map. If you excuse me, I must continue my own quest."

I had a feeling if Sotha got hold of the bracelet he would use it for evil, so I decided to find myself. I called upon the Force to guide me toward the burial ground without revealing the map.

Two days travel along the course of a swollen river I saw a settlement resting at the side of a hill about a kilometer away. A settlement is near a large curve in the river. A small river flows from the base of the hill and feeds into the larger one I'd been following.

Tiny flickers of movement catch my eye as I survey the riverbanks and a nearby settlement. All is quiet, however, nothing seems amiss. In fact, the last two kilometers have been too quiet – no animal sounds, not even the wind. The air is slowly growing thicker, more humid.

As I draw closer to the settlement, the flickers of movement become more obvious. Flashes of light – as the sunlight glints off metal – catch my eyes. I suddenly knew I was probably going to be surrounded.

A group of soldiers on horseback dressed in tunics of many different colors: gray, green, and brown, surround me within minutes. At first it appeared these men are from different armies, but all the tunics are decorated with the same emblem. Thin, rusty brown armor covers the soldiers' bare thighs; flimsy leather boots are pulled up to their knees. They wear simple, silver helmets that extend down over there foreheads, eyes and noses. They each carry a sheathed longsword.

"Make no move!" a soldier's voice booms, shattering the calm. "Make no move and you will live. Who are you?"

At first, I couldn't tell who was speaking, then two horsemen move aside and a rider comes toward me. With some difficulty, he removes his helmet to reveal a thin, haggard face framed by long, black curls that are matted and unruly.

"What business have you here? Identify yourself or be bloody stew for the vultures . . . then again we get all dine nicely on her!"

"I wouldn't advise trying that," I cautioned. "I am Jessica Barimen, Jedi to Amber, daughter of Princess Dierdre of Amber." Not that I really expected him to know who I was, but he asked.

The commander explained that his men are the Royal Army of Djemal. The soldiers herded me to a grassy area surrounded by trees. The area appears large enough to serve as camp for the entire army. A few tents are staked, but most soldiers apparently sleep in the open-air. Several smoldering fires dot the campsite. Two saddled horses are tied to a tree behind a large tent.

As the soldiers enter camp, the commander dismounts and enters a large, flimsy tent that stands 164 meters 50 feet away. I told to follow.

A single guard leads me to roughly to the commander's tent. "I suppose he'll be wantin' to take this time with you," he mutters in my ear. "Just don't put up a struggle, or you'll be sorry."

He shows me inside with sufficient force that an ordinary woman would lose her balance and land on the ground. As my eyes adjust to the dim light in the tent, I see a man seated on a wooden frame chair slung with leather skin. He is the same man who ordered I be brought back to the camp.

Scattered about the tent are crumpled blankets and two sleeping cots. Behind me to the right of the entrance of the tent is a single soldier. The commander, Gavin, appears unarmed, but in fact he has a sword in a sheath across his back. Thank you, Uncle Benedict and dear Brother Owen.

He stands and steps slowly toward me. "A woman, unarmed and alone, especially the daughter of a princess, what a shame . . . "

"I never said I was unarmed," I warned activating my lightsabre against the obvious threat. The guard rushes forward and I take defensive stance between the two of them.

"Show me what you can do," Gavin prods, motioning toward the door. He motions the guard outside, I follow, the commander behind me. "I could use some entertainment." With that, Gavin sweeps his hand up in a grand gesture and shouts, "Let the games begin!"

The soldier clutches his sword with both hands and rushed toward me. I will admit he was good with a sword, but even Michael could take him. About ten minutes of parrying blows it seems, in this Shadow, swords are equal my lightsabre to in combat, I finally disarmed him and held the tip of my blade to his throat.

Gavin calls off the fight, suitably impressed with my skills. "You proving yourself worthy of even my army, by Ehrlich. I think it's time we listen to what you have to say."

Back in the tent, I briefly describe my encounter with Sotha. "What is happening here that we do not understand. It is heavy in the air. Its power is undeniable. It drains us even as we stand here." Gavin points toward the burial grounds. "Something evil is causing it. Something evil is about to show itself here. I only hope we can stop it."

Gavin went on to say that his army has been chasing a band of marauding cutthroats who entered Djemal and left with blood on their swords and gold in their purses. When I told him of my encounter with mercenaries, he offered a modest reward in exchange my services.

A yellow light streaks the sky overhead and begins to pulsate, an icy, violent wind tears through the camp. The fierce gale rips tents from their stakes and sends horses galloping off in terror.

The wind rises to a piercing, high-pitched howl, then suddenly stops. The yellow light fades, but doesn't disappear, as a small swirl dust in the center of the campsite slowly takes a solid form – a human form – Sotha.

"Well, well! We're together again, eh? You have been a great help to me. I suspected my brother Maren was buried near here, but you have confirmed it for me. Now – you and your ragged army will wait here while I search for Mar – MY bracelet. And entertain no thoughts of stopping me," Sotha casually lifts a finger and all the camp fires burning nearby flareup in a blaze of sparks, "or I'll be forced to do something really spectacular." Still facing me, Sotha walked slowly backward toward the burial grounds. I wish Michael were here.

I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force to find the bracelet before Sotha. There is underground chamber and inside a blue vase. I teleport myself to it.

The heavy vase is thick and solid. The seal is extremely tight. A 'crystal brittle' spell would be nice right now. I find the most likely weak point and summoned all I power and strike with my lightsabre. The vase shatters revealing an intricately carved wooden box, with a white stone in an ornamental geometric pattern. The box is roughly 5 cm square. Its dark wood shines as if it has been polished with rich oils.

Small blackened metal hinges are attached to the back of the box. A heavy blackened metal latch holds the lid closed. The lid springs open when I released the latch. Inside is a padded brown velvet lining, upon which rests a pale blue silk bag. The bag is tightly tied with a white, shiny cord.

I opened the bag to reveal half of the magical bracelet, as Sotha arrives in the chamber. From nowhere a voice moans, "That which is not yours, you cannot claim." A cool gust of wind kicks up loose dirt from the floor and sends it spiraling around sorcerer, but the dirt doesn't touch him.

Sotha pleaded with the spirit of his brother for the bracelet claiming he has come for unselfish reasons. He vowed to use it to extinguish a great evil. "I know the evil that passes through this land," booms the voice. "I know, too, that you cannot be trusted, my brother. Even in death I cannot be fooled."

With that the bracelet was wrenched from my hands and hovered in the air 65 meters 20 feet away. Sotha continued to plead for the bracelet. "Very well, evil one, you shall have your bracelet." With a great whirling motion, the bracelet stands and hurdles toward Sotha. The bracelet whips around Sotha's neck, and starts to strangle him.

I can only watch. Fear floods Sotha's face. He falls to his knees, the life force draining quickly from him. Strange choking sounds gurgle up from his throat. His eyes beg me for help, but there's nothing I can do but prolong his suffering. That I will not do.

"It is yours, my brother. Yours!" The voice cackles, "Are you satisfied now?"

Only the box and the bracelet remain after Sotha's death. I find that Sotha held the other half of the bracelet and the two fuse together once they touch. I put the complete bracelet back into silk bag and then place the bag back in the box. Then I returned to the surface.

Gavin insists on escorting me to Djemal to be rewarded. Once there I received two huge diamonds, a strangely shaped blue sapphire, three rubies, and 150 gold pieces.

I've tried shift Shadow, but can't. Mom always said there were shadows with barriers, in and/or out, this must be one of them. I guess I'll have to keep searching till I find it.

Djemal isn't a bad town to visit. I've rented a room and sat down to transcribe the past few days in this journal. I think all tried to contact my cousins or perhaps one of the elders via Trump again.

**Amber time: 2194.09 d'L desta**

'_Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future. The past. _

_Old friends long gone.' – Master Yoda_

A circle of standing stones surrounding us. I lay bound to an altar. Michael, Owen, Kyle and another resembling Osric encircle the altar. Each bears a stone or gem inscribed with a single rune. A similar stone is around my neck. Directly above the moon shines full. As the moon begins to eclipse my stomach begins to swell within unholy and unnatural pregnancy. Each of my companions place their stone around my swelling belly. The stones rise and begin to swirl in a vortex. A beam of light rises toward the moon. The birthing pains subside and a Trump Gate is opened. The way home is clear, Castle Amber is in view. The thunder of hoofbeats in the distance. Owen draws his sword . . . an arrow whizzes passed him . . .

'_It is the future you see.' – Master Yoda_

It was a dream, a prophetic one, but dream nonetheless. A voice echoed in my head, "There are six stones. You must possess them all, to escape."

If it is the future how far distant? Where are the others? How soon will they be joining me? Is there more of this prophecy? So many questions as yet unanswered. One thing is certain, I can't go home or even leave this Shadow until these events unfold.

**Amber time 2194.13 d'L desta **

Michael and Kyle entered this Shadow followed by a Trump echo Michael said he sent days ago. Michael contacted me through a magical telepathy of sorts. As the gate he caught the end of my vision. We spent a couple of hours discussing my heroic exploits here and our plans to find the six stones one of which I already have. They also told me of Pöl, son of the late Prince Osric.

A few days later, we set out after breakfast following a map conjured by Michael which could show us the path to each stone. The first few days out of Djemal were uneventful. Then one night as we were leaving the mountains we encountered a giant spider web with a small dragon-like creature caught in it. The spider was about to make a midnight snack of it when we arrived.

Pöl showed up in time to convince the spider that we weren't suitable meals while Michael freed the dragon.

The creature was the size of the house cat into spoke telepathically to Michael. It claimed it was summoned as his familiar. It's or rather his name is Escrima.

No rest of the weary. That night as we made camp were attacked by a herd of Gorgons vicious bull-like beasts, a flight of harpies, and finally an army of Orcs.

We gave up trying to rest and lost everything but Kyle's horse, the offspring of Julian's steed Morganstern, during the fight.

Michael imbued the map with Trump power and we Trumped to the cemetery where the stone was buried. There we met a genie. While Pöl dug up the stone, the rest of us battled a skeletal army that literally rose up around us.

Then we Trumped to a lair of ghouls to recover the third. The fourth we procured from a witch who intended upon being the mother of the demon herself.

The fifth stone and a book containing details of the ritual and legend around the stones we took from a druidic grove. The last stone caused us some grief. It was guarded by a draco-litch, id est. an undead dragon.

Michael engaged it in psychic and magical combat while the rest of us struggled to gain its souljar from within a mountain. Finally I found it, with the Force, and teleported it out. A few strokes of my lightsabre destroyed it and the draco-litch in the process.

Michael's research through the druidic tome and with the help of the genie discovered this was a ploy of Brand's to destroy Amber. Finally the conditions were right for the ritual.

I lay on the altar in the druid's circle, birth-stone around my neck. I felt the cold cruel hands of the lord of the nine hells though I could not see him. My legs were forced apart and I felt the hard thrust of something barbed and vaguely penile enter my body.

Almost immediately after he ripped his member out of me I could feel the demon seed growing within me. I went from a virgin, to a full-term pregnancy within seconds. I felt as if my body were being torn apart from inside out.

I felt it began to claw its way out as Michael, Kyle, Pöl and the Genie performed the ritual binding the demon. The five stones were placed in synchronous order around my swollen belly. They began to swirl as if caught in a vortex. Rising faster and faster . . . a column of white light rose from my abdomen to the eclipsed moon. It was only by sheer force of will I was able to observe the events to the pain.

The vortex rose up and vanished. The stones rested upon my stomach. Above us a Trump Gate to Amber. I was exhausted, but my only scars were emotional ones. Michael collected the stones and took my hand in his and led me through the gateway to Amber . . . toward home.

Once back in Amber, Michael Trumped and confronted Brand. What he learned during this confrontation was appalling. Brand was my uncle and my father. That fact did explain a few things about both myself and Owen.

Michael Trumped his father, Eric, my mother's full blood brother. Before he could do anything, however, Brand seemed to Trump out.

**Amber time: 2194.30 d'L desta **

Michael and I decided to relax in Shadow. He brought his girlfriend Lilly along. We were in a medieval Shadow, a quaint little town. We'd been in the area about two weeks Shadow time, when Aunt Flora's childhood friend Ati pronounced _a-tie_ showed up.

Ati and Escrima set fire to tree which caught my attention. As we talked, a young child ran by screaming, "They're coming . . . hide . . . "

A bit of investigation led us to the cave. Inside was an army of Minotaurs led by a faerie like creature smaller than Ati.

A tiring game of tag led us to a washed up wizard with an eye which contained at least one Trump image. Then back to the little guy, back to the wizard, to a corpse of a shape shifter and finally back to the little guy. The little guy was deemed a threat and promptly destroyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Alone

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Innocence 2157-2403 d'L _

**_Chapter 4_**: _Lost and Alone_

**Amber Time: 2195-2250 d'L**

I knew the "American West" before it existed on Shadow Earth _Amber time: 2320-2360 d'L_. In my version, there are more women heroes than the better known Shadow Earth version. This was largely due to my influence over Shadow.

I was a Texas Ranger. I carried a Walker-Colt .45 and a lightsabre. I rode the Amber born palomino, Goldenrod.

**Amber Time: 2250-2403 d'L**

After leaving the Old West, I found a shadow I coined Space Shuttle Wars 2250 d'L ogan – 2251 d'L kanam .

**Amber time:** 2193.1 d'L ogan - **Shadow Stardate: **368418.0 (Tuesday, 2 June 2691)

There was something about this shadow I found intriguing. The Force was weak in the technology more primitive than my favorite genre. Why did I stop here? Why did I stay?

With my experience as a pilot, I could take in a high-level command position. I could have also used the Pattern to manipulate shadow, but I chose to let things flow as they would. I took him position as assistant flight instructor while attending medical training courses at Space Shuttle Academy.

**Shadow Stardate:** 369156.0 (Friday, 27 February 2692).

He entered Space Shuttle Academy setting the highest score in the history of the school. That day he entered my life. Perhaps he was the reason I chose to stay. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He also possessed latent powers a kind of cross between the Force and sorcery. He was the reason I stayed, though I didn't realize it then. He was almost a shadow of my beloved Michael. His name was Coby Damaris.

I didn't notice him until a routine training flight turned into a dogfight. We were at a point in space between Draco's tail and Dubhe in Ursa Major, a point to close for the Draconian Empire's comfort. Our mission was to plot accords back to earth without the computer. Fortunately, we were in fighter planes. We were outnumbered ten to one. Coby's computer was on a programed lock out, for two hours, there was no way to reboot in time to go to lightspeed.

He proved to be a far better fighter pilot than I am. I had to three Draconian fighters on my tail and even with the Force I couldn't shake them. My trainee slipped in and destroyed all three, in fact he had destroyed or crippled most of the squadron.

He received a medal of valor when returned to Earth. We dated a few times, until I was assigned to the Space Shuttle Excalibur as an intern with the rank of lieutenant.

**Amber time:** 2250.1 d'L ogan – **Shadow Stardate:** 373090.0 (Monday, 3 February 2696)

The war, between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies, had been waging for almost two years now. Lieutenant Commander Coby Damaris was a fighter pilot and executive officer of the Space Shuttle Columbia, under the command of Captain Virgil Brister.

I was a combat surgeon and fighter pilot on the Excalibur. I was on the bridge tending a neck injury of a fellow crewman, when the Excalibur took a hit from enemy fire that knocked out main power.

The starboard hangar was jarred open. A rogue laser shot created a hull breach and with the power down the emergency bulkhead couldn't close. The atmosphere of the entire ship was venting out from the open hangar door. Only the Force and my Amber endurance kept me alive. I placed myself into a hibernation trance until it was safe to breathe again.

Lieutenant Commander Damaris somehow landed his fighter in the damage hangar. Only his flight suit kept him from dying in a virtually airless ship. His goal was to locate Excalibur's sole living occupant, me.

He carried me to his fighter via the engineering access way from the bridge to the hangar. He lowered me into the emergency seat and he climbed into the pilot seat. I began to wake from my trance the moment the pressure seal was in place. He blasted out of the hangar and returned to the Columbia.

**Shadow Stardate:** 373216.0 (Wednesday, 20 March 2696)

I was assigned to the new Space Shuttle Enterprise II. This new vessel weighed 285,000 metric tons, almost 100,000 tons more than the other ships in the fleet. At 320 meters in length it was 100 meters longer. The physical dimensions were not the only differences. The crew complement was increased. The weapons were upgraded and increased in number.

The Enterprise II also had four squadrons of fighters instead of two.

My new position was no different from the last, except I was a lieutenant commander and head of combat medicine. My new commanding officer, newly commissioned, Captain Coby Damaris.

**Shadow Stardate:** 375415.0 (Wednesday, 1 June 2698)

"Do you Captain Coby Damaris, take this woman," asked Commander Deric Windstar, "Lieutenant Commander Jessica Barimen, to be your wedded wife?"

We were married in naval tradition, but the honeymoon was short-lived. The war with Andromeda was now in its fourth year. Half the Galaxy had surrendered or fallen. The Space Shuttle Fleet was reduced to less than one hundred operational vessels, not including fighters. One other thing Space Shuttle Command was short on . . . qualified command officers.

**Shadow Stardate:** 375620.0 (Monday, 15 August 2698)

I assumed command of the U.S.S. Star Empire, space shuttle four.

Three days later our entire Fleet was reduced to 20. Only seven were combat ready. The rest needed extensive overhauls or even scrapping, but that was not an option.

The ruler of Andromeda arrived, in a monumental warship, nearly half the size of Texas. "People of Terra," echoed his calm, commanding voice over every broadcast frequency and the Solar system, "I grow weary of this conflict. Surrender now or I will destroy this system personally."

In reply, came the following message, "This is Captain Coby Damaris, commanding the Enterprise II. Cowards die many times before their deaths, but the valiant never taste death but once. I cannot accept surrender. I will fight alone if I must. Let those who would forget those that sacrificed everything for freedom tuck their tails and get off my ship."

No one left his ship or their posts. Every ship in our Fleet that could move took position in formation behind the Enterprise.

"Nil desparadum. Dum spiro spero," Coby muttered over the open comline. Never despair. While I breathe, I hope. "Commander Andromedan dreadnaught, we represent the last of the Earth Defense Forces. We ask no quarter for ourselves, but as we are acting against the orders of Space Shuttle Command, we ask mercy for our people should our final strike fail. Morituri te salutamus." We, who are about to die, salute you.

Our Fleet closed on the enemy vessel. The Potemkin exploded taken the Jyhad and five others with it. The Wolf was destroyed, before a single fighter could launch. The Columbia and Excalibur III were next to die. The Yorktown and Republic were adrift. The Atlantis, Pegasus, and Ishtar held back to defend the wounded. Only the Enterprise II and my ship, the Star Empire, were left to engage.

"Captain Damaris, a wager? If you can defeat me in single combat, I will give your Galaxy a decade of your years to rebuild. A tenth of a century to consider total surrender, or destruction. However, if I win it all ends here and you will be the first servant among your people to swear allegiance to me!" The ominous voice echoed.

The com-chatter stopped as Coby and the Andromedan Emperor made terms on a secure channel. Minutes later, I took a private communication from my husband. Soon after, four fighters landed on the surface of Mars, two from the Andromedan warship, one from the Enterprise, and one from the Star Empire.

We were miles from the cities. Coby and I embraced and kissed for what could be our last time. The Andromedan Emperor and his chief lieutenant stepped forward. "Greetings, Captains Damaris," he said, "pity we could not meet on more amicable terms. I am Andor, ruler of Andromeda."

It was the first time I saw those blue eyes and young, hard, slightly sharp features beneath a mass of pure white hair. He was dressed all in black, save for a bit of white collar and sleeve showing beneath a glossy tightfitting jacket. This was my first encounter with the man who's face would haunt me the rest of my life. His shadow identity he called Andor, but his true name the one I will never forget was Mandor.

If only I had used the Force and farseen my future I would have tried to kill him then, but this was a field of honor and not even mine. In his gloved hands, Andor held forth two identical, silver and black cylinder-shaped objects. Crude and unrefined designs by my standards, but they were unmistakably lightsabres. I had kept mine hidden all these years and now I wish I had it with me. Andor called them 'na lannan soillse,' which is Thari for 'blades of light.'

Coby chose a weapon and activated the green-white beam of energy. He swung a few practice strokes to get the feel of the blade. He turned and executed a fencing salute, then assumed an 'en garde' stance.

Andor returned the salute and the duel began. Lunge, parry, riposte. They seemed equally matched. I watched each skillful stroke and realized I could easily defeat either of them with my lightsabre. I specialized with it and my skill, with a lightsabre, gave me a fair chance even against my brother Owen, and he is the best in warfare of our generation.

Thrust, parry, feint, riposte, parry . . . neither man willing to give, neither tiring.

'_Anger, fear, aggression . . . the Dark Side are they.' – Master Yoda_

Andor struck a blow which grazed Coby's flight jacket, leaving a tear in the shoulder. I gasped. I felt a surge in the Force and a chill. The chill which prompts the old saying, 'as if someone just walked on my grave.'

My husband had taken the offensive. I could feel his anger. Andor's fear . . . blow by blow the aggression and hatred increased. Andor was faltering. He tripped, fell, dropped his weapon . . .

Coby raised his laser sword to cleave the final blow . . .

"No!" I commanded. Our blades crossed less than a meter above Andor's head, mine and my husband's. Whether by the Force, Pattern, or Trump I never knew, but there I stood. I had closed the three-yard gap between us and blocked a fatal blow with my Jedi weapon. "You have won, my beloved. Calm. The war has ended."

"Yes, Captain," Andor said, out of breath, "you have won. I will keep my word. My forces will leave for one decate of time. Rebuild if you can, we will meet again."

He looked straight at me with his last comment. In an instant eye contact, I learned he was a man of substance, not shadow, with a powerful mind. In a blink he was gone, as if by magic, along with all his forces, leaving a void for mercenary dictators to fill.

Space Shuttle Command Headquarters/Academy moved to the abandoned Moonbase Alpha over the next three years. The new Fleet construction began. Coby was promoted to Admiral in 2699, just before the Colonial revolt began with the destruction of Space Shuttle Headquarters at Cape Kennedy on Earth. No survivors, all senior command staff was killed. Coby was now the ranking officer.

Fleet operations were conducted between the new base and Moonbase Omega. A new breed of ships would emerge from this conflict, a new Space Shuttle Command, under the leadership of Fleet Admiral Coby Damaris.

Another three years of war followed, this time between Earth and her colonies. In the end the Colonial Empire was formed and only the colonies of the Sol System remained loyal to the mother planet.

A new alliance was forged, however, when the Colonial Empire found itself caught between the reformed Draconian and Scorpion Empires.

**Amber time: **2250.03 d'L rakasa **– Shadow Stardate: **379505.0 (Friday, 4 July 2702)

Four years of marriage and I hardly knew my husband. From one war to another, he was always gone, or I was. When he was in our quarters, he'd be working or sleeping on a stack of battle plans or technological diagrams.

Finally I'd had enough. Two days ago, I marched into his office and said, "Admiral Damaris, as my commanding officer I insist you accept my resignation; as my husband I insist you take some time off to love me or release me."

"As your husband, I beg your indulgence of two more days," Coby replied with a calm voice, "And I'll take you anywhere in the galaxy."

"Meet me in the city of New Denver on Titan," I said turning on my heel in a perfect military maneuver. "Two days or not at all."

I returned to my quarters. I removed my pistol belt and placed it neatly in a drawer. I sat on the bed and removed my sandals. I removed my uniform and tossed it in the hamper. I walked across the room in into the shower. This is a purification, a cleansing . . .

I entered the shower, Admiral Jessica Damaris, commander of the Space Shuttle Star Empire. The water was hot, almost scalding. I began to scrub with soap until my flesh was nearly raw. Thirty minutes later the water was near freezing cold. A fresh clean layer of skin shone radiantly on my body. I stepped out of the shower, Jessica Damaris, Jedi, wife of Fleet Admiral Coby Damaris, civilian.

For the first time in years, I put on my living silk dress. The warm tingling sensation as it soothed my raw skin made me shudder. I opened a drawer and removed my vambrace and clipped it on my right forearm. Despite the length of time I had gone without it, the feeling of belonging and comfort remained in as if I had always worn it. From the same drawer I took my lightsabre. It too felt natural as I attached it to my vambrace.

I made a Trump sketch of the New Denver Spaceport and stepped through. People everywhere, sounds of flight announcements, mixed conversations, but no sign of military uniforms anywhere. The air was thick with scents of sweat, food, and exhaust fumes. These things most citizens take for granted, to me it was the sight, sound, and smell of freedom.

I had two days alone to center myself before Coby joined me. I decided to spend them in the woodland valley below New Denver. I hailed a sky-taxi.

"Where to, Miss?" Asked the driver in a distinctly New York accent.

"The ranger station at Schmid Park," I replied.

"Any luggage?" He asked.

"No, this is a survival trip," I smiled.

Schmid Park was little more than a recreation facility and emergency shelter. The terraformed forest was the real challenge. It rivaled the ancient forests of old Earth and travelers from all over the Galaxy came to live with nature for a short span. I had to be careful not to muse too much or I might end up in Arden.

I exited the taxi and ran for the forest, past the ranger station and all the visitors to Titan. The Force was so strong I hardly believed the entire forest was transplanted from Earth only 200 years ago. I was so caught up in the life and beauty around me that I ignored the sensation of being watched. This was the sensation only a Trump artist or someone with intimate knowledge of Trumps would get. It was a real threat and not just paranoia.

I ran until I felt my lungs would burst on my next breath. My legs were unable to support my weight. My heart was pounding like a drum against my chest. As slowly and gently as I could, I sat on the ground. I crawled over and leaned against a tree. I had purified and purged my body, now, through meditation, would come the mind.

'_You must feel the Force around you – here between you and the tree, the rock, everywhere.' –Master Yoda _

Gently on the wind, through the rustle of the leaves and branches, I hear my name. It was the voice of a tree I had not heard since childhood. The tree called Yggdrasyl, the tree of life.

Plunging deeper into my soul I hear another voice, soft, musical. A vision in my mind's eye, an intricate maze of numerous curves and straight lines, it is the Pattern of Amber.

Deeper still is a dark place containing a three-dimensional design and continuous flux. A thing which I can only surmise is the Logrus of Chaos.

Finally there is nothing, but the slow, steady beating of my heart and the sound of every blood cell coursing through my veins. Here is the edge of life, the beginning in the end. I awoke both tired and refreshed. My mind was clear in my body needed nourishment.

I became a hunter. I called upon the Force to enhance my senses. I used it to enhance my stealth. I became aware of my stalker. I was being hunted, but not by any ordinary predator. I was being pursued by a human or greater intelligence.

'_Knowing where the trap is – that's the first step in evading it.' – Duke Leto Atreides_

I wouldn't lie in wait, become the hunter again instead of the hunted. Carefully I selected my ambush sight. It was a huge creature, feral and demonic. I had never seen its like before, yet there was something familiar about it.

Lightsabre in hand, I leaped to attack. It turned as if it anticipated my attack. In fact it blocked my attack with its left forearm. It wrestled my lightsabre from my grasp with its right hand. Even before he began to change shape, I knew him by his eyes. "Andor!" I shouted in surprise.

"Actually, it is properly Mandor, son of Gramble, Lord Sawall and Gride," he smiled. "You are Jessica Barimen, daughter of Oberon of Amber."

I was speechless. He knew or claimed to know the identity of my father. He claimed my 'grandfather' was my father. He grabbed my wrists.

"Surprised that I know more about your heritage than you do?" he continued. "The Courts of Chaos keep a closer watch on the House of Amber than even Dworkin suspects. In fact I will let you in on a secret . . . only your rivals are Oberon's grandchildren, the rest of your companions are his children, even that bastard brother of yours. You were both left at Dierdre's side when you were born. Your mother died in childbirth."

"What do you want with me?" I asked. "Surely you didn't come to this shadow seeking me out. If you had, we would have met before."

"There is a war coming. A war between the Courts and Amber," he replied. "I came here seeking a power to help destroy the Pattern. What I found is you."

"I will never help you destroy the Pattern or bring any harm to Amber," I insisted struggling against his grip on my wrists.

"Perhaps not, but our child might."

A vision of him standing over me with my legs over his shoulders entered my head. A single thought formed into a word, that word amplified by the Force became an attack upon Mandor from the dark depths of my soul . . . "CRIDHEIGINN!" Perhaps it was a word I created, but in Thari, it would mean heart-crisis, or heart attack.

'_It is the future you see.'– Master Yoda_

'_A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack!' – Master Yoda_

Mandor released my wrists as he staggered back clutching his chest. My lightsabre flew into my outstretched hand.

'_Take your Jedi weapon. Strike me down with it and your journey toward the Dark Side will be complete.' – Emperor Palpatine_

I couldn't. I wouldn't do it. It was against the Jedi code, and everything I believed in. I would not kill a man in cold blood. That decision, however, would haunt me for the rest of my life. My desire to escape his presence was so great and the Force so strong that I literally teleport away.

I teleported right into my husband's arms. "Jess? Where did? How did?" He muttered.

"Only the Force knows how, but I teleported," I answered with a kiss shutting off further questions.

Nine months later I gave birth to my only son, Sean. (Friday, 10 April 2703)

**Amber time**: 2250.03 d'L rakasa – **Shadow Stardate:** 387415.0 ( Wednesday, 1 June 2710)

Sean's control of the Force rivaled mine. His intelligence was almost equal to someone twice his age. There are even signs of innate shadow manipulation ability.

Lightsabres were standard issue to Space Shuttle Command personnel in addition to the laser sidearm. I even returned to duty as an instructor, since I am the only true Jedi with any real training in their use. My best students, of course, were my son and my husband.

The new fleet of carrier craft numbered two hundred thirty-seven ships. The remains of the original Space Shuttle Fleet added another seventy vessels. Thousands of fighters and one hundred of the new three-man interceptor/patrol ships completed the inventory, not including maintenance and emergency rescue pods. With this we began the Second Space Shuttle War, when Andor returned.

This time, however, his goal was not to conquer the galaxy, but me. I was ignorant of the fact of the time, but it seems all the major powers were restricted in this shadow. The Logrus most of all, followed by the Pattern, Trump, Sorcery and the Force.

**Amber time:** 22502003 d'L rakasa – **Shadow Stardate:** 387533.0 (Thursday, 14 July 2710)

I had recently given birth to a second child; a girl named Julie. Perhaps she was the reason from my rush to raise Michaela in the future, though at the time I had forgotten she Julie even existed. I became more complacent, secure in my role as a mother and part-time instructor. I had become overly reliant on Space Shuttle Command security, particularly the Black Cougar team that served as personal security for the high command.

The Andromedans had infiltrated our security at the highest level. Five men, led by a blonde woman, named Aphrodite, had infiltrated this elite force, with clearance codes high enough to open the security lock on the private stateroom of the commanding admiral.

I sat calmly in a lounge chair nursing my infant daughter watching a holo-vid. I heard the hiss of the cabin door open and close behind me. There came no familiar sounds of greeting. There was no, 'Hi, honey,' from Coby. No 'Hi, mom,' from Sean. Not even a 'pardon the intrusion, ma'am.' Only silence . . .

My laser pistol was in the sleeping chamber on the beside table, along with my lightsabre. Six heavy stun blasts hit me, and my child. As my eyes closed, I saw the face of Aphrodite, then I blacked out.

I awoke countless trillions of light years away in a chamber that can only be described as a dungeon or torture chamber. I was bound and suspended from the ceiling by ropes on my wrists. "You're awake, good," echoed an unmistakable voice.

"Andor!" I demanded pulling against the ropes, "release me!"

"I told you once before my name is Mandor with an M," he chuckled. "I also told you that I will have you birth my child."

"Never!" I spat. "my husband will come for me . . . "

"Your husband is but a creature of shadow," he laughed, "and I will quell your resistance."

There are moments in your life when time is irrelevant. This was one of those times. How long endured his abuse I don't know. Details have been buried and are best not repeated, suffice to say I and your almost every type of BSDM1 you can imagine and some I hope you never will. I was beaten, raped, tortured . . . But my resolve remained. He never had me willingly.

It was during one such session that my husband burst in blaster firing. He killed my torturers and turned to Mandor. "Come now Admiral," my chief oppressor taunted, "after all we've been through, are you just going to shoot me? Where your sense of honor? At least let me have a rematch with the na lannan soillse."

Coby holstered his pistol and drew his lightsabre. Mandor intern activated his own. The two began as before. This time Coby and advantage. Mandor's attention was no longer on me, suppressing my powers with a magic. I turned my attention to Coby and enhanced his warfare skills with the Force. With my help Coby began inflicting mortal wounds upon Mandor. Finally a shape- shifting could not keep up with his injuries and Mandor fell. There was no sign of life, not even a heartbeat.

We were both convince Mandor was dead. I was naive about the nature of primal shape shifting or I would have taken more drastic measures.

**Amber Time: 2250 d'L **djaya – shadow time: 2713 August 20

Sean had a command of his own. Coby and I had contracted and interceptor and gone to explore the galaxy as a married couple runs the officers of Space Shuttle Command. I found myself altering shadow to suit my moods ... three moons over tropical paradise... a rainbow nebula ...before long we were no longer in the shadow of Space Shuttle Wars... or anything close. Upon leaving that shadow I discovered what would become my personal Star Wars Shadow. Our ship crashed in the swamps of Mimban and I was the sole survivor.

I can't say for certain what happened, but I lost all memory of Amber, in fact the only thing that with real to me was Star Wars shadow in which I now dwelt. Owen, too, suffered a memory loss, and became caught up in a world where he was one of many Immortals fighting to gain control of the universe, by killing each other to the last. The survivor won "The Prize."

After Endor, I began a crusade to aid the orphans of the war. I became attached to a young female child named Silisity and took to raising her myself. Together, with a tramp freighter pilot named Scandal Jackson, we went into the business of reopening trade routes for the New Republic.

I used my personal Republic bank account to pay for upgrades to Scandal's ship and to buy the YT-1300 out of hock to the loan shark he owed. I later gave him the title free and clear.

Prath had become a self-proclaimed heir to the Imperial Throne. He gathered unto himself a legion of former Imperial Guardsmen and Stormtroopers and a small number of Star Destroyers.

Belledonna also made her play for the vacant throne. Both, Prath and Belledonna, had a personal grudge against me and hunted me down with all of their power. Prath killed Silisity and coerced me into tapping the Dark Side to attempt revenge against him. I almost became his servant, but Scandal somehow saved me from that fate.

We met up with a young Jedi initiate who favored the Dark Side, Damien Omega. During our escapades with him, we discovered Emperor Palpatine had cloned himself and Lord Darth Vader. Also during this time I lost my left hand to a Force-Bow, an energy weapon similar to my lightsabre, employed by a Dark Jedi turned bounty hunter. Fortunately, I had it replaced with a cybernetic one that looked and functioned like my real one.

We took this news to Master Luke Skywalker at his Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. Damien remained behind to attend Luke's academy.

Scandal and I put into port on New Alderaan looking for a charter. He went to gamble

some of his money and to take in a few "girly shows" before continuing any serious business.

I wandered through the city, window shopping. I didn't have much in the way of material needs, but it was fun to look. I guess it's a Jedi thing.

I wandered for several hours. I settled a few minor disputes in the traditional role of a Jedi. Finally, my stomach began to rumble and my mouth was dry. I wandered back to the spacers area of the town to await the arrival of my partner.

1Bondage, Sadism, Discipline, and Masochism


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Forgotten

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 5_**: _Return of the Forgotten_

**Amber Time: 2401.3 d'L asada **

I sat in a space port bar when my life changed forever. Michael Ericsson of Amber reintroduced himself to me and told me I was a daughter of Amber. He said he could take me to the _real world_ and prove his claims. Of course I had doubts. I asked him to prove himself.

Michael stood about 5' 9" and weighed approximately 150 lb. He wore a blue and silver outfit that looked as if it came from an old Renaissance costume shop. His hair was brown and his eyes a rich sapphire blue. Almost the sort of man I could fall in love with, but he seemed a bit crazy.

Michael took me on my first _Hellride _in many years, with everything long forgotten. I had seen worlds in my years of interstellar travel with unusual skylines and atmospheres, but none compared to the places of Shadow Michael now led me through. Somewhere along the way I walked a _Broken Pattern _andthatgaveme some understanding of what he had beentalking about, but none of my memoriesAt times I thought he was talking to himself and perhaps a bit daft, but he said he was preparing for our arrival at court, then I was convinced when he pulled me through a forgotten rainbow frame.

Our journey ended at a castle set in the side of a mountain called Kolvir. Below Castle Amber was the City of Amber, and far below that down a long winding road was a harbor.

Michael had explained on the journey here that technology would not work in Amber. Even some chemical reactions, gunpowder for example would not work in Amber, I had not told him about my cybernetic hand. It still functioned when we arrived, so I decide to test my lightsabre, it ignited with the same glowing red beam of death it always had, to Michael's surprise. I turned it off and returned it to my wristband.

Michael led me into the pentagonal castle. Immediately inside the castle, two doors lead off the main hallway. On the right was the Yellow Room, so-called because it is constructed from a yellowish stone. Into this room Michael led me and introduced me to his uncles, King Random and Benedict, commander-in-chief of the armies of Amber and personal guard to the king.

King Random lifted a single huge ruby pendant that hung on a gold chain around his neck and peeredthrough it at me. The Jewel took on a familiar glow, but I could not place it at the time. While under scrutiny, I felt as if I were being drawn into the Jewel, as if my soul were being examined as a coroner would a body. I almost felt violated, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation just unnerving.

"Michael, have you told her of the Pattern?" Random asked. My companion answered affirmatively. The King then ordered, "Take her to it. She needs to walk it, now."

Michael bowed. I curtsied, not knowing what else to do or say, and followed him to the Great Hall and the corridor of stairs hidden in what seemed to be a storage space within.

The stairway leads to the dungeons below the castle, and beyond the dungeons, behind a locked door, the Pattern of Amber. A great, dark, metal-bound door blocked its opening. When it opened, Michael extinguished the lamp he was carrying. The glowing form of the Pattern itself illuminated the room. In the center of the room, a shining, shimmering mass of curved lines, inscribed into the stone floor, lines that fool the eye as it tries to trace them.

The Pattern began in the far corner. 'Only those whose veins bear the Blood of Amber may walk the Pattern and live.' echoed an unfamiliar voice from my past.

I strode forward, setting my left foot upon the path. It was outlined by blue-white sparks. Then I set my right foot upon it. The First Veil . . . the mysteries of my lost memories unfolded.

...Each raising and lowering of my foot suddenly required a terrible effort, and the sparks shot from my hair. I was born in the temple of the Crystal, but my life was centered in Amber.

Suddenly the pressure was eased. The veil had parted before me.

With each step that I took, another barrier began to rise against me. It was the Second Veil.

I was discovered hiding in the engine room of the Starliner Xylina by one of the crewmen. He tore off my dress and began to fondle me. My Jedi instincts threw him off me with a telekinetic push. I was barely eighteen, but I had the power to push him into a console. The ship fell out of hyperspace.

I climbed into an escape pod which jettisoned just before the crash. All I received was a concussion, a few bruises, minor cuts, and two broken legs.

I couldn't help wondering: was it the Pattern, the Force, or something else that was revealing these things to me? Memories I had suppressed for so long they were forgotten. Answers to questions I might never have known. Tragedies that shaped my life and blackened my soul. The feeling something was not right about these visions . . . Years of turmoil in shadow . . . I crashed in an X-wing on Yavin . . .

I relived the day I met Prath. The day he turned to the Dark Side. The day he sent his Black Stormtroopers after us. The deadly _Force Lightning _bolt he threw at Silisity, the young orphan of the rebellion against the Empire I had taken as my own. I tapped the Dark Side that day and tried to destroy him using all the powers at my disposal.

The day I met Damien Omega . . . discovered the clones of Palpatine and Vader . . . the day I lost my left hand to that Sith Bow . . . the day I met Michael . . . Something still not right . . . information held back . . .

There was a right-angle turn, then another, then another.

Another curve began, and it was though I were walking in glue as I moved slowly along it.

It was tricky . . . Instinctively, I knew that to leave the Pattern before I'd completed it would mean my death. I dared not raise my eyes from the places of light that lay before me, to see how far I had come, how far I had yet to go.

I emerged from the filigree and marched along the Grand Curve.

I walked three more curves, a straight line, and a series of sharp arcs.

Ten turns which left me feeling dizzy, another short arc, a straight line, and the Final Veil.

It was agony to move. Everything tried to beat me aside. The winds were cold, then hot. It seemed that they were constantly pushed against me. I struggled, putting one foot before the other. The sparks reached as high as my waist at this point, then my breasts, my shoulders. They were in my eyes. They were all about me. I could barely see the Pattern itself.

Then a short arc, ending in blackness.

One, two . . . And to take the last step was like trying to push through a concrete wall.

I did it, once more.

The Pattern had revealed to me I was a "daughter of the Unicorn" as many of us called ourselves. Rumor had it that Oberon was the son on Dworkin and the Unicorn of Amber, after all he was a shape shifter. It revealed to me that my entire life as I had remembered it was but a Shadow of what it could have been. I learned that I was born 234 years ago, but who my parents were the Pattern did not reveal, nor did anyone else in Amber.

I relearned that Amberites are virtually immortal, and that I now had the power to shape the universe to my will, to go anywhere I wished, almost. Yet there were parts of my past still shrouded in mystery.

My cybernetic hand, my living silk dress, even my lightsabre had a new feel to them. They were more a part of me than ever before.

I asked the Pattern to return me to King Random. I had to thank him for giving me my birthright, and to see the Jewel around his neck again. The Pattern, the Jewel, and . . . there was a connection I was missing. A connection to something very close to me.

Random, he hates being called King unless it is a formal occasion and even then, granted me my old apartment with the castle which I now remembered.

Michael reintroduced me to the rest of the family via Trump, that is, those who would or could answer. I knew everyone on sight, at least those he had Trumps for.

**Amber time: 2401.2 d'L posya **

Valian, who's official title was Protector of City Amber, got the wanderlust and suggested Michael and I join him on a ride to explore the unknown regions of Amber.

Valian had grown up in Amber, although he was hidden in a shadow of Amber during the Patternfall War. Julian had adopted him as a young child. No one knew for sure who his parents were I believe he was born to a mistress or concubine of Dworkin. He wore green with white trim, in much the same renaissance style as the rest of Amber. In his true form, he was 6' tall, about 230 lb. with a broad build, brown hair, and hazel eyes. Valian was also a shape shifter. In his Chaos form he was 8' tall with green scaly skin, four arms-two spikes protruding from each-bigger and broader, razor-sharp, sabre-tooth tiger like teeth, 6" razor claws, large spiked black bat-like wings, backward facing knees with a spike on each, and Valian's cute boyish features.

We all hoped to avoid Uncle Julian's patrols, his storm hounds and himself. Julian tolerated Michael because of Eric, and I think he, almost, loved me because of my connection to the life of the Forest. Julian is a hard man to predict or understand.

With these thoughts in mind I wonder how far into our exploration we actually made before subconsciously shifted Shadow. We stopped for quick lunch, courtesy of Michael's magic, and rode on a couple more hours. As it started getting dark, we decided to make camp.

Michael dismounted his roan and a tremor began. A fissure opened up in he fell in. Valian assumed his Chaos form and dove after him. The fissure closed behind them. I shuffled out Michael's Trump . . . he was alive, but unresponsive. I tried Valian's, I made contact.

They were in an underground river or lake. Michael was being carried away by some large creature. I tucked the Trump carefully beneath my bodice maintaining mental contact with Valian through physical contact with the card. I took the reins of their horses and rode to find a cavern or well or another entrance to the underground waterway.

To keep from wearing the horses out, I switched between them until finally, I came across a well akin to those found on Mimban. I secured the horses and began the slow descent into the dark depths. As with the wells of Mimban, halfway down was a ledge and tunnel to, but Michael and Valian were rapidly approaching far below. I took off my cloak and boots then telekinetically lowered a rope from one of the horses secured my items to it and sent them back up in suspended them across a saddle Ansteorra.

I then dove into the dark depths of the pit into the deep dark waters below. When in the water I used the Force to control my breathing and adapt my eyes to see in the depths. My dress became the body suit akin to a scuba suit.

Valian raced passed me and not far ahead him was a large creature resembling the legendary Loch Ness monster of Shadow Earth. Michael was unconscious inside the creature.

Valian allowed himself be swallowed by the creature to get Michael out. I reeled with the creature's pain as Valian toward his way out from the inside.

The blood attracted several shark like creatures. I dispatched a couple of my lightsabre and use the Force to draw the attention of the others toward their injured comrades.

The creature meanwhile had swallowed Valian and Michael again. Through the Trump I pleaded with Valian to use his shape shifting to heal the creature.

I used the Force to communicate with the creature that we would heal it if it would not bring us harm. With a bit of help, I convinced it we were not food and asked her to lead us at his watery grave.

She regurgitated Michael and Valian and began to swim away, almost too fast for us to keep up. Finally she broke the surface of the water and we followed. I gasped at the air then helped Valian get Michael to the shore of the cave floor.

The creature had a few young waiting for her. While I attended Michael, Valian went to find her food.

The chamber above open into another cave or well and thanks to the power of the Pattern our horses waited above. When Valian returned, he flew us up to the horses where we returned to Amber.

I spent the next month furnishing and redecorating my apartment to suit me.

The sitting room contained a "L-shaped" leather couch with an end table, a reading chair facing the couch and a center table with a blue Corellian throw rug underneath it all, two bookcases, one just inside the door and the other beside the end table, a roll-top desk with a chair and a liquor cabinet in the corner opposite the couch.

The bedroom contained a chest of drawers with a wall mirror, and a cedar chest from the Endor forest, and a queen size four posted canopy bed from Alderaan. There was a window on each side of the balcony and Corellian silk curtains hung over each, as well as one across the balcony opening, covering the large wooden door.

I sat on my balcony taking in the tranquillity of the gardens below, and searching my soul for direction, in this new life as a duchess of Amber. There was something missing, but I didn't know what at the time. I felt a now familiar sensation, a Trump call. I answered.

The image before me was a tall, muscular, brown haired, green-eyed man. His hair was just longer than shoulder length and tied back in a tail. He wore Victorian Era clothes: white shirt, black breeches and high boots, and a brown longcoat. He spoke with a Gaelic accent.

The truly odd thing about this man was his features, they were almost the mirrors of mine and he seemed shocked that I was talking to him via Trump, even though he called me.

I pulled him through and presented him to Random, who examined him as he had me a month or so ago. The man, who had introduced himself as Owen Cedric, according to Random and the Jewel of Judgment, turned out to be my fraternal twin brother, whom I'd forgotten.

Owen showed Random the Trump he had used to contact me. Random recognized the card to be Mary Bleyson's handiwork. I knew that name and shuddered at the sound of it, but who why I could not recall. He requested us to undertake a quest to capture the renegade Amberite and bring her back to the castle, alive.

Joining us on this adventure, which began with a Trump sketch by Michael, to Owen's home Shadow, were Valian Julianson and Anthony Julianson, a.k.a. Titan a real "comic book" hero, and there was Belle.

Titan had grown up in Shadow, in fact he had only come to Amber a month or so after I did. He had Julian's features, but normally kept himself hidden away in a blue and blue-gray suit of armor. He looked more like a droid than a man. The armor gave him the ability to fly, Shadow Seek, stupendous vitality and strength, made him invulnerable to all conventional weapons, the ability to regenerate, and contained numerous lethal weapons. He also had the ability to transfer some of his nano-probes into another's body to aid in their regenerative healing.

Belle is a Faerie. She has a pale complexion, pale golden hair, blue eyes, and is adorned with magnificent white gossamer wings. In her home Shadow she's about 6" tall where the rest of us would also be in a world of giants, in Amber and most other Shadows she stands about my height with a 32-28-33 inch figure. She wears a mint-green dress made of spider-silk from her home Shadow.

Belle was created as a blood creature of Brand, a playmate, by Oberon. When Brand outgrew his friend, she went off into Shadow.

In Owen's Shadow we could feel the presence of Amberites and others he called Immortals as if by a danger sense. In this Shadow the Immortals were fighting each other for a mythical prize which would give the winner, id. est. the last survivor, the power to rule the universe. The only way to kill an Immortal was decapitation, as a result they all carried swords or similar sharp objects of primitive destruction.

These Immortals also possessed the ability to conceal these weapons in ordinary clothing, almost as if they were pulled from Shadow as any Amberite could do with their personal items such as Pattern swords, and personal Trump decks.

Amberites fit into this world well, we all carried blades of our own. Why? Even in a Shadow where metal turns to rubber a weapon that can inflict lethal damage still delivers even if it is made of rubber.

Owen said there was only a handful of Immortals in this Shadow, although there was a chance of a new one being born out of every twenty billion people in the world. The older Immortals could sense the "unborn" and kill them before their rebirth, and some did.

Michael concluded Amberites registered as Immortals because this Shadow had adapted to Owen's presence.

We used this sense to track Mary with aid of a spell cast by Michael which added Trump power to his sense.

During our search we encountered a demon spirit called "Jack the Ripper." It would have taken Titan if Michael hadn't found a way to trap it in a wine bottle and safely lock it away.

When we found her, we realized she was too powerful for us to bring back to trial alive, unless . . . I took a chance and called upon the Dark Side. I used it to weaken her and place her in a forced hibernation trance.

We brought her back to Castle Amber where she was imprisoned, still in stasis. Unfortunately we now had to find her brother Jonathan before he found a way to free her.

Fiona set up an intravenous nutrient drip to keep Mary alive. I had set the awakening conditions as only King Random could order her to come out of the trance.

I took some time to show my brother around the Castle, and introduce him to the Elder Amberites I knew. I told him what I knew of Trumps, Shadow, and The Pattern. He in turn gave me a few pointers on the fine art of sword combat.

The blade he carried was styled after the swords of the Samurai of Shadow Earth. The construction rivaled the best blades in Amber. The hilt was carved to resemble a dragon with its head facing the pommel. It had two rubies in its eyes and was carved of pure ivory. The blade was the finest steel I had ever seen.

He seemed to prefer the dull earth tones brown, black, white, and some greens. We all, even the Elders, had certain color preferences, which acted like a kind of heraldry. Renaissance period clothing seemed to be the general style of Amber, and Owen with his late Victorian style stood out in a crowd despite his colors.

I tended to wear my blue, living-silk dress, a black hooded cloak, black or brown lace up sandals, and my a brace on my right wrist to which my lightsabre magnetically attached, that also contained my comlink and microcomputer. My lightsabre had a magical quality, thanks to Michael, that conferred an invulnerable armor quality upon me as long as I am in possession of it. My vambrace also contained a Trump deck, as Michael reminded me, and serves as a mental recorder of this journal through the Force.

Owen provided no clues about our parents. No one in Amber seemed to have that answer, or was willing to share it.

We took a tour of the bars and taverns of the City Amber to learn more about the differences of each others lives, trying to find some connections.

While Michael devised a plan to find Jonathan, I visited Shadow Earth. While there, I posed for a gentleman's publication called Playboy. I thought it would be fun to give the men of that Shadow a cheap thrill. How often do they get the chance to lust for something this real? _Nov. 1994: 2403.1 d'L maga _

I only regret they made me wear colors other than blue and black, but they said those colors were too over powering. There is something to be said for the Amberite creed of never compromising on your colors.

I returned to my apartment in Amber where only a few days had passed, but on Shadow Earth it had been over a week.

Belle had returned to her home Shadow.

I sat at my desk composing this journal when I felt a disturbance in the Force. I honed in on the location to find Owen walking out of a broom closet. He later told Random he had been in the Hall of Mirrors.

Random cautioned us about becoming involved with the Hall of Mirrors. He also insisted we search Mary's apartment for anything that might aid us in finding Jonathan.

Our search revealed a Trump sketch of the Pattern carved into the back of her door. Fortunately it was only a sketch and could be destroyed. Our search also uncovered a notebook, apparently written by Dworkin, on how to draw Trumps. I borrowed it to learn more about the workings of the family's favorite playing cards.

Valian or Titan found a deck of Chaos Trumps. The deck had been used as a trap for a creature which called itself Julia Blaze Dworkin's illegitimate daughter. It appeared as a shapely woman wearing motorcycle leathers with a flaming skull. She thanked us for freeing her and shape shifted into a red-haired, flame eyed, 32-year-old, 36-28-34 inch, 6' tall, woman in the same black leather outfit.

With nothing else of consequence in Mary's apartment, we left to find the Hall of Mirrors. The only easy way to find it was the Pattern. Owen and Titan had not yet walked it. Titan was hesitant at first, but decided to try it. Owen just wasn't ready to accept the power or remember his past.

Our plan was to walk the Pattern, then Trump Owen to the Hall of Mirrors when we reached it. The whole venture turned out to be a mistake.

We ourselves became mirrors. I couldn't see Michael or Valian, but Titan appeared as a shiny, two-dimensional version of himself. From the mirror across the corridor, from the wall where I hung, I saw my reflection. I was a 154-centimeter tall dressing mirror with a frame shaped like a tree holding a lightsabre high in its branches.

I saw Titan's mirror shatter. I heard two more I assumed Michael was one of them. Valian lay before me, as a shape shifter he could reform himself, a pile of broken glass slowly transforming into a pool of molten liquid, then into his own human form, however, still mirrored.

There was a presence in the corridor. It was dark and mysterious, but not quite evil. It gave me the impression its secrets were to be revealed at a time of its choosing. The next thing I knew I was in my apartment back in the Castle, in my own true form.

Owen contacted me via Trump. Michael was seriously injured. He had appeared in the infirmary, shortly after his mirror shattered by my calculations much like I had appeared in my chambers.

Owen Trumped me to the infirmary, beside Michael's bed. I used the Force to expedite Michael's healing and even transferred a bit of my own life energy to him.

Valian returned from the Hall of Mirrors. With him was a fragment of the mirror, which assumed a miniature version of his Chaos form and began to attack us. We imprisoned it, or rather Owen, and Titan did, and locked it away in the dungeons.

When Michael fully recovered, we related our experiences in the Hall of Mirrors to Random. Random said we should forget the corridor and continue our search for Jonathan.

As we left the confines of Forest Arden and the proximity of Amber where Shadow was more easily manipulated, walking that is since there was no great sense of urgency, the question of transportation came up. Someone suggested a tank. I began leading us toward an Imperial AT-AT.

We ended up on Hoth, in a Shadow near my own, during the invasion.

One of the massive dinosaur-like walking machines malfunctioned nearby. We boarded it. After a brief battle with the snowtroopers inside, made briefer by Titan's superior weaponry, we repaired the damaged motivators and began traveling. I looked out the main viewer to see the foreleg come down on Commander Skywalker's snowspeeder.

The intercom crackled, "The shield generator has been destroyed. You can start your landing."

I felt his presence. I shuddered. He was coming, Lord Darth Vader, more evil, more powerful in this Shadow than my own.

Titan, who had left the walker as soon as it began moving, flew up to attack Vader's shuttle.

I heard a thump. The faint whir of a recoiling cable. The distinct snap-hiss of a lightsabre and an escape hatch opening. Commander Skywalker was attempting to destroy our AT-AT with a thermal detonator as he had in my Shadow, only this time the deadly weapon conveniently rolled out of the walker a safe distance away from both us and Skywalker, before detonation.

Titan destroyed Lord Vader's shuttle, but the Dark Lord of the Sith survived the crash.

Darth Vader had felt our presence and was coming toward us. The AT-AT malfunctioned, with the aid of the Sith Lord's power.

Valian assumed his Chaos form, a large, four armed, winged creature covered in deadly spikes with elongated fangs in both upper and lower jaws. He glided out the open hatch in an effort to engage the Dark Lord.

Vader caught him in a crushing telekinetic grip at his throat. Valian gasped for air as his body struggled to shift into another form.

I used the Force to disable Vader's life-support systems. His grip on Valian instantly released.

Titan swooped down and blasted Vader's life-support controls before the Dark Lord could

reactivate them.

The rest of us had vacated the useless assault vehicle and were tending the unconscious

Valian.

Owen, Julia, and Michael began making an emergency drag for Valian. I turned to Titan and ordered him to help me repair Vader's life-support systems.

"Let the bastard die," Titan said.

"I can't," I replied. "He has a destiny to fulfill. Besides, can't you feel it, those who can manipulate the Force are more real than other creatures of Shadow?"

He relented and we repaired Darth Vader's systems, enough to keep him alive. I also set a delayed timer on a homing signal beacon without Titan's knowledge, giving us just enough time to reach the troop transports over the next ridge.

Once aboard a transport, we convinced the captain to drop us off at Bespin. We took Valian to the Cloud City Hospital to recover. The rest of us secured a freighter to use to shift to our next Shadow.

The stars shifted as we entered hyperspace and continued our Hellride. My left hand grew numb and the ship's power went out. My fear of encountering an anti-tech Shadow had come true.

We shifted Shadow again and everything returned to normal. The scanners picked up a ship ahead. A "sailing ship," the kind you would expect to find in an ocean, not space. It fired upon us.

Titan went out the airlock to engage it. His pulse-bolts bounced off their shields. Michael negated the magic of the ship and it went adrift, so did its crew.

Eventually we boarded the ship once the magic negation wore off. Michael became the new master of the "helm" called Atlas.

The helm was the center of the ship as the term implies, but this sailing vessel of the stars was sentient. The helm was a magical artifact that created a life-support bubble and shielded the ship as well as moved it through space. It required a mage to link with it psychically in order to propel itself or make tactical maneuvers, but aside from the symbiotic aspects seemed capable of self-awareness.

Michael directed it to set a course for its home planet, a world in the Damarys system called Mistyque.

We landed at the seaport of Galston, with a little help from Michael's Trump artistry.

Owen and Titan paid the berthing fees, while the rest of us found a tavern.

In the "Porker's Sterne," we separated and began inquiring as to the whereabouts of Jonathan Bleyson.

Owen found a barmaid by the name of Corson. She was taller than I, standing 5' 9", with dark brown almost black hair. Her eyes were the color of ice diamonds, and her skin the color of pearls.

One thing the comely wench didn't mention to Owen about Jonathan was the fact she was carrying his child. The Force was very strong in this Shadow and I could already feel the child's mind.

Titan followed a lead to a tracker named Webster.

I used the Force, to Farsee our path, since we had confirmed Jonathan was here, to discover he was not traveling alone.

Darvin the son of Benedict, Xavier St. Cloud the son of Mandor, and a Dark Jedi, named Lord Nor, whose presence made me shudder more than the Emperor's had. They also had a company of troops with them.

We outfitted a group of horses and Michael took the image of their location from my mind, then teleported us some twenty-miles behind Jonathan's party.

Owen sent Titan ahead to cause a diversion to slow them down. Somehow, Titan managed to "scoop up" the very ground Jonathan's party was on and dropped it killing the armed troops and their range guide. The Amberites of course survived, and the Dark Jedi as well.

Michael cast his trademark Electrified Lava spell at the Dark Jedi. The Force Scream released, involuntarily, by the Dark Jedi caused Michael to miss his target; however, Jonathan was vaporized.

Valian entered into a melee with Darvin, and Owen took St. Cloud's head.

I was in a state of shock due to the Force Scream and the overwhelming evil, so some of the details are lost to me. Michael and Julia somehow managed to destroy the Dark Jedi.

Once back in Amber I regained my senses.

One day soon I must return to that Shadow. I have to steer the child of Jonathan and the wench Corson down the path of enlightenment. Time flow in that Shadow is one year for every 30-hours here in Amber, which only gives me a couple of weeks before she was ready to train.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kaiburr Crystal and the J...

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 6_**: _The Kaiburr Crystal and the Jewel of Judgement_

I sat on my balcony, staring out at the grandeur of the deep rich colors of the real world trying to compare them to the Shadows I knew, when there came a familiar knock on my door. It was the Royal Court Jester, Droppa Mapantz. "Duchess, the King has requested your presence in the yellow room, immediately," he said in a very serious tone.

Out of instinct, I picked up my lightsabre and placed it on the magnetic clip of my wristband/comlink, thanked Droppa for the message and headed down the stairs. Once at the yellow room I saw two guards at the door. Each was armed with an automatic rifle, the ones left from Corwin's assault on Kolvir years ago.

I knew they were Benedict's men and if they were armed with guns this was serious. They stopped me at the door, "Who goes there."

"Jessica Damaris," I said. "I'm here at the request of the king."

The guard on the right of the door opened it and signaled me to enter. Two more guards waited, on the inside, of the door. Benedict stood to the right of the throne, his one hand left resting on the hilt of his sword, leaning against the wall ready to spring upon any threat to the king. Random sat quietly on the throne, his life-force inside the Jewel of Judgment held up before him.

"He'll be with you in a moment," The eldest Amberite spoke, breaking the silence. I almost drew my lightsabre at the sound, I hadn't realized until then I had not been asked to surrender it at the door as per the law, that had been one reason for my tension.

I continued across the room cautiously. The tension mounting with every step. I reached the customary distance from the throne, curtseyed, and knelt as ladylike as I could upon the pillow at Random's feet.

At this close proximity, I could feel him and the Jewel. There was a comforting, intimate feeling in the air, no in my soul.

Upon exiting the Jewel, Random said, "Jessica, your lightsabre functions normally hear in Amber?"

Caught off guard I could only nod.

"Is there a ruby red crystal, like this at its center?" Random asked holding up the Jewel of Judgment.

"Yes, milord," I managed to choke out.

"May I see it?"

"Of course, sire." I responded and began removing the access-plate on the hilt.

I reached in and removed the shard of the Kaiburr Crystal. I had forgotten the sensation and passion that comes from direct contact with the Crystal. My Jedi weapon was powered by a mere fragment, but I had held the whole Crystal once. I became homesick . . . longing to hold it again as I had when I was a child.

Dutifully, I handed the shard to Random. It felt as if I were handing him a piece of my soul. As he took it, he examined it through the Jewel of Judgment. Held them together. Then finally asked, "Have you ever seen the whole crystal? Did it have a hole the size of the Jewel?"

"The whole Crystal? Yes, sire. It is about the size of a small skull or large fist," I responded. "I can't say for certain, it has been sometime since, but I believe it may have had a small flaw about that size."

"The complete Eye of the Serpent," he mused. "Have you ever heard of the LocNar?"

"An orb of pure evil," I said, "the Sith version of the Crystal."

"The Serpent's brain pearl . . . I want you to find the Crystal and bring it back to me. If it is the Eye of the Serpent, it's too dangerous to be left in Shadow."

"If it is that powerful, we may be in more danger than you realize," I cautioned. "There is a Dark Jedi in my Shadow who may be looking for it. I accidentally made contact with her while I was trying to learn Trump Artistry. Her name is Belledonna."

"Belledonna!" Benedict exclaimed.

"You're a Trump Artist?" Random asked, surprised.

"Yes . . . I guess so . . . I mean I've been studying the art. I don't know what compelled me to draw hers, but it was the first that worked."

"Get your companions together and find the Kaiburr Crystal!" Random ordered handing me back my fragment. I curtseyed and took my leave.

Random, like myself, referred to my group as companions, mainly because no one really knew where Owen and I fit into the family tree yet. We were also the only generation of Amberites so far known to get along despite our parents.

Using the life-bond I'd established through the Force, I called the others. Once I explained the situation, we Trumped to my "cousin's" ship in my home Shadow. I figured it would be easier to explain Amber to a Jedi, than a tramp freighter pilot like Scandal.

Jesse Damaris, the true child of Lurlyne, had also been instructed by Malina in the Jedi Code. Some Amberites might say he was this Shadow's true version of me. Physically we were the same, despite the obvious gender differences, our features, hair, eyes, in fact we were more alike than my true brother Owen.

Jesse was flying through the Alderaan asteroid field, pursued by Imperial fighters and a lone Star Destroyer. His ship was a modified YT-1300 freighter, like most independents, with three gun pods, named the White Witch.

Owen, Julia, and Michael manned the guns. Valian and Titan exited through the airlock and engaged the T.I.E. fighters and the Star Destroyer head on. Jesse maintained the pilot's chair, while his R5 unit and I handled repairs.

The hyperdrive motivator and the navi-computer blew out. We were in deep trouble.

Just when things looked hopeless, Titan and Valian somehow managed to take out the Star Destroyer. They also managed to skip us across the energy wave created by its explosion.

Jesse was knocked unconscious. I used my Jedi instincts to set a course for a place to repair the White Witch. Corellia was six hours away, but I wish I had opted for Tatooine.

The New Republic had an Interdictor cruiser, the Yavin, which hailed us upon entering the Corellian system. We were ordered to heave to and prepare for boarding. I complied, sensing no danger at the time.

Almost immediately upon being boarded by the New Republic security team, I was arrested. The charge: The murder of Darius Hunter . . . the son of Belledonna . . . a crime committed nine years ago, on Mimban.

I was of course innocent, nearly ten years had passed since Michael took me to Amber, as a Jedi I had faith justice would prevail.

I was taken before the magistrate. My companions followed. Fortunately, New Republic laws gave me the right to prove myself innocent. The magistrate, my companions, and I took the Yavin to Circapous V . . . my homeworld.

We were attacked shortly after landing by a Bogworm. Titan wounded it, but it destroyed our transport. It was too dangerous to travel across the land without it, and I chose to contact my nemesis directly . . . she was an initiate of a Broken Pattern, as I had once been. It was this power she used to frame me.

I knew she staged the whole murder, and with the permission of the magistrate I used the Force, and Michael's magic to prove it. Then we sent the magistrate and his guard back to the Yavin and continued our mission.

I pulled her Trump from my deck and made contact. She was waiting for that, and she'd trapped it. I don't know what's happened to my companions . . . but I seem to be in some sort of well.

My lightsabre provided me a means to climb to the top, by carving small hand and foot holds along the walls, but I cannot penetrate the barrier. I can't Trump out, nor do the Trumps even grow cold. Are they all dead? Or am I? My only companion now is the dark. The Dark Side of the Force, that is, calling me to succumb.

I sit on a ledge with my feet dangling over the edge contemplating my fate. Do I fall to my death or to the Dark Side . . . or perhaps there is a way out that I've yet found?

DAMN the day I ever heard of Amber . . . or should I curse my Amber parent . . . was it my father or my mother? How much of my life is a lie? They say Amber is the "real world," but what is reality? Even Amberites can be killed in Shadow. My world was in turmoil, but it was real to me.

I reached out through the Force for the Crystal . . . "Climb!" a voice said. I began climbing . . . pushing through the barrier of blackness, much as I had the Veils of the Pattern. I don't know how far or how long I climbed when I heard the second voice say, "Join us, it would be easier."

It felt evil, as black as the abyss I was pressing though. "NO!" I replied, "I've walked the path before, never again. The universe is full of opposites. There can be no light without darkness . . . no good without evil . . . I choose to walk the path of light!"

Suddenly without warning, I burst though the barrier into the temple of the Crystal. My companions were being attacked by stone statues of the Sith Lords which had been on the walls. I drew my lightsabre to defend myself and my companions.

One of the stone Sith Lords "fired" his lightsabre blade through me.

My "living silk" dress grew into my wound to quell the bleeding acting as a bandage. This was the first time since I had put on this symbiotic plant material that it actually tried to save my life.

Through the Force I kept myself conscious and accelerated my natural healing. Titan used his nanite probes to give me another boost. He then carried me and Julia out of the temple.

We looked up to see a squadron of Imperial shuttles descending.

I used the Force to accelerate the healing of my companions, while Titan began destroying the Imperial forces with his superior, albeit more personal weapons.

I drew a Trump Sketch of the Crystal and we Trumped to it.

Belledonna and her teenage son, Darius Hunter, guarded the glowing stone. I could feel Mandor lurking in the shadows.

Owen engaged in combat with Mandor. Valian with Darius, Michael and Titan entered melee with Belledonna. I went for the crystal.

As my hands folded around it as a mother might hold a child, I could feel the Force flowing through me. Healing me, strengthening me . . . I had the power to destroy Belledonna and her bastard son with a thought. I had the power to . . . "convince them the battle was over . . . leave now . . . you've won this one."

Belledonna stepped into a Shadow Crack as an Amberite would shift Shadow. Titan followed her.

Many of the actual details of the battle are lost to me because of the sensations I felt with the Crystal. WE did win and return to Amber . . . or did I just teleport us back?

We were granted an immediate audience with King Random.

Benedict as usual was standing beside the throne. I stared at the stump of his right arm . . . I had the power in my hands to make it regenerate, but I knew he would not accept my offer.

I curtseyed and kneeled before the throne holding before me the Kaiburr Crystal, which indeed had a flaw the exact shape and size of the Jewel of Judgment.

Random took the Crystal and began gazing into it. Random, like all the Kings of Amber Oberon, Eric, and Corwin before him, was attuned to the Jewel and had seen the Pattern within. As he intensified his scrutiny of the Kaiburr Crystal, I was drawn in with him.

There was a distorted reflection of the Pattern within it, surrounded by winking points of light, tiny flares and flashes, different curves and paths. He focused his will and I mine . . .

Redness and slow motion. Like sinking into an ocean of his viscosity. Very slowly, at first. Drifting and darkening, all the pretty lights far, far ahead. Faintly, our apparent velocity increased. Flakes of light, distant, intermittent. A trifle faster then, it seemed. No scale. We were points of consciousness of indeterminate dimensions. Aware of movement, aware of the configuration toward which we advanced, now most rapidly. The redness was nearly gone, as was the consciousness of any medium. Resistance vanished. We were speeding. All of this, now, seemed to have taken but a single instant, was still taking that same instant. There was a peculiar, timeless quality to the entire affair. Our velocity relative to what now seemed our target was enormous. The little, twisted, maze was growing, was resolving into what appeared a three-dimensional variation of the Pattern itself. Punctuated by flares of colored light, it grew before us, still reminiscent of a bizarre galaxy half raveled in the middle of the ever-night, haloed with a pale shine of dust, its streamers composed of countless flickering points. And it grew or we shrank, or it advanced or we advanced, and we were near, near together, and it filled all of the space now, top to bottom, this way to that, and our personal velocity still seemed, if anything, to be increasing. We were caught, overwhelmed by the blaze, and there was a stray streamer which we knew to be the beginning. We were too close-lost, actually-to apprehend its overall configuration any longer, but the buckling, the flickering, the weaving of all that we could see of it, everywhere about us, made us wonder whether three dimensions were sufficient for the senses-warping complexities with which we were confronted. Rather than my galactic analogy, something in my mind shifted to the other extreme, suggesting the infinitely dimensioned Hilbert space of the subatomic. But then, it was a metaphor of desperation. Truly and simply, I did not understand anything about it. I had only a growing feeling-Patterned conditioned? Instinctive-that I had to pass through this maze also to gain a new degree of power that we sought.

Nor was I incorrect, Random knew this for he had been here before. We were swept on into it without any slackening of our apparent velocity. We were spun and whirled along blazing ways, passing though substanceless clouds of glitter and shine. There were no areas of resistance, as in the Pattern itself, my initial impetus seeming sufficient to bear me throughout. A whirlwind tour of the galaxy? A drowning man swept among canyons of coral? An insomniac sparrow passing over an amusement park of a Victory Day evening? These thoughts as I recapitulated my recent passage in this transformed fashion.

...And out, through, over, and done, in a blaze of ruddy light that found me regarding Random holding the Kaiburr Crystal sitting on the throne with me kneeling before him, then regarding the Crystal, the Pattern within it, within us, everything within us, us within it, the redness subsiding, down, gone. Then just us, the Crystal, the Pattern, alone, subject-object relationships reestablished-only an octave higher, which I feel is about the best way to put it. For a certain empathy now existed. It was as though I had acquired and extra sense, and an additional means of expression. It was a peculiar sensation, satisfying.

I knew I could use the Pattern to send me anywhere at this Moment, but returned to my place before the throne.

Random handed the Kaiburr Crystal to Benedict, with instructions to secure it in a safe place.

King Random congratulated us on a job well done and dismissed us.

I returned to my apartment. Darius and Mandor were waiting for me. They drugged me, somehow, and carried me off through Shadow.

I have touched the dark powers of the Sith, so I knew what Darius was trying to do. What I didn't know was how long I could resist the Memory Wipe? How long would I remember my control of the Force? Of Shadow? The Pattern? Anything?

Mandor wanted a child of the Force . . . one with the Blood of Amber . . . and I was to be the mother of that child, even if it meant losing my mind.

Darius' control of the Force was so strong that I forgot how to use my Alter Powers almost before we left Castle Amber. Control was the next group, followed quickly by Sense. I could feel my companions trying to reach me via Trump, but I was unable to respond.


	7. Chapter 7: Innocence Lost

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

_**Chapter 7: **Innocence Lost – Rape of a Jedi_

For an instant I made contact with Michael, when we reached the "gateway" to the Shadow of their desire. Darius had Momentarily turned to focus on the guardians of the Shadow and eased up on his control of my mind.

As we passed through the gate, however, all contact was lost.

We were in a Shadow much like my own, maybe even nearby, but by now I had forgotten how to manipulate Shadow.

We were on a planet, in a heavily guarded private military installation, I think. This was where the humiliations . . . violations began.

**Adult content warning: graphic descriptions** skip next 321 lines if offended by this content

They began conditioning me with droids. The first was designed with lifelike hands which fondled my breasts, while two vibrating appendages penetrated me. One of them in my anus; the other my vagina. The thing also has another device which tickled my clitoris at the same time.

Its movements were precise and calculated, for all its probing it didn't break my hymen. It even forced me to suck my own excretions off of its appendages.

After what seemed like days, it stopped. A new droid was brought in. This one was anatomically correct. Darius took control of my mind again and commanded me to kneel before it. He commanded me to take its penis-like appendage into my mouth and suck it with careful instructions as to how. I can't recall how long I endured these tasks, or whether they were repeated any number of times. I no longer had the will to resist, but I knew every pain; every humiliation of it all.

Mandor stepped forward, dropped his pants to his knees and ordered, "Now mine!"

Dutifully I knelt before him. I pumped him with my hand as I had been taught, and lowered my mouth to engulf his head.

He put his hand on the back of my head and jabbed his penis down my throat, his heavy testicles banged against my small chin.

What remanded of my own will, screamed for him to stop, but he just pumped away, moving his hips so his hard penis glided down my throat. I could not utter a sound with my mouth stretched wide open, nor could I resist Darius' control over my mind, nor could I help feeling some of the desire they drew from the Moment.

I kept sucking and listening to his moans and groans. Suddenly, Mandor began pumping thick spurts of semen into my mouth. I almost gagged. Darius' voice in my head told me to relax and swallow slowly. That was the final humiliation . . . I was lost. A single tear began to roll down my cheek.

**Adult content: minor reprive**

I could feel Darius' desire and frustration in my mind as he levitated me onto a lab table. I almost had the desire to alleviate his frustrations by offering to suck his throbbing penis, but Mandor's voice ended any desires we both might have had.

"After I have finished with her," he said, "you may have her, but the CHILD is mine."

My nipples were so hard they hurt, but Mandor ignored them. He hiked my dress up to my waist. Lifted my legs above his shoulders, took his penis in his hand and prepared to plunge it into me.

I was no longer sure whether out of desire or fear, but I waited in anticipation for his entrance.

Was that an alarm? Guards in the next room? An explosion?

I felt his warmth touch my trembling body . . .

"Darius, Voile!" an echo . . . or a voice?

"Voile!" echoed several times in my head in at least three distinct voices.

I heard Darius' name and other words shouted by the same voice and I felt him no longer in my mind. That same voice called Mandor's name . . . I knew the words, but the language was now unknown to me.

"Jessica, Zzaaq!" came another voice. I felt my psyche surge, but all I could do was cry.

I felt a new presence probing my mind, but this one was kind, gentle, warm . . . familiar. It was joined by another, but though I could see them I could not name them. They were intending me no harm. They were searching for some knowledge . . . some hint of a power . . . the power to heal myself? It was something I no longer had.

The second presence took me over his shoulder. He began walking a narrow winding path . . . all around us was a red light. I had been here before, but when? What was this place?

"Valian, I need your help," cried out the one carrying me, Michael was his name. We had reached another barrier and it felt as if he were about to drop me. I knew somehow that would be fatal.

We were soon joined by two others, who's names I now knew to be Valian and Titan. We were walking, mentally at least, something called the Pattern, or an image of within a ruby red crystal.

Kaiburr Crystal . . . a fragment of it . . . the Jewel of Judgment . . . the Eye of the Serpent, I had done this before. The Pattern . . . Amber . . . the Force. It all came back to me as we pushed through the third and final veil. We reached the center.

We were in Castle Amber. My apartment.

I began sobbing. Between sobs I could hear myself saying, "Never again . . . I'll never use it again."

My friends, companions, family, all this they were and more. They stood around me, offering support. None truly understanding what had happened to me.

"We all love you, Jessica," Valian said. I cried harder.

Finally I said, in the caring embrace of Michael, "My body is no longer pure. My spirit, my soul, is damaged by what they've done to me . . . I can't use the Force again."

The ghostly glowing form of Malina appeared before me, as I have often heard Jedi Masters do after death. In her same calm, tender, musical voice she said, "What was done, was beyond your control, against your will. Your purity is measured by your own actions, not those of others."

Michael interjected, "This was rape. You can't blame yourself."

"All wounds heal in time, Jessica," Malina continued. "Your heart is pure. The Force is still yours to command and serve. The Force will be with you, always."

Titan remained silent. Michael, Valian, Owen, Julia, and Belle echoed the words of my Jedi Master as she vanished like the wind.

"I need time," I said choking back one last tear.

Titan handed me my reassembled lightsabre, which I could not even remember losing, but I knew it was the shard of the Kaiburr Crystal it held which we used to return to Amber.

As they turned to leave, I asked Michael to stay. I wanted to delicately ask him, but there was no way to do it. "If sex itself won't ruin my purity," I said bluntly. "Show me what love feels like."

"Jessica? You're my cousin at the very least, maybe . . . "

"Please, Michael!" I begged, "Teach me to enjoy the touch of a man, not to fear it."

I could feel his desire for me from the day we met, now that I gave him the chance he dreamed of he feared it. Still, Michael took me into his arms and kissed me.

My body trembled, but he calmed the storm within my tortured soul. We had one long, delightful kiss that put us in the mood for love.

We moved over near my bed. I slipped out of my dress, taking it off very slowly, partly from hesitation due to my ordeal, yet seductively. Odd how the Force turns things, Malina saved me once from becoming a sex toy, and now I have been one and she saves me again from myself.

Michael looked down at my naturally hairless vaginal area. It was already a virtual steam bath between my legs, natural fluids already making their way out. The sensations rippling though me made me feel weak in the knees. Every second seemed like a century as he admired every curve of my shapely 34-22-34 figure.

**Adult content: reinitiated** skip next 92 lines if offended by this content

He approached and began licking my teats all over. He took them into his mouth, slobbering all over them, making them rise to attention. While he licked my breasts, he stuck three fingers into my sopping vagina. I could have released right then. He had me on the verge of a nipple orgasm. I'd heard about them, never thinking it possible. I became a believer at his expert tongue work.

I was temporarily dizzy from the rush of sensations consuming me. This was a Moment I was not about to forget! Sweet juices raced from me as he brought his tongue to my vaginal crease. And then he stuck his tongue against my velvet rim, sending my body into immediate spasms!

I was shaking all over, making the bed rock with my motions. All my fears and hesitations were washed away. All my fantasies could not have prepared me for just how wonderful it was.

He slid his tongue along my rim, content to work at a slow pace. This was a man who cared about a woman's pleasure, wanting to offer her the highest form of stimulation.

He fingered me while he licked my labial rim, then he stretched my vaginal lips apart like he was opening a pair of curtains. With a quick movement he pushed his tongue against my clitoris! I saw stars flashing before my eyes, almost immediately. I will admit that from time to time I did masturbate using my fingers, but self-stimulation cannot compare with a loving cousin licking your clitoris.

He worked all over my clitoris. It pulsed, like a heartbeat, as he made love to it. He licked from every angle, making it turn bigger, the size of a cherry pit.

But he didn't stop there. He offered the same loving stimulation to my labia and vulva. The sensations of ecstasy escalated as his tongue moved faster and at a more erratic pace. I spewed my discharge over his tongue, making my pathway all the more slick.

I humped my body forward, forcing his face further into my crotch. I could barely catch my breath under the circumstances. My chest thudded like a jackhammer as the sensations intensified. Michael licked me over for ten minutes until I was begging him to bring me to climax.

"Michael, make me cum now!" I screamed. "Please, Michael, let me cum now!"

When he heard that command, he licked with more force; causing the exquisite sensations to escalate inside me. It was soon time for me to experience sweet release. He licked my clitoris again, playing with it like a kitten and a ball of yarn. I cradled the back of his bobbing head as I exploded, cumming in ways I never imagined possible.

The first rush of climax hit me like a thunderbolt. I started spilling sticky cum into his mouth. Then the orgasms kept coming, turning more intense by the second. I lost control of my body as it spasmed for well over a minute. One orgasm gave way to an even more breathtaking one. Michael couldn't possibly keep up with the river of fluids flooding from my vagina. Hot sex juices dribbled down his chin as the vaginal quakes continued. I thought they were never going to stop. I was a victim of the orgasms. It was as if I'd been saving up that one orgasm all my life, saving it for the right guy. I never wanted it to end.

But it eventually did, leaving slight aftershocks that were just as wonderful to experience. Finally, he raised his head. Plenty of cum glistened on his chin like glue. I motioned for him to move closer to my face. When he did, I licked my oils off his face. I've licked my fingers many times when I masturbated, but I could not recall tasting quite that sweet.

Now it was his turn. I removed his pants and kissed his penis all over. Sure I wanted it inside me, but it was only fair. I took him as far into my mouth as possible without gagging. He made grunting sounds once I licked the length of his shaft. I went down a few inches to lick his testicle and took each bloated ball into my mouth. They were swollen, heavy with semen. From the size of them, I doubt it would take much to coax a gallon of cum from his rod.

I kept up the same skillful sucking procedure, listening to his sweet moans and groans. That was an indication that he was about ready to pop off. I needed to taste a true lover's cum on my tongue. And I got my wish when Michael began pumping thick spurts of cum against my tonsils. I swallowed slowly, polishing off the last of his sperm. I kept his penis in my mouth a while longer almost hating to part with it. But there was another part of my anatomy . . .

I reclined on the bed, legs spread wide. Barely able to say the words from my state of excitement, "It's time to fuck me, Michael. Make love to me now."

He thrust into my vagina, pushing his penis inside very slowly. I braced myself for pain, but there was only pleasure to experience. Soon his entire shaft was inside me. Michael kissed my mouth while he drove his penis in and out of me. I was so slippery with oils that he slid in without much effort. My muscles worked their way around his penis anxious to draw every ounce of juice from it.

"By the Force, I love it!" I screamed raking my nails up and down his shoulder blades. The blazing fires within me turned to scorching infernos as my darling cousin taught me what it felt like to be loved and not just fucked. Soon, I got into the rhythm, pistoning my hips into his, bodies slapping together in unison. My musky juices drenched his shaft as we held on tightly. I rode the wave of passion, knowing that Michael couldn't hold on forever. Or maybe he could; he is an Amberite.

I begged him to fill me with his cum. His body went rigid, just as he plastered my insides with lots of cum! I joined him with another involuntary release, all those oil gushing like Raven Falls on Endor! It was such a beautiful Moment hat it brought tears to my eyes. I held him inside me a while longer, wanting him to never pull out. But finally he did.

**End Adult Content**

"Thank you," I whispered. I drifted off to sleep soon after, completely exhausted. I awoke wondering if it was all a dream, but the sweet smells that still lingered in the air told me it wasn't. Then I began to question whether Michael did it willingly or if I had controlled him as Darius had me?

I certainly knew how. I had tasted the Dark Side on more than one occasion, even before Amber. I decided not to ask.

Michael got up, went showered, and left to get breakfast for us. I had changed the bedding and cleaned up myself by the time he returned. We ate in my living room and discussed the events which led up to last night.

"At least I understand," he said, "some of it anyway."

"Michael, would you ever consider doing that again?" I asked letting my dress fall from my shoulder and left breast.

He slowly rose and moved toward my chair. He knelt down beside me and kissed my turgid nipple gently. I knew it wasn't me controlling him this time, this was pure male lust. The question of our blood relationship was the farthest thing from his mind, and mine. This was absolute carnal desire. He wanted me and I wanted him. Until Michael, I had been a virgin in the pure sense of the word, having never been with a man in a sexual relationship, now my feelings were confused. Was this love or sexual desire I was feeling? Adoration or affection? What was to become of this relationship?

All those thoughts and more crossed my mind as he tongued my nipple, but as quickly as they had come they were gone. We were naked again, this time on the floor of my living room with my Corellian rug for a mattress.

We took a walk in the gardens surrounding the Castle after that tumble. We stopped below my balcony and Michael promised me a private garden, here, where we were standing. A garden that I could see every time I looked out my balcony and ponder on our love. He even promised me something special, which no other garden in Amber had. Nothing could have prepared me for that.

I wonder what the rest of the Royal Family thought of our relationship, if they knew. Who did know? Had anything like this happened before in Amber?

Slowly I began to recover from my ordeal, but now I had another problem, I was becoming a nymphomaniac. The problem being, I only desired my cousin, Michael. And I had it bad. I got to the point where I fondled myself pretending it was him, when he was gone, almost never leaving my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8: Depression

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 8:_** _Depression_

A few weeks later we were all sitting around the table in the Great Hall at dinner, when Julian came through with one of his hellhounds under his arm. It was dead. He slammed the doors behind him shouting back, "Son, come here!"

Both Titan and Valian rose from the table to follow him, not knowing if he meant one or the other.

A short while later they returned. They informed the rest of us, "The hellhound was killed by a werewolf."

"What the Hell is a werewolf?" I asked. Another lost piece of memory...

Valian answered my query by shape shifting into one, going through the various stages from human to full lupine. He returned to what he said was the most common form for a closer examination. It was a large, hideous creature with the body of a man, but the head, hair and claws of a wolf, even a tail. Werewolves were also known as Garou.

Julia pulled her Trump of Owen, whom they Titan and Valian said had left Amber in pursuit of such a creature raiding in Forest Arden. As she did, I put my hand on her shoulder to get a look at the Shadow for a Trump Sketch later.

A number of werewolves were devouring a bovine and Owen was being attacked by two more. Julia Trumped Owen back to Amber and the hand of one of the creatures was severed trying to follow, as the gate closed, leaving it in Amber.

While I made a sketch the Shadow Owen just came from, Titan analyzed the severed hand. Michael gave Owen his sword which had been removed from the gelatinized body of Mandor.

Mandor had stolen Owen's katana during their fight on Mimban. Michael had transformed Mandor into gelatin during my rescue, and had just retrieved it.

Owen noticed an etching on the blade. Apparently Mandor had begun a trap for Owen using his own sword.

We Trumped to the scene Owen had just left to find the carnage still raging. One man cried out in pain; a man with a severed hand. Titan blasted him with his weapons.

Owen drew his sword and one of the creatures shouted, "Wyrm blade! Flee!"

Only one werewolf remained to fight. It turned invisible and began attacking from the darkness. It struck Titan in the back actually damaging his armor.

"Coward!" Valian called out to it, "Fight us in the open!"

"If you wish a fight, take me," I cried out. "One on one. In the open; a fair fight."

It became visible again. Valian shouted, "Garou schang!"

It turned into a less lupine, more human, but misshapen creature, not quite fully human. It lowered its weapons and called for a truce. I complied by lowering my lightsabre.

"Why do you fight with a demon and the wielder of a Wyrm blade?" he asked. "You are unblemished by the Wyrm."

"The one you call demon," I began realizing Julia had been fighting in her true form, "serves us as a friend. She was imprisoned. We set her free and now she fights alongside us of her own free will."

"And the wielder of the blade?" the man-beast grunted.

"He is my brother," I answered. "A spell was being cast upon his blade to trap him, but it is not complete."

"Why do you hunt us?" he asked.

"Why does your kind raid Forest Arden? Or kill its guardians?" I responded. "They are not creatures of evil, but creatures of the hunt, put there by Julian of Amber to protect the forest."

"I would touch your mind to learn the truth of what you say," he said.

He returned to his lupine form and slowly approached me. I knelt down, lowering my psychic shields, and embraced the wolf as one might a lost pet. I didn't know it then but in my depression I was trying to get myself killed.

Within Moments each understood the other's truth. Each regretted the misunderstandings and deaths which had been caused. He wriggled away and resumed his natural misshapen form.

"Would you like the blade cleansed?" he asked Owen.

"Can it be done?" Owen asked caught off guard.

"Of course, but not here," the Garou he does have a name, but it's too difficult to put into script, even Thari replied. "May I take it?"

Owen complied, handing the Garou his katana. Almost immediately, he vanished as if by Trump, but not. I used the Force to find him and slipped into the place he called the Umbra behind him.

Valian made Trump contact with me and I brought my companions through.

The Garou had drawn a circle on the ground and marked it with runes and a pentagram. Three symbols glowed, the silvery color of the moon. He began chanting and placed my brother's blade upon the pentagram. The ground began to smolder. Then the Chaos inscriptions shot flames into the sky like flares, even into the ground. When the fireworks were over, he handed the dragonhead katana back to Owen.

The misshapen Garou asked permission to make a formal apology to the guardian of the Forest Arden. He asked to form an alliance between his people and Amber.

I removed Julian's Trump from my deck. Regarded it until it grew cold, movement, contact. "Uncle, this Garou would like to apologize for the death of your hound," I said.

I turned the card so the Garou could see the image and it began to make its peace in its native tongue, which Julian appeared to understand. When the Garou finished his conversation, Julian broke contact.

I returned alone to Amber. Julia had gone with Titan to his home Shadow. Owen had gone "headhunting" in his home Shadow. Valian and Belle were trying to out drink and out shape shift each other. No one quite knew where Michael had gone.

Two of the Elders are missing. The Hall of Mirrors has appeared twice with a "thunderclap" and they were compelled to enter according to witnesses. If the Elders can be compelled, what about me? I've been dominated once, who's next?

Which of the Elders do I blame for my state?

Not Julian, certainly, or else Valian would have said something by now, and he calls me cousin. Not Eric, for Michael too calls me cousin. Random treats me like a daughter or an equal, but I think not. I've become, too, close to him, and by now he would have betrayed it.

That leaves Benedict, Caine, Gerard, Brand, Bleys, Corwin, Dierdre, Florimel, Fiona, and Llewella, or maybe even one long forgotten like Osric or Finndo, but which one? Why didn't I listen to my instincts and remain in my home Shadow? I might be dead by now, but at least the nature of things there made sense to me. I understood who I was and what I was.

The woman who raised me as my mother the shadow version of my real mother I now remembered to be truth was insane with the Dark Side, but I understood her. I never had children of my own, but there I cared for one as deeply, until Prath killed her. That sent me to the Dark Side, and it took me years to come back, but those things I understand.

What kind of parent would abandon twins, in separate Shadows? I'd always felt something missing from my life.

Now that I've discovered part of that puzzle . . . Damn the day I came to Amber!

'Excitement, adventure, a Jedi seeks not these things,' an old Jedi Master once said. Damn the day I walked the Pattern!


	9. Chapter 9: The Gift of Love

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 9:_** _The Gift of Love_

I left Amber for 28 days, one week Amber time, and returned to my home Shadow. I spent the time with Commander, or should I say Master, Skywalker trying to regain my confidence, but to no avail. He gave me the same encouragement speech my Amber relations had, but I still felt violated, no there was something else.

I wasn't long back in Amber, when Michael invited me to a secret garden of his own design. He asked me to close my eyes as he sat me upon a stone bench. When he told me to open them, I was staring at a sapling. A sapling formed from the mythical tree Ygg, also known as the Tree of Life.

"Michael, why?" I asked almost in tears. "Where did you find it?"

"I took it, with permission, from the Ygg itself," he responded. "I did it for you, because Amber needs you. I need you."

"Michael, I . . . I can't. I don't even know who I am anymore," I replied. "Thank you for the gift, but my confidence, my faith, is gone."

"Wasn't it Yoda who said, 'Try not, do or do not, there is no try'? Jessica, you can't give up. You can do it." He reached under the bench and produced a picnic basket and two bottles of Corellian wine.

We ate, talked, and kissed. I got a bit drunk off the wine, but when Valian called Michael by Trump, I used the Force to throw off its effects.

I could feel the sapling. It gave me strength and began to restore to me that which had been lost, as Michael hoped it would. It also reminded me of my failings and my vow of celibacy taken all those years ago. I can't risk becoming another Belledonna or Lurlyne Damaris.

I do love Michael, but I can't . . . not yet anyway . . . give myself to anyone. I can't risk becoming a mother. I must learn to love myself again, before I can learn to love another. To trust myself, believe in myself again.

How do I tell him without breaking his heart; look at him without remembering? And there is something else not quite right about all this.

Valian had informed Michael he had been hearing voices calling his name, over and over. Titan has heard the same chorus calling his given name.

Julia and Belle led us on a Shadow Seek for the source of the chorus.

We were led to a desolate planet, another damn desert, and a city under siege. I could feel a great evil behind the mob. They slaughtered everything in their path, burning everything behind. Into the fray we leapt.

Lasers, bows, swords, spears . . . flashed and clashed. Hundreds, even thousands, fell before us, and they died. Michael was wounded and I stopped to heal him. Still they died, even without our help.

An explosion echoed . . . a shock wave like that of a nuclear blast . . . a cloud of smoke . . . 1000 kilometers away. Titan had sacrificed himself to destroy the evil behind the mob, but a spark of his life force lingered; perhaps there was hope.

With the evil gone the fighting stopped. Michael was too weak to teleport us there, Valian could only teleport back to Amber . . . by the Force if there was only a way I could teleport us all to Titan's aid.

"We must get him to his home Shadow," Owen said. I looked around, laying before my companions was the twisted and broken armor of Titan. I had done it.

"They have the technology there to save him," Owen continued.

We spent over a month in Titan's home Shadow, and indeed he was healed, his armor repaired, better than before, almost cloned.

Michael and I had gone off to a cabin in Oregon, alone. I had decided to give him one final tumble, before I broke his heart. Before we got too involved, however, I heard the distinct sound of an Incom T-65, an X-wing class starfighter. I felt a disturbance in the Force. I grabbed my lightsabre and ran out of the cabin to face the pilot, naked as a newborn babe.

"Who are you? Where have you come from?" I asked.

"Jesse Hunter, Jedi Knight and lately martial arts' instructor, defender of this world." He replied, "I felt a disturbance in the Force and tracked it to you."

I knew him now. He was from my Shadow, father of Darius Hunter, brother of Belledonna. He must've accidentally shifted Shadow and ended up here when he disappeared years ago.

As he stood still, lightsabre in hand, admiring my every virtue, I asked in an alluring tone, "Now you've found me. What are your intentions?"

"At the Moment," he sighed. His mouth watering with desire, "to look at you."

Michael stepped out into the doorway, nothing but a sheet around himself. Jesse's heart skipped, his passions sank and blew away with the wind.

"It's alright. We're family. Jesse Hunter, meet my cousin Michael Ericsson," I almost laughed in spite of myself.

Poor Michael was crushed, and the cynical little bitch I had become thought it quite humorous. I invited Jesse into the cabin to talk of home.

I told him of his son, the New Republic, Luke's Jedi Academy, all I knew of the world he left behind, but I left out the details of Amber, of Shadow, for he had no hope of returning. I controlled that Shadow now, he was no longer a part of it, and I wouldn't let him go back.

He told me of his own fall from light, his continuous struggle against the Dark Side. This conversation alone, just his presence renewed my faith in myself, the Force, Amber, everything, but one thing remained . . . Michael.

After several hours Jesse Hunter boarded his X-wing and departed in friendship.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fall

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 10:_** _The Fall _

I felt a Force Scream. It was weak, as if it had rippled a great distance. It carried, with it, a feeling of familiarity. A presence I had felt before, a long time ago, so long ago I had all but forgotten it. My mother . . . my "real mother," it had to be.

Owen had felt it too.

We all gathered a Julianson Enterprises California, in San Francisco. Titan was not yet fit to travel, and elected to stay behind. I removed the Kaiburr Crystal fragment from my lightsabre and Michael and I walked the Pattern within.

Once at the center, we had the Pattern send us to the Shadow where the Force Scream initiated.

We Trumped the others to us then looked around.

It was a desolate dry planet, with three moons. The stars and moonlight shifted and shimmered as if the Shadow were unstable. A Shadow too close to Chaos for anyone's comfort, even Julia. The Force plays nasty tricks on us, I was raised on a wet, arid, muggy planet, but I can't seem to avoid deserts.

The life web of this planet was weak, barely enough to even feel. The air was cold . . . the two smaller moons merged and became one. The air grew colder rapidly. We had to find shelter, quickly.

We traveled to a village that had to be nearby. The Force gave me the ability to endure the cold, but even Julia with her flame-based powers, Michael with his sorcery, Belle and Valian's shape shifting weren't enough to keep us going for long. My dress had grown up around me, covering me like a thermal suit, and it was suffering in the extreme cold.

The village was a greater distance away than we thought, but once there, we met an elderly woman with a nominal control and understanding of the Force. She told us of her encounters with the Lords of Chaos, of Lord Nor the Dark Jedi Master imprisoned at Castle Amber, and of Belledonna. She gave us food, shelter, and clothing to protect us against the cold. We thanked her and continued our search for the source of the Force Scream.

Even Owen could feel it now as I did. It was here on this world, but still a great distance away.

A chasm filled with electrified lava, possibly the source of Michael's magical spell, stood in our path. It stretched from horizon to horizon, with no visible way across. Michael cast a flying disk spell and instructed us to climb aboard. Julia attached a mystic chain between the disk and her flaming motorcycle, pulled from Shadow, as any Amberite might pull an object sacred to them, such as a personal deck of Trumps, Lord Corwin's sword Greyswandir, or my lightsabre.

Julia mounted her motorcycle and rode it through the sky over the chasm, towing the disk behind her.

Over the center of the chasm, a Logrus tendril reached up and grabbed Julia and her flaming motorcycle, from within the lava. Julia was engulfed and pulled into the electrified lava. Another tendril hit the disk, and it vanished.

I grabbed onto my falling companions and attempted to telekinetically levitate us across the chasm. Valian assumed his Chaos form and swooped down taking one of us in each of his four arms. He flew so fast; we all passed out from the G-forces.

Using the Force, I regained consciousness and put up a "Force Shield" around us protecting us from further effects of the G-forces and the tendrils attempting to pull us down.

I used the Dark Side to create a Force Wind to help push us along. We soon cleared the chasm only to be faced with a fast moving, deadly storm.

The storm was full of hurricane force winds, acid rain, and deadly lightning. I summoned a Force Storm, but only held it in place. We had to wait it out or go past it.

Owen remembered a small cave at the edge of the chasm, our only hope for shelter. I knew the storm would erode much of the cliff, so we went, as deep, into the cave as we could. Our only light was my Jedi weapon.

I stopped trying to hold back the storm and let it come. It washed over us in seconds, taking with it six meters of the cliff face and the cave. In its wake, it left a toxic permeation on the ground. Owen and Michael choked on the fumes.

Valian and Belle shifted their lungs to breathe the toxins. I used the Force to control my breathing, then tried to expand my power to include Owen and Michael.

Belle covered the opening of the cave by shape shifting into an air filter for the toxins. I relaxed.

A pulsing of light and sound began. Slowly, very slowly, the air began to grow less toxic. It was Titan . . . technology over nature and time.

This shadow had rendered Michael and Belle without magic, powerless. The Trumps were useless. Even the Pattern was difficult to use. Only the Force seemed to work here, and the Dark Side was decidedly easier and more seductive than ever.

The sunlight shone through Belle the air filter. I turned off my lightsabre and removed the Crystal fragment. I began to walk the Pattern within, in hopes that I would have the power to get us out of this. In his own turn each followed me . . . Michael, Valian, even Owen.

I reached the center and waited for the others. It had been harder to reach this time than even the real one in Amber, I was exhausted. I rested as I waited.

Darkness . . . cold . . . anxiety, anger, fear . . . I could feel their emotions as they walked the Pattern. I could taste it. The draw was too strong to ignore. It began to fill me with power. I was feeding on their negative emotions. I wanted more . . . I gave into it!

Michael stepped out into the center. This was no longer a path to Power over Shadow, it was mine alone, a Sith Temple bathed in the blood red light of the Crystal. Dazed and confused, he glanced around and asked, "Jess? What's going on?"

"Welcome sorcerer," I said wickedly. "In a short while you and all your friends will call me Master. You wanted to learn about the Force? Kneel and surrender yourself to me!"

"No!" He responded, "Jess, this is wrong. Don't give in to it . . . "

"I said, KNEEL! You are now mine!"

Caught off guard, and practically powerless in this Shadow of Chaos, Michael was soon reeling in pain as I twisted his will to mine.

I could feel Owen approaching. I offered encouragingly, "Come, brother, you can make it. A few more steps, come on."

He was struggling. I had warped the integrity of the Pattern so much even Random would have difficulty with it. He knew it meant death to stop. I knew I needed him . . . his servitude as I did Michael's. I could feel Valian behind him. Titan in the rear . . . his thoughts were to reach the center and find Belledonna. From where I stood, the Dark Jedi seemed a mere fledgling student by comparison.

Owen crossed into the center of my Temple. I stood in the blood-red glow basking in the glory and power of the Dark Side. Michael was on his knees at my feet sobbing, "No more, please, no more!"

"On your knees, brother," I demanded. Owen glanced at Michael, then to me. He looked as if he was going to comply, then he hesitated, grabbed the lightsabre from my wrist . . . knocked me across the room . . . removed the crystal from it . . . dropped it on the floor and crushed it under the heavy heel of his boot . . . everything went black!

I awoke from the nightmare, still in the cave. The Crystal fragment a few centimeters from my outstretched hand, as if I had dropped it. Dark, cold, lifeless as any gemstone, as any jewel that never knew the true power of the Force. Instinctively I replaced it in my lightsabre, but it was dead. My Jedi weapon, my symbol of power, my only true possession, was nothing more than a fancy glowrod.

Valian sat talking with Belle near the mouth of the cave. Michael cringed in the corner, pathetically, muttering to himself. Owen, only a meter or so away, glared at me with burning hatred in his eyes, hand on the ivory dragon hilt of his sword. Titan was nowhere to be found.

I knew full well what I had done, but I hardly felt remorse for any of it. The influences of the Dark Side still pulling at my 'strings.' I could not feel pity for Michael, or even care that Titan was gone.

I knew where we were bound, a dead city. I attempted a Trump Sketch in the dirt floor, while Owen held my 'glowrod.' The Trump of course failed, like all the other efforts I had made in this Shadow.

We had no choice but to travel under Valian's power, protected by my force shield and Belle the air-filter. Once clear of the toxic fumes, Belle assumed her true Faerie form and flew alongside Valian.

The plateau upon which the city sat came into view on the horizon. The evil influences withing could be felt even at this distance. It was too much for the Faerie to bear. She vanished into Shadow. If only, I had that innocence back.


	11. Chapter 11: Untold Lies

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 11:_** _Untold Lies_

The tug of the Dark Side grew stronger as we neared the dead city. I could feel the emptiness, yet there was a spark deep within. The city was carved from the plateau itself. The architecture was a mixture of styles, but all carved from a single stone, all at once it seemed. There were no physical barriers in the doorways or windows, just open apertures, and it appeared none ever had been.

The air was still. A disturbance, like someone "walking over your grave," almost a cry for help . . . no, not help . . . a child begging to know 'why?'

I could feel her. Valian could hear her. Owen saw her as a ghostly apparition. Michael followed us blindly, pathetically, feeling only betrayal.

The apparition led us to a dark foreboding structure in the center of the city . . . a Sith Temple, the same temple I created in the Crystal. Once inside we could see and hear her: A young girl no more than 10, no less than six years of age, wearing a white ceremonial robe. Her banshee like cry sending chills down our spines, "Why-y-y-y-y?"

She stood near her physical remains.

I used the Force to Farsee the past . . . travel back and view her fate . . . the fate of this city.

Ten years ago, Shadow time, Mandor, Belledonna, and Darius Hunter came to this living, breathing, thriving city. They drained the life from everyone within the walls. The young girl was the last to die.

I knew I had to cleanse this city and free the lost souls trapped within and cleanse myself in the process, but how? Alone I lacked the power, and the Crystal was dead. NO . . . not dead, drained!

I took the lightsabre from my wrist and turned it on. I concentrated on the Kaiburr Crystal fragment within. I felt it, felt the power of the whole Crystal, I had damaged it. Wounded it with my desire, my dark half, now I would heal it. I transferred a piece of my life force into the shard I possessed.

'Snap-hiss,' my lightsabre ignited with life, the power of the Force flowed through it once more.

I concentrated on creating harmony, a balance in the Force. I could feel all the trapped spirits within the city. I channeled myself through the Crystal. The feeling of anguish was replaced with peace. They were free.

Two demons suddenly approached. Valian and Owen sprang into battle, but they could do them no harm. I summoned the Dark Side again, to control them, to make them attack each other. One grabbed Valian to use as a weapon against the other; I stopped this immediately. Finally, one killed the other and it turned on Owen. I convinced it we were false images left behind . . . it crashed through the wall in search of where we had gone.

We continued on deeper into the temple. We entered a dimly lit chamber, where Owen and Valian were possessed by two demonic spirits. Owen turned to attack me, while Valian effortlessly ripped Michael's throat out.

I leaped out of sword range and managed to remain so. The out-of-control body of my brother hurled his katana and struck me in the side.

Only the Force knows what caused their dispossession. My living silk dress grew into the wound like a bandage, as it always has since I took the Pattern in Amber. I turned to Michael. His wound was serious, barely alive. I had to try to save him. I passed out.

When I regained consciousness Michael was barely conscious, Valian was gone, and Owen . . . behind a wall? No, not a wall, a hologram.

On the other side of the holographic wall was a chamber lit by torches. A shrine to Princess Dierdre, tapestries and statuettes depicting her life lined the walls. Her body lay atop an altar.

Tapestries chronicling Owen's life and mine also hung on the walls. This was our birth mother, our connection to the royal blood of Amber.

A strange compelling sensation came over me to transfer a portion of my life energy into the lifeless body. She awoke. A few brief Moments of explanations and introductions, Dierdre rose and smashed the shrine, then led us out of the chamber.

We came out in a ruined castle, not the temple, in the Courts of Chaos, Mandor's castle. Michael and Valian soon joined us.

Next we faced the tendrils of the Logrus itself. The guardian/keeper of the Logrus, Suhuy, sized us up, then insisted we join him for dinner and rest. As much as we despised the idea, we had little choice, actually less than that.

I feel it necessary to point out that Suhuy bears an uncanny resemblance to the father of Amber, the mysterious Dworkin. I also found it odd that he knew all of us by name. I didn't think we'd made that big an impact in the politics of Shadow.


	12. Chapter 12: It Begins

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 12:_** _It Begins_

At dinner in the grand hall of the Castle of the Lords of Chaos, we met Mandor, Darius Hunter, Dara, and Merlin, son of Dara of Chaos and Corwin of Amber, along with many other prestigious members of the Courts. Most of those around us were not pleased with Suhuy, and only Dierdre was accepted with open arms. There was another presence lurking in the shadows, always out of sight, and psychically well protected against my Force enhanced probing.

After dinner, we awoke suspended over a bottomless pit. Each of us bound to the wall by chains around our waists, wrists and ankles, even around our necks. The food, obviously had been drugged, only Dierdre avoided this fate.

I began the painful Jedi trick of contorting, dislocating, softening the bones of my ankles, feet, wrists, and hands to escape. Michael cast his flying disk beneath us. Valian shape shifted out of his bonds. Owen began contorting his own body. Julia also hung there with us, and she like Valian shape shifted her way free.

A Chaos demon stopped on the metal grate covering the pit and prepared to urinate down on us. Valian flew up to attack, and I used the Force to push up on the grate. The grate flew up knocking the demon unconscious. Finally, we were all free of our chains and Michael began lifting the disk. Once at the top we stepped off the disk and into a tunnel or corridor . . . hard to tell the difference in the Courts of Chaos.

Damien Omega guarded the storage area that contained our personal things. Aided by a contingent of Chaos soldiers he held us in combat. I used the Force to create a whirlwind of flying objects as a distraction, careful not to intentionally harm anyone. Among the debris was my lightsabre and Trump deck, which I quickly retrieved and stored away.

Having retrieved our personal belongings from a storage area, we raced out of the castle. We soon found ourselves staring over the edge of the Abyss. Using Julia's Chaos Trumps we went back to Amber.

Things in Amber were quiet for a month or two after that, almost too quiet. I was recovering from my depression, in fact except for my unholy desire for Michael, I was almost back to my old self again.

I spent a great deal of time in the library reading Corwin's Chronicles of Amber which had been written by a man named Roger Zelazny. There was even a rumor that Roger had been to Amber, maybe even was tucked away in one of the dungeons.

Corwin's tale told of the Patternfall War, which came about when Oberon disappeared and Eric, Michael's father, had declared himself the rightful heir. Benedict of course was the eldest, but although no one knows just why was not in the running for the throne.

There was even a partial collection of a series based on Merlin's involvement with the family. I also found a book called, Roger Zelazny's Visual Guide to Castle Amber, which is a remarkably accurate and detailed account of a tour led by Florimel.

All of these books had been published on Shadow Earth and were taken for fiction. As someone once said, 'Truth is stranger than fiction.'

Perhaps someday I'll find my journals of Amber published on some Shadow somewhere. Maybe they already have been, after all, everything is possible in Shadow. If they have been, they'll eventually wind up here, all roads lead to Amber.

King Random had been stabbed and left for dead. The Jewel of Judgment was gone. The Kaiburr Crystal was beyond reach. Rebma, the mirror image of Amber in the sea below Kolvir, was under attack.

Titan under the control of Belledonna attacked Amber itself. I freed him from her control through the Force, and she was soon destroyed.

The Elder Amberites, who had gone missing, were defending the Primal Pattern against Brand. The evil, twisted prince of Amber, thought to be dead all these years since the crowning of Random, had returned to finish what he started. He had become a kind of living Trump, and he had Random's Jewel.

Dierdre Trumped us to the Primal Pattern to help.

We stood on a perfectly level area which appeared to be solid, unfractured rock-roughly oval in shape, a couple hundred meters along its major axis. Beyond its rightward jutting there was nothing-that is to say the land fell away in steep decent toward that particular sea.

And, continuing, all three dimensions seemed to reassert themselves once more. The sun was a great orb of gold. The sky was a deeper blue than that of Amber, and there were no clouds in it. That sea was a matching blue, unspecked by sail or island. I saw no birds, and heard no sounds other than our own. An enormous silence lay upon this place, broken only by the sounds of battle between the elders, this day. In the bowl of my suddenly clear vision, the Pattern at last achieved its disposition upon the surface. I thought at first that is was inscribed in the rock, but as I drew nearer I saw that it was contained within it-gold-pink swirls, like veining in an exotic marble, natural-seeming despite the obvious purpose to the design. It looked as if someone had shaved the top off Kolvir at about the dungeon level, where the Pattern lies.

This was the real Amber. The Primal Pattern first drawn by Dworkin, in his own blood.

In the awe of our location and the speed at which the events occurred I can remember all the details . . .

Julia rescued one of the Elders, by flying her motorcycle over the Pattern, which Brand had dropped over it from high above.

I somehow secured the Jewel of Judgement from Brand. Finally he decided to spill his own blood on the Primal Pattern. He set one foot on the Pattern, and Valian yanked him off.

Immediately, the sky began to darken directly overhead. But it was no cloud of water vapor which had begun to coalesce. Rather, it was a perfectly circular formation which had appeared, red at the center, yellow near the edges, turning in a clockwise direction. A sound like a single bell chime followed by the growl of a bull-roarer suddenly came to our ears.

The roaring increased in volume and small lightnings began to play at the heart of the red thing above us. A rattling noise caught my attention at that Moment, and I glanced downward to discover a purple griffin has slithered past and moved to interpose itself between us, all but Brand, and the loud red phenomenon. It crouched like a gargoyle, facing away from us, watching the spectacle.

A funnel descended from the noisy formation-bright, flashing, wailing now, and tremendously fast. It touched Brand, and for a Moment his outline expanded enormously, becoming increasingly tenuous in direct proportion to this effect. And then he was gone. For a brief interval, the funnel remained stationary, like a perfectly balanced top. Then the sound began to diminish.

The trunk raised itself, slowly, to a point but a small distance-perhaps the height of a man-above the Pattern. Then it snapped upward as quickly as it had descended.

The wailing ceased. The roaring began to subside. The miniature lightnings faded within the circle. The entire formation began to pale and slow. A moment later, it was but a bit of darkness; another moment it was gone.

No trace of Brand remained anywhere I could see.

I held the Jewel of Judgment before me. The temptation of walking the Primal Pattern with it was almost too great.

Fiona demanded I hand it to her, refusing, I Trumped to Amber and returned it to the King.

In reflection, it seems strange how seemingly unrelated things circle back upon one another. Brand had learned a long time ago; the Jewel of Judgment and the Kaiburr Crystal were both a part of the Eye of the Serpent. It was he, who sent Lord Darth Vader to find the Crystal all those years ago. He sent Belledonna after it. He was responsible for the Pattern-fall War and the most recent attempt . . . what other aspects of my life were shaped by the elders of Amber?

I am beginning to understand a statement once made by Corwin of my mother, "I trust her like a brother."

By the Force I pray I never bring a child into this family of cutthroats, but even that is in the hands of the Pattern and Amber it seems.

I did return to the Primal Pattern, unknown to the others, and I walked it using my Crystal. I felt as if I had the power to recreate the universe as I did so, perhaps I did, I don't know.

The Pattern was more than a series of lines on the floor which imbued us with power, it was almost alive. Or am I just dreaming again? Did it actually have a will of its own?


	13. Chapter 13: What I have Farseen

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 13:_** _What I have Farseen_

Instead of returning me to the Amber I left, the first city of Amber, I found myself in a ruined castle, a Shadow of what might be or could have been. All possibilities exist in Shadow if one seeks them out.

All the elders were dead, their bodies lying all around in the rubble.

Rebma had survived somehow, Llewella still lived. Random was unaccounted for. The people of the City Amber held the royal family in contempt.

I went to visit this Shadow's version of my Aunt Llewella, in hope of discovering what had happened and possibly answer why I was here.

She told me of a mysterious, moving, black fortress that came through and destroyed Kolvir. A young girl was reported to be held within, a young girl of royal blood. Her powers were being used to destroy the world.

I asked to walk the Pattern in the dungeons below the castle as a stepping point to find this black fortress. Aunt Llewella agreed.

Once inside the black fortress, I found Darius Hunter and a Chaos Demon using Joanna, Jonathan's daughter by Corson of Mystique, to forge a path of destruction to Amber itself.

I Trumped my companions to me, and together we destroyed the fortress.

We took Joanna back to Amber, our Amber. I took the violet-eyed, auburn-haired, frightened ten-year-old before my Uncle, King Random.

"Uncle Random, this is Joanna," I stated. "She is the daughter of Jonathan. My proposal is this please allow Princess Dierdre to take her and raise her. She is the only elder with knowledge of the Force, which Joanna possesses, and it would give her a second chance to be a mother, the chance she was denied with Owen and myself."

Random agreed, and Dierdre thanked us for the opportunity. For the first time in my life, Dierdre hugged me and gave me a tender motherly kiss. I watched her take Joanna's hand and lead her out of the room. Her long black hair, blending in with the elegant black gown, she wore, stopping just short of the silver girdle at her waist. My eyes filled with tears, why I'm not sure, perhaps I was thinking of what might have been.

How much different would things be if I had been raised in Amber? Would I still desire to be worthy to be called Jedi? Or would I use my powers for my own gain?

Rediscovering my homeworld of Mimban, with my new found control over Shadow, I felt a disturbance in the Force. A Force Wind . . . a dark power of the Sith . . . a Super Star Destroyer shifting Shadow?


	14. Chapter 14: Wrath of Prath

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 14:_** _Wrath of Prath_

My companions were in danger. I removed a Trump I had recently completed from my deck, one which depicted all of us, possibly the most dangerous card ever drawn, and Trumped them all to me.

The evil behind their peril, Prath, my personal nemesis. An alien student of the Force, I had almost forgotten loose in Shadow, no longer confined to this one.

Belledonna, some time ago, had transported Titan's lab to a Shadow near mine. Prath now had control of that lab, a very real technology that could be used against Amber.

Valian and his brother Titan foolishly jumped, into the fire, without thinking of the consequences as usual. We lost contact with them.

The rest of us set out on a Hellride to find them. Our journey ended back where we had found my mother, the place we had coined Sith World.

Valian and Titan were being held in a detention cell, of a Super Star Destroyer, on the far side of a moon.

Prath wasn't alone. Another Dark Lord was with him, Damien Omega, my one time friend. Damien and I traded blows using the Dark Powers, finally I beat him, and we entered the ship.

Valian and Titan had freed themselves and together my companions and I set out for the bridge to confront Prath himself.

Prath held in his hand the LocNar, brain-pearl of the Serpent, but not for long. I took possession of it while Valian and the others distracted and attacked him.

Pure unadulterated evil . . . absolute power . . . finally, I could have my revenge against Prath, and anyone else who . . .

Gone! Valian had teleported it to the Abyss. I tried to call it back, but the pull of the pit was too strong. It fed on the LocNar, and the LocNar fed on it.

However, the dark power I had called upon gave us the means to destroy Prath, or rather, his doppleganger. The real Prath taunted us over the intercom as he set the Super Star Destroyer for auto destruct.

I called on the Force to teleport me to Ygg, the tree of life, the boundary marker set out by Oberon, the center of the Force as I had learned from the sapling planted by Michael.

I had suffered from my confrontation with Prath, his life-drain and the ease which that Shadow gives in to the Dark Side, which I gave in to it. I could feel the pull of the Dark Side, drawing me nearer, calling like a lost companion, begging me . . .

I sat at the base of the tree, naked with my back against it. I held the Kaiburr Crystal fragment in my hand, focusing through it, searching for the light. Begging the Force to heal me, body and soul. Wondering if there was a chance for redemption.

As the grip of the Dark Side slipped away, I felt a presence, very near, and a tiny telepathic voice, "More power, Mommy."

I was pregnant. Michael's child, my daughter, and my second cousin since Michael was Eric's son and Dierdre, my mother, was Eric's full blood sister actually she was my niece.

I named her at that Moment, Michaela Jesslyn, after both of us. I teleported home, to Mimban.

I altered time . . . accelerated her growth, teaching her the way of the Jedi code. I had already exposed her to the full power of the Dark Side. I had to teach her about the light and responsibility of power.

She was fourteen, a Jedi Knight and Sith Lord, as I had become. I only hoped she would maintain her dedication to the Jedi Code. Only one thing remained.

I called Michael via Trump and asked him to go down to the Pattern Room, then Trump me through when he was inside.

He did, and Michaela and I stepped through.

Before he could ask or say anything, I said, "Michael, cousin, I thought you would like to be present when OUR daughter walked the Pattern."

He was speechless. I smiled wickedly, reveling in his dismay. I had told Michaela of her heritage and she wanted the power of the Pattern and knew the risk.


	15. Chapter 15: To Rule Them ALL

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 15:_** _To Rule Them All_

I admired my daughter's grace and beauty as she circled the room to the beginning of the Pattern. She stood 5' 7½" tall, with light brown hair, light blue eyes, a unicorn-head shaped birthmark on her left ankle, and a milky-white complexion. She had two hearts and, like her mother, no body hair. Michaela wore a short skirted black dress that hung off her right shoulder and a flowing black hooded cloak. A silver belt, a band on her left arm, and a plate shield on her right thigh were her only other adornments. Her lightsabre hilt, she carried in her hand, resembled the hilt of a two-handed broadsword. She stepped barefoot onto the Pattern . . .

As the sparks began to engulf her, I wondered, what parts of her young life she saw in the Pattern's strange method of revelation and where would she go upon reaching the center?

I knew not. Her life was her own now.

She would have power over Shadow, power over the Force, and the free will to choose her own path.

Michaela completed the Pattern and was gone.

I went to the garden Michael had planted for me below my balcony. I sat in quiet peaceful meditation. Titan came up behind me, but until he spoke I paid him no heed.

A storm rolled in. Rapidly, fiercely, with the intensity of a Force Storm, but more controlled, focused. Focused on Amber! The temperature dropped rapidly, four or five degrees per second.

I could not focus on the source, even with the aid of my Crystal and the Pattern lens. My bio-mechanical hand offered only momentary protection, against the intense cold that overcame the Crystal. The synthetic flesh covering my hand crystalized and began to flake off. I returned the fragment to my lightsabre and teleported to my apartment.

I discarded my lightsabre on a table where it froze. I felt Random attempting to hold back the storm with the Jewel of Judgment. I knew the only way to get to the heart of this present danger was the Pattern, so it was there I headed.

Somewhere along the way down the long spiral stair, Valian teleported behind me in mid-stride. A lightning bolt from the storm struck my cybernetic hand, passing through the walls of the castle, rendering it useless. I called on the Dark Side, and channeled Force Lightning through it, giving myself limited use of my hand again.

Valian panted, "Lightning, the storm at the Primal Pattern."

I teleported myself to the Pattern. What I saw reminded me of a Bogworm pinned to the ground, somewhere near its center. The Pattern flashed, blinked as if threatening to go out of existence.

I teleported to the Primal Pattern.

The tree of Ygg was encased in ice and frost. The Pattern was broken! I threw up a Force Shield around myself and the tree, barely noticing my living silk dress had shaped itself into a full, body-stocking. I began to use the Force to warm the air within the bubble I had created.

The tree thawed, grew stronger, as did I. I reached out to find the source of the storm . . . a Super Star Destroyer, hovering over Amber. I was right this was a Force Storm, Prath was behind it.

"Great Tree, forgive me," I said as I hurled a Force Storm of my own back upon the Star Destroyer. Behind the storm I began an assault of Force Lightning bolts. Next I used the powers of the Sith to reprogram the electronic systems of the ship . . . including Titan's enhanced technology. I instinctively began feeding on Prath's hatred of me and the life around me in the valley of the Primal Pattern.

A focused attack against Prath, two Force Lightning bolts . . . one through the bridge of his warship, the other through him. I reached out to crush his brain telekinetically, but he stepped into an area shielded by a Ysalimari . . . the only thing in all of Shadow, my shadow, known to block the Force completely.

A creature native to the planet Myrkr. A world, which I might add, had been recently devastated by Prath. The world from which Oberon had taken the first sprig of Ygg, but I had control over that Shadow's destiny . . . I could rebuild it.

If I could not use the Force against him, I would use it to bring his ship down around him!

He was dead? They had killed him, Valian and Titan, I could feel their triumph through the life bond I created awhile back.

The tree was safe, temperatures were returning to normal as quickly as they had dropped. Prath was gone, or at least this doppleganger, but the Pattern was broken. The last time this had happened, it almost destroyed everything.

It had to be repaired, but only by walking the Pattern with the Jewel of Judgment could that be done.

Or with the Kaiburr Crystal? The Pattern must be remade in MY IMAGE . . . none could stop me! Amber was rightfully mine!


	16. Chapter 16: Question of Value

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

_**Chapter 16:** Question of Value_

I summoned my lightsabre from Amber, and removed the Crystal. I stepped onto the Patterns . . . the Primal Pattern before me and the virtual Pattern of the Crystal.

I don't know how deep into the Patterns I was before Valian stepped on behind me. He tried to use his psyche to focus through my Crystal to stop me.

With a passing glance, I severed his connection to my crystal, severed the life bond forever. He could not stop me.

Michael teleported to the center of the Pattern, using his fragment of the Kaiburr Crystal, on the end of his staff Escrima, which he never had explained getting, began retracing the original image of the Pattern the end to the beginning. The lightning strokes and the breaks were nearer the third veil than the second, which I was approaching, he would reach them first.

Valian was closing in on me.

"Valian, Michael, LEGANT!" I shouted. Their concentration was broken but not enough. Michael cast a spell and the Force was gone to me. Severed, beyond my reach, for now.

I knew if I completed my quest I could find it along the way. And in the process rid myself of two opponents to the throne.

It became a psychic duel between me, the Pattern, the Crystal, and Michael, with Valian pushing up from behind. I would regain an instant's control of the Force; Michael would knock it down. I was fighting a losing battle, but I refused to surrender.

Michael had repaired the broken sections of the Pattern, and made himself intangible, allowing me to pass through him as we crossed paths. I had my chance, a momentary lapse in his defenses as we crossed on the narrow path, I could use the Force now to destroy him . . . but I was too weak, instead I drew upon his life force to heal myself.

I pushed through the final veil, the center of the Pattern, home!

Valian was right behind me. My Stormtroopers assaulted him, but his natural armor was too strong for blasters, the laser bolts bounced off him.

I was exhausted, I fell unconscious.

Not realizing it, my true nature had actually restored the Pattern, but I still felt dirty, the Dark Side still blackened my spirit. Was it a dream? No I was back at the tree. Or had I ever left it?

"This is the last time I cleanse you, Jessica," Ygg said to me. "You have called upon me too many times."

"I saved your life! I saved Amber and all life in Shadow, the Pattern . . . and you dare!" I said angrily. "I've only asked your help once, the first time, the sapling did it on its own!"

"Corwin's Pattern remains and there part of me grows with it," Ygg continued. "Balance would still be maintained."

"What choice did I have? No power in Amber could stop Prath, only me, only by using his own powers against him!"

"You had none. And this IS the last time."

I woke beneath the tree, fully clothed, my lightsabre on my wristband as usual. The Primal Pattern was whole. I was no longer under the influence of the Dark Side, but . . .

Years ago, when he'd murdered that young girl, Silisity, Prath said, "One day I will turn you to the Dark Side . . . " He was right.

"A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack," a wise Jedi master once said.

No Jedi, save me, ever faced Prath. None ever walked Shadow as a Duchess of Amber, and none ever will. I'm no Jedi. I have the knowledge, the Power, but not the discipline.

It is said that if a fallen Jedi is confronted by another he can be brought back to the Light, but I don't have that luxury. There are no Jedi to pick me up when I fall. Now I don't even have Ygg.

Between the combined talents of my relations, my friends, could they create something that could substitute for the wise ancient master, I wonder? An amulet, an earing, anything that could snap me back the way Skywalker once did Omega? The way he did me once? But it would have to be something that would start to work instantly until the threat is gone.

Or should I go home and leave Amber forever?


	17. Chapter 17: Rapture

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

_**Chapter 17:** Rapture_

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I remember him, the vampire. It's too dark to see clearly, but I'm chained to a wall. I'm too weak to contort my body to escape. My only chance is to attempt a Trump call. It is said a Trump Artist can make contact by memory . . . its time to test that power, before he comes back. My only hope is my Life Bond Trump, the one I made of all of us.

I could use the Dark Side to escape, but . . . he's coming . . . "Michael, Valian, Owen, Titan, Belle, Julia . . . help me. Hear me."

He took me. First lapping at my clitoris to get my "blood flowing," then he bit into my upper thigh, into my femoral artery. I could feel his emotions as I fell into the rapture. To him the artery had a robust, full-bodied taste, a lovely main course. The flow was strong, but not too strong. My oxygen-rich artery was almost intoxicating to him. He wanted all that I had . . . power over Shadow . . . power to rule Amber.

He dared not kill me for even the blood of Amber would fade, but he would make me part of his herd or even a ghoul. He had not yet decided my fate . . . to keep me as a source of power or to make us bonded by blood and mutually dependent on one another.

I hoped my cry for help reached out . . . I was going unconscious again . . . the ecstacy . . . the rapture . . . my life to his . . . take me master . . .

His name suddenly almost on my lips . . . by the Force, it can't be . . . ooh . . . sweet ecstacy . . .

When I regained consciousness, darkness still all around, I thought aloud, "Had I dreamed it?"

The dry, raspiness of my voice was almost as horrifying as my realization, that Lord Nor, the Dark Jedi imprisoned in Amber since we first set out in search of Jonathan, was not only free, but a vampire. What's worse, I was now his slave.

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden blinding light, of course any light would be at this point, I saw Michael and Valian. They had heard me, and apparently forgiven me for what I had done to them. They released me from the chains at my wrists and lowered me to the ground.

Julia had found my dress and lightsabre in Shadow with her Logrus tendrils. Apparently during my absence she had acquired a new status among the Courts of Chaos and been allowed to walk the Logrus, which gives Chaosites similar powers to the Pattern.

The light I saw came from Michael's staff Escrima, from the Kaiburr Crystal fragment, which was giving the shape shifting staff a life of its own. Soon it would leave its master, and travel shadow on its own via the living Pattern in its very being. This was a foresight I elected not to share with Michael, he might think I had something to do with it, after all only he and I possessed fragments of the Kaiburr Crystal, aside from the Jewel of course.

Suddenly we were standing before an unknown Pattern, at least unknown to me, Valian instinctively began to walk it, as if drawn to it. There was a figure already on the twisting curves of light, Merlin, Prince Corwin's son. I realized this must be Corwin's Pattern, the other Primal Pattern. Fiona was there, too. But why were we here? Wait, Prince Corwin, in trouble?


	18. Chapter 18: The Horrors

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 18:_** _The Horrors_

Suddenly we were standing before an unknown Pattern, at least unknown to me, Valian instinctively began to walk it, as if drawn to it. There was a figure already on the twisting curves of light, Merlin, Prince Corwin's son. I realized this must be Corwin's Pattern, the other Primal Pattern. Fiona was there, too. But why were we here? Wait, Prince Corwin, in trouble?

Abruptly, as if by Trump, my companions, all but Owen, and I found ourselves in a dead, more precisely an undead city. There was no life immediately around us, at least not in the sense I understand life, not for long anyway.

The air was swimming with Man-o-war like creatures, which fed on the brains of the living. A black ooze covered much of the ground, buildings, walls, devouring almost everything it touched, reanimating humanoid tissue as a kind of zombie.

Magic, Trump, the Pattern, the Kaiburr Crystal, even the Force have little power in this Shadow. Merlin and Julia were still able to employ the Logrus to some degree, but we were still trapped.

Technology still worked, my lightsabre functioned as would any other, but without the "warm fuzzy feeling" of the Crystal. Titan's armor functioned normally, if only we had Owen we might stand a chance. Owen was our generation's answer to Benedict, a combat master.

Lord Corwin and a small band of humanoids, raced toward us, battling the undead, zombie things.

They came from everywhere, the mummified corpses of the once living inhabitants of this world, almost as if it were an infectious disease, rising to walk again to make others share their fate.

"Father," Merlin called, "over here!"

Corwin and his dwindling number rendezvoused with us. He ordered us to follow him to a troop sized shuttlecraft. We boarded with all the surviving humanoids and blasted off into space.

We docked the shuttlecraft in the hanger of a warship called Emprise, the last warship under control of the living. The Emprise under the command of Lord Corwin of Amber, led a rag tag fleet of ships in search of the mythical planet Valhalla. During our flight from the surface to the Emprise, Lord Corwin explained the situation as this: this fleet contains all the known survivors so far of the growing forces of the "Horrors" and we were apparently in a shadow of his Pattern, escape from which even he can't find. Valhalla seems to be the only way out, if we can survive long enough to get there.

Our next stop was a hyperspace jump to an agriculture world. The planet itself was devoid of human life; however, on the orbital space station, two humans were trapped near the central core. Titan, Valian, and I took a shuttlecraft to the station to rescue them.

We managed to secure a freighter docked at the station from the Horrors occupying it by dumping them into space, and blasted the central core destroying the station.

We piloted the freighter to one of the abandoned cities, and began to load supplies from a warehouse into the cargo bay.

Michael, Merlin, and I searched the city's libraries for any clues to the mysterious Valhalla. Michael found one obscure record in an old, dusty, book. The book was badly water damaged, and broken at the spine, but it contained a starchart with Valhalla marked on it in Thari. This was the final piece of information Corwin needed. All we needed now was fuel to reach it.

Back in space en route to rendevous with the fleet, the loadmaster became infected by the Horrors and we almost lost everything. Titan and Valian forced him into an airlock and blew him out into space.

The food and supplies were distributed among the other ships in the fleet, as far as they would go.

Our next jump was to Carrillon, a planet known for its fuel refineries. An armed resistance met us at Carrillon, not the Horrors, but a new race of creatures that resembled horned demons from a Shadow Earth fairy tale.

Valian, Julia, and I led the ground assault on the mine and refinery, while Titan, Merlin, Michael, and Corwin defended the fleet against the DEMON WARSHIP.

On the ground, we were losing the battle. Suddenly, as if in answer to a prayer, Owen and Belle appeared. While Owen took over command of the army, Valian, Belle, and I made an attempt to lead the mining slaves in a revolt against their captors. Among them we discovered a man called MegaForce, he possessed powers rivaling Titans, but without a battlesuit. The demons had placed a device on him which prevented the use of his powers. We managed to remove it during his release.

The freighter was landed, loaded and returned to the fleet, with the aid of MegaForce. The fuel was distributed to all the ships in our fleet. Repairs that could be made were completed on all ships.

The course was set. Our last jump, Valhalla, but what lay ahead? It wasn't a short hop and hyperspace has a way of creating mishaps on older ships. Hell, some of these damn things wouldn't even be used for spare parts in my home Shadow, and we've got ships almost 2000 years old chasing stars.

Owen and Belle were with us now, perhaps, we had a chance, a slim one.

Long space flights can be extremely tedious. After all how many card games can you play? How many drunken fighter jocks can you sleep with and how many can you refuse? With limited rations and even less variety, even eating gets boring. Space is no place for a Jedi like me, who likes to run barefoot and naked though forests and jungles just to become closer to the Force.

Halfway to Valhalla, when suddenly from behind us comes a force of destruction. It was a kind of storm in hyperspace that we couldn't scan through or around. It was gaining speed and closing on the fleet. Our only hope was to drop out of hyperspace and wait for it to pass.

We located a planet near the point where we dropped out of hyperspace. The planet was devoid of Horrors and civilization, an oasis in the desert.

My companions and I led a survey team to the surface. The planet was beautiful. Lush, green, rolling plains in a valley by a lake. There was no sign of the Horrors or any other inhabitants upon our arrival. This would be almost an ideal spot to allow our people to take a breather from space travel and wait out the hyperspace storm.

A buzzing sound rose from the horizon. The sky grew dark with a swarm of migrating locusts devouring everything in their path. We dashed into the shuttlecraft, just as they swarmed over us. They were enormous, almost the size of small dogs.

Communication with the fleet was impossible. After an hour the swarm passed. The shuttle was damaged, but not severely. In the wake of the swarm, they left behind an ideal picnic ground for our space weary travelers.

We continued our survey of the area. A treacherous climb up a cliff, overlooking the lake, took us to a cave. Inside we discovered a tribe of bear-like creatures, reminiscent of Wookie-sized Ewoks. I relayed our peaceful intentions to their leader using a dialect of Wookie and Ewok, created on the spot.

They were willing to share their land and provisions with our travelers, which I informed them would not be necessary, but the offer was very generous and appreciated. The leader insisted my companions and I at least share in a meal with them. We agreed.

During our meal of grains, honey, and some exotic meats that reminded me of roasted Bantha yuk, their leader cautioned us of the Ygsogoth living in the lake below. Almost as if summoned, the Ygsogoth attacked stretching its tentacles up from the lake and into the cave.

Titan and Valian began attacking it beneath the surface of the lake, while Julia, Owen and I hacked at the tentacles from the cliff face. It turned into a long grueling battle. Valian was forced into a primal shape shifting frenzy. Titan was running low on power. Owen was covered in ooze from the things wounded tentacles, as was I. Julia attacked from her flying motorcycle, virtually exhausted. Finally, it vanished, defeated.

We contacted the Emprise and told Lord Corwin it was safe to let our people down a few at a time.

The sight of the children running and laughing again was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had seen since arriving in this vile Shadow.

Their parents frolicking alongside them. Teens and adults enjoying the simple pleasures of a day in the park. The Horrors we fled almost forgotten on this near paradise. The cave dwellers even came down to join us.

The crew of the Emprise left behind, awaiting their turn on shore leave, monitored the storm. It had stopped, waiting for us to return to hyperspace and destruction.

We devised a radical one shot plan for escape, a Trump Gate, a sketch to my home Shadow. Lord Corwin, Merlin, Michael, Fiona, and I linked our minds together, in a way only those with the Blood of Amber can, and I began to sketch in the air using my lightsabre as a pencil.

I drew a scene of a forest outside the capitol city of New Alderaan. It was working. The scent of the grass and trees began to waft through the gate on a gentle breeze. The sounds of the city carried to our ears on the same breeze.

We began to migrate our people through the gate. The scene reminded me of the Shadow Earth tale of the Exodus.

The storm suddenly broke out of hyperspace and began devouring the planet. I stepped through the gate to stabilize it. My powers were far greater on the other side. Lord Corwin was the last through, but with him came a piece of the storm.

Using my control of this Shadow's destiny, I opened up a wormhole in time and space, sending the storm elsewhere, another Shadow. We were safe . . . for now.

The people entered into the city, to begin a new life. Those of us born to power Trumped to Amber, but it wasn't our Amber.

Valian had been ordered into exile. Benedict had both of his arms again. Random had killed Julian and destroyed Forest Arden. Aside from ourselves, Gerard was the only other member of the royal family alive.

Random floated over the center of the Pattern meditating on the Jewel of Judgment, attempting to undraw the Pattern. Valian teleported to the center to confront him. I tried using my fragment of the Crystal to undo the damage already done.

Benedict made an effort to stop us. Titan and Owen fought him back. In truth, they killed him, this was definitely not our Amber. Gerard came to stop us and they held him off.

I reached the center of the Pattern, but nothing had changed, except Random was gone. I teleported to the Primal Pattern. Random was there.

Valian had retrieved the entire Kaiburr Crystal from wherever Benedict had hidden it. I took it from him, placed my shard in its place, and summoned all the missing fragments from Shadow, even the Jewel of Judgement.

I walked the Primal Pattern from the center out, this time with the complete Jewel of Judgment, Kaiburr Crystal, Eye of the Serpent, whatever you want to call it. I would restore the order that was Amber.

Mandor and a horde of Chaos demons came to stop me. They too were held back by my companions. As I walked the Pattern, I learned the identities of my parents. I was not born of one child of Oberon, but two, Dierdre and Brand. Brand had raped his half-sister while she was under a spell. This knowledge explained a few things about my brother Owen and myself. He inherited mother's warrior fierceness and talent . . . I inherited the Force and my father's gift for treachery.

Legend has it, if one traces the Pattern using the Crystal, that any, one wish made will come true . . . unfortunately I chose the wrong wish.

"I wish Amber and all Shadows of this Pattern be restored to the balance before the events leading up to this throne war," I shouted. A wise man once said, 'be careful what you wish for.'

My wish worked, but it was then I realized we were still trapped in the Shadows of Corwin's Pattern. We stood in the great hall of Castle Amber, and Mandor was giving Merlin's benediction. I decided to warn Random of the events to come, suddenly, we were back with Lord Corwin and the fugitive star fleet.

The storm was approaching us, the first time. This time, however, it was smaller. We could avoid it in hyperspace, but what of the Bear-people? It seems only I remember the previous events, the effects of the Crystal and the Pattern? Should we stop or continue to Valhalla?

Lord Corwin decided we would continue. If all went well at Valhalla, all this would be but a memory.

Valhalla, finally, we arrived. A single city at the foot of a mountain, reminiscent of Kolvir, was the only sign of civilization.

Lord Corwin led the Amberites on a reconnaissance mission of the city. MegaForce came along because of his extraordinary powers.

The city was walled, with a single locked gate. The architecture was Greco-Roman. Once past the gate, we found no signs of life within the city. Titan's scanners picked up humans in one of the buildings.

The entrance of the building was barred by a stone door, with no apparent hardware. MegaForce smashed through the door without effort, or stopping to knock. I asked the others to wait outside while I walked in, seeing myself as the least imposing of our contingent. There were no visible signs of life, but I could feel them, something of the Force remained here at Valhalla.

"You've no reason to fear us," I called out. "I apologize for the rudeness of my brethren. We mean you no harm."

A nondescript man stepped out of the shades and said, "I know you Jessica of Amber. There is a prophecy of travelers from afar that will bring the destruction of our way of life. Their names are: Corwin, Fiona, Michael, Titan, Valian, Owen, Belle, and Jessica of Amber; also Merlin and Julia of Chaos. Yes, we have reason to fear you and reason to ignore you."

"How can this be?" I asked.

"It is said that you will come to Valhalla fleeing from the Horrors of the Ancient Ones. You will enter the tower, and complete the great design which will return you home. That in turn will destroy all that remains."

"I am sorry," I sighed sincerely. "I wish there were another way."

"The path to the tower lies behind the city. We cannot stop you, go quickly that we may soon face our destiny."

We climbed the treacherous, narrow path up the side of the mountain, a path effortlessly compared to the winding road from the shore to Castle Amber on Kolvir by Lord Corwin. At the top, a tower rose fourteen stories.

The doors to the tower opened, too, easily. The foyer revealed a sitting room to one side, a spiraling staircase to either side of a set of double doors. The whole set up was too inviting.

With a little effort I managed to open the balanced stone doors, revealing a dining room, conveniently set with a place for each of us. The doors closed as the last of us entered the chamber.

Michael propped himself in a corner. Belle, Corwin, MegaForce, Fiona, Merlin, Valian, Julia, and Owen sat at the table. The plates and glasses before them suddenly filled with their favorite foods and drinks. The sights and smells reminded me that I, too, was hungry, but I hungered more for a way out of this Shadow.

Never in my life had I felt so alone in a crowd. The Force was so weak in this Shadow I almost felt as if I were trapped in suspended animation or a very deep hibernation. Everything was out of balance. There had to be a way out.

The doors we had entered were not going to reopen, at least not for me. Three recessed doors hidden in the walls revealed a kitchen, apparently occupied by spectres or some magical spell; a library or drawing room filled with any book one might desire and a terrace overlooking the cliff.

I stepped out onto the terrace. Directly above was another terrace. Using my skill at acrobatics and summoning all the help I could from the Force, I leaped onto it. There I found the same cushioned stone benches, the same fountain, the same door opening into the dining room where companions sat eating.

Valian flew up from the terrace below. Together we looked up at another terrace above, then at the one below. He took me in two of his four arms and we flew upward to the top of the tower. It seemed as if we flew past eighty terraces, all identical, before we reached the 14th floor, the top of the tower.

A lavish swimming pool, a changing shed with a separate chamber for men and women waited for us on the roof. I felt an urge to drop my dress and my lightsabre and dive in. But this whole setup was not right, and I wanted to go home . . . where the Force was alive.

We found the access door and reentered the tower. The spiraling stairway seemed to take as long as the flight up. When we reached the bottom, we found ourselves in the same foyer, as I expected. I searched for the center of the tower, for the controlling element, using all the control of the Force I could muster . . . almost calling upon the Dark Side to boost my power, but not.

A hidden, recessed door . . . another stair, this one winding down deeper into the mountain. Kolvir all over again. I entered the dark passage. An occasional torch and my lightsabre lit our way down the long spiral.

At the bottom, a dark chamber exactly like the Pattern room of Amber. The power was there, but the lines were invisible. I removed the Crystal from my lightsabre, it glowed like it had when I repaired the Primal Pattern. Valian had walked Corwin's Pattern upon entry into this world, he knew its layout. Together we linked minds and walked the Crystal and Corwin's untraced Pattern. As we traced the undrawn lines, they appeared in our wake.

Titan, Michael, and Julia entered the chamber while we were tracing the lines into the floor. As we walked, I could feel the balance returning to this shadow. I saw Valian's life unfold before me, learning new things about my cousin I never knew. He was not Julian's son, but Corwin's by Julian's consort. In turn, he saw my life through my eyes.

Once the Pattern was completed, Michael Trumped Corwin and the others to our location. Michael handed Corwin the piece of the Kaiburr Crystal from his staff. Corwin took the Crystal and walked the Pattern to bring it to life.

As he completed the Pattern, we realized Valian had vanished, along with Merlin and Fiona. I used my Pattern wish to call them back. A sense of danger overcame me as I felt Valian approach. "Valian, STOP!" I cried out, "Wish yourself back!"

Merlin and Fiona were badly injured. Valian was trapped at the center of the Logrus, only his shape shifting kept him alive. Julia was his only chance. She Trumped herself to the Logrus and returned to us with Valian in tow. She had successfully traversed the Logrus and now employed its power over Shadow.

That gave us an idea, if Julia a blood creature of Chaos could take the Logrus, could Belle, a blood creature of Brand, possibly take the Pattern? Before she could decide for herself to take the risk, Titan grabbed her with his tractor beam and pulled her onto Corwin's Pattern, now she had one choice, walk or die. She succeeded. We were all instantly teleported to our Amber, but none of us will trust Titan the same way again . . . especially not Belle.

We were home, but now we wanted a vacation. I suggested we take a long sea voyage through Shadow, a seldom used mode of travel. A time consuming and relaxing way to escape the politics of reality, after all the once Crowned-Prince Corwin was loose in the Shadows of Amber again.


	19. Chapter 19: Vacation from Hell

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 19:_** _Vacation from Hell_

We hired and outfitted a barkentine for our journey. Our excursion began by following the current south by southwest. Two day down the coast we turned away from the "Golden Circle" into the unexplored open waters to the west. A school of dolphins splashed playfully through the water in the wake of our bow.

An old salt sailor paused, looking over the rail, and beamed a wry grin at me and said, "'Tis a sign o' good fortune t'ave the little darlins' dance for ye ship like that." With a wink he turned and stomped away. Indeed he was right, for three days the crew was in good spirits and the winds favorable.

Just before dusk on the fourth day, however, we barely managed to avoid a sunken atoll. The next morning we encountered a ship flying tattered sails. A ship crewed by skeletons, ghouls, and captained by an undead mage of notable power.

She closed for battle. The spectral vessel overtook us at remarkable speed. Owen leaped aboard her, sword drawn. Valian and Julia soon joined him in the melee. Michael began casting counter-spells against her captain. I held the boarding party off with my lightsabre, while my crew slashed at them with rapier and cutlass. Titan fired his pulse bolts at the ship, while Belle hovered above us all shouting warnings as best she could.

The spectral ship burst into flames. A well-placed spell from Michael had destroyed her captain and set her aflame in the process. As she burned and sank we pulled away, well out of boarding range.

A couple of days later, we encountered a small verdant island with a good harbor. The island offered fresh water, and fruit trees. We lingered a few days of the uninhabited, but lushly grown island to resupply. Then set sail with the currents.

The next day a great storm broke out, an unnatural storm. The ship rocked. The waves swelled. The rain came down in sheets and buckets. The crew washed overboard . . . a dragon?

I awoke in a small, sparsely furnished room. I was naked beneath a blanked, with a padded wooden block behind my head. The decor was vaguely reminiscent of Japan, ancient Japan of Shadow Earth. A small bowl of white rice, a small raw fish, and a bowl of tea greeted me as I woke. Shortly before I finished the small meal, a young girl, no older than 12-years maybe, knelt at my door bearing a basket containing my dress, which had altered to blend in with the style of this Shadow as usual.

I would love to have seen the face of the person who tried to mend it after the ship wreck as it repaired itself.

The girl greeted me in an ancient dialect of Japanese. I still find it astonishing how every language is a distortion of Thari, and how easily Amberites can comprehend and even converse in virtually any language. I responded to her in kind, in her own tongue.

I asked her for a bath, which seemed to surprise her more than my ability to speak her language. She told me to wait and left the room. She returned with a robe of fine silk decorated with gold flowers on blue. I bowed and put it on. She picked up the basket containing my dress and insisted I follow her.

The water was hot, but not as hot as the Japanese baths of Shadow Earth. I enjoyed having someone wait on me again, the same young girl stayed and washed me. She was a very polite and informative conversationalist as well. When I was finished, she dressed me and showed me to the small garden of the house. There I waited for my companions.

Owen, Julia, Michael and Valian had all met with similar experiences as I later found out when the joined me. Julia had taken on Japanese features, as did Valian upon awakening, to blend in. Experience with ancient cultures had taught us the better you blend in the better you get along. And if this was a xenophobic Japanese Shadow, the more we fit in the better off we were going to be.

My companions had all come looking for me, I thought they would, but honestly, in the tranquility of the culture around me, I all but forgot them.

I had apparently been placed in the most well off household due to the nature of my clothing and other adornments; Owen next due to his sword I assume; the others were in roughly the same category. However, none of us had our personal belongings, except our clothes, of course they were probably close by. It was obvious by their the native people reactions to me, they considered me royalty, although somewhat lower class than their own, typical neo-Japanese culture.

A small group of armed men came to escort us to the Jito, or estate manager, of the village. The leader of the group, a samurai named Heishiro, demanded, "Onushi ittai doko kura kitanoda? Doku no kuni no monoda?"

_That is: "Where do you come from? What's your nationality?"_

"I am Owen, duke of Amber. They are my family and friends. Where are the others? Our ship?"

"No other survivors. The ship was lost with all other hands," Heishiro answered. "The Jito demands to see you. Come with us!"

"We are lords of Amber, and demand some respect," Owen continued. "Where are our weapons?"

"The Jito, Yukinari-san, has your weapons. And I care not if you are kings of your own country, here you are alive by the will of Yukinari-san."

I know my brother wanted to strike out, but he thought better of it, even though he could have taken the rude samurai. Unarmed though, I doubt he could have taken the entire escort. We followed our escort to a large house on a small hill.

Inside Yukinari's house we were surrounded by his entire samurai entourage. I drew upon all my knowledge of court etiquette and Japanese culture, bowed lower than I would even to my uncle, King Random.

"Lord Yukinari-san, I am Jessica, Duchess of Amber," I began. "We wish to thank you for the hospitality of your village. Our ship crashed on your shores, we seek opportunity to serve you and make amends for the trouble we have caused."

The Jito said nothing, but sized us up as one might a potential opponent. "Milord, there is the question of two other members of our family and our personal belongings," I continued.

"Your weapons are secured here in this house," Yukinari assured me. "Your ship is lost, and there are no other survivors."

A disturbance outside the gate drew even the most sincere samurai's attention. Complete with sound effects, Titan came down an invisible flight of stairs. His armor had been transformed into samurai armor, in fact he looked like a mythical hero from Shadow Earth Japanese mythology. Even the Jito, bowed and scraped before the divine figure descending from the sky.

"Titan, dear cousin," I said sarcastically, and in Thari, "nice to see you finally. These kind people told us you were dead. Are you?"

Before he could answer, the ground began to shudder, but not from an earthquake. Footsteps of a gargantuan creature coming out of the water were the cause of the trembling. The terrifying scream-roar that issued from its throat, the overall appearance, I could almost swear we were on the set of a Toho Pictures Gojira movie a.k.a. Godzilla.

Titan, the divine god of wind as some of the samurai were calling him, flew off to attack the creature. The rest of us ran for the gate, stopping at the guardhouse to pick up our weapons, to join the attack.

Convenient? It was the most likely place to find them. Yukinari had said they were secured within the walls of his house, just not where. Wonderful thing about Shadow manipulation powers of the Pattern.

Titan blasted the 100-meter tall gargantua with his high-tech weapons. Julia rode a flaming horse, weilding her deadly chains, and pummeled the creature. Valian changed into his Chaos form and attacked it with sword, fist and spike. Owen and I had to stay out of the way and try to coordinate the evacuation of the village.

The creature responded exactly like the Toho Movie Monster: breathing fire and crushing everything in its path.

Finally we drove it back into the sea. I used the Force in an attempt to convince it to return to its lair. During this attempt I sensed it was somewhat intelligent.

The Jito informed us the creature came from "The Isle of the Gargantuas" off the coast of the island country of Wa.

He also declared us heroes and welcome guests of his village. We were given the rest of our personal belongings and allowed to roam the village armed, of course I would love to see them try to disarm us.

That evening Yukinari, at an elaborate ceremony, made us all samurai. Following that ceremony, Owen spoke of the rude behavior of Heishiro at the house of my hosts. Lord Yukinari asked Owen what discipline he would have for the uncouth behavior. A test of skill at arms, a duel for lack of other words, to teach the samurai not to judge all his opponents upon the color of their skin or perceived culture was Owen's request.

The samurai was given leave to choose any weapons or fighting style and granted no dishonor if he defeated Owen. Of course Owen won. Heishiro begged to become Owen's servant or to die at Owen's hand. Owen chose to take the samurai as a retainer.

Each of us was granted a house in the village, and a number of retainers. The life of a samurai is a simple one in my opinion, but this is based on an Amber point of view, there are many who would disagree with me.

Basically we could come and go at will. We could kill anyone beneath our station for any reason, even if it was just to see how well they died. We need only answer to the local lord or his superior, and for an Amberite only as long as we deemed it suitable.

A few weeks later reports of a mysterious ghost castle and a group of raiders caught our attention. We decided to investigate.

The castle was supposedly located on an island off shore and could only be reached during the rising of the moon, similar to Tir-Na Nog'th, when the stone bridge appeared. We arrived at the sight of the bridge a few minutes before moonrise and saw a ruined castle across the water on the island. The beginnings of the bridge lay before us. As the moon climbed out of bed into the sky the bridge and the castle began to take shape.

We faced many dangers in the castle including ghouls, paper warriors, shades, and mad mages. Along the way we acquired seven needle-sized swords and a pendant in which they could be inserted.

In the depths below the castle we encountered a Krakentua creature similar to one of the manifestations of the horrors from Corwin's Pattern. This fearsome creature guarded a jade chest, which we acquired but did not open.

We began our journey back to the village we were all but in charge of. As we did, I got that familiar feeling like we were being watched.

Our path crossed with a raiding party and a beggar seeking the treasures we carried. We dispatched them with ease. Still the feeling persisted, by what or by whom I was unsure, but it was there.

We were only a few kilometers away from our village when we met another beggar. He demanded the chest, the brain pearl within Titan's armor and the black dragon-headed katana Owen bought in Amber before our departure.

Owen, the arrogant son of Dierdre, refused to hand over anything without knowing, "Why? By what right do you demand anything of us?"

"NONE of them belong to you. The chest contains an evil not yet timed to be released. The samurai whose destiny to fight it is yet born. Twenty-two suns from this will she come into the world of Kara-Toyo. Twenty-three revolutions from then will she face the evil within that Jade Chest you bear.

If they are released now then you interfere in her destiny, and will spell the ultimate doom for that which you see around you," the beggar responded.

" How do you know so much?" Michael asked. "Who are you?"

"Who is this samurai not yet born?" inquired Titan.

"Her name is Kara Seymour, of the Emerald Dragon," the beggar answered. "I am Incognito, lord of KenLung, protector of Kara-Toyo, and messenger of the Celestial Emperor."

"The chest is yours," Owen said. "The rest remain with us."

"The sword belongs to ME! The pearl belongs to the Celestial Temple!" The beggar said assuming his true form, a yellowish, 420-meter long, bearded Oriental Dragon. As he virtually blinked into this form, the jade chest vanished from sight.

"An honorable combat then," Owen asked, "for the sword?"

"Agreed," said the dragon. "Choose the form you wish to fight Owen of Amber."

"Samurai," replied Owen.

"I am not worthy to be samurai," Incognito responded. He assumed the form of a red-skinned elf, wearing a white ninja uniform. "This will have to do, and to ensure a fair and honorable combat . . . "

A magical cage went up with the slightest gesture of the disguised dragon's hand, surrounding all of us except Owen and the dragon himself.

Michael began trying to undo the spell. Valian and Titan tried forcing their way out. The rest of us watched the combatants.

The dragon-ninja was every bit as good as Owen, in fact, better. As I watched, I realized alone none of us would have a chance against him. I became so engrossed in observing my brother, hoping to learn some of his skills, that I failed to notice Michael, Valian and Titan penetrated the barrier, but the dragon did.

He breathed a cone of cold wind at them and assumed his true form in the blink of an eye. Almost in the same motion, he clawed Titan's armor and sent him hurling across the sky . . . backwards. Another enormous claw came down pinning Owen to the ground.

When the dragon released him the black katana was gone. Owen got to his feet, almost embarrassed. He, the second best swordsman in all Amber, defeated by a dragon in an unexplored shadow.

Titan came flying back, this time under his own power, and the dragon roared, "The soul of KenLung is mine again. Now the pearl . . . give it to me or you will die!"

Valian teleported us all to a hilltop just beyond our position. Michael left behind a spell which triggered an explosion similar to a nuclear bomb. I looked down into the valley below . . . the dragon was gone . . . not destroyed, just not there.

The disembodied voice of Incognito, Lord of KenLung, echoed around us, "I have orders to reclaim the pearl or destroy it. Until that is done, you will not leave this shadow, children of Amber."

"What do you offer in exchange?" Titan called out. Suddenly, we found ourselves in the center of the dragon's coils.

"In exchange!" the dragon mocked. "I should crush you where you stand. I am older than Amber, older than the Courts. The Great Serpent and I played together as hatchlings. You, great-grandson of Dworkin, son of Chaos, dare ransom me!"

Although my companions will deny it till the end of Shadow, I could sense their fear. We all knew his words were true. Titan, son of Julian, the most arrogant, fool-hearty of us all, thrust out his chest, battle damage and all . . . and said, "Yes, what do you offer in exchange?"

Laughing, the great worm resumed his ninja form and said, "A magic all your own. A gift from the Celestial Temple, not a trophy taken from a creature following its basic instincts."

"How can we be sure you won't double-cross us?" Michael asked.

"I am a creature of honor. My mission is to retrieve the pearl," Incognito replied. "Besides, this no longer concerns you sorcerer."

"I will help you to ensure nothing goes wrong," Michael insisted.

"I advise against it Michael Ericsson," he warned. "If you attempt to channel that kind of power you will doom your cousins to a horrible fate."

As Incognito began to withdraw the fragments of the brain pearl from Titan's armor, I went into a Jedi's Farsee Trance for a glimpse of the future he spoke of. The energy drain of this shadow caused me to black out. When I awoke, the deed was done, and the dragon/ninja was gone.

I told Michael of my vision. Indeed we would have been slaughtered, because Michael would be out for days due to the magic drain. Our path would have been crossed by an army led by a wizard. Michael would have been the first to die by a magic fireball.

We continued toward the sea shore where we found a sheltered cove and began construction of a ship we would call Corsair. The finished product contained a little of all of us . . . and was very much real and alive. She had the ability to change her shape to blend in with the shadows around us, and an image of the "LifeBond" Trump I had created, with it she could Trump all of us or any one of us out of danger at a Moment's notice. She was part technology, part magic, part stone age, and all loyal and devoted to the safety of her creators.

Corsair assumed the form of a war galleon and we set sail across an unfamiliar sea of water . . . into a sea of stars, in a galaxy far, far away. Home . . . but who shifted shadow to bring us here? Me out of subconscious desire, one of the others, or someone else?


	20. Chapter 20: Sins of the Past

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 20:_** _Sins of the Past_

A few days on Tatooine and we were getting restless. Michael had been playing Sabbacc with Lando Calrissian. The game had lasted so long that it was hard to tell when Lando had a Skifter or Michael tweaked fate. The would break only long enough to get about twenty minutes of sleep then continue.

I spent some time with Mara Jade, who had taken over Talon Karrde's enterprise since his untimely demise.

Belle spent time enticing Lando and the Force knows what else. Owen and Julia I didn't see much of. Titan it seems also made himself scarce, although he spent a great deal of time integrating technology into Corsair from the abundant supplies around him. Valian, however, was the scarcest one of us all.

Valian entered the Mos Eisley Cantina perused by a bounty hunter. The Hunter had a data pad that held Valian's image to match his shape shifting. Someone was tinkering with my shadow.

We blasted our way out of the Mos Eisley Cantina toward the spaceport, with a platoon of Stormtroopers on our trail. We raced aboard Corsair, which ironically resembled a YT-1300 and barely cleared the docking bay doors. We quickly ordered Corsair to alter her form to that of an Imperial troop transport and left the system.

Subconsciously I took control of Corsair's navigation system. I knew where we were going; just not why? Our destination was Abyss, a planet near the core of the Empire, not the border of Chaos, where Palpatine's clone had made his stronghold, a remote planet at its best.

A squadron of Interdictor cruisers pulled us out of hyperspace. While I used my wit, charm and chutzpah to keep them from blasting us; Owen, Titan and Valian, et. al. went wreaking havoc on two of the seven warships.

One Interdictor was enough to bring a single ship out of hyperspace and keep it there. With seven they must be planning or attempting to pull down whole fleets.

One ship, the Aestar, began listing toward another . . . a third toward the first . . . a window of opportunity, as the gravity well weakened. Corsair Trumped the others aboard. Michael negated the gravity field with a spell he finished working up for the occasion. Once free of the Interdictors we continued on our quest.

I stretched out across the void toward Abyss. A Dark Force web surrounded the entire planet. I had to push through, but instead of driving though it with my will I eased around it . . . allowing the Dark Side to envelop me for a Moment.

That was when Michael called on Corsair to project on the screen the images in my mind. In the wrong hands this ship could be dangerous because it seems to be a living Trump in contact with us all. By the way, once we cleared the Interdictors Michael reversed his anti-gravity spell and returned things to normal.

Finally through the web, I found Palpatine, Vader, and several Amberites . . . namely Mary and Jonathan Bleyson, Valian's doppleganger a Chaosite called Volor, and Michaela Jesslyn . . . my daughter.

I latched onto Michaela's mind. She was being controlled, manipulated into using the Force against me, to control my shadow. I tried to gain control of her mind and push her back to independence. I could feel her anguish, her fear, hate, anger . . . NO! I let her go leaving her with the desire to regain control over herself, and the FEAR of a mother and goddess scorned.

Corsair had assumed the form of a Lambda class shuttle, designation TK-421 LINAERA, a ship assigned to the unfortunate Interdictor Aestar that recently collided with two others.

Julia was disguised as an Imperial pilot; Titan and Belle as Stormtroopers; Owen as an Imperial colonel; Michael an Imperial Lieutenant; Valian in his Chaos form with the added effect of chains on his four arms and his legs; and myself in the black uniform of an Imperial commander.

In my mind I shuddered as a chill coursed my spine when I broadcast our ship's i.d. codes and said, "Hail Palpatine, Emperor of the Galaxy. We have captured the criminal Valerion and request a landing permit."

A long pause and then a reply, "Shuttle Linaera, permission granted to land at docking port 3263827."

The capitol city's main military docking facility . . . too late to turn back now . . . we've traveled too far.

We landed. The docking bay was lined wall to wall with the white armor of Stormtroopers. I doubt even Benedict could have taken them all. The hairs on the back of my neck would have risen, if I had any, when a crimson clad Stormtrooper, flanked by two in black, strolled through the parting masses. It was more instinctive rather than true fear now, but the memories and stories of my youth made me what I am. And those can still make me shudder.

They walked right up to us. I gave the customary Imperial salute and dutifully, but regretfully, surrendered my prisoner. Owen had vanished stealthily into the crowd, leaving me in charge. One of the black Stormtroopers injected something into Valian's neck, and he fell unconscious.

The rest of us were taken to debriefing. The Crimson Guardsman asked us to relate how we captured Valian. I told him how Valian boarded our Interdictor, the Aestar, and during the battle we managed to shackle him.

We grabbed the pilot and took him to the nearest hangar when we heard the ship's evacuation codes begin. Valian's companions are assumed dead whereas after the collision and subsequent explosion of the three Interdictors there was no trace of their ship, which was all true, from a certain point of view.

We were all dismissed, except the pilot, i.e. Julia, who was ordered to report for fighter duty. Julia made a quick doppleganger of herself, and left the garrison behind us. Once outside, we quickly got out of uniform and into something more suitable.

We had barely entered the city, trying to decide how to get to the Imperial Palace, when a messenger tried to deliver an invitation to a formal ball in the Palace . . . addressed to Jessica Damaris. I denied my identity, assuming the name of Elisa Bridges an old alias from the Rebellion, again.

Julia shape shifted to resemble me and assumed my identity. She accepted the invitation for me. We all knew this was an obvious trap, and hoped by shifting identities we might be able to better prepare for it.

We entered a clothier to learn the latest Imperial fashions. Michael had a blue and silver tuxedo style suit custom made. Titan, for whatever reason, had a black tux made for himself, although his colors were blue and blue-gray. Belle and I merely took note of the latest dresses and altered our living silk dresses upon leaving.

Did I neglect to mention that during an earlier period I gave Belle a piece of my dress which she and Michael incorporated into her spider silk which gave it the same properties as mine? I probably did, but back to the situation at hand.

Julia bought herself a dress made of black leather, which was even more form fitting than her biker leathers. She looked so good I almost got jealous.

I changed my dress into a short black skirt, with a matching bodice supported by two wide blue strips between them along the sides, leaving my mid-section bare both front and back. My lightsabre was hidden within the folds of my skirt, as usual when I was in Imperial territory, in a hidden pocket formed by the dress itself.

Belle wore a near sheer skin tight version of her usual dress, but with a much deeper neckline.

Once the men were fitted, we decided to go to the most expensive restaurant in town. As we entered, I got dizzy. The wood on the walls, came from a distant planet in the galaxy, revered as the most beautiful ever used for interior design, was still alive. I could feel its pain, typical of Palpatine. I had to tune out my Force sensitivity in order to remain inside without causing a scene.

We ordered one of everything on the menu, except Tauntaun. The stench of the creatures would almost turn a person's stomach, alive. Their carcass gave an even more offensive odor . . . and cooked? By the Force even Corwin's endurance would fail to save him from retching.

Like true children of Amber, we began to pack away all that was laid on the table before us. I personally was famished, rice and fish for a month or so can leave you rather hungry.

A gentleman in the corner kept glancing, no staring, in my direction. Were he twenty years younger I would swear he was Han Solo. I gave him a brief smile and finished my fourth desert.

As we were finishing our last course, the waiter brought us a bottle of Corellian brandy . . . Old Republic year 130. "From the gentleman in the corner," he said.

A note attached to the bottle read: J. Good Luck. T.

I tipped my glass in his direction, he smiled and reciprocated. Michael made a comment comparing the brandy with Bayle's Piss, the best wine in Amber despite its name.

MegaForce walked in with a 'lady of the evening' on each arm. He dismissed them and joined us. He ate heartily, but not near as well as we. The waiter returned later with complimentary cigars and cigarettes, which we gratefully enjoyed. Hell when you know they can't kill you why not.

**_1900 hours: _The gates of the Imperial Palace**

I had a bad feeling that our had was tipped. The guard at the gate accepted the invitation and scanned each of us for weapons. Then he let us pass . . . all too easy.

The orchestra, all Bith, probably all slaves, played something like a cross between Beethoven and John Williams.

Michaela Jesslyn danced with Jonathan. Vader and the Emperor sat behind a force field at the back of the room.

The warlords that had tried to reform the Empire on their own mingled with Palpatine's top brass and other invited guests. Among them were Captain Peleon, Admiral Dala, in truth the only surviving top-ranking Imperial officer, the only one I didn't see was Admiral Dallas. She wouldn't be far behind once the news of this nexus spread throughout the galaxy, unless she decided her own racketeering business was more profitable.

The orchestra completed the piece they were playing and Vader made his triumphal announcement of the impending attack on Coruscant and the end of the Rebellion.

The Emperor looked directly at me and ordered his troops to bear arms against me. I ignited my lightsabre and prepared for combat. Michaela stepped forward, with her Jedi weapon active. I pleaded with her to let go of her anger, to join me. She attacked.

I could have killed her. She had power over the Force and Shadow rivaling mine, but not the experience. I shouted to no one in particular, "Behold your mighty Emperor! He sends a child to do his dirty work for him . . . my child!"

I grew weary of the battle. There was no maneuver she could use that I could not counter. I found myself thinking, this must be how Benedict feels when fighting shadow creatures. I rendered Michaela unconscious and turned to face the Emperor.

During my fight Vader had been revealed to be Valian, under Palpatine's control. The real Darth Vader, or rather the clone serving Palpatine, was leading the attack on Coruscant and the New Republic Capitol.

Titan, concerned with the impending doom of the Republic, teleported to Coruscant, with Corsair's knowledgeable help. Suddenly, Palpatine along with the Bleyson twins were no longer in this shadow. I had control again. I put up a barrier to limit access, thus preventing their return and future alteration of my home shadow.

I replaced Palpatine with another clone, just to keep thing balanced. And assured my companions the New Republic was capable of handling the Imperial forces attacking Coruscant. Control over the destiny of a shadow is a wonderful thing.

We Trumped back to Corsair, where I used the Kaiburr Crystal to heal the damage done Michaela's psyche by Mary, Jonathan and Palpatine.

Soon afterward, Michael's psyche vanished from his body. As the others began a shadow search for Michael's psyche, I placed his body in hybernation-stasis. Our search took us to MageWorld, Michael's personal shadow and a mystic crystal cave beneath a castle.

The crystals of the cave reflected our worst enemies and fears. The demons we each had to face. Mine however held the key to Michael's location. The Emperor had Escrima, with Michael's psyche trapped within the Kaiburr Crystal fragment.

I procured the staff, but Palpatine retained the Crystal. Escrima was a construct of Michael's. It had the keys to Michael's shadow. Knew it had limited shape shifting powers, and could take the form of a small wyvern or a dragon of sorts, but not without the Crystal fragment. I needed mine and was left with only one choice . . . the Trump I had drawn during the Quest for the Crystal.

I placed it in the setting where the Crystal fragment would be, and the staff assumed its wyvern form with a new spine plate at the back of its head where the card should be. The staff and the Crystal had made their own contact with each other. Escrima was sentient.

"Lady Jessica, we have never been formally introduced," the staff thing said. "There is no time now. Follow me and I can get you all inside the keep."

"Couldn't you Trump the fragment here?" I asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. I was going on your last impression of wanting a conflict with Palpatine," Escrima said. "Of course I can."

The crystal fragment that had once been the crown of Michael's staff was suddenly in the talon of the wyvern. He promptly flew to a great height and hurled the crystal against the wall of Mage Keep. Michael stood before us soon after. A brief rendering of what had transpired and Michael caused the trio of adversaries to appear before us.

Mary and Jonathan made a hasty exit. Palpatine and I squared off. I defeated him, it was then I realized just how "real" even Shadow Creatures of the Force were.

Michael and I found ourselves suddenly Trumped into a desert.


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmares and Curses

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 21:_** _Nightmares and Curses_

We wandered the wasteland for hours in search of shelter, or water. I felt a Trump contact . . . without thinking I answered, it was Corsair, and I had just opened and closed the trap.

Several more hours of travel across the desert, this time at least in a Windjammer. We encountered a small city built within the rocks of the desert, much like the Anasazi ruins of Mesa Verde. The humans that dwelt there reminded me of the Fremen of Herbert's Dune.

Their High Priestess greeted us as their saviors and told us of their fate. A millennia ago, Prath had come to this shadow seeking the Kaiburr Crystal. He brought with him all his remaining Super Star Destroyers. A great war broke out between his forces and those of the Alliance of Worlds that had been here.

Prath found the crystal, but died before he could use it. He released a Force Scream and a curse damning all technology within this shadow with his bloody had on the Crystal. The electromagnetic pulse that rippled out destroyed all the high technology, magic, and influences of the Force throughout this shadow. However, it was Mary Bleyson's dreaded Amber blood curse that sealed our fate.

She and Jonathan would bring us here, with no way out but one. Trump contact was a one way trip, and anyone using one would be trapped here with us. The only way out was via a blood sacrifice on the Broken Pattern found somewhere within this shadow. Finally, if Anthony, also known as Titan, son of Julian entered this shadow with his armor it would be destroyed along with all his technology.

The Priestess knew of the Broken Pattern and led us to it. It lay at the center of a ruined temple, within the only area of the planet that sustained life, an oasis in the desert. Michael and Valian attempted to restore the Pattern by retracing the lines in blood. No effect.

Titan came up with the idea of a ritual sacrifice, possibly trumping one of our enemies and hurling them onto the Pattern. I suggested all of us cutting our wrists in a summoning ritual of a sort. It worked.

I heard Michael utter something to the effect of 'restoring the natural balance of this shadow, undoing Prath's curse.'

We were back in Amber. Titan was without his high technology, basically just another guy in a "tin suit." He said his good-byes and walked off into shadow, hoping to find a way to rebuild.

Michael departed to MageWorld and closed the doors behind him. Valian and Julia went Hellriding through shadow. Belle returned to her home shadow. Owen was still off in shadow somewhere . . . I went to my garden.

It seems Mary's curse took something from each of us. I could feel the Force flowing again, but the knowledge of the Sith Powers were gone. I knew the Dark Side would show them to me again someday, for better or worse. I should have been happy, but I felt alone. More lonely than I had ever felt before . . . It was then the nightmares began.

Mandor had awakened a clone of me Palpatine had made from my severed hand. During the time we were lost in the cursed world.

I sat naked in my garden, leaning against the sapling, that only a few months ago had been a mere sprig of the tree Ygg. I dreamed I was only a few inches tall and a sex slave to some unknown master. The nightmare continued and I became normal size, but still the sex toy of the same mysterious stranger.

I am unsure wether it was part of the dream, or if it was real, but as I began to clear my head of the visions, a twisted, long-haired and bearded old man walked up to me. He said in a kind compassionate voice, "Do not despair, my child, with the Force and Shadow all things are possible. You will meet your friends again, and confront your nightmares."

He knelt beside me, touched my shoulder and kissed my forehead . . . then he was gone. I woke to a Trump call from Belle, still naked against the tree. I could still smell the musky stench of the unwilling sex, I shrugged it off and answered Belle.

She, Julia, and Valian had found another lost daughter of the Unicorn. Her name was Jasmin, granddaughter of Fiona, and they were trying to explain her heritage to her. They insisted they needed my help. I grabbed my dress and other personal things and stepped through.


	22. Chapter 22: Another Lost Child of Amber

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 22:_** _Another Lost Child of Amber_

There I stood in the middle of a city sidewalk naked. The city was not unlike one from Shadow Earth, only much darker, more gothic, more so than even London. I casually pulled my dress on, replaced my wristband with my lightsabre attached, adjusted my hidden pockets containing my Trumps and Shadow Currency, then casually picked up my lace-up sandals and held them dangling in my hand.

I did my best to explain the concepts of reality and shadow, but to no avail. She asked, "Is that a lightsabre?"

That was my cue. On Shadow Earth, as well as others, this one included, the adventures of Luke Skywalker had been documented as motion pictures, she obviously had seen or heard of this so I decided to take her HOME.

Just as we were preparing to lead her through shadow, a costumed clown showed up. Actually he would be considered a super-hero in most shadows. He seemed to have spider-like powers and called himself The Spyder. He seemed too much like Spiderman from Marvel Comics for me but we took him along, he did register as a creature of power. He might be useful.

The best place to start was the local theatre, which was probably showing one of the STAR WARS movies right now. The King Theatre around the corner was perfect . . . a marathon of STAR WARS movies was about to begin. I could burst a few bubbles, but I decided to use discretion.

As the movies began, I started remembering those days, and in so doing, compared Jasmin to a student of mine. I had almost forgotten Jasmyn, she was a bounty hunter when I first met her during the rebellion. At wars end, I took her as a pupil trying to help Luke rebuild the Jedi. I last saw her when Prath killed Silisity. Perhaps my Padawan learner apprentice was a shadow version of my new found cousin.

I began to affect minor changes to shadow as we entered the auditorium. The first thing I did was insure we had seats without the usual gunk and filth on the seats and the floor. Once seated I shuffled my feet and shifted in my chair, movie seats never are comfortable anyway. As I moved, I shifted a few more changes to shadow.

The images on the screen became more vivid as the technology increased to a near digital audio-visual system. I had to go to the ladies room and on my way back to my seat I moved us a step closer home.

Some may ask how I "carried" my companions through shadow, when I seem to be the only one moving? My reply: The Force is a powerful ally.

Jasmin noticed the subtle changes but did not comment. I could read her thoughts every time she looked into my eyes. She believed it to be hypnosis of some sort or possibly that we'd arranged a "magic" show.

During the intermission, between movies, we stepped outside for a breath of air and a cigarette. I made the final shift. We stepped out of the theatre into the streets of Coruscant.

Jasmin's jaw dropped to the floor. "You were telling the truth," she said.

We took the scenic tour of the galaxy. I took her to meet Master Skywalker, Han and Leia Solo and family, Lando Calrissian, et. al. I even let her fly an Incom T-65. She's not a bad pilot.

Finally, we decided it was time to see Amber. I shuffled my Trump and we stepped into the Grand Hall. Dinner time as usual in Amber. The whole family was there so introductions were easy. Fiona was taken aback to learn she had a granddaughter, but all went well.

I didn't stay in Amber long. Some might say I took the Royal Path, avoiding undesirable events, not really going anywhere just wandering through shadow.


	23. Chapter 23: Amberites of the Round Table

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 23:_** _Amberites of the Round Table_

I stopped on a hill overlooking a castle. A castle made of gold by appearances. The sounds and smells of the city within the walls rode the wind to me. The scents of a simple time: bread, mead, horses, . . . reminded me of Amber.

I must have let my guard down, because the next thing I remember is waking chained to the wall of a gypsy wagon with a half-dozen or so other women. The stench of sex all around. How long I had been in here or how much time had passed I was unsure. The light from the cracks told me it was near dark.

The sounds of drinking and drunk men outside told me they were slavers and would soon be in to test their wares again. I knew I hadn't been used yet, and wasn't about to be now. I began contorting to escape my chains, when the sounds of battle began.

A fair-skinned, dark-haired, young woman on the opposite wall began to struggle against her bonds at the sound. Obviously a warrior-type, she longed to be free to join the fight and earn her freedom. She had the bearing of a noble-born, but the hard muscles and hands of a soldier.

The doors of the wagon burst open as I freed myself. Jasmin, Owen and Belle stood in the aperture, bloody swords in their hands. They freed the four women imprisoned with me. Once out of the wagon we treated the women for minor cuts and bruises.

The dark-haired one told us, "My father will reward you if you take me back to Camelot. I am Ursulet, King Arthur's daughter and lawful heir to the throne."

Jasmin had been going through the treasure trunks of the dead slavers and found a lovely red satin dress, a small ornate, although cheap, tiara, which she presented to the girl. "Take these your highness," she said humbly. "It would not be proper for you to return to your father in your current rags."

Graciously Ursulet took the clothes and went into one of the slavers' tents to change. Belle and Jasmin found suitable garments for the other women and Jasmin herself, who was still wearing her leather jumpsuit from her home shadow, and my lightsabre and wristband.

Owen and I made-ready the caravan for its journey to Camelot. The wagons were cleaned up at the stream nearby, the horses brushed and the tents prepared for a peaceful nights rest. We promised each of the seven women we would protect them until we could get them home or reached Camelot, which ever they preferred.

The next morning one of the women had left. The others agreed to follow us to Camelot.

We rode for hours over a rocky road, a Roman road in ill repair. Reining in the wagons before descending the hill, I saw the golden castle I had seen before. This was not Corwin's Avalon, but it was damn close.

One of the women had used some of the scrap fabric from the slavers and made a makeshift banner for us to hang from the wagons. Its blazon would be described thus: gules on a bear passant or. For those of you who don't speak heraldry: a golden bear walking on a red background, more or less.

This was Ursulet's standard. The princess proudly hung the banner from a pole and carried it herself leading our caravan on a gallant black stallion.

We were greeted as equals before the Round Table. We were even offered places of our own as reward for returning Ursulet in one piece.

A grand tourney was arranged in our honor. We were treated almost as well here as we were in the true city. The tourney began a few day after our arrival and continued for almost a week. Owen, of course, took honors in everything. Defeating all comers, including the legendary Lancelot.

Merlyn took a special interest in me. I did my best to answer his queries, but some things are too complex even for him to comprehend. I finally tired of his questioning and returned to the shadow called STAR WARS, my home.

I don't really know why but I was searching for the knowledge of the Sith. I know its buried within my mind, but finding it was another matter. I sat in the Temple of the Crystal on Mimban, meditating on the question of whether the loss of that knowledge was for the better of worse of Amber?

A Trump call from Jasmin broke my trance. She told me a large falcon landed on her shoulder bearing a note:

To All Knights of the Round Table:

Mordred has kidnaped Ursulet and

has mortally wounded Arthur.

This message may be my final conjuration

I am weary from battle with Morgana and

fear she has set a trap for me.

Seek the grail . . . save Camelot.

(signedMerlyn

Jasmin extended her hand and I stepped through to Amber. Owen and Belle received similar messages and met us at the Royal Stables. The Spyder followed along swinging from his webbing. We each chose our favorite horse and rode off into shadow. Along the way we passed through a shadow reminiscent of Shadow Earth, but there seemed to be no combustion engines; however, they had equivalent technology.

Jasmin stopped in a shop to pick up some "Travel Music." She purchased a CD-player and a CD titled, "Amber: the Adventurers Album." There seemed to be a piece of music to match the persona of each member of my generation of Amberites. It seemed to be a companion piece to a book she found titled, "Amber: the Adventure Continues" by Robert Zelazny. A book that seems to be verbatim a copy of my journals including all the gaps between. It almost seemed to be writing itself as we rode on.

Upon arrival, in Camelot, we find many citizens scrambling to leave fear of Mordred's army. We also learned that only a handful of Arthur's knights and men remained.

Arthur had been cleaved with an axe. His ribs broken, lung punctured, liver cut and his intestines punctured. The wounds were festering. I did what I could to detoxify the poison of the infection and place him in a hybernation trance.

Jasmin and The Spyder began preparing for "meatball surgery" using a medieval needle and some of the Spyder's webbing. Owen added his medical knowledge to theirs. Our combined efforts managed to save his life. Although without Michael's or Merlyn's magic it would be sometime before he would be up and around.

Owen found Merlyn's spell book and opened a door to the infamous Crystal Cave via a mirror. Into the cave we took Arthur. There imprisoned within a crystal we found Merlyn. Alive but immobile.

Once we managed to find a spell to release him, Merlyn told us we could find the Holy Grail in a druid temple near a circle of stones in Erin . . . a.k.a. Ireland. He also told us Mandor was behind Mordred's coup and that he had released a flaming red bull to drive The Unicorn to the ends of shadow.

"Find the Grail to save Camelot," he said. "Find the Unicorn to save creation."

We opened another of Merlyn's magic gates. This one to Ireland's circle of stones. Belle and Ursulet were already there waiting for us.

Owen used his knowledge of Celtic Lore to obtain permission from the head Druid to gain us entry into the circle of stones and the underground temple beyond. There in the depths we came to a solid oaken door. Above the door written in the swirling runes of the ancient Picts were the words: Only the pure.

We all agreed that Ursulet should be the one to enter. She opened the door to reveal a dark room. In its center, upon a pedestal, the Grail was lit from a mystical source above. As she approached the sacred chalice, the sounds of movement came from the shadows. Jasmin and Spyder activated their glow rods and we saw a black knight moving toward King Arthur's daughter. She was unarmed against a dark creature of the underworld.

Owen teleported his sword into the hand of Camelot's heiress. She fought bravely, with all the composure of a true Knight of the Round Table. A final thrust of the dragonhead katana and the black knight went down. Ursulet picked up the grail and rejoined the rest of us as the door.

After Arthur drank from the sacred cup, his wounds healed. He ordered Merlyn to summon the remains of his knights and his army.

On the horizon, an army stretched as far as the eye could see, the army of Mordred. Within the walls of Camelot, a few dozen knights of renown, my companions and I against them.

Owen led the defenders of Camelot onto the field. The battle raged for hours. The ground covered in rivers of blood and sweat; still we fought. The knights and soldiers on both sides died, and died, and still they died.

Ursulet and Arthur, both wounded continued to fight. Finally, Belle and Owen managed to kill Mordred. With their leader gone the army began to retreat. Soon the battle ended, we won.

We took our leave from Arthur and went in search of the Unicorn. Our quest took us to a "shadow of the realm" near Chaos. Suddenly out of the forest came the scent of sulfur and smoke, a swirling ball of fire . . . a flaming red bull.

Spyder tried to entangle it in his webbing, but the fibers disintegrated in the flames. Owen and I attacked it with our swords, but we could not penetrate is hide. Belle shouted, "MARSK!" A mystical word in Thari which sorcerers could use to weaken the structure of the intended target.

That gave us the chance we needed. Owen and I slashed the creature in the throat. Jasmin threw an acetylene canister into the hole and the beast exploded.

We followed the Psychic trace of the Unicorn to a ruined castle on a cliff overlooking an ocean.

Belle flew over the wall and entered through a tower window. The Spyder shot a web toward the window and swung over after her. Owen, Jasmin and I entered through the front door. An aged wizard came down the stairs into the main audience chamber as we entered.

"Ye must wait until the wine drinks itself, when the skull speaks," the wizard laughed manically. "Wait for the clock to strike the right time, only they will you find the passage that leads to the Unicorn of Amber."

The old wizard vanished as an old man and a young knight entered the room. The boy looked like a younger Owen . . . or me. The old man turned into a demon as he and the boy attacked. The Force told me the boy was of true Amber blood and this information I quickly relayed to my brother with a glance.

Owen rendered the inexperienced young knight unconscious and both of us turned on the demon. Jasmin took up the fallen knight's sword and gave us a hand. A few minutes of battle against three Amberites and the demon died.

Belle arrived to tell us of the riddle she had heard from a cat . . . the same riddle revealed to us by the wizard. Within minutes we found a chamber with an ancient, but broken clock, and a bleached skeleton atop a dilapidated fireplace.

As we examined the clock, the skull began to laugh. "You'll never find her . . . "

To make a long story short, we coerced the skull to tell us where the passage was. This was starting to sound like a Shadow Earth novel by Peter Beagle called "The Last Unicorn." When the fog of the "time portal" cleared, we saw her. The mother of Amber . . . shimmering white, as if covered with down rather than fur and maning; her tiny cloven hooves were golden, as well as the delicate, whorled horn that rose from her narrow head . . . chained to a wall by her slender neck and her forelegs. She was surrounded by lesser demons awaiting the time to strike the death blow. She fought against the chains, but there was something else wrong . . . she was in labor.

We rushed to her aid. While my companions battled the demons, I helped the Unicorn through the Force with the birth of her colt. Her offspring was blue with red stripes, a golden mane, tail and a whorl on her head. Once the birth was complete, I freed her from her bonds, not having enough time before.

Her horn glowed with an eerie light of true magic. The walls of the castle began to rumble. Suddenly we found ourselves on the beach beyond the cliff. With us was the young knight and a black unicorn. The stallion sniffed the colt, bowed to the Mother of Amber and departed.

The Unicorn told us that the young knight was the son of Mandor and a clone of myself, whose existence I chose to ignore until now. She also warned us Amber was in grave danger and classic Trumps were not functioning. With this said she and her colt vanished.

A long Hellride to Amber would consume too much time, so I summoned all the power the Force would lend me and teleported us to the gates of Castle Amber. The city and castle were under siege.

An explosion rocked all of reality . . . a ripple in the Force . . . all the elders, except Corwin, fell unconscious. The Pattern was damaged. It seemed anyone who had not set foot upon Corwin's Pattern was unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24: I am a Jedi

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 24:_** _I am a Jedi_

I teleported myself to the Pattern chamber. The massive door was ajar, almost ripped from its hinges. Gerard lay in a pool of his own blood beside the Pattern. Blood that was flowing dangerously close to the Pattern. I stripped off my living silk dress to absorb and wipe the blood back. I did what I could to help my uncle with the Force, then sent him to my home shadow, via one of my Trumps, for medical treatment.

I took the Kaiburr Crystal from my lightsabre. My dress still lay on the floor absorbing the blood pool my uncle Gerard had left behind. I walked around the room to the beginning of the Pattern. I looked out at the shimmering form in the floor. Stared at the burned spot near the grand curve. I knew the only chance Amber had was for me to retrace the Pattern with my Crystal and repair it.

Volor, Valian's evil, red-eyed twin, threw himself onto the Pattern, but Spyder used his webbing to pull him back just as his foot hit. As it had my father, the Pattern destroyed him in a whirlwind, but not before he uttered a blood curse . . . "You will never remake the Pattern!"

At that Moment, I stumbled. The original Pattern image was gone . . . I had no choice, I began to trace the Pattern in my own image. The Pattern was the soul of Amber, the very image of reality, without it all was lost. Besides if I stopped now, I would join my father and Volor.

Someone revived Fiona and she rushed to the Pattern room. Seeing me tracing the damaged Pattern in an image unknown to her, she stepped onto the new image. Of all the elders she was the only one to see the Pattern as a living, breathing, part of reality. She also feared my having total control over this new Pattern and cursed my name as she began. I can't say that I blame her considering my known potential for treachery.

A man entered the massive chamber holding Jasmin at gunpoint. She was covering much like I was after my rape by Mandor. He too was thrust onto and ripped from the Pattern. As he died, his curse sang out, "Jasmin shall never recover!"

Fiona was gaining on me, still swearing under her breath, it was faster without the jewel. Then I felt her, the clone through which Mandor fathered the young knight, Colwyn MacAndor. Jessiica Damariis and my old friend Damien Omega together using the Dark Side to stop me. My steps stuttered and the Pattern had a new flaw.

I slowed my pace, with the Pattern already damaged what more could a slower pace do. Then I shouted, "Fiona, hurry I need your help!" Hers was the strongest Psyche in Amber, with hers joined with mine I had a chance to complete this. When she caught up to me and put her hand on my shoulder our psyches linked, now she understood what I was doing and was willing to help.

Damien and Jessiica tried to combine their Dark Side powers to control and dominated my mind trying to influence me to create a Pattern which could be used by anyone possessing the Force and not just the blood of Amber. So I spat my blood curse, and another blight upon the Pattern, "Damien, Jessiica, you will NEVER take the Pattern!"

That was the first "dark spot" on the new Pattern. Before Fiona and I completed it, I was forced to call upon the Dark Side myself twice to stop Damien and my clone.

Michael and Valian arrived in Amber and saved us all. Michael cast his "Fly-In-Amber" spell and encased Jessiica Damariis and Damien Omega in two amber gemstones.

Fiona and I completed the Pattern and rested at its center. Michael and Valian walked my Pattern with the Jewel from Michael's dragon-staff Escrima, and the fragment of the Kaiburr Crystal taken from Damien's lightsabre. Once they reached the center, the four of us linked our psyches and concentrated on restoring the Pattern to its true image, wishing it back to the reflection of the Primal Pattern it must be. The elders awoke, the tide of battle turned, order was restored to Amber.

Michael gave me the gem containing Damien Omega. I returned via Trump to Star Wars and set him free. I made him forget Amber, and set a condition upon the shadow that he would never again leave it. I gave him back his lightsabre which contained a shadow copy of his Kaiburr Crystal fragment and only functioned in this shadow.

The Pattern had revealed to me what Mandor had done to Trump. I drew a new Trump of his Skifter, an electronic Trump deck modeled after an illegal Sabbacc card from my world. A special device he had used to "blackout" all common Trumps. Then I traveled back to Mimban, to the Temple of the Crystal.

In the tunnels beneath, as I knew it would be, I found a shadow pocket behind a small rock with an indentation the exact shape of my lightsabre. My lightsabre acted as a key to open the portal. No power yet known in Amber would function within the "wall safe sized" pocket universe. I concentrated on Mandor's Skifter via the Trump I created. When I could see it, I reached out and plucked it from Mandor's table. I then threw the Skifter, my Trump, and my lightsabre casing, with all the key components removed, into the pocket realm and sealed it forever.

I constructed a new lightsabre using the key components from my old one. With the casing gone the door to the pocket shadow was forever sealed. My new design reminded me of a combination of Darth Vader's and Luke Skywalker's weapons, not quite unique, but mine none-the-less. Once that was completed, I withdrew one of the Trumps I had taken from the library and used it to return to Amber. It worked . . . but this was an ace I planned to keep from the others for a while. I had my own personal deck which I could use until the Elders discovered my secret.

It had been almost a month since the attack on Amber by Mandor and his forces. Jasmin was still quivering in fear of the man who pronounced his curse upon her. I used the Force to calm her, to discover her dark secret.

The man who cursed her had been her uncle . . . had raped her as a child. I used the Force to restore her sanity. "You've no need to fear him anymore. You can never forget, but you can learn and grow from the experience. You were too young then to resist, but now he cannot harm you ever again. He made you who you are, but only you can destroy the Avenging Angel her 'alter ego' or super hero identity in her home shadow. Mine is the voice of experience and wisdom. You control your own destiny and no man, real or shadow can change that! You need never fear him again! Fear is the Dark Side, along with anger, aggression and hatred. Turn against these feelings, do not give in to them and no harm can be done to you by his presence, give in and they will consume you. With this knowledge you are whole, awake and resume your live as his curse never was."

Another month has passed since I restored Trump, and still no one has figured it out. I was finishing the last card in my personal deck, a complete copy of Dworkin's tailored to me as a contingency against a recurrence of Mandor's trick, when there came a knock at my door.

"Enter," I called, but the knock repeated. I got up from my desk and crossed the room. I opened the door. Benedict, his right arm finally grown enough to be in a sling, had been banging on my door with his left hand holding his ancient Japanese katana.

"Trouble, General?" I asked using his formal title since he was flashing his bare blade before me.

"Report to the Great Hall in thirty minutes," he answered. "By Random, King of Amber."

Benedict wasn't normally so formal, but he seemed to be on a no-nonsense mission and wasn't in a talking mood. I acknowledged the order and closed the door.

I jumped into the shower, fully clothed. I gave my dress a quick, but thorough spray, before I removed it and hung it over the towel rack to dry. I stepped back into the stream of water to wash myself drawing the curtain closed.

Vanity, my one true Jedi flaw and virtue shared with most Amberites, caused me to stand before my floor length mirror admiring my naked beauty. I brushed my long red hair while admiring my own natural features. I still wonder why the photographers of Shadow Earth had airbrushed hair around my vaginal area; why they added an airbrushed navel and tan-lines on the photographs, they published in Playboy years ago. I always thought my more exotic features were among my most alluring. I had no unsightly hair that plagued most women, even Amberites, in fact below my neck I had no hair at all. I also had no sign of an umbilical cord, no navel at all.

I set my brush down and began caressing my smooth skin, rubbing a sweet smelling, all natural lotion to restore the oils I lost during my shower. Visions of sexual fantasies passed over me . . . through me . . . I shuddered. I felt as if I was being ravaged. No it was more like rapture . . . I used the Force to regain control of myself. Whatever was happening it wasn't real. Was it?

I quickly finished brushing my hair and slipped on my living-silk dress. I altered it into a more formal, courtly design and Trumped to the Great Hall.

The air was heavy with the stench of Chaos, Lord Swaytin of the High Council of the Courts of Chaos stood beside King Random. Even with the one-armed Benedict, the best warrior of either royal house, behind him, I could sense Random's discomfort at Lord Swaytin's presence. But it wasn't because of the Chaosite, exactly.

I approached the throne, and curtseyed. Fiona, Merlin, Corwin, Belle and the Spyder entered the chamber before I returned to my feet. Following the courtly graces of the new arrivals. Random formally introduced Lord Swaytin.

The Lord of Chaos related the tale of woe that had brought him to Amber. After hearing his news those of us present knew the source. The Horrors had used Valhalla to escape Corwin's Pattern and were raging across the shadows of Dworkin's Pattern. They were destroying everything in their path en route to Chaos. We were also surprised to learn Lady Julia Blaze now occupied the seat in the Courts once reserved for Mandor. Mandor had been renounced by the council and even expelled as the head of his own house, instead his daughter Julia now occupied his seat.

Those of us present had witnessed first hand the Horrors and were being requested to share our knowledge with the Courts of Chaos. I Trumped us to the Castle of the Courts. Once there, we spent several hours hacking out the details of the current situation and comparing them with our previous encounters.

A disturbance in the Force told me the Horrors were tearing through the Shadows near my home. We Trumped to a shadow where evil was good and vice-versa. A topsy turvy version of my home. Here we could hold off the Horrors until the Council could gather the Logrus masters and pull the Horrors into the trap we planned.

The evil Emperor Luke Skywalker and I used the "Light Side" of the Force to destroy the Horrors with the aid of President Palpatine and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. We used the Death Star above Endor to destroy the forest moon and a large number of the Horrors. Strangely, in this upside down world, I felt good when the home of the Ewoks vaporized.

Julia summoned a Shadow Storm in the wake of our impending defeat. I trumped us all to Owen's shadow, specifically Owen's apartment, the Dark Jedi Luke Skywalker jumped though with us as the Shadow Storm erased his world from existence.

Julia trumped us back to the Courts. The Horrors began manifesting in the courtyard of the council's castle. That was when I felt it. A single controlling mind . . . no a thought behind the Horrors. A Blood Curse almost forgotten, "If I can't rule . . . no one shall.."

I made a call to Random and told him my theory. He agreed it was worth trying. I extended my hand and the King of Amber stepped onto the battlefield that was the Courts of Chaos. The King knelt before his elder brother Corwin holding the Jewel of Judgement and the crown of Amber before him. Humbly he said, "Lord Corwin of Amber, I abdicate the throne to you."

All within earshot hesitated, even the Horrors, in shock, except me. Corwin dropped Greyswandir and his jaw reaching out to touch the shoulders of his "demented" brother. I touched his instead. "Lord Corwin, what were the exact words of your curse?" I asked.

"If I can't rule in Amber . . . " Corwin whispered.

"I repeat: I abdicate the throne to you Lord Corwin, King of Amber," Random insisted.

Corwin took the crown and placed it on his head, then the Jewel around his neck. The Horrors were gone! Vanished without a trace . . . short of the damaged already done. As soon as they vanished Corwin said, "Random, take these back I don't want them anymore. The throne is yours."

Perhaps I am a Jedi; a peacemaker, defender of truth. I have thus far saved Amber or its citizens from at least three blood curses . . . and this recent one being the darkest and most dangerous of all. I have seen the Dark Side and overcome it. Perhaps, Jessica Damaris' ultimate goal is accomplished, I am worthy to be called Jedi!


	25. Chapter 25: Vampires in Amber

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 25:_** _Vampires in Amber_

With this thought in mind I decided it was time to venture off on my own through shadow. Time to enjoy the adventure of life . . . time to begin a new life . . . my true life, as Jessica Brandier. Like the rest of my generation I decided to take a "Surname" based on the name of my Amber parent . . . or in my case plural parents . . . Brand and Dierdre. Damaris was the name I used in shadow.

I walked shadow en route to Amber searching for a jungle, like Mimban, but a bit less dangerous. A jungle where not everything wanted to kill you. A shadow where survival was a way of life, but not the only way. For once it would be nice to be the predator and not the prey. Then a familiar feeling came over me . . . I was being watched.

Over the last month I have been pursued by a creature I cannot see. I can feel its presence, hear its breath, but it has perfect camouflage. It's armed with a blaster of sorts and a laser targeting system, but my superior skills have kept it from catching me. Somehow it was following me through shadow.

It pursued me through wild and urban jungles. Finally I grew weary of the chase. I began to feel as if I were being herded. It pursued me into a cave in an unfamiliar jungle. I felt it coming. Another pursuing its prey approaching from behind . . . a trap.

I ignited my lightsabre and stood ready. I shouted, amplifying my voice with the Force, "I grow weary of this game. The hunt is over! Let's finish it!"

Its eyes glowed for a Moment, three laser targeting dots centered between my breasts. It fired. With one swift stroke of my sabre, I deflected the laser bolt back between its eyes. It screamed and fell from the tree it was perched in. Its invisibility screen had been damaged and I finally saw the hideous beast that had pursued me for so long, but it would no more.

Spyder came crawling out of the cave, but I never saw the second hunter behind him. Jasmin called me by Trump, but we could not use it to travel between shadow. A Logrus tendril reached out and touched Spyder. Lady Julia Blaze and Jasmin followed behind it.

No sooner did they arrive, when two of the hunters attacked from the trees. The new attackers were just out of range for Jasmin's Blastec DL-44.

The sounds of a crowd cheering and the evil insane laughter of a commentator echoed all

around us. We were apparently in a type of arena, with cameras everywhere. The commentator said, "Place your bets. Who will win this round? Predators or prey? Ha-ha-ha-ha."

"I know that laugh," Spyder said. "It's the Goblin, an old adversary of mine."

Jasmin had been examining the equipment and body of the hunter I'd killed. She discovered it was a methane breather and could only see in the infrared spectrum. Armed with this knowledge, I used the Force to lower my body temperature to that of the ambient air. Then I adjusted my eyes to pick up the distortion field produced by their cloaking devices. Locating them, I used the Force to entangle one with the vines of the trees.

Jasmin and Spyder were moving toward the struggling Hunter. The second rushed past them. Spyder pursued. The first cut itself free, with a blade weapon on its wrist, but not in time. Jasmin was now within blaster range.

The second, followed closely by Spyder, rushed past Julia and I heading deeper into the cavern. We followed.

Spyder caught it with a web, forcing it against a wall. Julia used the Logrus to render it unconscious. Jasmin had caught up with us and probed its unconscious mind to learn the Goblin and another of Spyder's foes, a Symbiote creature had joined with each other and the Logrus to destroy the Spyder . . . the rest of us were convenient sport . . . and there was one more hunter . . . the leader.

A shot from his blaster ricocheted off the wall. I used the Pattern to short out his camouflage equipment. Now we could all see him. I lowered the temperature of my lightsabre hilt and hurled it at him, using the Projected Fighting techniques of the Jedi. Jasmin opened fire with her blaster.

I searched for a weak spot in his armor with the Pattern. I found one. There I targeted my lightsabre, just below the base of his skull. Upon impact the weapon activated. Telepathically I twisted the angle of the blade until it was driven through its brain. It died. Unfortunate, but it would have killed us given the chance. Not the best option.

Our audience was gone . . . the game was over. I felt a Pattern door open, we could leave now.

On the way back to Amber we encountered a Shadow of the Realm, where all the elders, the guards . . . everyone in Castle Amber were dead. The Pattern of this Shadow was reversed, and at its center was a large humanoid figure dressed in black with a long black riding coat and a wide-brimmed hat.

It turned to us in recognition, but it knew we were not the ones it had killed. It smiled, revealing its bloody fangs. A vampire, but not like any we'd met before, this one wanted Amber. A vampire with power over the Pattern, but how long could "Shadow Blood of Amber" keep him real enough to use it?

Lord Corwin, to the surprise of us all, called me via Trump. I hurriedly insisted he bring us through to Amber. Once there we related our tale. Corwin had been reading a book left in the library by Jasmin. A book that chronicled the adventures of my generation, so he knew about Lord Nor, but this new "Pattern Charged" vampire actually made him shudder.

Jasmin and Belle went to warn Random and Queen Vialle of the new dangers, when Corwin asked for a Moment in private with me. He told me the book, "The Chronicles of Amber: The Next Generation," had explained in detail about my recurring 'nightmare' and its cause.

As he mentioned it, I began to get the feelings of sexual arousal again. This time I was wide awake and knew it. I could feel the mysterious hands caressing me, I could smell . . . Corwin continued to explain. By the Force it was hard to concentrate on what he was saying . . . but before he could finish explaining I knew.

Michael had freed her from the amber gemstone. He kept her for his own personal lover. I suddenly realized I had to sever the link between the clone made from the severed hand of the failed Jedi Jessica Damaris. We were psychically connected through the common DNA and the Force. Unlike most clones she had been generated by a Chaosite using my actual hand and not just a few cell samples taken from it, but actually grown around it. It was almost as if I had regenerated my entire body from that hand.

Her fantasies were my nightmares, it had to end. Every time Michael fucked her I felt it. I could not blame him for still being in love with me . . . her, but I was being violated.

I hoped I had enough time. I thanked Corwin for the information, took my leave of him and Trumped home. Once there I found the best medical facility in the New Republic. I then used the Pattern, the Force and a Trump of myself to summon Jessiica to me.

Michael's defenses were good, but my exceptional control of the Pattern and the link between us allowed me to penetrate them and make contact with my clone. Immediately upon her arrival the medical droid sedated her.

I had found the droid that had originally replaced my hand and he accessed his database to help undo his work and remove from Jessiica only what was mine.

He restored my severed appendage and gave her my artificial replacement. Together we altered her neuro-pathways, the droid using technology and myself using the Force, the life bond between us was gone. She was her own person now. Her memories intact, except for my involvement in her receiving the artificial limb. I gave her a new memory for that, it was an accident during the battle at Amber. Michael replaced it before he freed her from his spell and never told her. I returned her to MageWorld.

Michael wanted Jessica Damaris, now he had her . . . all of her, and her flaws. A copy of the original, but just as real. Jessiica Damariis was alive and contentedly in love with her cousin Michael Ericsson; Jessica Brandier was now free of that cycle. Free to begin again.

For me it was over, Jessiica Damariis was the shadow of who I had been. May the Force be with her. She had her life I had mine; and mine was back in Amber.

I felt a disturbance in the Force, near the Pattern of Amber. I teleported within the Chamber.

Lord Nor crashed through the heavy steel door, not quite the vampire I was expecting, but a threat to Amber just the same. He tried to intimidate me using his Force enhanced vampiric abilities, but that was another life. I am a Jedi and a Duchess of Amber, the woman he knew was gone, and I am not easily intimidated.

I knew a prolonged lightsabre duel or even a battle of psyches would take too long, and there was the possibility he could defeat me, however remote that chance was. I summoned Force Lightning and reduced the undead Dark Jedi to ash.

The tingling sensation of channeling the Force Lightning through my own hand, a living hand, rather than the cybernetic one, was almost pleasant. I could hear the Dark Side calling me to use it again. This time I was strong enough to resist and begin my penance instantly, cleansing myself of its influences.

During my brief absence, while I was making myself whole, my companions had chased the vampire, now known as Vanclor, to a shadow they named Masquerade.

The technology was roughly equal that of 20th Century Shadow Earth, but no fossil fuels were used. The primary transportation was horse drawn wagons, steam engines or an occasional diesel engine using a non-petroleum based fuel. The clothing styles were pseudo-Victorian. People carried swords of all shapes and sizes in a manner reminiscent of the classical old west or musketeer genre.

Historical notes in reference to Shadow Earth: The Republic of Texas retained its original boundaries and included New Mexico. The Republic of California controlled all of the west coast. The "Manifest Destiny" of the United States had stopped dead at the Mississippi. The Coalition - a nation of Native American tribes - controlled the rest of the North American continent except for Quebec and Ontario. Then there was Mexico which controlled all of Central America.

Vampires had virtually wiped out the Garou or werewolves and most other gothic horrors. By 1941 A.D., the Kindred Wars had reduced the Garou population to around 1000. An unnamed, reportedly immortal, scientist gave the Garou a silver antigen, along with the formula to create more, and virtual immortality. The year we arrived in San Antonio de Bexar was 2001 A.D. and the Garou population continued to decline, at best seventy-five were left.

The architecture was heavy in Spanish-gothic influences. Even more so than the San Antonio of Shadow Earth. We took the Imperial Suite in the Quacoatl Inn. We dressed appropriately for the shadow and took off searching for a way into the Kindred society.

Most of us went to a nightclub called Los Diablos. I found my way to a higher class establishment called The Rose. Once there I made myself a target and soon found myself before the "Prince of the City" a handsome, vampire named Travers Rodriguez-Lopez-de Santa Anna-Dickerson.

In this shadow it seems vampires are born of Kindred and human mating as well as by blood exchange from sire to neonate. Most vampiric researchers can find references to such creatures, though they are generally considered rare. Traditionally they were vampire hunters, the sons of gypsies and Kindred, most often called Dhampir. It seems the prince was the son of Lieutenant Dickerson's daughter and the grandson of Generalismo Antonio Lopez-de Santa Anna, turned vampire.

I learned he singled me out because I had what he called 'Potent Blood' and had the scent of Kindred about me. After all this time scent of Lord Nor still lingered on me . . . at least among the Kindred.

I was left alone with him in his private chambers. He locked his gaze upon mine . . . a mistake on his part . . . I turned my superior Amber Psyche against his. I learned he knew Vanclor and hated him. I learned Vanclor's weakness was his sense of superiority, not only among his own kind but toward all creatures. At least now I understood why he wanted Amber.

I used my Amber borne powers and the Force to affect his memory, drawing upon my knowledge of Lord Nor's reactions, to make him believe he had actually tasted my 'Potent Blood.' The memories were so vivid, I actually found myself desiring to experience the rapture again. From his mind I could tell he not only desired my blood, but my physical body as well. Physical and emotional pleasure at once . . . he wanted me. Not just for herd stock or a daily meal, he desired me as an equal . . . a mate.

I uncovered my breasts, but just before his tongue and fangs could touch them, a Logrus tendril grabbed me and I found myself with my companions. The spell was broken, but not forgotten.

My companions had gathered the same information from a Garou named Antonio Cloud-Walker MacEwen. He was a crossbreed between a Native American, the Celtic and the Royal Garou clans. His occupation: Vampire-hunter. He also provided us with the background information of this shadow.

Together with the aid of the Garou hunter we trapped Vanclor. Owen alone stood against the vampire, while the rest of us dealt with the minions who followed the Pattern-charged monster. MegaForce was brought down by a follower of Vanclor, believing himself damned he gave himself to his vampire attacker.

No one else seemed to notice the Kindred slit his own wrist and offer it to the fallen hero, turning him into a Kindred neonate. I saw Mark St. John's instinct for survival join forces with the combat rage of his alter ego MegaForce, under those influences he entered what the Kindred call a Frenzie. He drained his sire dry, his natural powers overwhelming the 'dying' vampire, becoming a vampire of equal stature as the one who created him, sending his sire to a final death.

No one witnessed the tragedy, for better or worse, there was a new vampire among us. No one but me. MegaForce had been a friend, for now I'll keep his secret.

Returning to Amber, I learned more disturbing news, Jessiica Damariis escaped MageWorld and according to Michael she had a piece of the Kaiburr Crystal; Escrima, Michael's staff-dragon, has gone off on his own; and I don't recall anyone retrieving the Jewel of Judgement from Vanclor.

Jessiica was becoming my Darth Vader, and like Luke Skywalker, I must confront her someday . . . turn her or destroy her . . . alone. She is part of me, but separate. She IS what I might have been or could yet still be. Every bit as real . . . every bit as dangerous to Amber.

As a Jedi I have my work cut out for me . . . for it seems not only must I act as guardian of peace and justice, but defender of Chaos, Amber and all of Shadow against the consequences of my very existence. I wonder if Michael ever regrets taking me to Amber as much as I now regret having gone with him?

A proverb from Shadow Earth: "You've made your bed, now sleep in it."

Its gonna be a long night. I might as well make the most of it.

I'd been roaming shadow enjoying life as an Amberite to its fullest potential. In a shadow similar to Jasmin's home, I met a young woman named Alanna Buchanan. She was taller and heavier than I, standing 5'11" and weighing about 145 pounds, solid muscle. She had long, black hair that fell between her shoulder blades. Her accent was Gaelic, though she spoke perfect "English." She was a "Gothic Hunter" by trade. Which meant she didn't discriminate, she hunted all the traditional gothic horrors. Seemed to me, she was the perfect companion for my search for knowledge in dealing with such creatures.

One afternoon, I was lying naked atop my bed, in the two-bedroom apartment we'd rented, with the windows and doors of my room open to let in the warm breeze. No artificial air circulation systems were developed in this shadow and the last days of Spring were a bit warm. I heard the front door to the apartment open, I felt her presence. I knew it was Alanna, so I thought nothing of it. She was no threat.

Our rooms were separated by a narrow hall with the refresher room at the end of the corridor. My door was nearest the front of the apartment. She had to pass my room to get to hers or the refresher. Today she stopped at my door and stared at my body, glistening with sweat. Then she did something truly unexpected, after all we had been together; four months hunting vampires, werewolves and other creatures of the night, alone many times before. She slowly raised her fingers to her blouse and started unbuttoning it. As she walked over to me her blouse came off, followed by her skirt.

**Adult content: lesbian **skip next 24 lines if offended

She knelt on the bed, her full round 35" breast only centimeters from my lips. The next thing I knew, she was sucking on her tit while she was plugging up my vaginal hole with her fingers.

She leaned down to kiss me. Her tongue was inside my mouth and felt more comfortable than any other tongue had ever been. I felt her other hand on my left breast, tracing the areola. Then she lightly pinched my nipple as she started kissing my neck.

In a blink of an eye, or less time, we were cuddled together, intimately twined. She kissed me and I kissed her back. She pressed her breasts into mine, and she rustled her lush, furry mound tantalizingly against my naturally bare one.

Alanna pulled me on top of her face to face. For a few minutes we made love to each other that way. I gave in first followed only seconds by my partner.

Catching my breath, I stared into Alanna's beautiful brown eyes, then kissed her as a lover, whispering, "That was incredible!"

"Oh darling!" She whispered as we separated, "I have so much to teach you!"

"I might know more that you think," I said wryly, as I crawled on top of Alanna's hard, firm beautiful body and inhaled deeply. I ran my fingers through her thick mound of black vaginal fur and I felt her touching the core of mine with equally loving hands.

**End Adult content**

We went on like this for several weeks. Unfortunately Alanna was killed during the winter months later by a werewolf we had been hunting. I left that shadow and returned to Amber, where only a few hours had passed. Of all the sexual encounters I've had, except for my first experience with Michael, none have given me as much pleasure as the year with Alanna.


	26. Chapter 26: T'Amber

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 26:_** _T'Amber_

Being the only Jedi in Amber, King Random has assigned me arbitration duties along the Golden Circle. Returning from one such mission, I was ambushed by the minions of Mandor. They claim I was responsible for his death and that I would soon be a slave or a dead queen in T'Amber. At the time I thought he had coughed and confused me with someone else, but I would soon know the folly of my own designs.

During the attack upon Amber led by Jessiica and Damien, while I was trying to retrace the Pattern, I had actually created a new refraction of the Pattern. I had created a world where magic and technology coexist with in the walls of the One City . . . I accidentally created T'Amber, id est TECH-AMBER.

All the elder T'Amberites died during the battle. Michael's counterpart Mikael was the rightful heir, but declined. Valian's alter ego Valon also declined. Owen's other Eoin swore his sword to the throne, but would not sit upon it. That left "me."

As I understand it now, Jesyca, assumed the throne under duress by default. Belle was not even in the running being so far down on the family tree, and not having been born, but created.

Owan beheaded the clone Jesyyca, Daimon, and Mandore . . . three years ago, but that's enough T'Amber history . . .

The minions of Mandore, led by his son Acanford, held me prisoner in a dungeon darker and damper than any in Amber. I'm not sure how much time actually passed, but it seemed and eternity:

**Adult theme: torture **skip next 20 lines if offended by content

I was bound spread-eagle to the floor and raped repeatedly by the six of them. My breasts were bruised and bleeding from their rough handling and biting on them. My anus and vagina both sore and bleeding. Then the left me alone for a time, chained wrist and ankle to the floor.

When they returned, they chained me to the ceiling. The tips of my toes barely scraped the cold, damp, bloodstained floor. I felt the sting of a leather whip against my naked back. Through the Force I held back my pain, not giving them the satisfaction of crying out or showing any sign of displeasure. I could feel the flesh splitting and the blood begin to trickle . . . still I had no concept of time. I had been swaying with each stroke of the whip, each time my toes scraped the stone floor, now blood dripped from their tips.

They poured salt on my nearly fileted back, a single tear rolled down my cheek, but I made no sound. I forced myself into a hybernation trance.

They were persistent with their tortures. When they returned again, they placed leaches on me. Hot coals and broken glass were placed on the floor beneath my feet. I was lowered sightly, the balls of my feet almost could reach the floor now. Then they swung me like a pendulum, back and forth, over the glass and coals. My feet were cut to ribbons and covered with third degree burns. My breasts and legs began to ache and grow cold from blood loss. I knew I could resist outbursts until they killed me, but I wanted to live! I screamed . . .

**End adult material**

My pains were so intense that my cry sent ripples through the Force, waves so deep that the leaches shriveled and fell off. I was so drained that I hardly noticed being lowered into the smoldering coals and broken glass. I had given them what they wanted. They had broken me.

Finally unchained, with roaring laughter, they threw me into a corner still bloody and naked. "Here, my queen, you can have your dress back," one of them mockingly said tossing my living silk dress at me.

I had to stretch out my leg to reach it. I was almost too weak to move. When my bleeding toe touched the blue gown, I collapsed, but the symbiotic entity sprang to life.

I felt a calm rushing over me, the warmth of the sun, the cool tingle of a forest stream, the gentle softness of a rabbits fur, the scent of a spring rain. My Arborian companion had covered my entire body, like a cocoon. Slowly, almost like a lover's caress, it began to resume its usual form. My wounds were healed, my body still sore, but I was whole.

I could feel the exhaustion of my symbiotic companion, intensified by my own. I reached out with the Force to draw strength for both of us. Cold . . . darkness . . . a Trump . . . "Michael!"

It was too dark to see clearly. I used the Force to magnify the light from the coals. The shadows grew longer, my sense of despair began to return, but he could see me now. I tried to reach out.

Michael's "witch light" spell illuminated the room well. He and Valian stood knelt beside me. They both seemed much older, perhaps it was a trick of the light. Weakly I embraced them both and they helped me to stand.

Valian punched through the wall, into the back of a small wall safe unit. Extracting his hand from the small chamber, he brought with him my Trump deck and my lightsabre. It didn't matter that it wasn't there before, it was possible and the Pattern made it so.

As we made our way slowly out of the dungeon, ironically below Castle T'Amber, Michael related to me the history of this shadow. He also told me how he destroyed MageWorld in a vain attempt to stop Jessiica and Mandor. It was this event that had aged him and Valian.

Standing on the roof of Castle T'Amber, I surveyed the world I had created. The royal guard carried blasters and forcepikes. Their armor still carried the Royal Crest of Amber, but reminded me of the Crimson Guard of Palpatine. The city resembled Coruscant. Everywhere I looked, I saw reminders of my home shadow.

I wanted to go home . . . to Amber. I led my friends around the rim of the wheel. Riding the very currents that create shadow. Right into my apartment in Castle Amber. I thanked Michael and Valian again for rescuing me and they departed. I showered dress and all, then went to the tree of Ygg in my garden below my balcony.

I spent hours in meditation and discussion with the tree of life. Eventually I fell into a deep restful sleep. Michael woke me hours later. Standing beside him, our daughter, Michaela Jesslyn Brandiericsson, now a grown woman of nineteen.

The last time we had seen her she was only fourteen. Together we entered the Great Hall for a light snack and a session of "catch up." Although most Amberites make poor parents, we are concerned about our progeny, usually only when in our own best interests. Michael and I were no different.

Fully recovered from my ordeal in T'Amber, I gave Random my report from my Golden Circle mission. He then asked me to return to T'Amber and present them with a Golden Circle treaty. I agreed, I was the most logical choice since I had created the Shadow, even if it was by accident.

The followers of Mandore's son Acanford had been captured and sentenced to death when I returned. Jesyca was a weaker, more timid ruler than I expected. Flawed by my mistakes, possessing a biomechanical hand as I had when I created this atrocity, but eager to accept King Random's treaty.

I spent several weeks with her learning about her Kingdom. I told her of my ordeal on her behalf. She could not apologize enough. She even asked to share the memories in hopes of better understanding, something I don't believe I ever would have done, I refused. It would be using the Force to bring harm to another, emotionally scarring her, for no reason other than to satisfy her masochistic desires for empathy with my suffering.

During my time with her I noticed other physical differences between us. She was slightly taller; her hair darker, browner, shorter; her eyes blue as the sparks from the Pattern; her skin paler, softer; she even had the "natural" body hair I did not.

Her brother Owan had a scar over his right eye from the battle for T'Amber. He was shorter than my brother and wore his hair short except for a Padawan braid. His dragonhead katana was all black, reminding me of the KenLung Sword.

Belvia's wings were permanently damaged during the battle and she was considerably shorter than my "half-sister." Her hair was white and braided. She wore an emerald halter top and miniskirt made of spun silk so sheer you could not tell it was there except for the color. She also carried a Blastec DL-44 and a rapier.

Mikael and Valon were both younger than my cousins, and far less powerful. Aside from that I found no major differences between them and my relations.

Following breakfast one morning I took my leave and set off for Amber. I promised to return with the signed treaty and an invitation from King Random to visit Amber itself.


	27. Chapter 27: The Other Side of Reality

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Darkness 2403-2420 d'L _

**_Chapter 27:_** _The Other Side of Reality_

_**Amber Time: 2410.8 d'L dewa **_

A Shadow Storm chased me to Amber. I used all the powers at my disposal to hold it back, even the Dark Side of the Force. I finally lost the storm in a shadow where technology and magic coexisted. A shadow where man and machine were slowly merging. Where man had mutated into creatures of legend, elves, dwarves, trolls, ogres, but some humans remained. The world reminded me of Shadow Earth, but there had been an upheaval or war of some sort. Mega-Corporations had taken over whole countries.

Jasmyn had been here for sometime. Titan, Belle, Julia and Valian were chased here by a shadow storm not long before I was. From Jasmyn's information we learned it was 2070 A.D. and my clone Jessiica had created a Mega-corp called GhostWheel Industrial Automation.

I can't explain why but the very name of that corporation raises the hackles on my neck.

We all found ways to incorporate our talents and skills into the culture of this world. We could not Trump out, or use the Pattern or Logrus to get us out so we had to play Jessiica's little game to its conclusion.

She was selling STAR WARS technology and supporting anti-government factions on all fronts. Unfortunately for me she was also a wanted criminal and since we were a genetic match it was difficult to convince the local authorities I was not her.

After a month of mishaps we managed to combine our mental abilities with Jasmyn's computer skills and enter the matrix. There we encountered a familiar yet strange presence. It sent a tremor through the Force . . . through the very nature of shadow. It had the power to push us out of the GhostWheel Industrial Automation's computer system.

While Titan, Valian, and Jasmyn worked on improving our cyber defenses, I began dating an elvish man I had met in a club one night. His stamina rivaled even Michael.

Finally after another month had passed, we were ready to attempt to bring down Jessiica's computer system again. This time when we jacked in we saw the presence I felt. It was a living embodiment of the Pattern, but its origin eluded me.

It came at us, I could sense its intent was not a friendly one. I know we had only one chance to slow it down and jack out . . . the Force was the only real power in the virtual world. I hurled Force-lighting at it.

We were thrown out of the net and out of that shadow . . . at least I was. I knew the others were alive but I knew not where.

Wherever I am, my Trumps don't work. I began Hellriding toward Amber. My path took me through a fast time shadow where I discovered I the nature of my condition. I was four months pregnant upon leaving it and arriving in Amber. Unfortunately it wasn't my Amber.

Escrima was right, I jumped spokes. I presented myself to the Random of this Amber. He allowed me to stay for as long as I chose to. I remained for a month after my daughter was born. I named her Amanda, but I asked Flora to raise her. Flora agreed, and promised not to tell her of her true origin. I could not risk losing another child the way I lost Michaela, and I had to find a way back to my Amber. It was a task to difficult to risk with an infant.

The Kaiburr crystal within my lightsabre had cracked, the Pattern within was useless. My weapon was no more powerful than any other constructed. With Random's permission I walked the Pattern of this Amber in hopes it would take me to mine.

I succeeded, but the transition changed me for the worse. I was weaker physically and mentally than I had been the first day I stepped into Amber, a far cry from the legendary defender of the realm I was. Perhaps someday I will be there again.

In the mean time I have to return to Shadow and find Michael and the others, for you see they never came back home either. Perhaps I will find myself during my search for my friends and relatives. Only the Force and the Pattern know for sure.

**Amber Time: 2417.5 d'L dewa until 2420.5 d'L dewa **

I was lost in shadow trying to find my way home.

**Amber Time: 2420.1 d'L maga /**

I suppose it's time I continued my journals. When I last transcribed anything, it was

2408.8 d'L dewa in my Amber.

My companions and I were lost in Shadow as I had been. I left my second daughter in a Shadow of Amber much different from the Amber I called home. I hoped the Flora of that Amber would make her a better mother than I could.

_**The Dream: **2417.5 d'L dewa – my time; 2406.5 d'L dewa–her time. I was running down a long dark corridor lit only by glowing crystals on the walls. I could feel her presence, her fear. Then I could see her running toward me unaware from a huge spiraling force of blue-white light–like a living Pattern. It looked like a shadow of GhostWheel and it was pursuing my daughter. In a rage I hurled a Force Lightning bolt at Merlin's creation as I drew my lightsabre. GhostWheel backed away._

"_Take the Pattern, and the true power of the Force will be yours to command," I herd myself say as I woke._

_She was 13 the first time. The dreams continued to haunt me until she was about 17: 2420.5 d'L dewa – my time; 2410.5 d'L dewa–her time. That last time she brought with her somehow her best friend Pallas, daughter of Dierdre. I remember giving her a shard of the Kaiburr Crystal as I woke unable to speak the truth of my identity to her. _

I concluded the diplomatic duties between Amber and the twisted Shadow of my creation, T'Amber, I returned to _Star Wars_. Many changes since my last visit: Luke had married Mara Jade. The Solo kids were Jedi Knights. Chewbacca was dead, and a new enemy threatened the galaxy. This was no longer my home . . . I returned to Amber.


	28. Chapter 28: Return to the Light

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 28:_** _Return to the Light_

**Amber Time: 2420.08 d'L maga**

I'm leaving Amber again to find my friends. It's winter in Amber, my least favorite time of year. Everything is dead, in a manner of speaking. I reluctantly cram my feet into a pair of boots, instead of my comfortable sandals. I put on a heavy black, hooded cloak. I had also put on a pair of nylon hose. My dress grew to ankle length and around it I wrapped a woolen skirt. Too many layers for my comfort, but the alternative is expending all my energy to regulate my body temperature. My Mandalorian vambrace, my lightsabre, a pair of black gloves, and my Trump deck to complete my ensemble and I'm off shifting Shadows. The first Shadow on my Hellride passed eleven years in Amber for the eighteen months I was there.

All through this search for my companions, I haven't been able to escape the "ice and snow" it's winter in every Shadow I've entered. I arrived in a Shadow called Prydain. I feel as if I've been drawn here.

I wandered into a town known as Caer Brecon. It was a small town in the midst of a woodland valley. The population was no more than two hundred, possibly less. It reminds me of the town where I met Jonathan Mistraven at the Narwal.

I entered a boisterous tavern called the Sleeping Dragon. Three hearths blazed with the smell of oak and elm. Candles flickered in the chandeliers above. Men and women of all shapes and sizes caroused all around, but despite the cheery atmosphere I could feel a darkness, an evil, in the air. The garb of the people around me was Welsh in design, my dress altered to suit.

The clientele was human or near-human. Nowhere near as varied as Mos Eisley's Cantina or Adylroc's place the Spacer's Rest. The tavern itself was larger than even Bloody Pete's. There were rooms to rent on the upper floors. This was the inn of my desire.

A single, unoccupied table in the corner opposite the door with full view of the chamber was soon where I rested my tired legs.

A lovely young woman came over to my table to take my order. She wore a royal blue skirt, a black bodice, over a sky blue chemise. Her figure was fuller than mine. Her hair a shade brighter red, and her eyes were blue. She wore a leather vambrace on each wrist and a dagger at her waist. We could almost pass for twins. Her name was Ruth. I ordered three large steak dinners, a bowl of soup, a tankard of ale, and a bottle of their best wine. Ruth asked how soon I was expecting my companions. She was shocked when I told her it was all for me.

Ruth brought me the first of the three dinners and the wine. "Mi Lady, I have been asked to collect payment before I bring you the rest of your order," she said humbly.

I reached under the table and picked up the bag of gold coins dropped by the table's previous occupant. I opened the bag and pulled out the necessary amount, leaving myself ample gold to support myself while I stayed in town.

The vegetables on the first plate tasted like cardboard and the steak reminded me of Tauntaun, but I ate it. The second and third rounds were more to my liking. The ale tasted like droid lube, but the wine though not Bayle's Piss was an excellent vintage.

As I ate, Ruth spun the tale of Prydain from the legendary Black Cauldron to the current threat of the Horned King. Ruth, herself was orphaned at the age of nine and has wandered Prydain doing odd jobs or stealing to survive. She had all the skills of a fine lady, but not the chance.

A man with a pallid face and eyes like stones entered the tavern. Heavy bands of bronze circled his waist, and from his belt hung the black thongs of whips. Knobs of bronze studded his breastplate. He bore no shield or helmet. His mouth was frozen in the hideous grin of death.

Ruth leaped over the bartender and landed beside a table of warriors, unhindered by the dress she wore, her cloak falling to the ground. She drew the sword of the man nearest her and hurled it at the livid warrior before anyone could react. She shouted, "Die again, Cauldron-born!" The blade of the broadsword sand deep into the chest of the undead warrior and pinned it to the frame of the door. The girl was a natural warrior and obviously had a grudge against the undead warriors created in the Black Cauldron.

The warrior whose sword she had thrown and his friends dispatched the Cauldron-born and returned to their table. He invited Ruth to join them and presented her with a dagger worthy of any highborn lady. I stood at the top of the stairs, listened and watched. The band of mercenaries had noble intentions, in fact two of the five were women, although from their build and dress it was difficult to tell.

I quietly left the tavern and went to a weaponsmith. I purchased an elegant sword, perfectly balanced for a woman's hand. A scabbard and a gold chainmail belt to hang it from and returned to the Sleeping Dragon. These items I presented to Ruth. "Take these as my gift to you. You've proven your worth and I believe it's highly probable you will be treated with respect from now on. The rest of you, take care of my friend and train her well," I said tossing a few coins on the table, enough to pay each a month's wages.

**Amber Time: 2420.10 d'L maga**

I claimed a table in the back corner, near a hearth, and ordered another bottle of wine. The wine was almost too sweet, but when you're used to Bayle's all others fall short. The day waned, the night waxed. I lost count of the number of bottles I consumed. I borrowed some tobacco from a man at a nearby table and rolled it in a piece of parchment I got from another. I lit it with the flame of the candle on the table. It wasn't as good a smoke as the Marlboro 100s from Shadow Earth I was used to, but it smoked.

I tossed the butt into the fire and looked up to find the serving girl. Three men stood at the table, staring at me. One I had never seen before though he had a familiar scent, the other two old friends. "MICHAEL!" I leaped over the table into his arms and gave him a hug. I squeezed so hard I heard a vertebrae pop. The stranger was introduced as Conan Pandron, son of Lord Falto of Chaos and Princess Fiona of Amber. He was from the same Shadow where I left Amanda and knew her well. The third member of the party was my friend Spyder.

Calling upon the Force, I quickly detoxified myself. We ordered a meal and two bottles of wine each. Over wine and dinner we exchanged tales of the last seventeen Amber years. The I repeated what I had learned of Prydain. I was a bit disappointed, though not surprised, in Michael for not believing in me when I told them the power-maddened woman I had been was gone. What was left was a penitent Jedi trying to atone for the evil she'd done, again. He probed my mind to see if I had been telling the truth or if I was lying. I offered no resistance, not that I could have done much without the aid of the Kaiburr Crystal or the Dark Side. I don't even think he knew I was aware of his probe.


	29. Chapter 29: Forgiveness

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 29:_** _Forgiveness_

Michael proposed we meet with the Horned King and try to reason with him. He teleported us to a spot outside of town and conjured all the necessary accouterments for a campaign camp. A wagon which would have carried the supplies, horses to draw the wagon, and transport for us. A huge walled tent, a large table and thank the Force a heater.

I used the Pattern to manipulate the temperature inside the tent more quickly than normal. I was too busy keeping warm to hear all the details when the Horned King arrived like I said I hate cold, but the result of the negotiations was a conflict. The Horned King responded to Michael's message, sent via carrier pigeon, and came with three guards barbarians all. He was more impressive than I imagined. A tall muscular man dressed in crimson wearing a human skull facemask with the rack of a stag attached to his helm.

An army of Cauldron-born and Barbarians lay in wait to strike. Two large dragon-like creatures called Gwythaints carried off our pavilion. The battle raged. I carved down everything that came my way, as did Conan. Spyder did his share of carnage. Michael blasted the undead with his sorcery. Still they came. Had it not been for the arrival of Prince Gwydion and his men, we would have been lost.

After thanking Prince Gwydion for his aid, we agreed to help him invade Annuvin and destroy the Black Cauldron. Conan stepped off into Shadow to raise an army of our own, while the rest of us gathered what remained of our gear and joined Gwydion. Gwydion's army camped a kilometer or so outside town. Michael, Spyder and I went back into Caer Brecon for supplies and to warm up with a drink and a fire.

Spyder webbed the Horned King's head like a trophy over the main entrance to the Sleeping Dragon as we entered. Conan arrived Moments later. Valian and Escrima sat at a far table watching us. We approached with caution, since the last time Michael had seen any thing that resembled Escrima, it attacked him. Both of them were glad to see Michael and Spyder, but had reservations about me. It wasn't as though I hadn't given them good reason, but it still hurt.

Escrima insisted on using the Kaiburr Crystal fragment he possessed to look into my soul. I begged him not to, explaining that it had been done recently by the Random of Conan's Shadow, and our own king, and since the fragment I carried was now flawed the whole process left me feeling more violated than all the debauchery had done. Neither Escrima nor Valian would trust me unless I allowed it, despite Michael's assurances that I had changed. Reluctantly I gave in and lowered all my psychic defenses.

Valian touched Escrima to bond their psyches and together they probed my innermost secrets. Escrima was more attuned to the Jewel than even Random, in fact he was more an embodiment of it, so his touch was gentler. That didn't lessen the effect, but it made it a bit more tolerable. Once they had finished, Valian embraced everyone in his traditional group hug. That made the feelings of anxiety lessen and feel more like love than rape.

After a few minutes of reminisces and catch up Valian and Escrima flew off to offer their services to Prince Gwydion. The rest of us lagged behind on horseback. In the cold early hours of daybreak our armies set out for Annuvin.

We lost a few hundred to Cauldron-born before we reached the Hills of Bren-Galedd. We lost near a thousand in the treacherous passes and snowstorms of the Hills. Near the base of Mount Dragon we engaged the Death-Lord's army.

I used the Force skill _Enhance Coordination_ to aid our armies while Valian, Michael, Escrima, and Spyder attacked Arawn's fortress directly. Michael, the idiot, threw himself into the Black Cauldron to end its powers. They called me to help save him. I succeeded, but I went unconscious as well.

The battle won, Conan went in search of his Amber. Escrima helped him find it. When Escrima returned we went home, to our Amber.

**Amber Time: 2421.5 d'L asada **

I took a walk through the gardens. Benedict's Japanese Garden was finally finished, as Japanese Gardens go. I walked past to the garden Michael had planted for me a lifetime ago. The sapling of Ygg was now a full-grown ash. Winter had left and the sun hung high in the sky. As I approached the tree, I received a Trump call from Valian and Lady Julia a.k.a. Ghostrider. I pulled them through. "Were we interrupting something important?" Valian asked.

"No, I was just visiting Michael's sapling," I answered.

"Come closer," the voice of the tree echoed in our heads. "All who seek peaceful shade are welcome beneath my branches."

"Thank you, old friend," I replied. "I wasn't sure whether you would still speak to me."

"Do you feel remorse for the things you've done?" Ygg asked.

"Yes," I answered looking at the ground and not the tree.

"Then you are welcome."

I stepped forward and sat at the base of the tree. I leaned against it with my back to its trunk, as I had done many times in the past. Ygg and I discussed my misdeeds and my future. We discussed the damaged crystal and lost powers. We discussed my daughters. I learned the tree had become a power unto itself. It had completely absorbed Corwin's Pattern and the image of the Logrus Suhuy and the serpent had created to balance the powers and had itself become that balance. That had been part of what caused Corwin's Pattern to act as it did when my companions and I rescued Prince Corwin from the Horrors.


	30. Chapter 30: Through the Eyes of Ygg

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 30:_** _Through the Eyes of Ygg_

A lifeless, faceless, golem-like body of a ninja flew from Benedict's garden and landed nearby. I drew my Jedi weapon and vaulted the shrubbery to aid whoever was on the other side. It was Benedict, surrounded by at least half-a-dozen golems. They were overwhelming him. My blade ignited and I went to his aid. We tried to spare the last two for questioning, but to no avail. The one I entangled with vines from the garden died without cause. As it turned out they were animated lumps of flesh with no life to speak of.

Valian and Lady Julia a.k.a. Ghostrider asked me to help them solve the mystery of Lord Falto's murder in Lady Julia's home in Chaos. I used the Force to _Farsee_ the past. One of the soulless ninja had stepped through an unknown _Way_ and killed him. In our search for the assassin we came upon a bigger problem. A forgotten or unknown son of Mandor and Fiona with designs on Amber.

Lady Julia led us through the _Ways of Chaos_ to a lone cliff containing hidden ways and chambers. In these chambers we found life-sized Trump paintings, cloning vats, and an army of the soulless ninja borne from them. It all happened so quickly many of the details are lost. Eventually we encountered Nathaniel himself. A shaky armistice was agreed upon and he left Amber intact.

**Amber Time: 2421.5 d'L posya **

I sat upon three stone steps, or perhaps it was a fallen altar. A blue-white mist lay upon the ground all around me. I don't know if it was sunrise or sunset, but the sky was a golden yellow near the horizon and shades of red as the light rose finally reaching a midnight blue terminus above. A circle of standing stones surrounding me, much like Stonehenge of Shadow Earth. The strange lighting made my blue dress appear green. I noticed my sandals were nowhere in sight and my feet were bare. A gold band was on my right ankle and a matching one on my right wrist. My vambrace and lightsabre were missing. I closed my eyes and let the Force flow through me, as I tried to make sense of my surroundings.

The sounds of combat from behind and to the left. Two figures, one wearing a dark hooded robe carrying a staff weapon, the other could have been Michael, Corwin, or even my brother Owen. The lighting played so poorly upon my eyes I could not make out the details.

As the combatants drew nearer, the metal bands on my wrist and ankle became magnetically attached to the stones. I sat there helplessly watching the duel. I closed my eyes and tried using the Force to will myself free to no avail.

A dark ghostly demon appeared hovering in the air. Its arms were upraised bearing a sword in its bony right hand. Its head resembled a human skull with the horns of a Texas Longhorn. A white light surrounded the apparition.

The hooded combatant jumped away from the man and turned toward me. She raised her weapon, as if it were an axe or a hammer, to crush my skull. Her resemblance to my mother was uncanny. Could she be one of the lost sisters Corwin eluded to in his chronicles or just a Shadow double?

The man parried her staff only millimeters from my head. They continued to fight. The sky grew dark, only the light cast by the apparition and the swirling mists gave any illumination. The howling of wolves echoed in the background, along with the war cries of Dathomir Nightsisters.

The ghostly apparition swooped toward me taking the form of a human female with the fangs of a vampire.

An advanced level Trump Artist can call upon the power of cards without the physical object in hand. A Jedi can use the Force to locate a single life-form across great distances. I am a Jedi. I used to possess the knowledge of an advanced level Trump Artist . . .

I shot to my feet. I was dripping with sweat, precariously perched on the edge of my balcony, in Castle Amber. The summer breeze carried the scents of Michael's garden up to me. The ashen scent of Ygg among them. As I calmed myself and stepped back from the edge I noticed my vambrace and lightsabre back where they belonged.

I felt a disturbance in the Force, like a Trump call. It was the tree. I opened my mind and the image of Ygg appeared before me in a rainbow frame. "What troubles you, daughter of the Force?" asked the ancient tree.

"A dream, or perhaps a premonition," I responded. "I am uncertain which."

"You sense the disturbance, too?" Ygg inquired.

"Yes," I answered. "I feel a terrible evil is about to descend upon Amber. A legion led by the lost children of Oberon."

"Come to me, child. We must heal your damaged crystal and use its lens to see from whence this comes."

I stepped through the rainbow frame to the island that had once been the home of Corwin's Pattern. The walking stick he planted at the beginning of his Pattern, now an ancient tree. The same which absorbed both the sign of the Logrus that Merlin had trapped below Corwin's Pattern and the Pattern itself. Yggdrasil was the balance of the powers.

"Remove the Kaiburr Crystal fragment from your Jedi weapon," the tree instructed. I did so, as Ygg explained, "Do you remember years ago when seeking your mother how you damaged it? Then how you restored its power?"

How could I forget? The others certainly hadn't. We were in a Shadow dominated by the Dark Side. None of our powers worked properly and we had walked the Pattern within the Kaiburr Crystal fragment I held to enhance our abilities. I gave in to the Dark Side and tried to dominate or destroy them all. Had it not been for Owen's quick thinking I would have succeeded. The end result was a quivering, broken mage; a band of wary relatives, and a lifeless Crystal in the hands of an unremorseful Dark Jedi.

It took the restless spirit of a little girl in a dead city to make me realize what I had done. I reached into my lightsabre, through the Force, seeking the darkened crystal. I transferred into it a portion of my own life-force. The crystal began to glow anew, pulsing with life once more.

"Yes, Yggdrasil," I said with my head bowed in shame. "I remember."

"Place the shard in the fork of my lower branches," Ygg continued. "Together we shall walk the broken Pattern within and heal it by leaving a part of ourselves behind within."

As the three dimensional mental roller coaster ride began, the mysteries of my origins unfolded. Dierdre never knew Brand was the father of her children, until years later. Brand told her when they fell into the Abyss at the end of the Patternfall War. Brand helped her out of the Abyss and placed her in the shrine on Sith World.

Apparently they were supposed to be part of Brand's plot against Amber, but Fiona and Bleys imprisoned him before they were of use to him what no one knew was those children had been replaced with Owen and me. The truth revealed at last, I am Oberon's daughter.

The first crack in the Crystal healed.

Growing up in Amber . . . Owen . . . Michael . . . Mary and Jonathan . . . my own adventures in Star Wars . . . my memories lost and forgotten in shadow . . .

Another crack healed within the Crystal fragment Yggdrasil held. I couldn't help wondering: was it the Pattern, the Force, Old Ygg himself, or something else that was revealing these things to me? Memories I had suppressed for so long they were forgotten. Answers to questions I might never have known. Tragedies that shaped my life and blackened my soul.

As we continued on the roller coaster of the 3-D Pattern, I relived the day I met Prath. The day he turned to the Dark Side. The day he sent his Black Stormtroopers after us. The deadly _Force Lightning _bolt he threw at Silisity, the young orphan of the rebellion against the Empire I had taken as my own. I tapped the Dark Side that day and tried to destroy him using all the powers at my disposal.

The day I met Damien Omega . . . discovered the clones of Palpatine and Vader . . . the day I lost my left hand to that Sith Bow . . . the day I met Michael again . . . walking the Pattern again . . . the Kaiburr Crystal . . . Sith World . . . the ravishment . . . Prath in Amber . . . Michaela's birth . . . it all became a blur . . . T'Amber . . . Amanda . . . the reunion . . . Yggdrasil and I staring into the Kaiburr Crystal and looking out from it.

It was done. The Kaiburr Crystal was healed and I was exhausted. Through the lens of the Pattern I could see four female leaders marching against Amber. It was the future I saw, but how soon? Always emotion is the future difficult to see.

"Dear Jessica," Ygg said as I returned the Crystal to my lightsabre. "The Force has shown you your true self. Most Jedi aren't that fortunate. Use the knowledge well."

"Thank you, Yggdrasil. I will endeavor to do just that. Now I must return to Amber and warn Random. Then I must do what I can to stop the invasion."

"May the Force be with you, always," Old Ygg said as he Trumped me back to my balcony.

"And with you, Old Ygg," I replied to the wind. I turned and walked across my small semicircular balcony, through the large door into my bedroom. I went through the small door to my right into my bathroom. In case you didn't know, thanks to a little magic and 19th Century engineering, the parts of the Castle destroyed when the Serpent and the Unicorn clashed a few years ago 2393 d'L, have been rebuilt with a few amenities.

I walked past my queen size, canopy bed. Through the open doorway, pausing a Moment at my virtually empty dresser to look myself over in the wall mirror above and glance at the portraits of Michael and Michaela. I walked into my sitting room.

I passed the liquor cabinet with a model of a YT-1300 displayed on top. I walked across my sapphire blue rug and kicked my sandals which I had carelessly thrown in the floor in front of my chair. I walked on and out the door without stopping to strap them on my feet. The cool stone floor felt good against my bare soles on this humid, hot summer day.

I turned right and walked to the end of the corridor, turned left and then right again to the main stair. I climbed the stair to the third floor. I turned at the top of the stairs and proceeded to the door of Random's sitting room. Queen Vialle answered the door.

"Please forgive the intrusion, your majesty," I said. "But I was wanting to discuss a possible threat to Amber which I have recently Farseen."


	31. Chapter 31: Heir to the Throne

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 31:_** _Heir to the Throne_

Vialle is only a little more than five feet tall, slightly shorter than myself, and quite slim. She's a brunette, fine featured, very soft-spoken. She was wearing red. Her sightless eyes looked through me. It was a surprise to the entire royal family years ago when, after a forced marriage, it was discovered how much she truly loved my Uncle Random and that he truly loved her in return.

"Come in, Jessica," she said. "Random has gone with Benedict to visit T'Amber."

"Thank you, your majesty," I courteously replied, curtseying out of respect even though the Queen was completely blind. I entered the sitting room and graciously sat on the couch beside her when asked. Over a glass of Bayle's Best complimented with bread and cheese, I related my dream and the vision offered by the Kaiburr Crystal.

After I finished my tale Queen Vialle said, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I would like you to do what you can to learn more."

"Of course," I responded. "That was my intent."

"Do you feel the danger is eminent or will we have time to prepare?"

"The future is difficult to see, but no, I don't feel it to be eminent."

"Then would you take me to your garden and talk with me a while?"

"I would be honored, Vialle."

We sat on the stone bench Michael had so thoughtfully placed before the young sapling that was now a full grown ash shade tree, for what must have been hours before we moved to the ground immediately below the branches of Ygg. As I expected, we talked of her concern over my having the Kaiburr Crystal fragment whole again. As we talked I thing, she realized I was no longer the brash young girl I had once been. Ygg also entered into our conversation. He too was attuned to my Crystal and could use it against me should I even consider such a terrible thing.

I learned more about Vialle than most, if not all the other Amberites combined, Random being the exception of course. In a Moment of calm, I realized something she had not even told Random . . . "Vialle," I said aloud, "you're pregnant."

"Yes," she said, "about three weeks. I haven't told Random yet. I wanted to wait until I was sure. With your confirmation, I would like to tell him soon."

"I have my Trumps with me," I offered without thinking. "Would you like to borrow them?"

"You call him and inform him of the danger ahead. Then take my hand and bring me into the link. Then I'll tell him."

I agreed. After I retold the story of my dream-vision, Vialle put her hand on my shoulder and gave Random the news. He almost jumped through the Trump with elation. When he calmed a bit, he turned to Benedict, who had been patiently standing behind him in the stables of T'Amber, and relayed the news. Random instructed Benedict to make his apologies to Queen Jesyca and took Vialle's outstretched hand and came through.

After hugging his wife, between cries and tears of joy, Random asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?" I closed my eyes and let the Force flow, but before I could answer, he recanted, "Never mind I don't want to know."

So for now I'll keep that little secret. My only concerns now are how this will affect Martin's status in the eyes of the others. And how will Martin himself take the news?

I took my Palomino, Goldenrod, and set out in search of the Shadow where my dream occurred, hoping for a clue. I tried to create a Trump of the place, but it didn't work.

Once I was far enough away, I began to shift Shadow. I knew I was looking for a place like Stonehenge of Shadow Earth. A world similar to Medieval Earth, or Camelot, in most respects, but a world few of the known children of Oberon had been to. Yggdrasil and I had determined it had been sunset in my vision so my ride had begun chasing sunsets.

Changing from blue to green, yellow, then to purple, orange, finally the sky above the forest was red. Now I had to find the next sunset and the next, slowly leaving the thinning forest until I found the right shade of red.

I rode along a clearly marked and well-used road, through a lightly forested area not quite open enough to be prairie, but too frequently filled with trees and wildflowers to be open plain. The sky was right now, I had to find the circle of stones.


	32. Chapter 32: Enter the Queens of Evil

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 32:_** _Enter the Queens of Evil_

Just over the next hill I could see it. The road took a slight incline upward to another hill at the top of which I saw the standing stones. As I neared the top of the hill, I heard chanting. It was a mixture of Gaelic and Thari. Goldenrod stopped and tried to turn back. I reached out through the Force to the Kaiburr Crystal, from the Crystal's strength I contacted Yggdrasil and had him Trump my horse to the safety of his valley.

On foot now I cautiously approached the circle of standing stones. Over the chanting and words, it would be safe to assume, coming from the High Priestess, I heard the whinny of a unicorn. Once I got close enough to see, beyond the coven of hooded figures, a unicorn struggling against energy bonds generated from four sets of three crystals growing out of the ground around it. Its right rear and both forelegs were ensnared at the ankle joint, by what would best be described as an energy rope. The fourth set of three crystals produced a lasso effect around its neck.

Its horn was at least two, maybe three feet long. Its coat shone blue-white against the light of its bonds. Its were hooves and horn a coppery-golden color. It looked more horse than unicorn, its large muscular body reared and pulled at the ropes of energy. The mane and tail, pure white and thicker than even the Unicorn of Amber. I had seen enough . . . 'Snap-hiss.' Lightsabre in hand I charged with a war cry that would have startled Benedict. Before the druidic coveners knew what had happened I shattered the first two sets of crystals. When the last two crystals were destroyed and the unicorn freed, it calmed. It knelt in gratitude. Unsure if the natives were friend or foe, I kept my guard up as I rubbed the unicorn's neck.

"As t-Samhradh troimhpe Unscornu bhios saor ˋa tursachan," I heard the high priestess say.

"Ise bidh aimn Seasaidh," the high priest added.

Loosely translated into Shadow Earth English they said: "In the summer, through her the Unicorn will be freed from the standing stones." "Her name will be Jessie."

The fact that I fulfilled a prophecy did not make me feel any better. The unicorn rose and calmly walked out of the circle of stones. He assembled druidic mass lowered their hoods and the high priest and priestess approached me. The group was composed of men and women of all ages. Their robes a virtual rainbow of colors, but only their leaders in white.

"Seasaidh, mistress of the crimson light," the priestess spoke up. "Please honor us by closing this circle and coming with us to our humble village for rest from your long journey."

Not knowing what else to do at this point, I deactivated my lightsabre and raised my arms above my head and said, "May the Force be with you, always." Corny, cliche, I know, but they echoed and said, 'so mote it be.'

During the two-mile torchlight walk to their village I asked the priestess to tell me more of the prophecy . . . 'just to see if they got it right.'

'In the spring of the third millennium, the unicorn will pass through the circle of standing stones. When it does the serpent's teeth will rise from the ground and catch her in their fiery grasp. There she will struggle while the pestilence ravages the land.

In the summer, shall come the mistress of the red light, through her the unicorn will be freed from the standing stones. Her name will be called Jessie.

She will reveal the true path and upon her passing, the pestilence shall pass from this world.'

I didn't like the sound of that last part. I asked, "What is the pestilence?"

"The four queens of course," the high priestess responded. "And those who serve them."

"Indulge me. Who are the four queens?"

"Acasha of the vampires, Styrba of the Garou, Anastasia of the Ringwriaths, and Sharda the Castrator of the Amazons."

The village was partially walled, resembling a medieval fort. The houses were stone with thatched roofs, similar in design to a Celtic shire. A fair sized portion of the rear wall and several houses had been burned down, presumably by the pestilence.

It wasn't until I entered the shire that I realized everyone was dressed in Jedi robes, although they were more colorful. I reached out and sensed only a handful that truly had Force potential, but that was to be expected. Then they did expect me to teach them the Jedi Code? Still one part of the prophecy bothered me, 'upon her passing, the pestilence shall pass from the land.' Did that mean that they would follow me out of this Shadow, or they would kill me, or that we would meet out mutual ends?

I am unsure of the time differential between this place and Amber, but I simply don't have the ability or the time to teach them all the Jedi Code. That night after the shire was asleep a drew a Trump Sketch of the village and Trumped to Mimban. Once there it was a simple matter of sidestepping Shadows to one nearby where the Jedi still upheld the Old Republic. Once there I took a Holocron of their greatest teacher, which would have been by Palpatine anyway. I took my Trump Sketch and returned to the shire.

In the Shadows of Star Wars, Holocron technology arose tens of thousands of years ago. These devices act as interactive stores of information, most often used to retain the secrets of Force powers for future generation. The creator of a Holocron essentially then transfers a portion of his personality into the object, and this sentient presence then referred to as the gatekeeper of that Holocron. Most Holocrons have special organic crystalline components. When arranged properly there crystals form a latticework of energy that can both absorb and later reproduce light and sound wave information.

I activated the Holocron and the image of a beautiful, auburn haired, green-eyed woman appeared. She wore a dress of blue silk and a bodice of black leather. She wore a black leather vambrace on each arm, and her lightsabre was clipped to her belt of gold chain. It said, "Greetings, Jedi. I am Seasaidh Phelan, gatekeeper of the Jedi Holocron. It is both my duty and my honor to instruct you in the ways of the Jedi, and to present to you the accounts of those brave Jedi Knights who have gone before you."

"Mistress Seasaidh, I am Jessica Brandier, Jedi Knight to the throne of Amber. I have brought you here to assist me with the instruction of a large number of students. I also need you to continue after I have departed this realm," I responded.

"Mistress Jessica, I sense something odd about you. You are unlike any Jedi I have known."

"Because I am not unlike any you have known, but that is unimportant at this time. I should tell you something of these people before I introduce you to them. Their level of technology is primitive and their government is feudal. Their language is Gaelic and Thari, which must be learned by you."

"I understand. Please share this knowledge with me," the Holocron said. Through the Force, with a little help from the Kaiburr Crystal, I related to the Holocron my knowledge and experiences. As I did I resolved to build one of my own in time to keep a record of my personality and experiences for future generations, and my daughter Amanda. How old was she now? Nineteen, twenty? She has the right to know her true heritage, doesn't she?

"Yes she does, Mistress Jessica," answered the image of Seasaidh.

"How much do you...can you read my thoughts?" I asked.

"Only what you allow while we are in close contact," she replied. "A part of you exists within the matrix of this cube now and always will."

A howling in the distance . . . the wind? No it was too human sounding. The Garou led by Styrba then? Were the other three also nearby? Should I rouse the shire or leave them to their fate? I had not come . . . I am a Jedi. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack. We wait.

A tall dark haired woman stood in the doorway of my hut. She wore a surprisingly modern style dress, all black. Her eyes glowed red and the dim light flickered of her long canines. Her features were distinguished almost as if she were a child of Oberon. "I knew you would come," she said. "Your blood will be my passage back to the real world and my revenge."

"Look, lady," I responded activating my Jedi weapon. "I don't know who you are. Or what you're wanting revenge for, but you'll wind up Bantha fodder if you continue this course of action."

"I am Acasha, Queen of the Vampires," she laughed. "I am also the daughter of Oberon and Brietta. I became a vampire at the hands of Tullia the Banshee."

A demon and the daughter of Oberon? I was no match for her in a straight battle of attributes. She would be able to outmaneuver me at every turn. The Force was my only hope. I closed my eyes so not to meet her gaze. I cleared my mind and focused on the Force in preparation for a physical or mental attack.

Trump contact . . . it was Owen. Dare I divert my attention . . . she was coming . . . I had no choice. As his image appeared before me I could only cry out, "Help!" The demon daughter of Oberon was upon me. Her fangs sank deep into my neck, it took all my concentration to maintain contact. Owen jumped through, sword in hand. One swift stroke and she was without an arm, but Acasha released me. She took up her arm and vanished. Her voice echoed, "You won't be so lucky next time."

"She's right, Owen," I said. "I've recently restored the Kaiburr Crystal. Walked it with Ygg. With my blood, even the small amount she's taken she can . . . Owen, that vampire is Oberon's daughter!"

"Don't tell me . . . she wants to destroy Amber, right?" Owen said jokingly.

"Dammit this is serious!"

"Little sister, you can't stay out of trouble can you?"


	33. Chapter 33: The First Wave

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 33:_** _The First Wave_

"I wish you would open your mind to the Force once in a while," I said. "Most times I'm led to these things. I don't go looking for them."

"Alright, lighten up," Owen said. "You restored the Crystal? How?"

"Ygg and I . . . " I began. Then thought to myself, 'dammit . . . he tricked me. The tree has control over it now. Yggdrasil helped me heal the Kaiburr Crystal fragment to keep me in check. Quite clever actually, and probably the best thing that could've been done. Now he truly is a balance of the powers.'

I related my findings to my brother. As I did I realized it was actually the difference in timeflow between our two Shadows that made him my elder. I had been removed from Dierdre's womb first, but remained 'unborn' for years afterward.

It was still dark outside. It became obvious to me that nights in this Shadow were long ones. Sounds of screaming women and children, mixed with the sounds of battle rose up around us. Weapons in hand, Owen and I ran out into the darkness that engulfed the shire.

Werewolves, female warriors, wraiths, and vampires were everywhere. The villagers defended themselves with swords, clubs, axes and staves. Owen's silver bladed dragonhead katana teleported to his hand and he entered the fray. I reached out with the Force to the sensitive residents of the shire giving them advice on dealing with the non-corporeal wraiths, then drew my lightsabre and hacked down a werewolf.

The battle raged for what seemed like hours. A Trump call, it was Michael, but he as calling Owen, not me. He held the 'life bond' Trump card I made years ago. I felt Valian, Michael and Owen in the open contact. Titan, Belle and Julia were also depicted on the card but they were either unable or unwilling to make contact, although I knew they were all alive and well.

"Owen," Michael asked. "Where are you? The Queen has asked us to help Jessica. Are you available?"

"Come through! We're in the midst of a major battle!" Both Owen and I shouted. Michael, Valian, and Thangor stepped through the rainbow gate. I neglected to mention Thangor before, but he looks like a Tran of Alan Dean Foster's _Icerigger_. Tran are two-meter tall mammalian entities. Although they are very broad and well muscled, they are not strong, due to their light hollow bones. Their long arms end in four-fingered hands. The Tran's three-toed feet have long curving claws that act as skates but that also can be retracted upward with considerable effort, to allow it to walk on land. A small single claw on the Tran's heel acts as a brake. The Tran move over the icy surface of their planet by wind-surfing. Broad membranous wings stretch from their hips to their arms, spreading as the arms are lifted to catch the wind. With their slitted eyes, triangular ears, and short, thick fur, the Tran are somewhat feline in appearance. They are omnivorous beings, with both flat and pointed teeth.

How long the battle raged I'm unsure. There were bodies piled two feet high in Owen's wake. Michael's signature electrified lava laid waste to many more . . . the first signs of daybreak . . .

I was in a "crow's cage." My vambrace, lightsabre, sandals, and cloak were gone. Acasha was invoking a spell holding gold circlets like the ones from my dream. In a flash she grabbed my right foot and pulled it through the bars of the cage. She placed one of the circlets around my ankle; the other on my upper right arm. From that point everything is a blur, dream or hallucination, reality or fantasy?

Wraiths and Vampires swarmed around me, draining me from every possible location. Werewolves lapping the blood from the open wounds left by the vampires.

A tremor in the Force? Or is it my life slipping away? I'm falling . . . no flying . . . the Stonehenge . . . Michael? The battle still raging or a new fight? Nothing . . . hybernation or suspension?

Michael freed me from the crow's cage. How long was I out? Still groggy, I answer an inquiry, "Yes, I'm alright. Drained, but alive."

We returned to Amber by Trump . . . I think. We made our report to Queen Vialle, just as King Random burst through the door. Out on the Royal balcony, Michael and I, with the help of Ygg, attempted to make Trump contact with my lightsabre. We found it dangling from Acasha's belt out in Shadow. I pulled it from her, returning it to me. Michael conjured a replacement vambrace which I snapped on my right forearm and clipped my weapon to it.

The 'Queens of Evil' had dispersed, taking separate paths through Shadow to Amber, building their armies along the way. Acasha had taken enough of my blood to know the way to Amber. Where they'll meet or when none of us knew.

I excused myself from the royal chambers and went downstairs to my apartment. I entered my bathroom and removed my vambrace and my living silk dress. As I stepped into the shower, I noticed an indentation around my right ankle. I reached to rub it and saw a similar indentation around my right arm. The two seemed to be trying to draw together like magnets. The circlets Acasha had put on me were still there! The had been absorbed into my body, or rendered invisible, and perhaps being used as a tracking device. I focused on the Trump image of Michael . . . no contact . . . not even cold. I tried Ygg . . . nothing . . . not even through the Force. Whatever these things were the also blocked my powers.

I walked over to my desk an took out my Trump cards and shuffled out Michael's card. With his card in hand I made contact with him. I pulled him through before I realized I was still naked good thing I resisted the urge to go running through the Castle. I couldn't help but to notice the growing bulge in his tight blue and silver breeches. When I told nim what I had discovered, he examined the areas. He began mentally scanning his spellbook for a solution.

Since I don't truly understand sorcery, I can't really tell you what he did, but his spell was successful in bringing the rings back to the surface and removing them. What I can tell you is the pains of childbirth are easier than the removal of those rings.

Once I recovered from that shock, I decided as a 'thank you' for this and as an apology for all things I had done in the 'recent' past, to give him a blow-job, but first I caressed his penis with my feet. Then I rubbed it between my breasts. Ok, I'm a pervert, so what, it's been a long time for me, too. Besides, in case you haven't noticed I seem to turn into a nymphomaniac in time of crisis. Despite his desires to reciprocate I sent him away, somewhat happier than when he'd entered, but also a bit disappointed. As he left he said he was going to study the circlets and hopefully find a way to use them against the Queens of Evil.

"Good luck," I sad closing the door behind him. I walked back to my bathroom. I needed a shower now more than ever.

I washed my living silk dress and hung it over the balcony to dry. I lay naked on a tatami basking in the Amber sun. I sipped a glass of Bayle's Best an smoked my last cigarette, while I lay there. I began thinking of the Holocron I had decided to make for Amanda. I began to wonder what happened to Michaela . . . I drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34: My Clone Wars

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 34:_** _My Clone Wars_

When I awoke it was sunset. I donned my dress, rolled up my tatami, and walked back inside my apartment. I put the tatami in my closet an picked out a pair of sandals. The pair I had worn in my infamous first photo-shoot for Playboy on Shadow Earth, under the name Elisa Bridges. The sole was gold, with a 3" silver spike heel. A jewel studded strap connected just in front of the heel and wrapped just below my ankle across the upper part of my foot. A similar strap crossed midway over my toes just above the first joint.

I went to my dressing table and took out a pair of diamond stud earrings and a ruby ring. I also put on a gold Celtic cross pendant. I finally took a gold chain bracelet and put it on my left wrist. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and shape-shifted my dress into something semiformal. I clipped my vambrace to my right arm, brushed my hair, and put on a black Jedi-style robe from my closet and proceeded to the family's favorite dining room.

All eyes turned my direction as I entered the room. Random, Vialle, Benedict, Corwin, Fiona, Gerard, Michael, Valian, Thangor, Owen, and even my parents, Brand and Dierdre were seated at the table. Thank the Force, Brand is still somewhat in control of himself since my companions and I helped him recover from his bipolar disorder. Although no one really trusted him, yet. I took a seat across from Owen, with Dierdre on my right and Brand to my left. The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice, it seemed appropriate, besides it was an empty seat.

Over dinner, we discussed the present situation. Valian and the others described the two encounters with the 'Queens of Evil' and their armies. Valian made it a point to mention Sharda the Castrator of Hendrake, Queen of the Amazons, was dead. I've a feeling he sexually used her and then shape-shifted into something to devour her body.

Benedict and Owen seemed confident their ground forces would pose only a minor threat to Amber, but the supernatural forces might pose a problem. Brand and Fiona volunteered to study the materials in the library to find possible solutions to that problem. It still seems strange when you know Amber's history that after two-thousand years of fighting amongst themselves, seeing the elders working together.

Only Corwin seemed to remember Acasha's previous days in Amber before her demise. From his descriptions of her then, Brand's coup was tame. It was no wonder Oberon banished her from Amber.

After dinner, I talked with Brand and Dierdre in the sitting room about my life and my daughters their grandchildren, or as much as I knew about them. Brand retired to his apartment afterward, with the comment, "I truly regret the things I did to you, Jessica. And I regret that I wasn't there to be the father you deserved."

I felt through the Force that he meant every word. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I believe he had a tear in his eye as he left, but of course he'll never admit it. Dierdre retired soon after. I gave her a hug and walked with her. I left her at the door of her apartment and proceeded to my own.

I sat at my desk an took out a piece of paper and a pencil and made a Trump Sketch of Master Skywalker. I stared into it until it grew cold, then came his response, "Hallo, Jessica."

"Hallo, Luke. How's Mara?" I asked.

"Better. What can I do for you?"

"I need to build a Holocron. I can tell you where to find the crystals I need and where Palpatine hid the details of that technology, but I need you to collect them for me."

"Sure. I could use that information myself, but how do I get in touch with you?" he asked. I extended a Trump of myself and made sure he understood its use, then I broke contact.

My late nap had left me wide awake and restless. I went down to the stables, saddled Goldenrod, and took a late night ride in Arden. I rode out the back way down the far side of Kolvir. I took a less-traveled trail into the heart of the forest. The moon was rising, casting an eerie light through the trees.

I was deep into the forest when I realized I was being stalked. It was a minimal tiger, fully grown, but half normal size an eighth of the weight. I had read about minimals, a contraction of 'miniature animals'-but had never encountered one. What this cat didn't know was it was being hunted as well by a pack of wolves or wild dogs. Unfortunately, if the canines caught the tiger, they would likely catch me as well.

I dismounted an spoke soothing words to Goldenrod, to make him stay put. The minimal tiger leaped out of a nearby bush. I threw up a _Force Shield_ around it to trap it, as the wolves attacked simultaneously. I used _Force Lights_ to illuminate the area . . . the wolves scattered. I remounted and rode back toward City Amber, once well away, I dropped the _Force Shield_ and released the miniature tiger.

I entered the city through the main gate off Harbor Road. I continued up Carter Street, as its known it the city, to Plaza West. I turned left on Plaza West toward the most notorious marketplace in Amber, The Plaza of Timhaidh Soighne Dark Delights.

By day the plaza is an exotic market, the largest in the city. At night, however, it undergoes a startling transformation. In the moonlight, it's a quiet an whispery place. Diffused, muted red light illuminates the faces of patrons who are frequently veiled or otherwise hidden. Nobody runs; the clientele shuffles or scuttles from place to place. The wares sold at night are much more exotic and dangerous than those available during the day. Any form of drink or drug can be purchased here, from all over Shadow. Artifacts of strange gods can be found, many of which are forbidden within the city. No matter how strange a client's tastes in entertainment, there is always someone in the Plaza of Timhaidh Soighne who will accommodate them, for a fee.

Anyone venturing here at night has a high chance of being accosted by thieves or pickpockets, for the city guards generally give the plaza a wide berth. Because of the many and varied intoxicants available here, a wide range of strange behavior is tolerated and is no cause for alarm.

The plaza is a common meeting ground for Shadow wizards of Amber. These small, huddled groups of black-robed power are avoided by other visitors to the plaza. Magical items, though rare in Amber, are perhaps more common in the Plaza of Timhaidh Soighne than anywhere else.

When I reached the Fountain of Dark Abundance, which marks the plaza's entrance, I pulled up the hood of my robe. Legend says the fountain is cursed by a wizard that was pushed into it by the surge of a crowd. Some say those who drink the purple-black water fall ill and die. Others claim to see weird visions in its surface. I say its just an ugly fountain decorated with water spouts carved like demons and men in throes of wild emotion.

While I'm noting landmarks, located at the East end of Plaza Timhaidh Soighne, the Shrine of the Black Virgin stands directly opposite the Dark Fountain. The Shrine is a life-sized statue of a woman with her arms outstretched. The statue is carved from black stone. It sits on a pedestal in the center of the street Plaza East. During the day, the statue seems to become a peaceful gesture. At night, when the shadows fall upon the statue, she appears as a naked woman, inviting a man to share unthinkable pleasures.

I approached the site of the Bazaar of the Bizarre, a stall that has been vacant for sometime. The shop was open for one day, long ago. No shop has remained on the spot for more than a few days, since its hasty departure. Merchants who persist here usually go insane, collecting bits of trash and waste, trying to sell them for the price of a king's ransom. That was when Master Skywalker contacted me via Trump.

"Here's the items you wanted. I took the liberty of copying the instructions for myself," he said.

"Thanks, Luke," I responded taking the backpack full of Holocron materials.

"Want your card back?"

"No you keep it. You may need it someday."

"Thanks, Jessica. May the Force be with you."

"And you, Luke," I replied and broke contact. Turning back to the various shops and patrons of this dark market. I spied a very attractive male dancer. As he made his way round the plaza he stopped before me and took my hand. He kissed it then danced away. He disappeared into the crowd.

In my hand he'd slipped a note, written in a familiar hand . . . mine! It read:

Tell dearest Michael I'm alive and well. I'll be coming for him and you, Brandier. I'm coming with some surprise guests. Don't worry you don't have to leave the gates open. We'll make our own.

J. Damariis

Empress of the Sith

I crumpled the paper in my hand and Trumped back to the Castle. I know the news couldn't wait, so I Trumped Michael. Of course he was with a girl, which he tried to hide. Cute little red head . . . nice to know he hadn't forgotten me, haha. Passing him the note I said, "Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you'd want to see this immediately."

After he read it he handed it back and said, "Meet me in the dining room in twenty minutes."


	35. Chapter 35: Truth Be Told

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 35:_** _Truth Be Told_

While waiting in the second floor dining room, waiting for Michael, I met Sevyn. He claimed to be the son of Eric and Delia. The only thing that could be known for sure at this point was he was of both Amber and Chaos born. With our heightened senses Amberites and Chaosites can 'smell' each other. Sevyn had also mastered both the Logrus and Pattern.

Michael walked in and after a brief discussion affirmed Sevyn's heritage. Owen and Thangor arrived soon afterward. Owen in his usual manner said, "Ok, the staff's all here. Who called this meeting?"

"Our estranged 'sister' is still alive," I said in answer. "She sent me this message. From the sounds of it she's joined the Queens."

Sevyn studied the note for a Moment, then summoned his Logrus sight. Michael called Fiona, who Trumped in with Brand from the library. Brand called upon the power of the Abyss to see into Sevyn's vision. Their news was disturbing. Not only was my 'clone' leading an army of Stormtroopers with weapons powered by Trump, but she was the Queens' new leader for the Amazon horde and Michaela was with her. Jessiica had also mastered the powers of the Abyss, according to Brand.

Fiona, Michael and Brand began working on a spell to trap Jessiica in a web which would neutralize her control of the Abyss and the Force. A spell which Brand and I were both uncomfortable with in concept.

We all agreed the Queens would enter the Golden Circle through T'Amber, so it was there we headed, but first a detour home aboard the last of Prath's Super Star Destroyers, which had been left in high orbit of Amber. Brand opened an Abyss gate to take us to my Shadow. We arrived at the Kuat Drive Yards an had repairs made by its creators. I also put forth a call for any former Imperial Troops with Star Destroyer experience seeking legitimate employment. Of course it was highly probable that we'd have a full crew and all repairs completed within hours.

With all our preparations in order, we again used Brand's Abyss gate taking our fully armed and operational SSD to T'Amber. Brand gated Owen's army the Moment we arrived. We had fifteen minutes to warn Queen Jesyca before the hordes came through.

We dropped four of the garrison units on top of their forces. We killed thousands and still they came. Owen, Thangor, and the forces of T'Amber joined by Owen's army and the Imperial troops we brought with us engaged the Queen of Evil's armies head on. Michael, Fiona, and Brand engaged in sorcery from atop the castle. I commanded the SSD's orbital assault.

Michael's spell had kept Jessiica and her troops out of T'Amber, but the hordes that were already here were enough. Hundreds of thousands it seemed died. The war raged for what must have been days. Finally it was over. Jessiica had escaped our grasp. At least two of the Queens had escaped. We also learned that Jonathan and Mary were behind the assault.

Our theory on Mary, she is a Pattern Ghost made real by a transfusion from Jonathan. I believe she is just as real and dangerous as the original, possibly even infused with blood of the original.

Michael had set access restrictions to T'Amber, forcing all werewolves, vampires, and wraiths to enter through a gate which would destroy or at least severely damage them upon entry. I left the Super Star Destroyer and all its troops under the command of Queen Jesyca and Trumped back to Amber.

I went down to the garden, to Yggdrasil. Together we used the Force, the Crystal, and Ygg's own power to search Shadow for the surviving Queens of Evil. Acasha was dead. Anastasia and Styrba still lived, as did Jessiica, Jonathan, Mary, and Michaela. Michaela has made herself padawan to Jessiica of her own free will. Somehow Michaela relates to Jessiica more as a mother than I. Jessiica bore her cybernetic hand as a trophy, a reminder, or just to torment me without the synth-flesh covering that made it look normal.

"Yggdrasil, my old friend, help me build a Holocron for Amanda that will not only tell her, but show her why I left her behind." I pleaded. "Then help me send it to her, so that maybe she will turn out better than her sister, and hopefully understand and forgive me."

Three days in meditation and construction of the Holocron cube. My life was recorded in a way never done before in the history of the Jedi. Not only my interactive image, but a visual documentary of the events that led up to its creation. Ygg promised me to transport it to her. I thanked him and said I didn't even want to know how. I only hoped her adopted mother would understand. How many years had passed for them? Four years? Five? She was thirteen when I last saw her in that odd dream . . . would she be seventeen or eighteen now? I thanked Ygg again and walked back to the Castle.


	36. Chapter 36: Time to Relax

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 36:_** _Time to Relax_

**Amber Time: 2421.06 ogan**

Valian, as the official title was Protector of City Amber, got the wanderlust and suggested Michael and I join him on a ride to explore the unknown regions of Amber.

We all hoped to avoid Julian's patrols, his storm hounds and himself. Valian was the son of Corwin; Julian all but hated Corwin. Since Kyle, Julian's son, having close friends with Valian and Owen, Julian hated Valian all the more. Julia tolerated Michael because of Eric, and I think he, almost, loved me because of my connection to the life of the Forest. Julian is a hard man to predict or understand.

With these thoughts in mind I wonder how far into our exploration we actually made before subconsciously shifted Shadow. We stopped for quick lunch, courtesy of Michael's magic, and rode on a couple more hours. As it started getting dark, we decided to make camp.

Michael dismounted his roan and a tremor began. A fissure opened up in he fell in. Valian assumed his Chaos form and dove after him. The fissure closed behind them. I shuffled out Michael's Trump...he was alive, but unresponsive. I tried Valian's, I made contact.

They were in an underground river or lake. Michael was being carried away by some large creature. I tucked the Trump carefully beneath my bodice maintaining mental contact with Valian through physical contact with the card. I took the reins of their horses and rode to find a cavern or well or another entrance to the underground waterway.

To keep from wearing the horses out, I switched between them until finally, I came across a well akin to those found on Mimban. I secured horses and began the slow descent into the dark depths. As with the wells of Mimban, halfway down was a ledge and tunnel to, but Michael and Valian were rapidly approaching far below. I took off my cloak and boots then telekinetically lowered a rope from one of the horses secured my items to it and sent them back up in suspended them across a saddle Ansteorra.

I then dove into the dark depths of the pit into the deep dark waters below. when I the water I used the Force to control my breathing and adapt my eyes to see in the depths. My dress became the body suit akin to a scuba suit.

Valian raced passed me and not far ahead him was a large creature resembling the legendary Loch Ness monster of Shadow Earth. Michael was unconscious inside the creature.

Valian allowed himself be swallowed by the creature to get Michael out. I reeled with the creature's pain as Valian toward his way out from the inside.

The blood attracted several shark like creatures. I dispatched a couple of my lightsabre and use the Force to draw the attention of the others toward their injured comrades.

The creature meanwhile had swallowed Valian and Michael again. Through the Trump I pleaded with Valian to use his shape shifting to heal the creature.

I used the Force to communicate with the creature that we would heal it if it would not bring us harm. With a bit of help, I convinced it we were not food and asked her to lead us at his watery grave.

She regurgitated Michael and Valian and began to swim away, almost too fast for us to keep up. Finally she broke the surface of the water and we followed. I gasped at the air then helped Valian get Michael to the shore of the cave floor.

The creature had a few young waiting for her. While I attended Michael, Valian went to find her food.

The chamber above open into another cave or well and thanks to the power of the Pattern our horses waited above. When Valian returned, he flew us up to the horses where we continued our venture.

**Amber Time: 2421.23 d'L djaya **

Things have been relatively quiet here in Amber. A couple of months ago, though, I felt a disturbance in the Force. A disturbance that seemed to ripple through Shadow, even through the Pattern itself. Somewhere among the many Shadows of Amber the Elders died. The Castle itself was gone. It was a vision of the future, but the future of my Amber or another?

While on the subject of Amber's Shadows, I would like to say with sadness, the queen of T'Amber, her general, and chief advisor perished from injuries received in the battle against the Queens of Evil. Namely Jesyca, Owan, and Mikael. Valon is missing and presumed dead. Bell now acts as regent, being the only blood relative of Jesyca alive. I have also heard my cousin and friend, Michael, has taken residence there.


	37. Chapter 37: To the Ends of Amber

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 37:_** _To the Ends of Amber_

**Amber Time: 2421.23 d'L djaya **

Owen conspired with Michael to explore the world of Amber without shifting Shadow. Michael put a spell upon Owen, Valian and Kyle recently returned to Amber to prohibit them from using consciously or unconsciously the Pattern to shift Shadow. I refused such action but agreed to follow.

At the edge of the forest is a desert plain. A few miles inland was a small dilapidated town. We helped restore the town and provide it with a means of self-sufficiency.

Valian killed a "gunslinger" and took his guns. These weapons appeared to be .44 caliber revolvers, but they possess a curse. Any creature monster within thirty miles of the owner will be drawn to him whenever the guns are pulled. They will fire up to 16 rounds a bizarre tune _theme to The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly _plays once the guns are drawn. Then they must be manually reloaded or holstered. If they are pulled again the whole process begins again doubling the radius of a summoning spell each time. I hope this explanation makes sense, magic is out of my league.

Michael, Kyle and I left behind the restored town for the 'baronial' castle and the city a few miles east. There introduced ourselves to Baron Valast and told him of the other town. Were dismissed from court and are now walking the streets.

Things have happened so fast lately that I had forgotten many details. Owen caught up with us and we repaired an ancient looking rail car system. Owen called it a train. We've run into a powerful sorcerer that nearly trapped us in "Hell." I feel as though we're been manipulated, drawing toward some ultimate goal.

Valian and Kyle returned home. Michael, Owen and I continued riding the rail. Along the way we met a winged Unicorn. Her name Peggy Sue. I should note she doesn't actually have a worn, but I see it in her aura for the Force. She is the daughter of the Unicorn, Oberon's half-sister. She changed into a human female with golden skin and hair matching the coloration of the creature she had been.

The train took us to way station populated by a dozen humans and hordes of Ratkin wererats. Owen and I battle the rodents in the town while Michael filled their caverns with his electrified lava.

The people of the way station tell us of the town that used to be located on a spur of the tracks, but the rails were gone. We took our horses to investigate. There in the town we learned of the legendary "Dark Tower" and a place called Gilead. We resupply ourselves and Trumped back to train. One thing I might mention the further east we go the more advanced the culture.

Upon approach to Topeka, the end of the line, we saw a railway end about a mile from a bridge spanning a river. The bridge serve two purposes judging from its construction, as a road for wagons, people, horses, etc. and a railroad trestle. A large blue train, leaving the city, was derailed into the river. From the looks of it, the train derailed on purpose, sometime ago.

Michael sketched Trump of our train's "food car" while Owen and I packed our horses with what we could carry.

The city of Topeka had a dark, cold, almost evil feel to it. If there was life it was mutated by some magically enhanced biological weapon. Only a single red rose seemed unaltered. It grew from a patch of ground near a fountain in the center of town.

Michael's magic and my Farsee ability revealed a young wizard resembling Dworkin defending the rose from a variety of foes. There was also a flash of a crystal or obsidian tower surrounded by field of roses. Or was a tower perched on the edge of nothing.

There was a key in the tower which we knew we need understand. We returned to Amber to seek Dworkin's counsel. The crazy old man dismissed us saying it was nothing worry about.

**Amber Time: 2421.23 d'L djaya **

My brother, Owen, and his companion, Thangor, have gone off into Shadow to fight one campaign or another. Valian has gone to Chaos to visit with his mother, Dara.

I am preparing for a quest of my own. I am going to hunt Jessiica down. To paraphrase the late Emperor Palpatine,_ 'If she will not be turned, then she will be destroyed!' _Or I'll die in the attempt. I know many of my companions would advise me against this venture, but its something I have to do. One way or another, one of us, perhaps both will die. May the Force forgive me, but I know I must call upon the Dark Side to do this. I only hope that if I succeed I don't take her place as an enemy of Amber.

I have killed more Stormtroopers in the last few days than Palpatine had in his entire army, or so it seems. I have trailed Jessiica through Shadow for sometime now, and she's always just out of reach. I've seen the rise and fall of the Roman Empire under her mechanical thumb. I have battled alongside the Gods of Egypt, the Norse, Greece, and the Celts. I have fought the Sith Empire, the Cult of Exar Kun, and the Dark Empire. All of this seemed to me to occur within weeks or perhaps months, but never thought it was close to 72 hours.

The forest was dark. Under a thick canopy with no moon, and few stars I could barely see a meter in front of me. Using the Force to enhance my vision helped, but only a little. The forest was quiet. I could sense the fear of the creatures around me. I could sense the Stormtroopers stalking the woods. This time they were hunting me. I felt a tingle, almost forgotten, a Trump call. I dare not answer until they pass me by.

I could sense Michael's urgency via the Trump, but even if I went to him I would be shot before I made it through. Hours passed, they began to move away, not having seen me, but they were searching for a Jedi, not a Dryad. As a devotee of Ygg and as such had the ability to assume the form of a tree. Were it not for the danger of alerting the hundreds making their way through the trees, I could have taken out at least a dozen Stormtroopers, as they passed me.

The Trump contact again, this time he was forcing it. I tried to block him, but his psyche is stronger than mine. Resistance was futile, finally I whispered, "What? I'm a little busy right now."

"Jessica, Amber has fallen and Merlin is dead," Michael informed me.

"When? How?" I asked. The foresight I had been given had come true. "Pull me through."

The next thing I remember, a long Hellride to the ends of the earth. A mountain, a castle, a lighthouse – all under siege – all representing the tower. I had a feeling we'd find more than the tower, perhaps the end of Shadow, or creation, and the beginning.

It wasn't exactly the lighthouse at Cabra, but its blue light stopped rotating after the storm began to dissipate. Perhaps it was a result of lightning strike, though unlikely, the beam of light pointed toward the sea. The direction of the 'beam' Michael said he was following. A short stair descended into the depths, reminiscent of Rebma's stair, Faiella-bionin.

As we began our descent, we noticed Owen and departed our company. Kyle Trumped to Michael and took the lead. Michael followed. Then came Peggy Sue, the human form of the gold winged unicorn, and I brought up the rear.

The waters grew colder and darker. The stair barely visible beneath our feet. How long had we been on the stair... hours? Days?

'_Stretch out your feelings...things you will see...other places.'_

– _Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda_

The waters must be playing tricks on me, or I had a waking vision, because I suddenly had a vision of Michael, Owen, Kyle, Peggy Sue, Valian, and myself in a dungeon cell or medieval laboratory, maybe a torture chamber. I called upon the Force to refocus my attention on the task at hand.

We came to large door. Peggy reverted to her equine form and kicked it with her hind legs. Kyle struck it with Moljolner. Both of them and no effect on the door. Peggy Sue, now human again, shaped her arm into the crack and removed the bar.

We entered the passage beyond the door. A brief tingle in the Force, a warning of danger. From above us, a falcon-headed, winged woman swooped to attack. Peggy Sue called out to her as if she knew her. Michael and I together touched her mind. When we had control, I let go. She, the Falconess, was under the influence of a compelling spell or mental domination, if you will. She had been ordered to kill anyone that came through the door. Once Michael broke the spell the Falconess remember her acquaintance with Peggy Sue.

A rumble, a quake, the door was sealed behind us. The stair collapsed. We were trapped within this chamber. We searched until we found and upward spiraling stair. Michael teleported himself outside and swam to the surface to learn the lighthouse had been destroyed. He also informed us were in a dark tower below the water.

As we ascended the stair, we sought periodic flash of red light. As we drew closer, we couldn't escape the feeling were being watched. Kyle's danger sense told him a large mechanical whale-like creature was plunging toward the tower.

'_There's always a bigger fish.'– Master Qui-Gon Jinn_

"There is a giant squid lying in wait just short of the tower," said Michael.

The light at the top of the stair was a giant red crystal, not unlike The Jewel of Judgment. Michael stepped into the reflector and watched the crystal as he went around. There was a presence in the crystal...

'_You must unlearn what you have learned.' – Master Yoda_


	38. Chapter 38: Shadows of Truth

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 38:_** _Shadows of Truth_

'_You must unlearn what you have learned.' – Master Yoda_

Redness and slow motion. Like sinking into an ocean of viscosity. Very slowly at first. Drifting and darkening, all the pretty lights so far, far ahead. Faintly, my velocity increased. Flakes of light, distant, intermittent...a three-dimensional variation of the Pattern itself. I was inside the crystal...or had been before. There was another presence...Brand! ...holding the Jewel of Judgment.

Michael Trumped Oberon and he sent us all to the Primal Pattern. Brand was attacking. He rode upon an enormous black serpent with one red eye. Owen, Peggy Sue, and the Falconess attacked Brand and the serpent.

Brand appeared in the center of the Pattern. Michael struck him with a spell. Brand's blood flowed onto the Pattern...the lines faded where it touched. Michael stanched the flow. Oberon took the Jewel of Judgment and began to walk the Pattern.

"Oberon, no!" I cried. I knew somehow he would die, as if this had happened before.

The dungeon again...Amber is in danger...we must get back...I must concentrate...I must use the Force to teleport us all...

'_You must feel the Force around you.' – Master Yoda_

**Amber time: 2493.31 d'L ogan **

The Castle and the city lay in ruins. My companions and I stirred atop Kolvir beside the steps to Tir Na-Nog'th. Amber had fallen. I was too late to save her. I sat on the steps waiting for moonrise to ascend to Tir Na-Nog'th. I wanted to walk the Pattern there and restore my true memories as Corwin had years ago. My head was full of visions and memories swirling in mixing together, some real, some implanted. I had to the truth.

Owen spied a ship come into the harbor. Its markings match those of the Golden Circle Corsair, a pirate. The flag over the mast a crimson banner bearing a white skull and crossbones, The Scarlet Witch. Her captain was reported to be an Amberite working for Chaos against Amber, a ruthless woman the name of Leslie MacEwen.

The Falconess and Peggy Sue flew down to observe the city in search of survivors. Kyle went with them. I teleported Owen and myself to the ship to fend off the Pirates. Michael had pulled our weapons out of Shadow via Trump sketches and magic. Then he began scry with the Trumps to learn the fate of our family.

Over 200 buccaneers fell before our blades; 50 or so to mine alone. A dagger buzzed Owen's ear, and knicked him as it struck the mast behind him. There on the poop deck stood The Scarlet Witch herself, Leslie MacEwen. "Come, child," she taunted, "let's see how good you are."

"Carragh ceangal," echoed Michael's voice. The Scarlet Witch never had a chance to prove she was as good or better than Owen, because at that Moment she was 'stone bound.' She became a living statue, which Owen promptly beheaded.

Michael told us of the fate of the elders as we walked up "Death Alley" toward the remains of City Amber. Benedict died facing incredible odds; Julian defending Arden; Gerard toppled the south wall the castle thereby blocking the stair to the Pattern. To make the list short Bleys, Corwin, Fiona, Random, and Vialle survived; whereabouts unknown. "There's indication of four more for which my deck has no cards," he concluded.

The moon began to rise. I teleported to the steps of Tir Na-Nog'th and began the ascent. I had to take the Pattern to restore memories their true order, or I hoped it would. Michael met me halfway up.

"Owen has gone to Queen Vialle, to help protect her and her children. The rest of us were trying to rally survivors." He asked, "Why go up there? The images will be distorted."

"I know, but I have to reorient myself through the Pattern," I replied. "The balance is gone."

'_Mind what you have learned, save you it can.' – Master Yoda_

At the top, we saw shadows of the past and present mingling together. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I gazed upon what was. I hurried to the castle and into the Pattern room from there. For the first time the sight of the Pattern frightened me. What would I find? The truth or another lie?

'_Anger, fear, aggression...the Dark Side are they.' – Master Yoda_

I straightened my dress, tightened my sandals thongs, adjusted my vambrace assuring myself my Jedi weapon was still there, then took a deep breath and let it back out. I set my foot upon the Pattern.


	39. Chapter 39: Truth at Lastsort of

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 39:_** _Truth at Last_..._sort of_

At the First Veil, I learned Owen, Kyle, Michael, Jonathan, Mary, Darvin and I had grown up together in Amber. The years Corwin spent on Shadow Earth, we spent in our own private Shadows. Michael like the rest of us was lost in shadow during the Patternfall years, cut off by a sorcerer in a shadow near Chaos. Valian was not yet born, and even after was sent off in secret by Dara. Kyle wandered shadow in search of the rest of us, as did Jonathan, Mary and Darvin, though for different reasons. That left us all lost and forgotten during the Patternfall War. Michael was the first to return, bringing Valian with him after Merlin was crowned king of Chaos. After the PatternFall War, the subsequent events occurred just as I remember them. I also learned Valian had grown up in Amber after the PatternFall War unaware of his dual heritage until Michael found him.

At the Second Veil, Owen, Michael, Kyle, Peggy Sue, and Valian were on the front lines near the Abyss and the Courts of Chaos. I was captured by Jessiica and her stormtroopers to the edge of the forest while answering Michael's Trump call. She had taken into the dungeons where I was imprisoned with everyone else. Coral had betrayed us. The power of the Jewel of Judgment had driven her mad. That same power had kept us prisoner in the dungeons of Kashfa for a long time. There are other grandchildren of Oberon. Some of the elders yet survive.

One, two...three, I pushed through the Final Veil and stood at the center of the Pattern.

'_Use your aggressive feelings...strike me down with all your hatred _

_and your journey toward the Dark side will be complete.' _

– _Emperor Palpatine, a.k.a. Darth Sideous_

I could go anywhere. I could have myself sent to her side and assassinate the traitor, Coral. I have felt that power before and it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I had the Pattern send me to Owen and Queen Vialle.

I dropped to one knee before Queen Vialle, head bowed, and recited, "I here swear fealty and do homage to the Crown of Amber; to ever be a good Jedi Knight and true, reverent and generous, shield of the weak, obedient to my liege-lady, foremost in battle, courteous at all times, champion of the right and good. Thus swear I, Jessica Brandier Barimen."

To this she replied, "This to myself hear and shall never forget nor fail to reward that which is given fealty with love, service with honor, and oath breading with vengeance." She then placed her hand upon my shoulder and bade me stand.

**Amber time: 2493.01 d'L rakasa **

The night I swore my oath, I left Amber on a quest. I found Ansteorra in Forest Arden. The Force is leading me somewhere, though I know not what I seek or to where.

'_You will know when you are calm...at peace.' – Master Yoda_

I wandered shadow until I found myself in a shadow of New York City. There I met two lost children of Amber, Laton Saldana and Jack Dalton. I told them of Amber and with the help of Roberto de Alexander Michael's apprentice convinced them of their heritage.

I trumped us to Amber. I teleported us from there to the Pattern far below the ruins of the castle. Each of them in turn walked the grand design and went their separate ways, but not before I gave each of them a trump of myself to contact me.

The Spyder and Valian returned to Amber. After a brief reunion we set off on different paths to find ways to restore Amber, and find the survivors.

**Amber Time: 2493.15 d'L djaya **

I was hunting Jessiica, Michaela and their armies. Vengeance or redemption? My motives were unclear. A long forgotten, yet familiar sensation...a trump call...it was Michael. "Jessica, come back to Amber. You won't believe what's happened."

"Pull me through," I replied extending my hand to meet his.

I stood in the Great Hall of Castle Amber. Around the table sat Corwin, Bleys, Dalt, Coral without the Jewel of Judgement in her eye socket, Rinaldo, Fiona, Flora, Valian, Michael and new faces I'd never seen. Random sat at the head of the table with the Jewel around his neck.

Michael introduced me to the new faces. A dwarf, straight out of fantasy novels, named Woodrow–son of Fiona and Suhuy. A young man wearing Julian's armor, named Ray–son of Llewella; a handsome, barbarian looking man named Agnar–son of Gerard; a blonde haired, blue-eyed woman dressed in blue and red bearing a red 'S' on her chest–daughter of the lost elder Alura, named Kariss also called Supergirl. The last to be introduced was the son of Coral and Merlin, stepson of Rinaldo, named Paul.


	40. Chapter 40: Fall of the House of Amber

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 40:_** _Fall of the House of Amber_

Michael quickly brought me up to date with a mental flash. I reached out to Ygg to learn the details. Sixty-three years ago, 2430 d'L, Merlin was challenged by Lord Aurelius to a duel, following a vote of 'no confidence.' Aurelius declared himself King of Chaos and began waging war on Amber. Most of my sisters and brothers flocked to the defense of the true city. Somehow almost as if by design the third generation of Amber, except Rinaldo, was kept out of the war. How many blood curses uttered in those last days were still having effect?

Gerard, to protect the Pattern, had cursed the Castle itself. With his dying actions he toppled the one true castle, burying the Pattern below and protecting it from harm. Benedict and Julian died in defense of that which they loved most. Brand and Dierdre, side by side, fell to the same forces that killed Benedict. Llewella died recently in the ruins of Rebma. Corwin had been trapped in the Shadows of his own Pattern, now the Shadows of Ygg. The rest of the elders were scattered through Shadow with their spirits broken.

This new, 'younger' group of Amberites had restored the Castle using the Pattern of Tir-na Nog'th. It was the Castle from before the clash of the Pattern and the Logrus, but it was home, more-or-less. These 'younger' Amberites had succeeded where the elders failed. They had rescued Random from prison, restored order and hope to the city, even united the sons and daughters of Oberon under a new banner designed after the standard of the Roman legion that now served the city, RPQS–the Kingdom and People of Amber – Regnum Populus Que Sucinum.

Valian left seeking to free Thangor from the dungeons of Chaos. Michael and I kept in contact with him via Trump and Ygg, respectively. Both Valian and Thangor traversed the Logrus before returning to Amber.

Michael tried to contact Julia "Ghostrider" Blaze, by Trump, but made no contact. He then conjured Merlin's Trump deck and pulled the Trump of the Council Chamber. It was decided, Valian –son of Corwin and Dara, younger brother to Merlin – would claim his brother's throne. The armies of Corwin and Dalt were to lay in wait. Michael, Thangor and I were to act as Valian's seconds.

We trumped to the council chamber and Valian issued his challenge. Aurelius accepted, but as expected it was not a fair duel. Aurelius employed magic against Valian. Michael gave aid to Valian as did I through the Force. I called upon the Dark Side, draining away the life essence of the usurper, had I known Michael was using sorcery to do the same I might have held back.

In the end, Valian had won. Aurelius was dead. Valian declared himself the true king, no one among the representatives of the twelve great houses objected, openly. Valian Trumped in Lady Felicity, former servant of Mandor, and proposed to her. We then proceeded to Trump the remainder of Amber's Royal Family, Mandor, Volor, Nathaniel, Dara, and Delia Michael's mother, believed died in childbirth all these years, finally Suhuy.

Suhuy, a high priest of Chaos, crowned Valian. Volor, Valian's half-brother, was appointed King's Champion; Thangor, master-at-arms and general of the armies of Chaos; Michael, majordomo, chief counselor and sorcerer to the throne.

All present, representing the Courts of Chaos, swore an oath of fealty to the new king, except Mandor. He said, "I pledge my loyalty to the crown, such as it is." The tension in the chamber increased with that statement. That having been said, Mandor rose and walked away from the throne, turning his back to Valian as he did, and returned to his seat.

I officiated over the wedding. "Marriage, but most religious sects throughout Shadow, is considered to be the most sacred union and commitment two beings can make to another,"I began. "We stand here now before the Royal houses of the Courts of Chaos and the Royal family of Amber, and the eyes of all divine, the unite this man, Valian, son of Corwin of Amber and Dara of House Hendrake bren Sawall, adopted son to Julian of Amber, King of the Courts of Chaos and his woman Lady Felicity Duboise of Chaos in matrimony."

"Do you, Valian, King of Chaos take this woman to be your wife?" I asked.

"I do," Valian replied.

"Do you, Lady Felicity, take this man to be your husband?" I asked.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and a barely audible voice said, "yes."

"Do you have a ring?" I asked. Michael magically produced a ring and gave it to Valian. "Repeat after me, while placing the ring on her finger. With this ring... I thee wed."

"Lady Felicity, take this ring, place it on his finger, and repeat after me," I said unclenching my left hand to reveal a golden band. "With this ring... I thee wed."

Lady Felicity took Valian's massive hand into her dainty palm, but though her mouth moved, no sound followed, only tears of joy.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," I concluded."May the Force be with you, always."

At the reception feast, Mandor died of a heart attack and brain hemorrhage. Yes, I killed him. The last true dark blot on my soul, my hatred for Mandor, consumed me. I knew he would plot against my cousin and friend. I know Michael planned to do the deed himself, but my way put the blame on no one, traceable. It looked like natural causes. I will carry this dark deed with me for some time, because I doubt I shall ever feel remorse for Mandor's death.

I returned to Amber with the rest of the Royal Family. Peace reigned again, but we all knew there were still forces opposing both Amber and Valian's throne waiting in the shadows.


	41. Chapter 41: New Companions

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 41:_** _New Companions_

**Amber Time: 2493.17 d'L djaya **

I took one of the guest rooms in the castle, until reconstruction of my old apartment with a balcony overlooking my garden could be completed. My living silk dress hung dripping from a rope over the tub I'd had brought in. I stood naked before a full length mirror. The years in Shadow were beginning to take their toll on my beauty. I no longer had the youthful twenty-something appearance I had in 2403 d'L, when Michael first brought me to Amber, at least that's my opinion. Despite the healing abilities of the Force, my Amber blood, my living silk dress, and Michael's sorcery, there are faint scars on my back from all the abuse I've endured; the tiniest trace of stretch marks on my breasts and abdomen from childbirth; scars from cuts and scratches on my feet, legs and arms; a touch of gray in my red-blonde hair . . . but the deepest scars few will ever see. The scars on my spirit. From Prath's senseless murder of Silisity, to Sith World, the ravagements I've endured, the hatred of Jessiica, the loss of my children to their own paths, to T'Amber, and Mandor's murder . . . scars that cannot truly be healed or seen.

I had the body of a twenty-one-year-old, though I'd lived thirty-six years, when I'd first arrived in Amber. By the reckoning of time here in Amber, I was 234 years old, then. Now, I have the body of a forty-year-old, but I still look damn good for a woman of 324.

I blink while brushing my hair and I can no longer see the aging, but like my sisters still retain my youth. Maybe it's the Force, or Ygg trying to make me atone for Mandor's death, perhaps . . . no, he's dead and I'm glad I did it. After all these years, I finally catch him with his guard down and get revenge for myself and all of Amber. My 'twin' sister is next . . .

'_Once you start down the Dark path, forever, will it dominated your destiny.' _

– _Master Yoda_

Once again, I've come full circle. There is more good in me than evil, but I will always feel the pull of the Dark Side.

I decided to visit my garden, so I got dressed and went down the back stair and out the rear entrance of the castle. I looked up of where my balcony used to be, then down the line of the castle upon my garden. Almost a hundred years ago, Michael planted a sapling of Ygg and carefully planned a garden around it for me. The sapling was now a towering tree. The garden was overgrown and looked more like a jungle than a garden.

Agnar knelt, near the spot where Michael and I first picnicked all those years ago, weeding and trying to fashion a shrub into a bonsai shape. Somewhat nostalgically, I walked the now forgotten footpath. When I reached the spot where Agnar knelt, I said, "Looks nice. Must be hard to train them to grow properly."

"Not really," he replied. "You just tie it here, clip it there, then ask it to continue to grow in the new fashion."

As I watched, Ygg silently greeted me. I apologized for not speaking first. The tree mentioned to me there were still members of Agnar's clan and Ray's fiancee being held prisoner in Shadow. "Agnar, I hear members of your clan are still missing," I said. "I'm willing to help you find them."

"I would be honored, Lady Jessica," Agnar replied. "But wouldn't you rather settle in here again, first?"

"Many a Jedi Master has berated me for my seeking adventure and excitement," I replied. "Besides, truth be known, with Michael and the others gone, it's just not the same. I'm out of date anyway. Amber belongs to your generation now."

"But we are of the same generation," he said.

"By the blood of our parents alone," I pointed out. "There are four standard generations of time between us. Grandfather's children all grew up togther, more-or-less. As did my companions and I, from a certain point of view. But you, Ray, Woodrow, and Kariss are a new breed, different from the rest of us. You've different values, new viewpoints, and in general hundreds of years younger, despite the timeflow of Shadow, relatively speaking by Amber time.

"From a certain point of view?" he questioned.

"Many truths depend upon our own point of view," I answered. "Kariss seems to be content to play guardian to Amber. Random and his siblings have put aside their differences to defend Amber. So what prevents us from searching for your people?"

"Nothing," he said. "But let's clear the weeds and commune with Ygg to clear our minds first."

I agreed. I used my lightsabre like a scythe and trimmed the tall grasses. In the process I discovered the stone bench Michael had thoughtfully placed beneath the tree. I invited Agnar to sit beside me on the bench. With the aid of Ygg and the Force I related to him the history of my generation. He seemed to appreciate my honesty, but I'm unsure of his trust because of my darkness. We do share a common bond with Yggdrasil, however.

Feeling more at ease with my newfound cousin and thanks to Ygg with myself, we went to "Bloody's." The new owner, Harold, a man from Shadow brought to Amber by Agnar and company, elected to drop the name of the previous owner, in hopes of breaking the apparent curse. Once inside, little had changed, we spotted Woodrow and Ray seated at a table drinking.

We took two seats at the table. I ordered a seafood platter and a bottle of Bayle's Best. We ate, drank, and discussed plans to rescue Agnar's clansmen and Ray's fiancee. Ray claims to have knowledge of their location. His plan was to mount horses and ride out of Amber, then Hellride. I suggested Trumping to my home Shadow and starting our Hellride from there. They agreed that it was faster than shifting Shadow near Amber, so I Trumped us all to Mimban.

Ray determined there were four abandoned Imperial Speederbikes beyond a cluster of bushes. We each mounted one. Ray and Woodrow immediately began playing cat and mouse with their new toys, just like an Ewok had years ago on Endor. Agnar actually asked a few intelligent, tactical questions before Agnar and I rode to catch up.

I almost allowed the Bogworm to catch them, but directed it away instead. When Agnar and I finally caught up to Ray and Woodrow, I asked, "Are we going to stay here and play or go seeking the captives?"

"We're going to find the captives," Ray replied.

"Then start shifting Shadow and lead on," I insisted. He looked at me puzzled for a Moment. Then it dawned on him. I 've heard his power over the Pattern is advanced beyond mine, not to the degree I had before Amanda's birth, but he lacks the initiative to use it. Hopefully he'll learn . . . they'll all learn.

Suddenly we weren't in Star Wars any more. A short time later our speeders quit functioning, but our horses were waiting a few meters away. It has been a long time since I saw my palomino, Goldenrod. I approached him with an energy bar from the ration pack on the speederbike. I fed it to him and through the Force, spoke to him my joy that he was still in good health, especially in light of what happened to Amber. He told me he had been running free in the Grove of the Unicorn until recently. He also said he and the Unicorn had mated. It was her idea he assured me. She gave birth to a blue and red striped palomino colt, named Desirée. I didn't doubt him, after all it was Desirée that brought Kariss to Amber.

We mounted our horses and followed Ray's lead again into Shadow. The sky grew darker. The trees faded. The surrounding area became a virtual desert. A small, medieval city appeared on the horizon. A chill ran down my spine. The very air tasted evil. This was where the prisoners were. I could feel it. It felt like . . . I'll keep that to myself for now.

I withdrew into a meditation trance, part based on the Force and part Ygg. Blindly I followed Ray to the house of a friend he'd known before. We dismounted while Ray talked with the man who answered the door. I heard only a few words, 'slaves, mine, temple, and sacrifice.' Ray led us to a tunnel, which led to the temple via secret passage.

At the end of the tunnel stood a number of guards, but I could feel more hiding in the shadows. Agnar suggested I use the Force, as Obi Wan had on the Death Star, to distract them. Ray had other plans. He cast a teleport spell and they vanished.

Several of Agnar's people were being held in a room directly in front of us, behind a heavily warded door. As Ray began to unravel the spells on the door, Woodrow in his Chaos form, which made him look like a demon, went on a recon of the left tunnel. When Agnar and Ray finally got though the door, the people had vanished, teleported away.

Woodrow came back and reported finding a guard barracks. The rest of us followed him. There were some hundred odd soldiers and servants just around the corner. I handed Agnar my cloak, then made my dress more seductive than normal. It was sleeveless, backless, and only two small spaghetti straps held it up, barely covering my breasts. Then I shortened the skirt to 5cm above my knees. "This aught to distract them. There's at least one female prisoner in the barracks, you get her and take out what's left."

I walked, or rather slinked, around the corner. Cat-calls, whistles, etc. began immediately. I paused, dropped a strap from my shoulder, smiled and began a seductive dance, which included numerous 'follow me' gestures. Follow they did. Even the most experienced whore would have trouble pleasing this crowd, fortunately that was not my intent. I could read their emotions easily, and had to fight for control not to succumb to the feelings coming from the woman in the barracks had to fight to control my own emotions and memories. I had to lead them away.

The path I took led us into Shadow. A Shadow full of women abused by men. Women who had been beaten, raped, molested, etc. Women who had become as Amazons and turned the tables to become the dominate sex. Purposely I stumbled, fell, and lay 'helpless' on my back. My skirt had 'fallen up' and my left breast had 'popped out.' The mob of men began to fall upon me...the army of Amazons fell upon them. I joined the melee, briefly, then shifted Shadow back to where I left my cousins.

I strolled, nonchalantly, down the corridor. As I walked my dress returned to its usual dimensions. I began to feel her pain again. It was Ray's fiancee, as I'd feared. To gather my courage and composure I began to hum...ironically the theme from the movie: Return of the Jedi.

The scene in the barracks brought back painful memories. Ray was holding his fiancee, trying to console her. Agnar held her hand as a good healer might. I almost broke into an evil laughter remembering how I killed my tormentor, but I pushed it back. I stopped humming and approached the sweat and blood stained bunk. She was badly beaten and bruised. She muttered incoherently. "Can you help her? She's been.." Agnar began.

I cut him off with a wave of my hand saying, "I know. I felt it. I've been through it...more than once." I placed my hand on her forehead, spanning her temples. 'A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through her, but only when she is calm, at peace,' I heard in my head as I relaxed.

"Shayla, you are not alone," I said in her mind, as I began to use the Force to heal her wounds, both physical and mental. "I know your pain. I know you will recover as I have. This will make you stronger. Ray's love for you has not diminished because of this. There is no shame for you in this. There is no emotion, there is peace . . . share your pain as I share mine. Together we shall make each other whole."

For several minutes, we shared this bond. We shared experiences, strengths, weaknesses. We shared emotion. Anger, fear, anxiety, pain, love . . . calm. I moved away from her, pleased with my accomplishments. Pleased with her sense of peace. She was not yet whole, but she was recovering.

Woodrow had made Trump contact with his wife in Amber. We sent Shayla to her and Ray with her for support. Ray's emotions turned to hate, I could feel it. A familiar voice echoed in my head, 'Avenge her as you avenged yourself. Kill them all. Hunt them down . . . '


	42. Chapter 42: Regrets

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 42:_** _Regrets_

Through the Force, I located Agnar's people in the temple. Three priests in black and red robes were preparing them for a sacrificial ceremony. I teleported us to the chamber. Each of us in turn killed one of the priests Agnar, Woodrow and I. I used the Force to _Detoxify_ the fifteen emaciated members of Agnar's clan, removing from them all traces of the drugs they'd been given. The drain on me was great . . . healing them all at once, but that voice drove me on, 'Heal them. Take their pain. Feed on it . . . grow stronger.'

The clansmen were also sent to Amber, via Woodrow's wife. I said with an evil glint in my eye, and in the tone of my voice, "Shall we take Albrecht to an arena of our choosing? Or fight him here in his domain?"

"How can we do that?" Agnar asked.

"Has either of you ever seen him?" I responded. Woodrow had. I plucked the image from his mind. Then located Albrecht through the Force. "Being an advanced level Trump Artist has its advantages."

I Trumped us to Mimban, then teleported us to the Temple of the Kaiburr Crystal. Mentally I drew a Trump of Albrecht and brought him through. Woodrow and Agnar assaulted him. Albrecht began to cast a spell, but I determined magic no longer works in this Shadow. 'Join them. Torture him as only a true Sith Master can. Come Jedi, you know how.' the voice continued. This was not a faceless disembodied voice, but my own . . . my Dark Side. I refused to give in to it. I Trumped Ray and Shayla to us instead. Albrecht sat holding the stump of his right hand. Ray pulled his Pattern Staff out of Albrecht's mid-section where Woodrow had thrust it. Ray changed the staff into a sword, began to strike, then handed it to Shayla.

Shayla raised the weapon to strike a killing blow to Albrecht's head. She stopped and dropped the sword at Ray's feet, then stepped back. Ray took up the sword, Shayla turned away, and with one swift stroke, which would have made Owen cringe, separated Albrecht's head from his body.

I must admit I have to respect Shayla's self-control, but I also know the satisfaction vengeance would have given her. Fortunately for her and Ray, she's not pregnant after her ordeal. Ray attempted to cast a spell, which of course failed. I asked, "Ray, did you wish to use magic against his body?"

"I was going to burn it," he replied.

"Ok, try it now, magic should work again," I said with a wave of my hand. There are advantages to having complete control over personal Shadows. Ray tried his spell again and Albrecht's body burst into flame. It burned rapidly, I don't enjoy the scent of burning human flesh, leaving a few ashes. Woodrow went into the swamp to hunt for food. Ray stepped out of the Temple and broke a branch off a live tree. I cringed, saying, "Warn me next time you plan to do that."

He looked at me without understanding. I explained, "This planet is one of the strongest with the Force in the Galaxy, possibly even in all Shadow. I can feel its pain when things like that happen, without cause. Trees especially because of their connection to Yggdrasil, and mine to him."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Ray said. We ate, then Trumped back to rescue the remainder of Agnar's people. I sent Shayla back to Amber at the same time. I Trumped us back to the location from which we departed. We made our way to the temple proper and dispatched the remaining priests. As I left the structure I located the main load bearing member and cut it down with my lightsabre.

Ray, Agnar, and Woodrow took notice of the building's eminent collapse and ran out the front door. I calmly walked out humming the 'Imperial March.' Just as I cleared the temple steps the structure completed its collapse. "Are you crazy?" "You could have been killed!" "Didn't you realize the temple was collapsing?" they all cried at once, so it was difficult to determine who said what.

"Of course I knew. I cut the load beam," I smiled. "You boys really need to learn how to use the power of the Pattern. I knew I would probably get clear before it collapsed." That having been said, I whistled for Goldenrod. He came trotting up leading all but Ray's horse, which had been returned to Amber. A quick sketch in the dirt and I Trumped him to us.

The sky began to lighten, Diablo, the demon that ruled this Shadow probably died when the temple collapsed on top of his domain beneath it. We mounted our horses and rode toward the mines. There were about a hundred guards visible at the mine. Ray determined the ground would collapse beneath them. It did, killing ninety or so, but he didn't think about the mine below.

Agnar's people were trapped, but they were probably on the other side of the cave in. Agnar followed Woodrow into the shaft entrance. In his Chaos form, the dwarf could track Agnar's people by scent. They came out of the mineshaft into the forty foot deep crater caused by Ray's use of the Pattern, as I knew they would. I smiled and waved from the edge when they looked up. They began to clear the rubble on the other side. I located the leader the group through the Force and planted in his mind the suggestion to step back.

Agnar punched through the cave-in, clearing a man-sized hole. He and Woodrow entered. They did not have sufficient light to use Ray's Trump to bring the people out, and Ray had used his teleport spells. Partly for show, partly out of necessity, I used the Force to enhance my acrobatic skill and somersaulted to the bottom of the pit. I crawled through the opening and called upon the Force again to create light from my body, sometimes called _Force Lights_. Woodrow and Ray could now use the Trump to bring everyone to the surface, but by now Ray had a new teleport spell racked and could see everyone, making it safer anyway.

Woodrow began sending Agnar's people through to his wife one by one, using the Trump drawn by Kariss. I created a Trump Gate and said, "This way's faster." Once everyone, including our horses, were through the gate, I stepped through and closed it behind me.

**Amber Time: 2493.24 d'L maga **

The last loose end resulting from Aurelius' usurpation of Chaos was tied. The ripples would be felt for a long time to come, however. Valian loves Amber more than Merlin ever could, but there will always be friction between the Courts of Chaos and Amber, no matter who occupies the thrones.

During the time spent rescuing Ray's fiancee, Shayla, my apartment had been reconstructed. I think Supergirl helped out with her superspeed, but she won't admit she did anything for me. The furnishings are not as personalized as before, but definitely fit for a Lady of Amber blood.

I regret not having been in Amber when she needed me. "There's nothing you could have done had you been there. You'd 've been killed too . . . " echoed a voice from the past. Perhaps so, but I might have saved Vialle. Random will never be the same with her gone. She was pregnant when I last saw her. I wonder what became of her son? I've heard Agnar, Ray, Woodrow and Kariss were aided by a man named Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America. He claimed to be a son of Random. Could he be the child of Random and Vialle, hidden in Shadow for his protection? Or is there another? If so, did he survive? Could Ray's interpretation of the Pattern's answer be wrong? Could Vialle still be alive?

The more pressing problem is Jessiica and Michaela. They pose a major threat to Amber. Their weapons are far superior to anything in Amber. The only hope of resistance would have been Prath's Super Star Destroyer, but it was left in T'Amber. There is another beneath the surface of Amber's ocean, or there was seventy-two years ago, but what has almost a hundred years in the deep done to it. Could it even be reached?

I'm feeling a disturbance in the Force. It's large enough to change everything. As I look through the lens of the Kaiburr Crystal, I realize I'm correct. Owen has taken possession of two fragments of the master crystal. He has two Pattern charged lightsabres and command of the Force. When last I saw him he was Benedict's equal or better. With command of the Pattern and the Force, combined with his skill at combat, he could easily take Amber or Chaos at his whim. With his leadership ability he could control both thrones. What are his intentions? Would I be viewed as a threat or an ally?

'Ally with him and rule Amber as you were meant to,' came that dark voice again. 'To oppose him would be suicide.'

"To join him would violate the vow I made when Amanda was born," I said aloud. "Until I know his plans I will think on this no more."

Escrima told me Amanda received my Holocron. She must be close to ninety by now. I wonder if she's still alive. Her time it would be about 2482 d'L; here it's 2493 d'L. How long has it been since Escrima saw her? What's happening in her world?

I really need to stop dwelling on things I cannot change. 'Through the Force, things you will see. Other places, the future, the past, old friends long gone.'

The maternal instinct runs deep in me. I feel the urge to have another child. The need to raise this one in Amber. The new children of Amber need someone to teach them, but they're all grown. Granted they look up to me, as my companions and I did the elders, but I feel more like a sister than a mother, and rightly so.

Llewella died of a broken heart they say...something to do with Ray. Fiona has borne two children, Nathaniel –son of Mandor, whom she married, and Woodrow –son of Suhuy. I wonder how she feels about the way her children have turned out? Does she have any regrets? Florimel hasn't borne any children to my knowledge. I knew the regret of my mother Dierdre. What happened to Joanna, daughter of Jonathan and Corson of Mystique? Coral has borne Merlin's child, Paul, but as yet has not conceived a child by Rinaldo. Kariss still mourns her lost husband and also has not conceived.

I could have any man in Amber or Shadow I desired, but it's not a 'love child' I want. I want a child born of love, sorry Michael. Few Amberites, at least royalty, settle down and get married, but that's exactly what I'm looking for isn't it? There are too many loose ends in my life to tie up first, but someday...maybe.


	43. Chapter 43: Faith Renewed

**Amber: generation next**

**_Jessica's tale:_** _The Age of Redemption and Rebirth 2420-2493 d'L _

**_Chapter 43:_** _Faith Renewed_

I think it's time to leave Amber again, perhaps get my mind off such things, and see where the Force guides me. Should I go alone, or take Agnar and his friends with me? One thing for sure, I need to seek out a copy of my journals for the library, the volume before this one, that was lost during the war. This new group of Amberites should have access to that period of history, even if it is colored by my point of view. On second thought, I could use the branches of Ygg and bring a copy here, much like a Logrus master uses the Logrus' tentacles. That having been accomplished, I'm going to soak in a hot bubble bath.

A dark cave, illuminated by an eerie yellowish glow. Trudging through knee deep, cold water. Sitting on the bank, staring into the pool, a young woman, familiar yet unknown. The reflection in the pool was not her own, but that of a man with the horns of a ram. Darkness, only two humanoid figures in the distance. Closer, a woman being ravaged by a winged man with ram horns. A faint voice... "Mother, help me!"

I sat up, water splashed everywhere. I must have fallen asleep. The water was cold. The bubble were gone. The dream was a vision of the future, but how far distant? I could not bring it back, but I know what it meant...Amanda has jumped spokes. She's here in the Shadows of _my _Amber.

Was Amanda the reason for my nostalgia about children? Was it that actively seeking me out caused ripples in the Force that produced these feelings? I knew her chronological age, but what of her physical and mental age? The blurred images of my vision were difficult to judge, late teens or early twenties?

Still dripping wet, I lay on my bed, mentally rifling through my Trump deck. Finding the card I wanted I called out, "Agnar, I need your help."

Was Amanda the reason for my nostalgia about children? Was it that actively seeking me out caused ripples in the Force that produced these feelings? I knew her chronological age, but what of her physical and mental age? The blurred images of my vision were difficult to judge, late teens, early twenties?

During the time spent in shadow rescuing Ray's fiancee, Shaila, my apartment had been reconstructed. I think Supergirl helped out with her superspeed, but she won't admit she did anything for me. The furnishings are not as personal as before, but definitely fit for a Lady of Amber blood..

Still dripping wet, I lay on my bed, mentally rifling through my Trump deck. "Agnar," I said. "I need your help."

"Jessica" he replied, "As beautiful as you are I..."

"No, not that," I interrupted, realizing that I was lying naked on my bed and how that must look through Trump. Gathering the comforter around me, I continued, "No it's my daughter, Amanda. She's in danger and I'd like your help finding her, before its too late.

"Gladly, I'll collect supplies and ask Woodrow and Ray to join us," he said.

"Great. Meet me in the dining hall when you're ready," I concluded breaking the contact.

My hair was still wet, but the rest of me was now dry, but my bed was soaked. I remade the bed, dressed, brushed my hair and made my way to the dining room to wait for Agnar.

In the month that's passed since we rescued Shayla, I made a trip back to Star Wars. I restored the damage done to my shadow by the Yuzzum Vong, and sent them back barring their return to my beloved galaxy. I also purchased a few more dresses of living silk, and a Jedi robe as well. One of the dresses I'd purchased was a heavier, winter-weight cloth, which I wore under my robe. I'd also purchased a pair of thigh boots that were so light I almost felt as if I were barefoot. These I also wore, after all winter had returned to Amber.

One of the servants brought me a tray of ham, cheese and bread, along with a carafe of coffee. I thanked her and she went one her way. I didn't feel like eating but knew I had to nourish my body before making this trip. I had to decide the best way to seek her out. Then it struck me, I could travel thought Ygg, and it would be faster than Hellriding.

Agnar and Woodrow walked in as I was finishing the last of the coffee. "Ray is off in Shadow with Shayla, but Woodrow and I are ready to go," Agnar said. The scent of female pheremones and sweat exuded from Woodrow. He'd tried to clean up, but for some reason my senses were sharper than normal this afternoon. There was a familiar quality to those scents, could it be after all these years he was finally to become a father? I could not be sure and didn't want to get his hopes up, so I kept silent.

I quickly told them all I knew of Amanda from her conception to my latest vision. They both agreed she probably was heading into danger. We collected our personal gear and went to the garden. Ygg was a bit harder to reach than usual, because of the season, but Agnar and I entered the tree, carrying Woodrow along with us.

Racing through the roots and branches of Ygg through shadow was more exhilarating than walking the Pattern within the Kaiburr Crystal, or the wildest roller coaster. As we slowed near the shadow where I felt Amanda's presence. I heard a voice call to me, "Leave the influence of my brother and I will give you real power." I recognized the evil intent behind the voice for it mirrored my own dark inner voice. Drasil, the dark sister to Ygg, was tempting me to the dark side.

Our wild ride ended at the edge of a forest. The land before us looked as it if had been burned. Evil radiated from the very ground we must cross . . . five miles to a lonely mountain.

A Trump call, very faint . . . Owen and Michael. Valian calling through Ygg. I opened my mind to them. Owen wore the black garb of Damien Omega. He had recently walked the Pattern with two lightsabres bearing Kaiburr Crystal fragments. He also had become strong with the Force. "Sister, we are off to shadow seeking Vialle and her son," Owen said in a calm even tone. "Care to join us?"

"I would if I were not seeking my own daughter," I replied.

"Michaela?" asked Valian and Michael together.

"No, Amanda," I said. "My other daughter. The one I left behind eighty-nine years ago in that other Amber."

"Alone?" Valian asked.

"No, Agnar and Woodrow are with me."

"Vialle and her son are alive," Owen argued. "Random hid them in shadow before the fall of Amber."

"Great. Glad to hear it." I said trying to break contact against their combined psyches. _"Random be damned. I have my own child to save,"_ I thought.

Valian went on about how he'd abdicated the throne of Chaos, leaving it to whomever draws a special sword from the center of the Logrus. A comment was made about me trying for it, but knowing Valian and Michael I wouldn't qualify even if I wanted to try.

Consciously, I've lost the desire to rule anywhere. I only maintain control of Star Wars because I need a refuge now and then. The Vong were destroying it and that was the only reason I put things right, but somewhere in shadow even that battle rages on.

Finally I convinced them I had to save Amanda, and they broke contact.

She was already inside the mountain. The Force was difficult to utilize in this shadow. I could feel her presence, but little else. Agnar, Woodrow and I began walking across the black land toward the mountain.

Along the way we fought demons, pixies, and dragons. The seemed to spring from the ground. The sense of foreboding all around. Before we reached the mountain, we'd lost all our supplies, mostly Agnar's herbs, and my clothes had been shredded, several times. The final tear in my winter weight living silk dress had mended, just outside the cave, when Owen and the refugees from the Courts of Chaos contacted me again. They were at the edge of the forest, having arrived via Ygg just as we had. I focused all the power I could muster through the Force, which was more difficult at the base of the mount than it had been for the last four hours crossing the burned land, and teleported them to me.

For the first time, since I discovered he was studying the ways of the Force, I had a chance to truly size up my brother. Although he could still best me in combat, in a psychic duel of the Force I would win. _'He could be controlled. Make him your slave and both thrones could be yours,'_ encouraged my dark inner voice.

Agnar and Woodrow elected to guard our backs, while Valian let the rest of us into the cave. A few meters into the cave we were trudging through knee deep water, which produced an eerie yellowish glow. For the first time in years, I felt inadequate, almost useless. Being shorter than my male companions, I brought up the rear due to the resistance of the water.

Owen, being the combat master he is, utilized the _Combat Sense_ power of the Force to its greatest potential. He pointed out the shadow demons lurking above, which Michael destroyed with a 'flick of his magic wrist.' Owen warned of the water beast lurking in front of us. Between my three companions, it died quickly.

The only thing I could do was notice bits of fabric here and there. I knew it was the remains of Amanda's clothing. I could sense, her fear. Along her way through this cavern she was being deprived of her belongings and her dignity. I could sense her near gratitude at receiving the sheer white gown...her wedding gown. A slight calm as she sat on the bank, staring into a pool. Fear, loathing, revulsion, as the horned man came out of the water and drug her away from the water's edge.

Thirty demonic creatures lay in wait as we reached the spot where she'd sat. The details are a bit fuzzy from here. Owen and Michael took on the horned man, while Valian and I dealt with the demons. I killed three with one blow of my Jedi weapon. Another attacked from behind, a flick of my wrist and my blade was pointing backward, thrust into his gut. Another one died, and another. The fell swiftly and easily before my blade. They say there's nothing more dangerous than a mother defending her young, I guess I proved this true.

When all the demons were dead, Michael led Amanda out of the darkest part of the cave. Owen only slightly ahead of him. Michael had conjured up clothing for her, probably in the style she was accustomed. She wore a black halter top, a black and pink plaid mini-skirt, sandals, a black cape with a pink lining, and a wide pink belt. Her lightsabre hung from her belt and greatly resembled mine, including the Kaiburr Crystal chip I had somehow transferred to her in the dream.

I rushed toward her, covered in the black ichor the demons used for blood. I embraced her, not wanting to let go. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my voice quivered as I begged, "Amanda, please forgive me for leaving you behind."

"I do," she sobbed returning my embrace. "I received your Holocron cube a month ago and it explained everything. I understood, and forgave you then."

I broke the embrace and choked back my teas and replied in shock, "A month ago?" I looked at her closely, she was no older than seventeen, eighteen at the most. He red-blonde hair, green eyes, her father's pointed ears and fanged mouth, yes this was the child I bore. "When did you head out into shadow?"

"Right after I finished with the Holocron. Three weeks after I woke from my nightmare with that crystal in my hand," she said. "It was the crystal that guided me here."

"That was seventy-two years ago!" I said. "How'd you cross over?"

"The same way you did," she replied. "Only I used the Pattern in the crystal."

"That explains a few things," I said. Since I'd used both the crystal and the Pattern, my jump had been momentary, but at the expense of my powers. She used only the crystal and for her time stood still until the crystal shard zeroed in on itself. Somewhere in this shadow, now that I looked for it, I felt the Kaiburr Crystal – the master crystal which Benedict hid years ago.

"Let's go home," I said, Trumping the six of us back to Amber. After making proper introductions, Amanda and I retired to my apartment. I had seventeen years to catch up on.

She had been raised well, no hint of darkness in her, unlike her sister and myself of course. She dad brought with her the Holocron cube, but had lost it along with her other possessions in the cave. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil from my desk, and sketched the cube, then pulled it out of the depths of the dark waters, via the Trump sketch. I handed it back to her, jokingly saying, "Next time be more careful where you drop your toys."

She smiled and placed it on the table. We began to talk about her adventures. Too bad so few Amberites had enough concentration of midi-chlorians to use it, the Holocron would make a wonderful addition to the library. She knew she could never go back to the Amber she grew up in. Her 'cousins' would be over seventy years older than she was. The one she would miss most was the girl Pallas. I had a suspicion they were more than friends, or she wished them to be.

As we talked I realized she was a reasonably mature, though inexperienced, young woman. She needed me less as a mother than a friend. The best I could hope for was a Master-Padawan relationship. She needed someone to help her understand her powers and teach her to control them. I hadn't taken an apprentice since Silisity was murdered. Even Michaela couldn't really qualify, she'd developed too fast. Michaela is what Prath made her through my actions, and the child of the two most powerful Amberites of the third generation. She was also the result of a forbidden union: Michael, son of Eric, child of Oberon; and me, Jessica, daughter of Brand and Dierdre, children of Oberon. Besides Brand's mother, Clarissa, only Michael's mother, Delia, gave diversity to Michaela's DNA. Genetically speaking she was more my sister than my daughter. Michael's father and my mother shared the same parents. My father was my mother's half brother. Even Michael's mother was blood related to us being the great, great, great-granddaughter of Dworkin, Oberon's father, through Benedict and Lintra Hendrake. Its no wonder she turned out the way she did. But enough about Michaela, back to the situation at hand.

Amanda tole me that at a very early age she demonstrated her powers. All of Oberon's other grandchildren were boys, until Pallas came along, so she'd used her powers to make them play games with her. When she was twelve, she completed her first solo quest. She had hunted down and defeated a sorcerer, that had once been a friend in that shadow. Battling his undead forces along the way with only the Force and a Wakizashi. The night she turned thirteen her menarche began, as did her nightmares, which I had been an unwilling party to. A few days later she walked the Pattern for the first time.

The Pattern sent her to a shadow where she met a man named Admiral Francis Drake. He taught her of the Force and how to build a lightsabre.

On her way back to Amber, she discovered Pallas, Oberon's only other granddaughter. The two of them shared many adventures. Once of which included a sexual encounter with a twenty-one year old man from a shadow called Bram, she was only fifteen.

The exchange of the Kaiburr Crystal chip came during her nightmare on the night she turned seventeen. She had it made into a broach pin at the time. A few adventures later, she received the Holocron, learned the true nature of the crystal and walked the Pattern within. She asked it to take her to the master crystal from which the fragment came. The result was a long shadow seeking journey during which she was in a hybernation trance.

**Amber Time:2493.30 d'L magna**

Amanda has expressed a desire to return to her Amber. I took her to the Primal Pattern. Together we walked to its center, then carefully expressed a desire to be returned to the Amber of our own birth. I found myself alone in my new apartment. There was no change. It was the Amber I'd left. I only hope she returned safely as well. Though there is some sadness at her parting, at least we have met and know the answers to the questions we've both had for years. There comes a time when every parent must let go . . . this is mine.

I don't know what path my life will take next. With Owen's return to Amber as a Jedi Weapons Master, there is little need for me here and Star Wars has changed too much to be called home, even if I eliminate the Yuzzem Vong.

Perhaps I'll wander into shadow to find a world where I can make a difference again. If not that then just wander aimlessly until I find a shadow I can settle in and finally raise a family properly.

I wonder just how the elders managed to survive for the past two thousand four hundred ninety three years, those that are still alive, without going completely insane? Immortality sucks!

I could take a page from Merlin's chronicles and ask the Pattern to send me where it wants me, but that seems almost too impractical. Although . . .


End file.
